


Age of Heart - The Beats that Match

by rachelarcher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 119,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle does what Rick should have done, and murders the Gov. Merle and Daryl find the one thing that can help them make peace with their past.</p><p>I am doing some updates, and making some changes, so, please reread this before you read the new chapters if your one of the followers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Job’s done.” Merle chuckled to himself as he wiped his hands on his shirt. “No car, going on foot I guess.” He headed back towards where he had left Michonne. He had a long walk back to the prison, and it was half way through the day as it was, well past noon. He looked over the Governor’s body, smiling to himself, and kicked him hard in the head. “Good day.” He mumbled to himself. He did not fatally wound the Governor, instead he was hoping that he would bleed out and turn. The others he took time to knife in the head. Merle looked up to the sun, grumbled and headed off. 

0-0-0

Daryl was tracking Merle, hoping to reach him and Michonne before the trade off. He saw her as he started climbing a grassy knoll. She was stabbing downed walkers in the head. 

“He let me go.” Michonne told Daryl as their path’s crossed. 

“Don’t let anyone follow me.” Daryl ordered, as Michonne nodded.

0-0-0


	2. Chapter 2 - Prison Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle meet's a new friend. <3

The sound of screams to the left almost made Merle turn away and find another path. But for a moment he considered it was Michonne, and feared all his atoning would be ruined. He darted off towards the screams, a gas station crested the hill. A younger teenage girl was standing on top of a tractor trailer. A pretty one. Merle rushed at the two walkers below her, stabbing one through the temple, shoving the other away and stomping down hard several time on its head.. She popped her head down and smiled at him. “Thanks, fella. Help me down, wouldya?” She waited for him to get close enough, then slid down the side of the trailer, into Merle’s arms. 

“Sure missy.” He smiled at her, for a moment it sent shivers up her spine. He looked her up and down. Skinny jeans tucked into cowboy boots, with a tank top, pulled tight across her chest, and a crossbow over her shoulder. Guns on both hips. “Why didn’t ya shoot uhm?” Merle asked.

“Well, honestly, I just…” Her voice trailed off as she looked at the ground. “I was picking the gas station and they took me by surprise when I wanted to head back…”

“Well how ya gonna pay me back?” He asked, intrigued by the little girl. Maybe 5 foot tall, but no taller than that. She was curvy but still skin and bones.

“MERLE!” He snapped his head around and saw Daryl. 

“Damnit, little brother.” Merle snarled under his breath and turned around. “I took care of the issue. Returned Michonne. Just helping this little lady here out.”

“Really, I know ya, and it was looking a lot like ya was gonna hurt her.” Daryl snarled. He looked the little girl over. She was probably no older than Beth. Maybe she was younger. 

“Nah.” Merle shuffled his feet. “Don’t be a pussy, Darlena, no one is around.” Merle was almost begging.  
“No. Merle. No.” Daryl shot the girl a wondering look. “What’s your name?”

She looked between them, apparently brothers. “Hunter. Hunter Ames.” 

“We got a place. A prison. My family is there, they are still getting used to Merle.” Daryl told her. 

“And I can go with ya?” She looked at them.

“If ya want to and all.” The sound of walkers was quickly approaching.

“Let’s go then,” She clasped his arm, and felt Daryl stiffen.

0-0-0

Walking had never been something Merle liked to do, but he was trying his best to keep up with Daryl and Hunter. They were forging their way through the Georgia undergrowth back to the prison like it was a Sunday stroll. “Hey, young’uns, think y'all could slow up for an old man?” Merle snapped.

“Merle, you’re like 45. Fuck off.” Daryl snapped back at him.

“How old are you?” Hunter asked Daryl as he moved past her, crossbow drawn.

“Hm, I think I’m about 28, 29 maybe. Not sure any more. It’s been three years since the turn…” He stopped when he saw a walker a short distance ahead of them. “You, how old are ya?”

“I think I am 16, won’t be 17 til it snows again – Christmas time and all.” He looked her up and down again. She was stunning in all this mess. Unlike Beth she didn’t look like a kid. No, she looked to be very much a woman. She was strong. 

“Hey, Hunter.” Merle called out to her, “Where’d ya get them peepers.” Daryl had noticed it too, she had two different color eyes. One was emerald and sparking the other was violet. 

“Birth.” Was all she said as she moved in front of the men. 

“Just up ahead is the prison, I better go first, girl.” Daryl pointed, drug them through the last bit of underbrush.

0-0-0

“Daryl, Michonne made it back to us before you, we thought that…” Rick’s voice trailed off. He, Hershel, and Carol were standing with them outside the compound. 

“Nah. Merle took out the Governor. He found her.” Daryl was cleaning his new bolts, for his crossbow. He looked up and nodded towards Hunter.

“Why would Merle do that?” Carol asked.

“To prove he was one of us.” Hershel surveyed the three around him. “To prove he was playing on our side. You did ask him where he belonged, didn’t you Carol?” Carol nodded. 

“What about the girl?” Rick asked.

“She just needed some help, is all. That’s why we are alive, helping others.” Daryl mumbled under his breath. “Couldn’t let another little girl die.” He looked Rick in the eyes, then walked away towards Hunter and Beth.

“Beth is going to give me some clothes, so these can get washed. Thanks’ for bringing me back here. It’s been a long time since I felt safe. I’ve been on my own for a couple months now…” Hunter smiled at him, genuinely. He shivered slightly, then moved away from her.

“Come on, Hunter, you can help me with Judith and I will get you some clothes together.” As they entered into C Cell Block, Rick was sending Glenn and Daryl along with Michonne to Woodbury to let them know what had happened and to take in anyone who wanted to return with them. 

Merle was resting in the lookout, where Daryl normally slept. He nodded at Hunter when he saw her enter and she smiled back at him. Beth shot her a weird look. “He didn’t have to save me, if he had kept walking he would have ran into Daryl later down the road, and I would be dead.” Hunter informed Beth smiling. “He is scary though.” 

0-0-0

Several members of the Woodbury community had decided to return to the prison with them. Among those who came to Woodbury were Zach, Patrick, David, Ryan Samuels, Lizzie Samuels, Mika Samuels, Henry, Chloe, Norris, Caleb Subramanian, Luke, Molly, Sasha, and Ty. Beth soon started a relationship with Zach, her first read dating since the turn. Both Merle and Hunter pretty much stayed away from the group, doing what was needed as it was needed. Most days were spent reinforcing the chain length walls. 

The sickness broke out, Merle fell sick. Daryl found Bob Stookey on a run for supplies. As the sickness grew worse and worse, Hershel implored someone to go to the veterinarian hospital about 80 miles away to get medication to help the sick feel better. Rick took Carol on a run with him for supplies and forced Carol to leave the camp, once he discovered that she had killed the first two sick, including Karen – Rick had not returned when Daryl decided to make a push for the vet hospital. Hunter cooked and prepared food for the well and the sick in C Block, while the children remained locked away. Hunter washed clothing, and gathered what was needed for Hershel, even helping Hershel dispose of the bodies as needed. Mostly she was by herself, neither sick nor well. Watching a true family cope and work together. Zach soon succumbed to the sickness, Hunter drug him from the cell block to the quarantined section, and placed him in a bed. She left to make lunch for those preparing to depart.

As Daryl prepared to make the run with Bob and Michonne, Hunter fixed a quick lunch they could enjoy, even preparing extra incase Ty decided to join them after all. She packed the lunch carefully, including extra waters and exited the first set of gates to meet them. Daryl gave her an almost smile 

“Look after Merle while I am gone.” She nodded.

“I will, I will look in on him, I promise. I will help Hershel in any way I can!” Hunter threw her arms around him in a quick hug, then backed away knowing he didn’t like human contact.

0-0-0

Once inside the prison once more she checked on Carl as he was keeping watch over the children. “I’m going to give Hershel some help. OK? Do you know where the food supplies I packed up here are?” Carl nodded.

As she turned to walk away Carl called after her, “Hunter, thank you. Thank you for taking care of us… With the adults all freaking out.”

“No problem, it’s just what I do!” Hunter waved him off then slipped into the quarantined cell block. 

“HERSHEL!” Her voice echoed, then she slipped in, securing the lock behind her. 

“Over here Hunter.” Hershel was working with Merle, keeping him comfortable, and secure. 

“What do you need doctor?” Hunter asked, smiling.

“Could you lock all the doors? I think Glenn, Sasha and I should be fine.” She smiled at him, locked up the cells with everyone resting. She made her way into the fresh air, smiled as she saw Rick return. The resumed her time at the wall, stabbing Walkers with the pikes they had created. Keeping watch as needed. Maggie dedicated herself to the guard tower OR stabbing walkers. Daryl returned in due time with medicine for those who were sick. Hunter continued helping Hershel where she could, and she moved the cars around to where Rick wanted them, stocked them with gas, and worked on keeping the graves tidy. She was not sure yet where she fit in.

0-0-0

Hershel and Michonne decided that those who died from Woodbury from the sickness should be burned before being placed in the ground. So they loaded the bodies with Hunter’s help, and she let them out the front gates. She locked it behind her and waved at them. She moved back up the hill and found Daryl, he was talking to Rick, heatedly. Clearly it was about Carol, she planned to turn away from them and pretend she didn’t hear anything, but Daryl angry took off down the stairs and slammed into her, it knocked her on her butt. He grunted “Sorry.” Then continued on in his path.

0-0-0

Martinez saw his moment and seized it. He grabbed Hershel while Michonne was digging and carried him backwards into the wood and into a small truck. “You help me, I’ll help you.” When Michonne turned around she noticed Hershel was gone. She looked all over, even calling his name. She radioed to Rick to let him know that something was not right. 

“We should tell Ty and let him decide.” Daryl screamed at him. 

“We will, ok, we will. First we need to figure out what happened with Hershel.” Rick stood with Carol, Daryl, and Maggie.

“Someone took him.” Maggie growled.

Hunter bounced Judith on her hip, smiling and cooing at her. It was nice to be forgotten, you could listen in on everything. Daryl was displeased “First we talk to Ty, then I will track Hershel. He can take care of himself.” 

The whole prison shook, violently. “What was that?” Beth cried out. Everyone started panicking, racing around. Rick ran from the cell block out into the yard. Hunter wasn’t sure what was going on exactly, she just held Judith to her and walked to a window. There was a man screaming at Rick, with Hershel on the ground on his knees in front of him. The next few minutes seemed like slow motion. Rick standing there trying to make things work with this man. From nowhere the man showed Michonne’s blade which had been taken from her, he rested it on Hershel’s neck. 

The moment seemed to stop, the blade came down, then across, Hershel’s head leaving his body. Merle had joined her perch, recently feeling well enough to leave the quarantined section. “We got to go, sis.” He whispered to her. “That’s Martinez, governor’s handyman.” She recalled briefly being told about who the governor was. He was tugging on her, she followed him, grabbing a go bag of Judith’s things in case of emergency. Merle drew his pistol, she grabbed her own smaller crossbow as she ran after him. 

Into the courtyard, then across the grass. Judith tucked tight to her, they saw the bus leave and in the distance they could see Beth and Daryl. Merle tried to motion to them to no prevail, he pushed her into the woods, moving quickly. “Go!” He barked at her. They were running, hard in the woods, moving past walkers as fast as they could, only killing the ones they needed to. The prison was ablaze, and with it, the walkers were moving towards the flames.

0-0-0

“Climb.” Merle barked at her. She climbed the steep latter, into a tree house near an abandoned farm they had found. “You alright?” 

She nodded as he climbed up to join her. “Judith should be good.” 

Merle looked angry. “Little lady she is a fucking liability. She’s going to get us killed crying. Best to kill her now.” 

Hunter cut her eyes at Merle. “NO.” She looked somewhere between pissed that he would even think about it. “We will return her to Rick, find our family.”

“Little sister, they aren’t ours. Only Daryl has any reason to keep up around, and we have no clue where he went.” Merle rested his body against the tree. Hunter laid down, away from him, with Judith in front of her, she laid the small frayed blanket she had found in the pack over the little one. 

“That’s not true. We have Judith. We just got to find one or two of them.” She snuggled to the baby, wrapping her body around Judith. “If you leave me Merle Dixon I’ll kill you.” She closed her eyes. 

Merle looked over the little girls. Leaving them behind wasn’t really an option he had thought about. He would need both, alive, to prove to Officer Friendly that he could be trusted and could be valued in the group. 

0-0-0

Travel with Judith wasn’t easy and often they seemed to be a step ahead of the walkers, barely, and a day behind the tracks they had found. They had been alone for seven days. They were running out of food for Judith. They had found rail road tracks, which brought them to a intersection with a sign “Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, Survive. Terminus.” Hunter read the sign aloud. “They would go there. All of them. Rick is going to look for somewhere safe. They all should.” 

Merle nodded. “Yeah, little sis.” He thought for a moment. “Let’s keep off the tracks and follow the road. Don’t know who they are. Don’t wanna be seen before we want to be.” Hunter nodded, following him as he curved off the road.


	3. Chapter 3 - Family Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road, again.

0-0-0

Daryl ran all night, all night. Chasing after the car that took Beth. He screamed, dropped to his knees and screamed. He found himself surrounded by a group of men. 

0-0-0

“Look. Tracks!” Hunter was relieved. They had scavenged what they could but Judith was weak, she and Merle were forgoing food at this point to keep Judith alive. Merle wasn’t always the happiest about it. 

“They are not from Officer Friendly’s group. Too many boots.” Hunter nodded at Merle, he chose to follow the tracks anyway and she followed after him. They made camp that night near two hollowed logs. Merle and Judith slept while Hunter took watch. She had got the chance to sleep the night before. They both heard the shots, up ahead in the distance, but knew they couldn’t make it to where the noise originated.

0-0-0

“Look, this is Carls!” Hunter nearly squealed. There were several dead men litered around a car. “It’s his knife, I know I cleaned if for him several times.”  


Merle examined her. “These are bolt holes, not bullet holes. Daryl was here with them.”

“Walkers.” Hunter breathed, there were walker’s all around them. “They must be headed for whatever is burning.” Above the tree line there were plumes of smoke, white, and puffy. 

“Move.” It was an order she was getting used to at this point. 

0-0-0

They were still about a day behind the others when they stumbled upon a building. With Ty standing guard outside it. “TY!” Hunter whispered as he hugged her and Judith.

“What’s in there?” Merle asked.

“A man, in a group that Carol sees as a threat. She think’s Rick and the others are in there.” Ty told them. Bouncing Judith.

“Ty, there is no one in there.” Hunter told him peaking though the windows. Panic showed on his face, he looked in himself only to see it empty.

“I got it.” Merle entered the cabin, looking for his exit. “I’ll do my best to track.” 

Hunter looked at Merle, “I’ll go with him. You keep Judith here with you, ok?”

0-0-0

“Damn good man.” Merle muttered under his breath. They were looping back towards the cabin because he had lost the tracks they were following. 

Ahead they saw Carol and Daryl embrace, tears on both their faces. Merle took of running, enveloping both in a hug. Hunter ran after him, smiling when she saw the others. “Judith is with Ty, we left her with him. I did my best.” She hugged Rick, his arms tightened around her relieved that one of the children other than Carl was ok.

“Did you do that?” Rick asked as he hugged Carol. 

Merle was still talking with Daryl, when Hunter hugged Daryl from behind. He stiffened, thinking of Beth instantly, his breathing increased, and he felt sick. She let him go, and smiled at him. “You’re the reason Merle helped me!” Merle gruffed at her, then moved away, to lean against a tree trunk. 

“No, I ain’t nothing.” She heard him say it, and felt something strike her heart as he did.

“Daryl, you’re something important to each of us, maybe even everything to one of us.”  
He didn’t understand Hunter any more than he did Beth, damn little girls and their optimistic needs. Always trying to fix the world, even when it had gone to shit. He just nodded at her, then shivered in the Georgia heat. They made their way through the woods, trekking on the train track, following Rick. As they traveled Rick explained to them what exactly had transpired in Terminus, and that the community was cannibalistic. Hunter kept pace with Daryl, towards the back of their group, both with bows drawn. She could tell something was on his mind, but she was not sure what. “Daryl.”

They both surveyed the group to see if anyone had heard them, realizing that no one was paying them mind he looked at her. “Yea”

“What happened I know you said she was just gone…” Her voice trailed off, eyeing him but still listening to the sounds around them.

“Someone took her, and I couldn’t stop them. I ain’t nothing.” He just stared blankly ahead, seeing but not seeing. Instinctively Hunter reached out, slowly, and caught his hand in hers. He didn’t jerk away but she could see the water swimming in the corner of his eyes. She left her hand in his, squeezing slightly. 

He felt two things at once, calm because there was human contact, and despair because Beth had held his hand last. Beth, who he had lost. He looked at her, slowly, and saw that she was in her own thoughts. He didn’t jerk away from her, not like he would have before. No, he understood something now, even he needed contact. Even he needed someone to show him the path every now and then. He resigned himself to remaining in her hand as long as she needed or wanted. They spent most of the rest of the day hiking.

“We can make camp here tonight.” Rick tells them, pointing just off the tracks at a small clearing. As they create a circle around the fire, Judith rest in Hunter’s arms. Rick smiled at her, “Hunter, Carl has had an idea, and I want to know what you think of it.”

“Ok, Carl, shoot.” Hunter smiled at Carl.

“You’re the only one now who doesn’t have a parent and should, cos you know your young and all. When Beth gets back, Maggie will be her uh, chaperone is the word I think…” He paused. “You kept Judith alive, and we wanted to know if we could adopt you.” When he said we he motioned to Rick and himself.

She looked like she wanted to cry. “That would be awesome!” That night she slept with Judith tucked in-between her and Rick, and Carl’s head on her stomach. Daryl and Carol watched over the camp. Daryl’s head snapped to the right, he had heard a noise and was sure someone was there, he raised his bow, the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

“You ok?” Carol was looking around for the threat.

“Felt like someone was watching us, is all.” 

Judith woke the whole camp right before dawn, wailing. Hunter tried to sooth her, knowing the sounds would draw walkers. She quickly changed Judith then dug out the last of the water and formula they had. She stood, and bounced Judith on her hip a few seconds, mixing up the formula, then handed the bottle to Judith, who was happy to slip on her own bottle. The others watched. Carl was up next and together they packed up what they could as far as Judith related things go. Carl slipped Judith’s carrier on to Hunter’s back, then slid Judith into it. Hunter could still reach her crossbow this way.

“I felt someone watching us, last night.” Daryl was ahead of her walking, talking to Rick but she caught the jist of the conversation. There was someone keeping an eye on them.

“You know what you saw. We will just keep our guard up.”

“It’s not what I saw, what I felt.” 

They continued walking, picking up their pace here and there. As the sun beat down on them, they heard the cries for help. A priest was laying on top a large boulder, shouting for help, kicking at walkers that surrounded him. Daryl dropped her hand at the sight before him. Daryl, Hunter, Rick and Michonne rushed in. Hunter stabbing up the back of a walker’s skull. Daryl used one of his bolts to drive into a walker’s temple. Rick just aimed for the middle of a bloated looking ones skull. Michonne took out two with a slice of her sword. He looked at them frantic. “Thank you, thank you so much.” Merle looked the man up and down. 

“You some kind of holy roller?” Daryl jabbed him hard in the ribs.

“I have no way to repay you… wait, I have a church.” He smiled at them.

“You don’t have no weapons?” Hunter was looking dangerously at the man.

“Heavens, no.” 

The group looked around at each other. Daryl, Rick, and Carol stepped aside and whispered amongst themselves, then rounded on Gabriel. “Answer the following three questions.” 

Gabriel looked terrified. Daryl started, “How many walkers you killed?”

“None.”

Rick looked at him, “How many people have you killed?”

If possible Gabriel looked more confused and concerned about the question, just shaking his head no.

“Why?” Hunter and Carol asked pretty much at the same time.

“These creatures, they belong to God. I am a man of God. I cannot kill.” His voice was even and calm. He looked appalled.

“You’re all alone out here?” Maggie asked. 

The preacher man nodded. “I have been since it started.” He was walking now, briskly away from them. Daryl locked eyes with Hunter, he and Merle slipped away from the group. She made her way to stand beside Rick. “Hunting” she whispered and he nodded. It could have been hunting or checking out the man’s story. “My name is Father Gabriel Stokes.” 

As they neared the church itself, Daryl and Merle emerged from the woods, their rustling caused everyone to raise their weapons. Daryl extended his arm, showing a stringer of squirrels. “YUM!” Hunter smiled at them. Carol could cook, but it was Hunter who made the best dinner of squirrels.

“Maybe all this is an elaborate ruse to steal your squirrels…” When no one laughed Gabriel cleared his throat, “My parishioners always told me I had a bad sense of humor.” He wrung his hands, “It’s just up ahead.”

The church was standing, a road to the left of it, and it seemed to be completely intact. Hunter was quick to start cleaning the squirrels while Carl played with Judith. The others members in the group moved around, checking out the surrounding area. “How did you make it here by yourself?” Sasha asked.

“I have survived through luck, eating canned food collected for a food drive and scavenging for other materials. My church was having a large canned food drive, and there is a food bank not far from here that is full of food. I was made there and almost back, before… the rock. The whole place is overrun with those… creatures.” Gabriel explained as he led them into the back of the church, where there was several boxes of food left.

“If it’s ok with you, Gabriel, we will go check the food bank out and bring back some more.” Rick pulled both Carl and Hunter aside “Stay here and keep Judith safe.” Hunter nodded.

“I’ll start working on food that is here.” 

“We will go scouting.” Daryl motioned at himself, Merle, and Carol.

“We are going to work on repairing the bus we saw outside. Then we are on the road to DC.” Abraham told the crowd. Rick nodded at him.

“While I am gone, Hunter, you are in charge.” She nodded at him, returning to the squirrels.

0-0-0

“Carl, check out the perimeter would you?” Hunter smiled at him as he disappeared around the side of the church. Daryl had waited until Rick left to led Merle and Carol into the woods. 

Before leaving he knelt down in front of her, “I don’t trust that man, even if Rick took him with him, could still be trouble. You remember how Merle and I whistle at each other.” She nodded whistling out a tune. “Do that whistle if something is wrong, I’ll hear it and come back?” 

“Ok, what if your too far away.” It was a fair question but it hurt him, she saw it in his eyes. She reached out for him, but he moved back.

“Kill uhm.” He stood then, and moved away from her.

She thought about that moment again, hurting him without meaning to. She would have to apologize to him once he got back. The squirrels were clean and roasting over a small fire. Judith was playing on a blanket nearby. Sasha was inside with Rosita and the preacher. She could see Maggie relaxing. She stood, “Carl.”

“Over here, sis.” She rounded the corner of the church, Judith in her arms. “Look at this.” 

She ran her finger tips across the wood. “Walker’s didn’t do this.” She inched closer to the boards. “This is a knife mark, Carl.”

“That’s not all.” He tugged her around the corner, to the back of the church, where something was etched into the wall.

“You’ll burn for this.” She mumbled running her fingers over the indention. “Carl, what do you think this means, and make sure you show dad.”

“I will, and I don’t know what it means, but it can’t be good.” Carl crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the words once more. 

“We better get back around to the squirrels, they are starting to smell done.” Carl nodded, following behind Hunter. 

She started handing the squirrels out, on sticks, to those who were around. She saved some meat for those who were not there. She sank down on the bottom step, Judith in her lap, looking at her. She was pulling pieces of the squirrel apart and feeding it to Judith when she saw Michonne, Rick, Gabriel, Glenn and Bob cresting the hill, dragging food. 

“Damn.” She mumbled, looking at the food.

“Hunter, where is your brother.” Rick asked, still adjusting to calling Hunter his daughter, but relieved that for now Gabriel didn’t seem to know the difference. He didn’t trust him, but didn’t see him as a threat. 

“Round the side, dad. Got something to show you.” Hunter continued feeding Judith, humming a song to her the whole time. Daryl returned, Merle and Carol in tow. He found a seat behind her on the steps. 

“Found a car.” Carol told the group when they were all together, inside the church, they were stretched out here and there, as a family unit, eating the spoils of the day.

Hunter was sitting close to Daryl again, something both Rick and Carol had picked up on. The more he seemed to distance himself from the group the more she seemed content to fight for his affections. Judith was sitting in Rick’s lap, playing. Carl was laying with his head in Hunter’s lap. The events from the day still replaying in their minds, it would seem that luck found them when they needed it to. . 

“We are lucky, and graced by God… or just dumb luck! But, I am thankful we have each other.” 

Carol smiled at the people around her that she loved. She didn’t know how to be around them, and was wondering if maybe after all was done she should have left the group. Ty knew what had happened, that she had killed Karen, and he had forgiven her. But, the others didn’t know and she was not sure how they would take it. She slipped out from the group.

Bob could feel the sickness spreading though his body, earlier he had been bitten during the altercation with the walker in the water at the food bank. He had not told the others. He also slipped outside for some fresh air. He was leaning against a large tree when someone grabbed him from behind.

Daryl noticed Carol’s absence, and stood. Hunter moved out from under Carl’s head, allowing Daryl to drag her up. “Checking the outside, dad.” 

Rick nodded at them, enjoying his time with Carl and Judith. They slipped outside, and she once again took Daryl’s hand. Crossbows at their sides. “Let’s check around the car we saw.” Daryl drug her towards the car, her fingers lacing into his, sending shivers up his spine, and making him think of Beth. They found Carol loading up the car. “Carol.”

She turned and faced both of them, Hunter let go of Daryl’s hand. “What is all this?” Hunter asked, realizing that Carol had packed enough stuff to break out on her own.

“I… I don’t know.” Carol looked distraught. A black sedan sped by, Daryl’s hand jerked in hers. 

“They took Beth! Let’s go!” Daryl released her hand and ran to the car, Carol following him. Hunter looked after both. “Tell Rick.” 

She nodded, watching them pull away. She made her way back through the woods. Her hand missing the warmth of Daryl. She found the church easily enough. “DAD” She almost screamed. 

She entered the church tears in her eyes. “Daryl and Carol… they are gone.”  
Rick looked floored, he pulled her aside and whispered. “Gone?”

“The people that took Beth… they… they passed by, and Daryl saw them… and he and Carol took off after them, in the car she found.” Hunter had huge tears in her eyes. Merle wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She shivered. Rick hugged her too. 

Merle looked displeased. “Hunter and I could track uhm?”

“No, Merle, they took off in a car, there is no tracking them. They are long gone now.” Rick patted her head. “Shhhh.”

Sasha rushed in. “Bob’s gone.” Sasha was looking around, concerned. “WAS BOB WITH THEM?” She shook Hunter hard. Hunter shook her head no, quickly from side to side.  
In the pale light, in the back room of the church, she cried to herself. She had a family finally, why couldn’t they just all stay together. She breathed heavy, hearing the sounds of Merle entering the room. He sank down beside her on the floor, draping his good arm around her, pulling her head to his chest. “It’s ok, little sister. They always come back, this family sticks together, I ain’t one of uhm just yet, but I damn sure wanna be.” She nodded into his chest, tears falling.

“ITS BOB!” She heard someone scream. Merle went to check it out. 

He came back, with Carl and Judith. “Bob’s been bit, worse yet those mutt from Terminus are on our heels, took him, cut of his leg. Your dad is planning something for the man eaters, you ready?”

She nodded and followed Merle out. “Hunter, I need you to be the one they focus on, ok?” Rick was looking at her.

“Focus on?”


	4. Chapter 4 - Noah

“When they enter, you spring up from behind here, ok.” He pointed to the pulpit. “Carl, Judith, and Gabriel will be in the back room, the rest of us, we will come when you engage them in conversation.” 

With that everyone left. Hunter watched them slip out into the woods, and then kissed Carl and Judith’s foreheads. She shut the door behind Eugene, Rosita, Father Gabriel, Bob, Carl, baby Judith, and Tyreese, then climbed into the pulpit. She grew quiet as the darkness settled in. Maybe fifteen minutes later, they came, like thieves in the night. She heard them enter the church, calling out to Rick. Mocking him. Then Judith cried. Hunter popped up from her spot, hiding, and smiled at them. “Don’t know me, do you.”

“No, but we are going to enjoy you.” Gareth smiled wickedly at her. He stepped towards her, as she walked towards him  
.  
“In what manner, Gareth?” Her using his name, made him stall momentarily. Two gunshots rocked the church, killing two of the four behind Gareth. She smiled at him once more, now only a few feet from him.

Gareth’s gun raised to her head, Hunter never swayed. “I’ll kill her.” A third shot echoed through the church. Gareth’s gun clattered to the ground, along with three of his fingers. Hunter flashed him another dramatic smile. Soon the others, minus Bob, were standing behind the pulpit in the choir pews looking on. 

Gareth clambered to his knees, holding his hand, Hunter scooped up his gun, raising it to his head. “We can just leave, we don’t need to take you guys, I promise, our paths will never cross again, please Rick.” His begging made Hunter uncomfortable.

“No, no I don’t think so. Besides, I already made you a promise.” Rick dropped his gun, Hunter stepped away from Gareth so quickly he started shaking. She could feel Carl’s eyes on her. Her gun still raised. Rick flew at Gareth, drawing his machete, sinking the blade in over and over and over again. Hunter watched as Sasha and Abraham moved on the other two members still standing, cutting and hitting. 

“Rick, dad.” Hunter grabbed him around the middle, pulling him hard, back, soon Carl is beside her. “He’s dead.” They nearly shout in unison.

Rick seemed to come back to himself, looking at those around both in front of and behind him. “They would have killed us, eaten us, hurt us. It could have been us.”

Hunter nodded, “He is right. They would have done worse to us.” She watched Sasha slip into the back room where Bob is. The remaining members of the group moved around the church, pulling the dead from inside, and gathering in the pale darkness outside. Hunter shook her head when Carl moved to touch Rick. Instead he found Judith, taking her from Rosita, and sank into a pew in the back.

Father Gabriel was shaking, looking at the blood, coating the floor and the walls. “This is the Lord’s house,” his horrified voice echoed in the silence of the night. Hunter slipped past him, taking a seat with Carl, pushing her arm around his shoulders.

“No, it’s just four walls and a roof,” Maggie snarled, as she looked at the carnage. 

The sun rose early, Gabriel was more appalled in the morning light, to see that Rick and his family had slept inside the church, around the blood of the slain men. He noticed that Rick, Hunter, Carl, and Judith were slumped against the far wall in the back, all asleep as the sunlight filtered through the boards covering the churches stain glassed widows. 

Bob’s moans alerted Sasha to the upcoming change he was facing. The whole group decided to say good bye to him. Hunter, Carl, and Judith went first. “Hunter, you take care of him, I know he’s not your real dad…” His voice trailed off. “But he needs a strong woman to keep him going, and as his daughter… you can be that.”

“He is the best dad I have ever had,” Hunter mumbled, “My real dad wasn’t much. Bob, thank you for what you have done, for saving us, this last time.” Hunter kissed his forehead then stepped away from him.

“Thank’s Bob, for helping with the sickness at the prison, and for reminding Sasha she was human.” Carl clasped him on the shoulder, then stood with Judith.

“Carl, Hunter, take care of that little one, she is the future.” Bob smiled warmly at them. The exited the room then, Rick slipping in behind them.

“Thank you, for saving me.” Bob smiled at him, coughing. “Thank you for believing in people.” 

“Bob, you’re a good man.” Rick patted his arms.

“Nightmares shouldn’t change who you are, don’t let this change you, you are a good man Rick. You take people in, you save people. Look at me, look at Hunter, Merle, the three of us, we don’t stand a chance without you.” Bob smiled at him. 

Rick nodded then rejoined his family, Sasha took her spot with Bob. Tyreese followed behind her a few moments later. Tyreese and Sasha exit the room, Sasha in tears. Hunter attempted to console her, but with no luck, Sasha punched her, hard in the shoulder. 

Abraham surveyed the team. “We had an agreement, Rosita, Eugene, Maggie, Glenn; it’s time to get moving. The church van is up and running. Let’s get a move on.” Abraham nodded at Rick, handing him a copy of the map to DC, which Rick immediately passed to Hunter. “I’ll be seeing you guys, when this is done.”

As they exited the church, Hunter shot Rick a look. “So that’s it then, just going to let them go?” Carl and her shared a worried look. 

“They made their choice.” Rick mumbled.

Hunter opened the map, and nugged Rick hard in the ribs. A note from Abraham was sprawled on the map itself, “Sorry I was an asshole. Come to D.C. The world needs Rick Grimes.”

Rick looked away from his children. “Michonne, check the perimeter.” 

Michonne slipped out the door, sending Hunter a worried look. Hunter made her way to the doorway, following Michonne into the sunshine. As they made their second lap around the church they noticed a rustling. They froze, Hunter readied her knife, and Michonne moved her hands to her blade. Daryl pushed his way through to the clearing. “DARYL!”

Excitement slammed into Hunter, she dropped the knife and tackled him, throwing her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist. Daryl was taken aback by the moment, and stumbled backwards. His hands awkwardly tried to find a place to rest on her body, settling on her ribs. Michonne smiled, relieved to see him. Daryl could feel Hunter’s tears on his shoulder as she buried her face in his neck. 

“Where is Carol?” Michonne looked around him. Daryl looked downcast as Hunter climbed out of his arms, slipping her hand into his, something he almost expected her to do now.

“Come on out.” Daryl’s voice seemed to bounce around in her head. For a moment Hunter thought that Carol and Beth would appear. Instead someone she had never seen before made his way through the brush. “This is Noah.”

Hunter extended her hand to shake Noah’s never releasing Daryl’s. Noah had felt upon meeting Daryl that Beth was his girl, his love. Yet, this girl who looked completely fierce was holding onto him tightly. “Nice to meet you. Where are Carol and Beth?” Hunter re-asked Michonne’s question. 

0-0-0

“We are going to get our girls back. We will do whatever is necessary.” Rick told the group as they gathered around him. “Hunter, you are coming along on this one.” Hunter nodded. “Michonne you will remain here to guard Gabriel, Carl, and Judith. Carl don’t fight me on this, I need you with Judith. This time Hunter is going to help Daryl.” Rick didn’t know when it had happened, but Daryl seemed calmer around Hunter, and he needed a mostly calm Daryl.

“Ok, dad. I’ll protect the church, I promise.” Carl smiled at his dad.

“The rest of us are going to Grady Memorial to get Beth and Carol. Merle, this is your chance to prove you really are one of us.” Rick told him, as they exited the church. 

“Ok, Officer Friendly.” Merle gruffed.

“I know how to get us back to where we were in Atlanta, and Noah can get us into the hospital.” Daryl told them as they climbed into the car he and Noah had stolen. Noah had his arm around Hunter’s shoulder, supporting himself on her, his injured leg giving him trouble. 

They climbed into the extended van and made their way to Atlanta. “We make camp here, tonight, and then we secure our plan in the morning. We can see the hospital from here.” Daryl and Rick agreed. Hunter listened as the others discussed options. Rick wanted to take the hospital by storm, and kill everyone. Tyreese looked disturbed at what was being suggested. “Let’s take some of theirs and offer a fair trade. Noah says we can draw them out, Rick, let’s not waste life’s that we can avoid?”

“That plan might work, I don’t know. My plan will work.” Rick snapped.

“His plan will work too.” Daryl caught her off guard, her head snapped up. 

“He is right, dad.” Hunter moved next to Daryl. “Dad, he is right. We can make both plans work, this one – Ty’s makes it seem like she is still winning – like that woman is still in control of the situation.” She slipped her hand into his, calming down, because she heard the gravel in his voice, the warning. 

“I don’t want to risk Beth or Carol.” Tyreese told him.

“Ok, let’s do this, this way then.” Rick looked torn, but he understood that he needed Daryl and Hunter on his side, it was apparent to him that Hunter was loyal to both of them, but that her overall understanding of both men would be what allowed this to word.

0-0-0


	5. Chapter 5 - Fences Arn't Much

Noah was running, the best he could, as hard as he could, after firing the shots into the air. He knew the cops from the hospital would be coming. He knew that soon they would be on him. He peaked down the alley way to his left, he could see Hunter keeping pace with him, he picked it up, hobbling as he could, and heard the sirens. He slowed down and moved into the open alley they had planned for him to slip into. Hunter was just ten feet away, behind a dumpster, her gun drawn. “Noah, come on now, son, let’s get you back to the hospital.” They were out of the car now, moving towards him.

“I don’t think so.” Rick’s voice boomed. Daryl and Merle were on the two cops, guns at their heads. Hunter slipped out, with zip ties. The rest of the crew were on the roof tops, guns pointed in their direction. “I hate to do thing’s this way, but we are a family, and well, we want your help. Lower your weapons, boys. Hunter, you too darling.”

Hunter lowered hers first, joining her father. Daryl and Merle pushed the cops forward, taking places at the edge of the alley way, to guard the car. “I am a cop, from King County, I was a sheriff.” Rick informed the two polices officers before him. “Now, you have two of our family – Beth and Carol; we want them back. This Dawn woman who runs the show, we want to do a fair trade with her.” 

As he said it, a second cruiser pulled up, the man jumping out. Hunter shot him, before he made it three steps. He fell to the ground, his knee cap destroyed. Daryl shot her a look. “Didn’t know what to do about it…” Her voice trailed off.

“That is Lampson.” one of the other police officers told them. “Dawn doesn’t like him, killing him would be doing her a favor.” Even as the female cop said this Lampson was moving towards his car, his hands moving towards the radio.

“Hunter.” Rick nodded at her. Hunter moved around the two zip tied cops, and walked to Lampson, she raised her gun, and pointed it at his temple, the shot rippled through the group members watching. Tyreese covered his eyes momentarily. 

“Look’s like the corpses got him.” The woman cop snapped. 

“Get them up.” Rick almost yelled at Daryl and Merle. The men drug the cops up, and they made their way into the abandon building.

Once inside Rick started pacing. Hunter slumped against the far wall, watching the scene before her. She felt Daryl before she saw him, he was beside her, kneeling. “Hunter.” His voice seemed to bounce around inside her skull. “Hunter, you did right.”

She looked at him, she wasn’t crying. Daryl didn’t know what he had expected. Maybe he wanted her to be more like Beth, more afraid of what she had done, what she had to do. Instead she looked calm and reserved. “Daryl, I know that. I understand. Dying is another part of living.” Chills ran up and down his body. She was a murderer like him, like Merle, like Rick. She was a child, a child that knew the difference between living and dying. Between a fair fight and a slaughter. “He was in the way of our ultimate goal.”

Daryl looked at her for a moment, deciding what he wanted to say next. “Good job, then.”

“Daryl.” She caught his arm as he started to move away… “You are what keeps me remembering the right and the wrong.”

He didn’t know how to react, he moved his arm from her grasp and extended his hand to her, to help her up. She grabbed his hand, holding tight, as he jerked her up. They rejoined the circle around their two hostages. “The trade without Bob, the man you killed, Dawn isn’t going to like, she will view it as a rip off.” The female officer like to talk a lot, “But it is good that he was taken by the biters.”

Rick was pacing still, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. “But she might still be interested, right?” Daryl asked after a long pause.

0-0-0

“Come on.” Dawn snapped pushing Beth forward, Carol in a wheelchair in front of her. Beth and Hunter locked eyes, small smiles meeting each other’s faces. Tyreese, Rick, and Daryl stood in the front of their group with the two police hostages in front of them. Hunter stood directly behind Daryl, her small face peaking around him. Sasha and Merle made up the second row, weapons raised. Noah was directly behind them, hidden to an extent. “Where is Lampson?”

“Biter’s got him.” The female cop responded.

“Is this true?” As Rick and company nodded, Dawn started talking. “Send mine over than yours.”

“No, one at a time.” Rick demanded. “Carol, for this fella.” Carol stood shakily, Sasha moved forward to help her walk, and the female officer took her place behind dawn. “Now Beth.” Beth made her way across the hallway, to stand beside Daryl and Rick. Rick shoved the male officer. 

“Now all I need is Noah, Beth was my ward, and you have taken her.” Dawn snapped.

“No, our deal is done.” Rick growled.

Noah pushed forward, “No, its ok.”

Hunter watched in horror as Noah moved across the ten-foot expansion, “Wait.” Beth yelped. She darted forward, hugging Noah tightly. 

Dawn smirked. “I knew you would be back, Noah.” 

Hunter watched in horror understanding that Beth was not going to let the statement go. Daryl couldn’t stop Hunter, she sprinted forward, and she was pushing Beth, as Beth stabbed Dawn yelling, “I understand it now!”

A gunshot rattled the windows around them, both Hunter and Beth slopped forward. Hunter was moving, she was pushing up, she had been shot in the shoulder, and the bullet had went completely through her and into Beth. Beth wasn’t moving, yet she was breathing. Daryl couldn’t tell one way or another. He couldn’t see Beth, only bleeding Hunter. Dawn was crying “I’m sorry…” she breathed. Daryl raised his gun, and fired, once into her skull. She dropped beside Hunter. He was beside both girls, dragging Hunter back, checking her wounds.

“Beth…” Hunter yelped, stumbling over the word, falling unconscious. Rick and the others stood with guns drawn. Merle moved past the group, checking Beth.

“She’s breathing.” Merle was amazed. “Hunter saved her.” 

“It’s done.” The female officer said.

Rick lowered his gun. “We are going, now, with ours, and Noah. Anyone else that wants to come with us can.” Rick nodded at Daryl and Merle. Daryl scooped Hunter up, and moved passed the others, Merle used his metal arm to hook under Beth’s knees, then his good arm to gather her shoulders, picking her up. Sasha helped support Carol and they began their exit of the hospital. Rick closed the doors behind him. To their amazement the only person to follow them out of the hospital was Doctor Steven Edwards. Who to their bemusement was only tagging along to help Hunter and Beth.

Hunter was bleeding, bad, but so was Beth. “We don’t have long.” Steven said as he checked them, Noah sighed. They made it out the front door and saw Maggie, Glenn, Tara, Rosita, Eugene, Carl, Michonne, Judith, and the preacher.

Shock rippled through the crowd. “They are going to be ok!” Rick shouted. “We need to move, and quickly, find a place to patch them both up.”

“OH THANK GOD!” Maggie was on Merle then, checking Beth. Merle and Daryl laid the girls in the back of the firetruck, the doctor climbed in with them. 

“I’ll need help.” Maggie, Tara, and Rosita followed. 

“I’ll drive.” Abraham climbed into the driver’s seat, Carol into the passenger. Carl and Judith joined the cab. Everyone else situated themselves on the fire truck, Abraham moved them out of the city, searching for a place to stay and fortify.

“Hunter, she was just shot in the shoulder, no major organs or bones hit. I am going to cauterize her wound, keep pressure on Beth’s until I can…” Edwards stopped talking. He took the lighter offered to him by Rosita, as well as the gunpowder Tara was emptying as fast as she could from some of the older ammunition they had picked up. Hunter screamed as she felt her flesh burn. Tara held her upper body down as Rosita sit on her legs. “Beth… there is no exit wound.” The doctor’s heart sunk. 

Maggie knew the implications. “Can’t you follow the bullet?”

“Hold her down.” Rosita and Tara left Hunter’s unconscious body, and held Beth down. Edwards easing his finger into the wound, following it. “The bullet has made its way to the other side of her collar bone, by her…” his voice trailed off. “I need a knife, this might not work.” He looked at Maggie, tears streaming down her face. 

“Do it.” 

“He cut deep into Beth’s skin, following the path of the bullet. It was lodged in the right side of her collar bone, two inches in. He dug it out, blood pooling around them. “Bullet clipped a vein.” He muttered to himself. He had grabbed his small doctor’s bag as they left, but it only had rudimentary supplies. He did his best to patch Beth up. The bullet was removed, but he had no way of knowing how much blood either girl lost. They were both unconscious and shivering. “They are going into shock.” He was peeling layers of clothing off. 

Abraham stopped the truck completely. He lowered the window. “Need warm clothing and blankets, the songbirds are going into shock.”

0-0-0

Hunter regained consciousness in the Georgia heat, she was sweating. “Rick… Dad…” He was by her side instantly. 

“Hunter, thank god. That was so incredibly stupid!” 

She giggled a little to herself. “Dad, is Beth ok?”

Rick sighed. “She hasn’t woken up yet, you have both been out for two day.” Rick paused. “We have been on the move since then, and the truck broke down this morning. We can’t move too far, so we have made a camp around the truck, so you and Beth wouldn’t have to be moved.” 

Hunter nodded, “Dad, we need a place, right. I know someplace not far from the prison… I know that’s a ways away…” She dropped off for a moment. “It’s a summer camp.”

Rick looked her over. “A summer camp?”

“My before dad, he worked there.” 

Rick smiled at her. “Can you get us there?”

She rose, slowly. Rick scooped her up in his arms. He pulled her from the back of the truck. “Look who’s awake!” All heads snapped in their direction. Hunter waved at them. The doctor sighed relieved. Rick set her on her feet, holding on to her. Daryl was quickly approaching, before the doctor or Rick could stop him, he pulled Hunter into a tight hug she blacked out almost instantly.

0-0-0

“Shit.” She heard Daryl mumble, they were moving again. She could tell she was over Daryl’s body, her head resting on his shoulder, she didn’t move much, it was clear that she was tied onto him, in piggy back fashion. She gazed around. Merle and Abraham were carrying a litter, on it Beth swayed. 

“Daryl.” She whispered his name, carefully and slowly. “Were you squeezing the life out of me?”

“Hunter, you’re awake again. I am sorry.” Daryl kept moving.

“Where are we going?” Hunter choked out, talking was not something she was good at apparently.

“Rick said we were headed back toward the prison, cause you knew where there was a safe place, we are looking for a place to make camp tonight, and then we are hiking all day tomorrow.” Daryl felt her move slightly on his back, getting comfortable now that she was awake.

“I ran away from the place I am taking you.” Hunter whispered into his neck. “That is the last place my dad and my step-brothers were alive.” She took a deep breath. “Daryl, I need to say something.” He stopped for a minute, adjusting his crossbow, and looking around. The members not carrying Judith, Hunter, or Beth were packing everything they could carry including Hunter’s crossbow. “I killed them.” Daryl froze, “Don’t freak out.” She paused again. “My step-brothers were older than me, I was four or five when my mom left, and when my dad remarried the woman ignored what her boys did to me. They… started with just peaking at me, here and there, by the time of the turn they were raping me whenever they felt like it.” Daryl felt his stomach turn. “Last winter, dad got drunk with them…” He could feel the tears on his skin now, her nose was sniffly. “Together Todd and Luke convinced my dad that it would be ok if he… touched me, fucked me.” She was quiet for a few moments, even as Daryl moved through the woods, he could feel her body shaking. “So, when they passed out that night… I killed them one by one, waiting until my dad woke up. He was awake when I killed him, I let him bleed out, Daryl, so when he changed I could kill him again.” He could understand that, she was tortured. “I burned them, then three days later, I packed everything I could.” She was almost whispering now, exhausted from the crying and talking. “I walked until I ran up on that gas station, then you and Merle found me.”

Her voice dropped off and her breathing equalized, she had passed back out. Daryl found his way to Rick, and relayed what was important for him to know. “Those are the only three people she ever killed, until you gave her the ok to kill that man back there.”

“All four were justifiable murders, Daryl.” Rick was quiet, as they neared a log house. “We camp here, tonight. Let’s get in there and clear it.” He told the group as a whole. Hunter was gently laid down on the lawn, Beth beside her. “Michonne, Carol, Carl, guard these two and Judith while we clear out the house.” He turned his attention back to Daryl. “I’ll talk to her, when she wakes back up. This information changes nothing. Her name is Hunter Grimes, now.” Daryl nodded and started checking the perimeter with Merle. 

0-0-0

The house was clear, and abandoned. It had been boarded up and there were dust and cob webs everywhere. “Looks like a hunting cabin.” Abraham suggested. As everyone made their way around the cabin. There was a large living room, with a small bedroom upstairs, and a bathroom off to the side. “Everyone in the living room?”

Merle and Daryl were working a mattress down the small stairway, to the center of the floor. Carefully the settled it down, then laid Beth and Hunter on it. Placing a sleeping Judith in-between them. Edwards was moving around them, checking on their wounds. 

“We need to talk.” Rick said to the group. “I need to know how we all ended up at Grundy. We have been very focused on Hunter and Beth.” 

“Dad, don’t be mad, but Gabriel broke out of the church, and ended up leading Walker’s back to where we were.” Carl shuffled his feet. Gabriel looked ashamed. 

“But, we took care of it.” Michonne patted Carl’s shoulder. “Carl bravely took Judith to safety, I followed, Gabriel behind me, as we rounded the front of the church – these guys were there.” Michonne pointed at Rosita, Abraham, Maggie, Tara, Glenn, and Eugene.

“Ok, but why did ya’ll come back?” Rick asked Abraham.

Abraham didn’t have much to say he just shook his head. Tara sighed, “Eugene can’t stop it. We ran into a herd, and we were working out a way to get around it, when Eugene told us he made it all up… He just wanted to get to DC.” Tara hung her head, sad.

Rick punched him, much like Abraham. Eugene rocked back on to the ground, out cold once more. “Dad, unnecessary.” Hunter’s voice was barely above a whisper. Everyone’s attention turned to her, she was propped up on her elbow. “Beth’s up.” Daryl and Merle were hovering close to them.

Merle was watching Beth in a unique way, as if deciding she was the toughest girl he knew or the dumbest. “Don’t talk, Beth, I think I bruised you vocal cords when I took the bullet out.” Edwards rubbed her hair, smiling at her.

“Beth.” Maggie was hugging her the best she could. “I thought you were dead when Merle carried you out. I am so glad that you are ok. I am so thankful that Hunter saved you.”

Beth looked at Hunter, who smiled back at her. “Tis true, I tried to die with you. I jumped in-between you and that bitch, Dawn.” Hunter took Beth’s hand in hers, and smiled at her.

“Th……a….nk….y….o….u” Beth managed to choke out to Hunter. She snapped her head towards Maggie. “I….lo…ve……yo….u” Maggie sobbed, hugging her. 

“So, now that we are alive, and ok, Hunter can you tell us how to get from the prison to the camp you told me about earlier?” Rick asked, stooping to her level.

“Yes. Merle take you to the gas station. Follow the road across three bridges, then look for a sign that says something about free public fishing, follow that road, until there is no more gravel, on the right you will see a fence, and a couple cabins… it was a camp for troubled youth.” Hunter was moving around, slowly, she dug into her pants pocket and fished out a large key. “This opens the gate.” She laid back down, on the mattress. Letting her eyes close, and resting. Daryl laid on the floor next to her side of the mattress. Maggie laid with Beth, her arm over Beth’s waist. Judith snuggled to Hunter. Merle took first watch. 

0-0-0

“This is where you saved me.” Hunter whispered to Daryl. It was nearing dark, a long day of walking, and the prison behind them. Rick had not let them stop to look, or even linger around the smoldering building, they had skirted as far away as they could, to avoid the walkers. Hunter was again tied to Daryl’s back, enjoying her piggy back when awake. Merle and Rick supported Beth’s liter today. Glenn and Abraham led the way, as Merle directed them.

“Looks like we should camp in the gas station.” Rick led them towards the gas station. Michonne, Rosita, and Tara moved in to the building, clearing it. 

“No walkers.” Michonne opened the door, and ushered them all in. 

“How much further?” Rick asked.

“Half a day’s walk.” Hunter said, “Maybe a little more.” 

Beth was awake again. “Noah.” She breathed his name. “We have to…” her voice gave out on her and she looked frantic.

“Beth was going to help me get back to my family.” Noah had followed them, away from where he wanted to go, owing Beth his life. “My family was in a walled town outside of Richmond.” Beth nodded her eyes frantic as she looked at Rick. “I was only in Atlanta to get my uncle to safety, but that didn’t work out.”

Hunter smiled. “I had family in Virginia, my mother’s family lived near Roanoke.” 

Noah nodded, “Can we go, sir?” He asked Rick.

“We will vote on it once Beth and Hunter are better healed. If the prison had looked more solid we would have used that as a base camp for a day or two…” Rick sighed. “Let’s see what we can eat in here, make a pallet of sorts for Hunter and Beth.”

0-0-0

They ran into a problem early the next morning. An unusually large number of Walkers startled them, and they ran into the woods. Eugene and Noah supporting Beth’s liter. Hunter had her crossbow raised, and was running with the others, for the most part she had regained her strength. They were sprinting into the woods. Rosita had Judith. Everyone that could engage in slowing the Walkers were. “Hunter, you guys get ahead.” Rick shouted. Hunter wove in and out of trees leading the others. 

“Old mill house up ahead dad.” Hunter shouted back at him,

“Head for it. Clear it, secure it.” Daryl screamed. 

Merle, Hunter, and Carl reached the abandoned sawmill before the others, they broke in the front door, and moved quickly through the mill. The other’s poured in. “There’s a room in the back, locked tight. I think there are dead in there, but we can’t get in to it…” Carl told his father.

“Other than that we are secure, once we lock up this door.” Merle told the group.

Abraham and Rosita offered to take watch while they waited for the large number of walkers to pass by them. Beth was bleeding again, Edwards was tending to her, stitching her as best he could in the dusty light that filtered through the windows of the mill house. Thunder erupted shaking the building. Rain started beating down against the mill, lightning lite up the night darkening sky. “Keep quiet.” Rick whispered. 

Storms were a blessing and a curse. Where they disoriented and confused the walkers, sometimes killing them with debris, they slowed down the group, forcing them to seek shelter and at times wait a day or two for the storm t finally pass. They had learned on their first winter on the road, that snow was also a double edged blade. It slowed the walkers down considerably, but in deeper snow, they could be hidden. As the storm raged outside Daryl’s frustration was growing. Beth needed a clean place to heal, so did Hunter. He knew Hunter would never admit that she was hurting, but he could see it in her eyes. Her crossbow was heavy in her hands, she was left handed, and there left shoulder was the one Dawn shot. They were tired, really tired. Hunter was breathing, taking long shallow breaths, her head resting against Carl’s legs. 

“I think this is a sign.” Eugene said. “Of an arbitrary God, leading us on to Virginia.”

“Shut up Eugene”, everyone almost snarled in unison. 

Merle was moving around the mill house. “Hunter, how did you know this was here?” 

Hunter breathed in hard, looking at Merle. “It’s where my step-brothers used to bring me. We lived at the summer camp, cause dad worked there and both my step-brothers attended the camp for troubled boys.” Hunter shivered slightly. Between the blood loss and lack of food, she was close to breaking. “I can’t walk anymore.”

“Shhhh.” Rick whispered, “Daryl will carry you like the last couple days.” He ruffled her hair. He had not decided to tell the others about her childhood. That was her story to tell, and there was no need for her to bear all at this moment.

“Beth is stable, for now.” Edwards looked tired. He had seen more walkers in the last three days then all the time spent in Grundy. “Uh, Rick, we can’t keep moving her, not like this. Every bump pulls a stitch, she will bleed out.”

“How far, Hunter?” Rick asked.  
“Through the woods, bout a thirty minute walk.” She sighed.

“Wait, how does she know about this place but not the rest of you?” Edwards was confused, he looked hard at them.

“Hunter was separated from us for a while.” Carl explained. “She got lost when we were fleeing Atlanta, we thought she was dead.”

“Then I found her. With Merle, on a truck.” Daryl offered.

“Yea, I hooked up with these men who were survivors, and they lived in the cabins. Half a day away from each other for months, and we would have never known it, if not for sheer luck.” Hunter smiled at Edwards. 

“Oh, well, your family really seems to always find your way back to each other, huh.” He could see now why Beth was so sure that her family would come for her that her family would wait for her, and be relentless. 

“We always do.” Maggie patted Edward’s shoulder. “I say some of us scout ahead, secure the cabins, and then come back for Beth and Hunter, that way they are not jolted too much.”

“That’s a good idea.” Rick agreed, watching those before him, “Edwards, Daryl, you two remain with Hunter, Beth, and Judith. The rest of us will move towards the cabins. Hunter explain to me how to get to the trail.”

Hunter inhaled sharply, “There is an old trail behind this place, it leads to a creek bed, follow the creek until it empties out into a pond, you will be moving down stream, and across the pond you will see the cabins. There is a boat against the trees or you can walk around.” Hunter crawled next to Beth’s liter, then laid down next to her. Rick set Judith down on Hunter’s stomach, and she began playing with her sister. 

Edwards paced as he watched Rick lead the others out the main door, and away from him and Daryl. “So one man is going to guard us four.” He asked Daryl once they were gone.

“Hunter, get your pistol out, and sit up.” Daryl commanded. She stood, moving Judith to her right him, and wrapping her arm around the little girl. With her left hand, she shakily drew her pistol from her hip. “Take that window.” She nodded. Daryl peaked out the window after Rick and the others, in the direction they moved. “You just keep up with Beth, doc.”

0-0-0

“There is the boat Hunter mentioned.” Gabriel pointed at the small boat. 

“Alright people, keep your weapons up, and let’s move around the pond. We will save the boat, and use it to move Beth to the cabins. We need to get to the chain length fencing, and find the gate.” Rick split the group up. “Maggie, Glen, Abraham, Rosita, Gabriel, you take the right side of the lake. Carol, Carl, Merle, Tara, Eugene… you’re with me. Tyreese, Sasha, Noah remain here until we signal you, take out any walkers that are behind us.” Rick handed Noah one of the long range rifles he had been carrying. “I have the key, let’s get to it.”

The pond wasn’t very big, or very deep. It seemed more like a really big puddle. But it spanned a long length. It was eerily quiet when Carol reached the gate. “There are the burned bodies she mentioned to Daryl.” about twenty feet in front of the gate, a pile of bodies ashen and melted were piled. “The structure looks solid.”

“Fences aren’t much.” Rick grumbled.

0-0-0


	6. Chapter 6 - Cabin Fever

“Daryl, they should be to the cabins by now.” Hunter moved away from her window. Edwards watched interested. “Can you hold Judith; I am starting to feel woozy.” Daryl was at her side quickly. He took Judith, passed her to Edwards, then returned his attention to Hunter, she was swaying lightly. The day had been very energy consuming for her. She had taken out three walkers, ran, and held her crossbow us. He helped lower her to the ground. He sit with her, letting her body rest on his. 

“You really love these girls.” Edwards mumbled.

“Lost one little girl, or I would have four to protect. Carol’s daughter Sophie, she was the sweetest kid I ever met. I looked for her every day that we searched.” Daryl’s voice trailed off. “I guess little girls have a soft spot in me.”

“How old are they?” Edwards asked.

“Judith is about one, Beth should be about 18, and Hunter here is roughly 16… once it snows Hunter will be 17.” Daryl tried to situate her where she would be comfortable. He pulled her shirt to the side to check her wound. “She is bleeding, too, doc.”

Edwards eyes shot to her wound. “She must have pulled it, stitching and cauterizing it should have held. Must have happened in the forest, in the running.”

“It’s the weight of her crossbow, its pulling against her muscles.” Daryl mused.

“Did you teach her to use the crossbow? I see you use one too.” Edwards was curious about Daryl.

“No, she knew when we found her again.” Daryl was quick to add the again, thinking about the fact that Hunter was supposed to be Rick’s daughter. “I guess the men she hooked up with taught her.”

“How old is Carl?” Edwards asked.

“Hes… a couple years younger than Hunter. Be 15 soon, I think. Why?” Daryl didn’t like all the questions.

“Just interested in the future of the human race. They are the only four children I have seen….” Edwards smiled at him. “Someday I hope there are lots of children again.”

Daryl heard a familiar whistle outside, “Merle is back.”

Merle slipped in, and smiled widely at his little brother. “Gone an hour, Rick, and he squeezes the life out of her again.” 

Rick chuckled. “We need to move.” He picked up Judith, Daryl picked Hunter up bridal style, and Edwards and Merle supported the litter Beth was on between them.

“Her crossbow is too heavy for her arm right now.” Daryl commented, holding her closer to him, feeling her nestle against him. It wasn’t a long walk to where the boat was, it was a larger row boat and they all fit in it neatly. It was once they set Beth down that Edwards noticed something was wrong with her.

“She has lost a lot of blood, Rick, she’s barley alive, we need to move faster if possible.” 

0-0-0

As they reached the other shore Beth was seizing. Daryl took Hunter over his shoulder, and Judith in his other arm, into the first cabin where Carol was. Maggie was running towards Beth. “We have to get her inside, now.” Edwards was barking commands. Merle threw caution to the wind and scooped the girl up, holding her to him, and darting up the bank. Her blood coating his shirt. 

Edwards screamed at Beth then, “No, no, no.” He was doing CPR and attempting to breathe for her. She was paler than normal. Carol was holding Carl to her, covering his ears and crying. “BREATHE BETH!” Hunter heard the scream from Edwards. She jolted awake, still in Daryl’s arms. After handing Judith off to Rosita, he had lowered Hunter to a bridal position. Daryl was holding on to her so tight she could feel her body bruising around his fingertips. “She’s not breathing.” Edwards face was soaked with tears. “I can’t…” He scooted away from her. 

Merle looked at Daryl and Hunter, he moved to be beside the two he felt like he belonged with. Merle rested his hand on Daryl’s shoulder, Hunter slipped her arms around Daryl’s neck and was crying into chest, slipping back into unconsciousness, her shoulder bleeding profusely. 

“NO DAMNIT!” Maggie was screaming, hitting Beth’s lifeless body with her fist. 

Rick’s dace was stained with tears as well. The whole cabin fell quiet. Glenn drug Maggie away, soothing her. Carol released Carl, and pulled her knife out. Rick was instantly holding Carl and Judith, also standing beside Merle. Carol dropped to her knees, tears in her eyes, and quickly stabbed the knife through Beth’s skull. 

Silence overfell the cabin. Daryl never released Hunter, even when Rick and Edwards asked him to, instead he pulled her body closer to him, heaving sobs into her. Holding her to his body, crying, and sobbing. “Daryl, she is bleeding, we have to see why.” But Daryl already knew why, her shoulder had torn open again. 

0-0-0

They buried Beth in the early morning light, Daryl didn’t leave Hunter’s side. She was not the soft type, like Beth, but she was some sort of angel all the same. Her hair was not a soft blond, more of a dingy brownish blonde and it hung down her back similar to what Lori’s had been like. She was skin and bones, but still had curves enough to make her look like a woman. She was well endowed in the breast department something Merle had mentioned to him more than once. Her eyes when open were different colors. She had her own scars that riddled her body, he had noticed that when Edwards and Rick stripped her last night, checking for infections. She was laying on a bottom bunk, in just a tank top and underwear. Her shoulder bandage. Her hair swept to one side. Daryl held her hand while she slept. He had tried hard to save Beth, so hard that he had almost lost Hunter. He was sitting in front of her, holding her hand, his face in his other hand. 

Carol watched him. Beth was buried and the burned bodies Hunter had told them about were laid to rest to. Supplies had been rounded up from each cabin, and Rick had made the decision for them all to stay together in the long main cabin. Bunk beds were built into the actual walls, three on each wall, with cubby holes between them. Judith was sleeping in the bunk next to Hunter. 

“You wanna talk about it Pookie?” Carol whispered. 

“No.” Daryl growled. The one person in the world who had helped him come to terms with the world before the turn was gone, the one person however who seemed to make his skin dance was for the moment breathing. 

0-0-0

“We need to send a group or two out for supplies. Sasha found a car this morning. Daryl, I bet you and Merle can get it running. Then you and Carol can go check out a place for supplies.” Rick was pacing the center of the room. Hunter was propped up in her bunk, Judith sitting in her lap as she fed her. “Also, as a family unit, there is something I should express. When we left the farm all most a year ago, I told you that there would be no more democracy. For a while at the prison we tried the council, and that worked when Hershel was alive, when we had a true moral conscious. That is gone now. Until we find a place that is ours, one hundred percent, once more there can be no more democracy. If there is a problem with that, I need to know now.” No one said anything. Abraham following Eugene’s admission was anything but the leader type. “Alright then, we prepare this place for winter, in the spring we will move on towards Richmond, it was what Beth wanted, and it is the best way to honor her, that I can think of.” 

“I agree.” Hunter was soft spoken. Her shoulder wound was painful, but the exhaustion from running as well as blood lost had left her weakened. “She would want us to help Noah, like she helped all of us.”

Maggie was withdrawn, she had not left her bed since they buried Beth. Glenn remained by her side, bringing her food and encouraging her to move. To do anything. “We are going to fortify the fences starting today. All able bodied, that means you Maggie, will help. Carl you too. Eugene I want you in here with Hunter and Judith – sorting the supplies we have brought from the other cabins. We are going to demolish the cabins one by one, and use the wood to create reinforcements in the chain length fencing. Noah I also want you in here with Hunter. She needs to know everything about where we are going, and the three of you Hunter, Eugene, and Noah need to create the most efficient way to reach our location, more than likely we will travel mostly by foot, and because of that we will need a more stable terrain.” Rick paused. “We need to find a place to build a life, secure our future. Make sure no one is ever taken from us again.”

0-0-0

Daryl got the car running, and they headed out, looking for supplies. “Need to talk.” Daryl was sitting in the passenger seat, looking hard at Carol.

“Bout Hunter?” Carol smiled at him. “Come on Pookie, what’s up?” 

“I don’t know. She just, has a way of getting under my skin and breaking my walls.” He was picking at his bolts. “Don’t know what I will do if I lose her, I lost Beth…”

“She was abused like you, right?” Carol patted his hand. “Everyone needs love, Pookie.”

He peaked at her through his hair. “Says the woman who wanted to screw around on watch the first night.” She laughed at him then, smiling broadly.

“Stop” She echoed his statement from that first day.

0-0-0

Hunter liked Noah, he was nice to her and didn’t mind helping her when she asked him to. Eugene had the atlas stretched across the table, surveying what he thought would be a good path. “How did you get to Atlanta?” Hunter asked Noah. He traced the path with his finger.  
“Too many large cities, they like the cities.” She mused. “Are there rural routes we could take?”

Noah nodded. “We can hook up with the Blue Ridge Parkway for a bit…” Noah’s voice dropped off. “That was the last place my family went before the turn…”

Hunter peaked at Judith who was playing on the cabin floor, with toys that they had packed in her bag prior to leaving the prison all those weeks ago.

0-0-0

“Got that list?” Carol asked as they stopped the car. 

“Hershel always gave me the list, now I got Glenn handing me these damn things.” Daryl mumbled under his breath. He couldn’t always pronounce the words on the list but he always seemed to find what was asked of him. Carol watched as he carefully unfolded it. “Right then, first on the list is Judith.” Each member of their family wrote out the things that they needed. Or what Glenn thought they needed. 

“Judith needs everything.” Carol peered over his shoulder. “Hunter needs… a bra?”

Daryl looked uncomfortable. ”Probably lost it when she got shot. The good doctor cut the straps.” 

Carol looked at him, smiled, and then looked back at the list. “Maggie needs lady things, we better get extra…” Her voice trailed off. “Carl wants comic books…”

As she read the list aloud, they were making their way into what was left of a Big Spot. “I hate shopping.” She head Daryl mumble behind her. They had lucked into this Big Spot, it was about thirty miles from the cabin, but still looked safe enough for them to try to round up what they needed. They killed the walkers as they went.

0-0-0

She and Noah had cooked what they could round up with the squirrels that Merle had brought in that afternoon. Hunter taught Noah how to clean and skin the squirrels by the third one he had it down. Meanwhile Eugene was opening cans of green beans and potatoes. It took a lot to feed their group. Hunter doubted that there were as many of them alive anywhere else. Woodbury apparently had several survivors, but that was before the governor lost his mind. Noah and Hunter were pulling the meat off the squirrels, Merle had brought close to twenty. He had even brought her two opossums which she took the time herself to clean, and pull the meat off. Once they had prepared everything inside that they could Noah and Eugene helped her outside, to the fire pit, where Rick had already started a fire. Noah returned inside and scooped Judith up.

Merle sank down near the fire, and bounced Judith on his knee. Singing a song to her about bar lasses. Once the meat was cooked Noah carried it inside, then helped Hunter to the porch, where she turned to the others who were working or on watch. “Dinner’s ready, come on y’all.”  


0-0-0

“Did she write down the size?” Carol asked.

Minus a walker here or there they had gathered everything but clothes. “Huh?” Daryl’s head snapped back to her.

“What size bra?” Carol watched as a blush seeped onto Daryl’s face.

He grunted, then looked at the paper. “34C.” He gazed off away from Carol. “Get a couple.” She laughed to herself. She wouldn’t admit it but she rather enjoyed making Daryl uncomfortable. She grabbed a couple sets, some with underwear. Then she grabbed a variety that she thought would fit the others. Careful not to get anything too lacy. 

“Come on woman.” She heard Daryl snarl, and looked around at him. He was standing there holding jackets looking impatient. They gathered the rest of the clothing needed to keep them going for a couple more weeks and loaded the car. “She’s dangerous to me.”

“What?” Carol whirled on him, wondering what danger she could really pose.

“Because she can get to me, deeper than ya. Than anyone.” Daryl started the car, and waited for Carol to climb in.

“Is that really a bad thing Pookie?”

0-0-0

Dinner was ready when Daryl and Carol returned with their supplies. “Saved you some!” Hunter’s sing songy voice floated to him, as she handed them both their plates with squirrel, opossum, and vegetables. “It’s not too cold yet, and I want to swim tomorrow, please dad. When we took over the camp we dredged the pond. There was no walkers then.”  
Edwards smiled at the thought. “It would be good for all of us to get a good bath in before the winter months.” 

“You’re not even that dirty.” Sasha snapped at Edwards.

“Sounds like something fun to do tomorrow.” Rick smiled. “We can complete the wall in the afternoon.”

0-0-0

“Take Judith and bathe her too. Go on Carl. I’ll keep watch.” Rick smiled. Daryl was out hunting for lunch.

Soon Hunter had stripped down, and waded out into the water knee deep. Earlier in the morning Edwards had bandaged her shoulder more securely with supplies brought back, so the water wouldn’t get into her wound or cause and infection. Maggie handed her a naked Judith, then returned to the bank where she finished stripping. Rosita, Sasha, and Tara followed suit. Soon Carl, Ty, Eugene, Edwards, Glenn, and Noah joined them. 

“I think that’s all the kids.” Carol laughed. 

“Nope.” Michonne laughed as she ran by them, flinging her clothes off and diving into the water.

“That’s them all.” Merle laughed.

“Merle go fetch the bath stuff for them, from the first cabin, yeah.” Rick shoved him in that general direction. 

“Look, Officer Friendly I aint your bitch…” Merle started but paused when Carol shot him a cold look.

Out in the water Hunter had finished washing Judith off, Maggie held her in her arms, and Hunter was swimming and splashing Carl. “Wish they weren’t naked…” Gabriel trailed off, eyeing Rick.

“Could be worse.” Rick grumbled as he left on his walk around the perimeter. Carol looked to the water once more. Michonne and Carl were playing an intricate splash game, Noah and Glenn were splashing all around. Maggie was singing to Judith as they played. Hunter was swimming circles around them all, every once in a while joining in song with Maggie. Hearing the girls sing together reminded Carol of Beth, and her heart sunk thinking about what she and Daryl had talked about, he was unsure who he needed Hunter to be. Edwards was stripping down to join them.

Hunter had carried Judith to shore, so she could get dressed. Carol scooped her up, and Hunter moved back out into the water. Carol smiled when she saw Daryl reach the gate with a deer over his shoulder. Rick motioned for Merle to open the gate. Daryl scanned the cabins, looking for Hunter, then saw her in the water.

“Now can I get in the water?” Merle snapped at Rick.

“Yeah, yea.” Merle stripped for everyone to see.

“Come on Darlena!” Merle called to him as he watched Daryl start cleaning the deer. 

“What the hell are they doing?” Daryl growled.

“Bathing, playing. Not really sure to tell you the truth.” Carol sighed, then laughed.

“Come on Daryl!” It was her voice. Damn it was torture. Rick looked at him, a smile plastered on his face.

Soon all the ones in the pond were calling for Daryl to join them. “No. Stop.” He growled at them. 

It was Hunter who called them down. “It’s alright, he’ll join us when he wants. Be quiet or the Walker’s will hear.”

Daryl shot her a look, she was standing in the water, hands over her chest. In her belly button in water. Merle was splashing around behind her. “Damnit.” He started undoing his pants. Merle laughed. 

“Whipped baby brother.” Hunter slapped Merle, then he shoved her under. Daryl reacted, stripping quickly then jumping on Merle in the water, punching him in the face.

“I’m fine. STOP.” Hunter nearly screamed as she surfaced. Daryl was standing a little further out from her, his hip bones peaking above the water. She swam to him, then dunked him under. When he surfaced she was there, smiling warmly. “You need a bath anyway.”

Daryl almost smiled. They played, all of them with Rick, Carol, and Gabriel watching over them. For the first time since leaving the prison behind a calm had settled in the group. Even Abraham joined in the water once he was done working on the fence. Like children they dunked each other, splashed each other, and any thought of modesty was removed.

 

0-0-0

Dinner was deer that night. Daryl cooked it over the fire. “We have to finish reinforcing the walls. The supplies we have will last, but not all winter if it were to snow.” Rick announced. “I believe that we will be ok, we can make this winter work, and when spring reaches us we will make our way towards Richmond, to this walled town from which Noah came.” As everyone settled into sleep that night, it was clear they had a long winter ahead of them.

0-0-0

They settled into a routine. Carol, Abraham, Rosita, and Noah often went on runs. Daryl, Merle, and Hunter hunted daily, Hunter and Maggie cooked almost every day. Everyone else guarded the cabins or worked on reinforcing the walls. Edwards was working on building up medical supplies, so every run he sent a separate list asking them to pick up what was needed. They also rounded up more vehicles for the trip they would be making in the spring. Judith started walking, cooing and talking. Hunter didn’t think she looked like Carl or Rick, but based on what Maggie said she looked like Lori. Daryl didn’t speak much anymore. Merle and Hunter talked daily, Merle had decided she would be his little sister one way or another and he would make it his mission to keep her alive. Father Gabriel led them in church services as needed. The winter was passing slowly. As the final leaves fell, and snow blanketed the ground, Hunter realized that there was something wrong with her. Her left arm didn’t quite work as well following being shot, but it wasn’t that it was her heart. She was in so much pain, missing Daryl who had opened up to her, who had been there for her… now he closed her out, he ignored her. 

Finally one afternoon after Merle and Daryl had returned from hunting she made her way through the small snow to his side. “Daryl.” His head snapped to her, and he looked her in the eyes. “Can we talk?” He just looked at her. “Daryl, none of this was your fault. Please don’t shut me out completely, you know you are very important to me.” She reached out to take his hand, but he jerked away. He returned to working on one of the two bikes he and Merle had salvaged. She sighed shaking her head. As he kneeled down, she bent forward, and brushed her lips against his forehead. “Daryl… I adore you.” She walked away from him.

Merle watched after her. “Baby brother, she loves ya.” 

“Shut the fuck up Merle you don’t know shit, she’s just a child.” Daryl snapped at him.

Rick watched the scene unfold, and hugged Hunter when she entered the house. “He will come around, he just misses Beth, and he doesn’t like losing people.” Hunter nodded into Rick’s chest. 

“We are running low on diapers and supplies.” Hunter mused. “Can I go on a run, with Daryl to get some?”

Rick surveyed her. “If you can get him agree to that.”

Hunter slipped back outside where Merle and Daryl’s disagreement had escalated into a fist fight. “Daryl, can you take me on a run to get diapers for Judith, and some other supplies.”

Daryl released his brother, and nodded. “Ok, yea.” Doing something productive would do him some good. “We can take the truck. Get a jacket and pack.” He told her.

She made her way back to the cabin, and smiled at Rick. “Jacket? Pack?” Rick handed her both and a radio. 

“Be safe songbird.” Rick kissed her forehead. Instantly Rick felt a twinge of regret, Hershel had called Beth his songbird.

She slipped out of the cabin and ran to meet Daryl. The cab of the truck was cold, so she scooted to the middle. “Can I sit close to you?”

Daryl didn’t disagree as she moved close to him, tucking her legs under her body, resting her head against his shoulder, instantly warmer. He stiffened. He knew deep down that Beth would never want him to close himself off again, but it was so damn hard. 

They would have to drive almost an hour before reaching a store that should have what they needed in it. As he parked the truck they both slipped out, looking around for walkers. “Clear.” She muttered mostly to herself. Daryl picked the lock of the store, and in they slipped. It was more of a convenience store, and the marked storage area for extra supplies was in the attic. “No ladder.” Hunter mused. 

“I’ll boost you.” Daryl nodded at her. He slipped her onto his shoulders, then stood. She opened the shaft, but couldn’t move it, or climb into the opening.

“Push me up a little more.” Daryl complied holding on to her thighs and pushing her up hard. She grabbed the lip of the opening and pulled herself into the storage area. “It’s cleared.” She mumbled to herself. Below she could hear a walker snarling at Daryl. She peaked down at him, and the walker was on the ground. Daryl gazed up at her.

“Get a move on.” She heard him say as she climbed on her knees, once she could stand she did. She was stuffing what was needed into her bag. There was a stockpile of medicine in the far corner, as she reached for it, she heard it. A low growl, she whirled around, but it was too late there was a walker on top of her. Her knife was just out of reach, Hunter was pushing its mouth away from her, grasping desperately she felt the hilt of the knife, she grabbed it, slammed the blade into the walkers head. She groaned as she pushed it off of her. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” Hunter sighed. “Just a walker.”

Daryl’s head snapped up, relieved when he saw her face. She dropped her pack, then his down. She slipped her legs into the opening, then started to shimmy down. A noise outside made both her and Daryl jump, she lost her grip and tumbled down. Daryl caught her awkwardly. His wrist hitting her neck and collarbone, his other arm between her legs, bruising her inner right thigh. He lowered her to the ground. “Get your pack, move.” 

As they made their way out the back of the store, another group of people were moving in. The last thing either one heard before making their way into the woods was “Claimed.”

0-0-0

Daryl was pulling her into the woods. “Those are very bad men.” Daryl whispered. He was scared, she couldn’t tell if it was for her or for him. “Those are similar to the men I met up with… the ones who were gonna kill Rick after Beth was taken.” Hunter was silent. Her crossbow drawn, like his. Moving behind him, into the darkness, into the snow covered woods. She didn’t know how high their chances of survival were. Daryl pointed out what looked like a shed in the trees. “It’s a liqueur house.” She heard him whisper. He opened the door, as they reached it, which revealed a still and several mason jars. It was still pretty bright outside, and he didn’t know how long until it was nighttime. His heart thundered to a stop. The last time he had seen one of these it had been with Beth. He pulled her in, then closed the door. He moved what he could in front of the door then sat down. Hunter took her pack off her shoulders then looked at him. 

They sat in silence for several hours, as the sun set in the sky, and stars blanketed the night. There was no movement outside that he could tell, and hiding was the best option until morning.

“Can I rest close to you? It’s freezing.” Daryl’s face softened, and he nodded. He was leaned against one of the walls, his head resting on the boxes he had pushed in front of the door. His legs were spread, his crossbow laying to the side close to the door. She sank down in front of him. Her butt against his left leg, the cold of the metal crossbow on her back, and her knees drawn towards her chest, her feet over his right leg. Instantly he felt warmer. She removed her jacket, and draped it over her body, pushing her head into his shoulder. “There is a blanket in the pack, I’ll grab it.” She said as they both shivered. 

Covered and bundled together they could still see each other’s breath. Daryl held onto her tightly, willing them to survive the night. The cold wind seemed to howl outside. He heard the men, in the early morning hours, suddenly thankful that it was snowing and the wind was blowing. Any tracks they had made would be gone. He covered Hunter’s mouth as she opened her eyes. He raised his fingers to his lips signaling her to be quiet. 

Outside they were talking then men. “We can camp in the cabin over there like we did last time, too bad there wasn’t much left in that store. The moonshine still is in despair, nothing left in there. We checked it last time we were here. We can head out in the morning.” 

A second man scoffed. “I wish there was booze in there.” 

There was a roar of laughter. Hunter was cold, so cold. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this cold. Her body was not in the mood to move, Daryl was careful in how he shifted her as he moved to get a better look out the small crack of the door. The early morning fell silent again. Hunter was now wrapped around him, as much as she could be. She could feel Daryl breathing. “We have to move, soon.” She heard him whisper it into her hair. She was not sure if he was talking to her or not. She sit up, shivering. He stood, pulling her up with him. Her bones hurt, his did too. He folded the blanket and pushed it into her pack. They put their backpacks on, then readied their crossbows. Daryl quietly moved the cases of mason jars he had placed in front of the door, then peaked outside. There were no men he could see in the pale moon light. He opened the door, still no one. He slipped out, and rounded on the trail towards town. Hunter was right behind him. Once he was sure they were out of earshot he took off in a sprint, her behind him.

They reached the grocery store, the truck was gone. He found a small car, which he broke into and managed to get started. He slipped in, her beside him. They moved into the dawn, he tried not to speed but he worried that they had been followed. The car ran out of gas roughly two miles from the cabin. “We go the rest of the way on foot, in the woods.”

Hunter followed him, slipping into the woods. They had made it maybe just passed the tree line when the large truck rolled up on the car. “Move.” Hunter snapped at Daryl. They were running through the woods. Daryl hot on her heels. He knew she knew the area. She did not disappoint. She led him to a ravine, which instinctively he knew would lead them to the pond. They could hear the men behind them. 

Daryl keyed up on the radio. “Unfriendly’s following us.”

There was silence, then “Copy that.” Carl’s voice.


	7. Chapter 7 - Claimed

Hunter was flying. They made it to the back fence, and slipped through the hole that Daryl had told Rick to fix days ago. Secretly he was relieved that it hadn’t been fixed. They were still running. Straight for the cabin, a gunshot rippled through the night and Daryl fell. Hunter whirled, running back to him. The sunlight cresting over the trees, Rick was running with the others towards Hunter and Daryl. Daryl was holding his leg; Hunter was pulling him up. The men were looking on from the fence. Rick, Abraham, Sasha, Ty, Michonne, and Carol had their guns raised. Daryl was holding onto Hunter’s waist as she was dragging him up. Once he was standing her and Edwards headed back towards the cabin with him. 

“Now, I see two options.” Rick started. “You men can head back the way you came and never bother us again. Or you can come through that fence and we will kill you.”

There was a murmur between the men. Rick heard the word that made his stomach churn. “Claimed.” Merle looked at Rick and he nodded ever so slightly. They all opened fire at once. The band of brothers crumped. 

“Make sure you get head shots.” Rick told them as he headed towards the cabin. “I need to check on my daughter, and Daryl.”

0-0-0

“Lay him down.” Hunter fell into the bunk with him. “Get his pants off.” Hunter was unbuttoning his pants, and dragging them down his legs. She was silently relieved he had boxers on. She rolled the boxers up his leg to show off the wound. Rick entered the cabin. “Hold his legs down.” Edwards ordered, and watched as Rick moved to secure his legs. Hunter straddled his chest, pinning his arms down, and rubbing his hair with her hands, trying to sooth him.

“Shoooo.” She whispered. Daryl looked like a wild animal that had be caught, he was angry and he was cold, and she was taking his clothing off. 

“Bend down, and make sure he can’t move at all.” Rick told her. Hunter shimmied down, holding him as tightly as she could, pressing her face against the side of his. Rick held his legs down. Edwards was heating a knife and an instrument that looked like a fire poker up. He laid the knife flat against his flesh, pressing down hard, then worked the poker into Daryl’s leg. Daryl screamed. He was fighting them all now. “Do something Hunter.”

Instinctively, Hunter lowered her lips to his. He stiffened, but allowed her to kiss him. Rick didn’t say a word. As long as Hunter’s lips were on Daryl’s or his skin, he didn’t move. She didn’t try to deepen the kiss, she only placed soft butterfly like kisses on his lips, face, nose, cheeks, and then back to his lips. Nuzzling as she kissed him. “Daryl, it is ok.” Hunter whispered against his lips. “I promise.” He passed out, cold. She raised up some. His eyes closed. She pressed her forehead against his. “Is it ok?” 

“He will be fine.” Edwards helped her move off Daryl’s body. She covered him quickly. 

“Tell me what happened.” Rick ordered her.

Hunter shivered. “We made it to the first store we had not hit yet, and we were gathering supplies –“ Rick stopped her. 

“No, Hunter, to your chest.” She looked down, remembering the fall and bruising. 

“I fell out of an attic and Daryl caught me, it was after that that those men entered the store. We made our way out and hid in the woods. We found a moonshine still and hid in it until we thought they were gone. Then we heard them talking. Once we were sure they were asleep Daryl and I made our way back to the truck, only to find it gone. Then we got that car and headed this way. They must have followed us. I only ever heard two of them.” Hunter sighed.

“Change clothes. I want you by Daryl when he wakes up.” Rick ordered her. She dug out a clean pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt. She slipped into the bathroom, where she changed clothing. She tugged her hair into a messy bun, then changed her socks. She slipped into the bunk, carefully climbing over Daryl and under the covers. She rested her head on his arm, and closed her eyes. Still cold from the outside world and exhausted from the night’s events. Sleep over took her quickly. 

As she slept, Daryl seemed to wrap himself around her. His leg was stabilized with a splint, and he tossed to his side, enveloping her in his arms, and in his sleep tugging her two him. She felt his warmth and sighed relieved. He was alive and so was she.

0-0-0

“Hunter…” He moaned her name, and it sent shivers up her spine. She opened her eyes and sighed, he was still asleep. His good leg was pushed against her, and his arms over her. She could feel the hardness of his body around her. His chest was pressed against her back. It was dark, which to her meant they had slept all day and now everyone in the cabin was snoozing away. She felt him squeeze her, then release, then repeat. Every once in a while he moaned her name or Beth’s, and she realized they were his nightmares. 

She could see Merle’s arm dangling from the bunkbed above them. At some point Daryl had ended up against the wall, and she the outside of the bed. In his arms she turned over. Tucking one of her arms under her head, and tossing the other over his chest. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking sleep from them, and smiled at her.

“I’m not a dream.” She whispered. Leaning close to him, kissing him lightly on the lips before smiling and rolling back over. Daryl stiffened at the kiss, but liked it none the less. He realized that what he thought was a dream, the kisses while the doctor was digging the bullet out, they were real. Daryl pulled her tighter to him, and closed his eyes.

As the sun rose the others did. Daryl continued his slumbered hold on Hunter. Rick nodded at her, understandingly, the next morning. “I want some of you men to head out and see if there are more of those men, and if there are I want you to kill them.”

“I’ll go.” Merle snapped. “They deserve it for chasing my family.”

“I’ll go.” Ty agreed. 

“Me too.” Abraham had needed a mission, and this sounded like a good one.

“I don’t care how you do it once you find them. If you need to join up with them, do it, but remember the ultimate goal is to eliminate any threat to OUR family.” Rick patted Hunter’s head as he paced by her. “Seeing as Daryl is out of commission right now, and holding on to Hunter like a teddy bear, I will be hunting with Carl today, which means until I get back Glenn and Carol are in charge. Fix the hole in the fence from last night, please.” 

Rick stepped out with Carl behind him. As everyone moved around her she saw Carol smile at her. “I am going to cook, you can sleep some more. I don’t think you’re moving anytime soon.” Hunter nodded, rolling over to face Daryl, so that her eyes would be in darkness. The blanket over her head as she rested against him. Sleep soon took her in. 

0-0-0

Abraham was leading them, around the store and into the woods where he was sure Hunter and Daryl had run. Merle and Tyreese were behind him, silently watching the woods around them. “Still House, up ahead.” Merle muttered. The group fell silent, as the moved they could hear voices.

“Thought Thomas and James would have been back now. With the new recruits. Don’t know what takes so long, finding two folks in the wood.” In the cabin a man was talking loudly.

“No clue, Wayne, with them gone, and just four of us here, I don’t know if we should move on or not.” A second voice sounded concerned.

“Not going nowhere.” A third said, “Till Thomas brings back that pretty little bitch we saw running through the woods with that man.” 

The look on Tyreese’s face said it all. Merle and Abraham felt the same way. They were talking about Daryl and Hunter, and whatever they had planned to do to Hunter, Tyreese was beyond angry. Merle pointed at Abraham, then pointed left. He pointed next to Tyreese, and to the right. Merle was going to slip up to the front of the house and knock on the door.   
“Hey, fellas.” Merles voice boomed. A man pushed the door open, his gun drawn. “James sent me back to tell you, he found a whole community full of women, extras to go around. I live there, got to tell you the one you saw isn’t even the hottest slice of meat.” Merle smiled at the men.

“Really, why didn’t James come back for us?” One asked.

“Claimed a bitch, took her on to a cabin.” Both Tyreese and Abraham grimaced glad that Merle was the one talking, neither could have convinced those men of what Merle was saying.

“That dirty son of a bitch.” A third voice said. “Disregardin the rules.”

“The way they made out, each taken a bitch and all, I didn’t realize you had rules.” Merle was stalling. He could see past the men he was talking to and both Tyreese and Abraham had made it into the cabin. “Course, can’t blame a man, with those hell cats round and all.” 

“You come to take us back, then?” A third voice asked.

“Sure thing, ya can call me Merle.” He flashed a smile as both Tyreese and Abraham grabbed the two men furthest away from the door. Then noise caused the first two men to briefly turn their backs to Merle. One he stabbed in the back of the head instantly, leaving the older of the two alive. Tyreese dropped the one he had grappled with, stabbing him through the temple, and Abraham followed suit. “Now fella, I don’t appreciate your lot shooting my brother in the leg, or talking about little Hunter that a way.” 

“So we are going to take your weapons, and have a little chat.” Abraham told him as they moved, pushing the man inside the cabin, Merle closing the door behind them.

0-0-0

Hunter was sitting up, on the bunk. Judith asleep next to her, Daryl had his head in his lap. Edwards didn’t want him moving. They were alone in the cabin. “Little girls, they are going to be the death of me.” Daryl laughed, then saddened thinking about Sophia and Beth.

“I guess,” Hunter flashed a smile at him, “Maybe someday someone will give you one of your own.”

“Yeah, who?” Daryl snapped, “Don’t nobody want me like that, I ain’t nothing. Wouldn’t even know how to be a father.”

She quieted, “Do to.” It was almost a whisper. “I see you with Judith, Carl told me about after Lori died, how you did what no one else could, holding her singing to her, getting her the things she needed to survive. Sounds a hell of a lot better than my dad ever was.”

“I just, I didn’t wanna lose another kid.” Daryl shot, his face dark.

“And you didn’t.” Hunter snapped back, she knew where this was going, where it always went with them. He blamed himself for Sophia and Beth.

“Yea, but I lost Beth… I lost Sophia.” Daryl was starting to lose his patience. 

“I’m here and Judith is here.” Hunter snapped back, glaring down at him.

“Yeah, two outta four aint the best average there. Best shut your mouth, sunshine.” She could tell it was his way of telling her he was done talking.

“You know what, you asshole, I’ll be glad when Merle is back.” She snapped, standing abruptly, causing his head to jar out of her lap.

“Why you wanna kiss him better too?” Daryl snapped. Judith was stirring and by now they had the attention of anyone who was within earshot outside.

“Fuck you, Daryl, at least when I talk to him, I know where I stand, fuck off you mean ass.” She snapped, scooping Judith up and storming off, slamming the door hard behind her. His heart sank he knew he had messed up the moment he had said anything about kissing Merle, she had made him so mad, he couldn’t see straight. Now that he had won the argument and made her leave he couldn’t help but feel cold and alone.

“You know Pookie,” Carol let herself in, “She is your best friend, and you probably shouldn’t be so mean to her. She is not helpless by any means, and could have been helping us work on the wall or hunting, instead she has remained by your side every day, even on days when your fever was real bad and you called her Beth, talking out of your head. You didn’t see the tears she cried when she thought no one was looking, or how much you hurt her. I know that you can’t see it or maybe you just don’t want to, but that little girl is going to love you the rest of her life, and it’s about damn time you woke up and saw that.” Carol grabbed what she came for, a thick blanket, and exited the house. Daryl sighed.

0-0-0

He must have passed out because when he woke up Rick was sitting at the table with Carl cleaning some small animals. “Rick.” Daryl choked out his name, his throat raspy and sore.

“Oh, you’re awake, good. I don’t know what the hell is going on with you and Hunter, but it’s the middle of winter and we want to celebrate her 17th birthday and Carl’s 15th, but we can’t do that with you constantly fighting with her.” He paused. “What happened this time?”

“I… I don’t know, I was mean.” Daryl didn’t need to look up to know that Rick was giving him a fierce look. 

“Apologize would you, she seems real tore up.” Rick didn’t need to think to hard to figure out what Carol and the others had already figured out. Hunter’s loyalty to Daryl ran deeper than friendship, and whatever Daryl was doing about it, it wasn’t helping Hunter. 

0-0-0

Daryl had counted three days. She had not talked to him in three days. He could hear her outside, talking with Merle, hunting with Merle, cooking with Merle, and he had about had it. Merle had returned with Abraham and Tyreese two days ago, apparently they had satisfied Rick’s bloodlust. They had also brought bad news, those men were part of a much larger group, and they were on a scouting party. Daryl’s leg was doing much better, almost a week after he had been shot. Noah was inside the cabin, gathering something Hunter needed.

“Noah, take me outside.” Daryl asked, almost pleading.

“She doesn’t wanna talk to you.” Noah responded, selecting canned carrots.

Carol snorted from the far corner of the cabin where she was playing with Judith. Maggie by her side. With the snow and cold most of them remained inside most days, the reinforcements on the fence was done, and Rick had everyone gathering firewood and setting Walker traps. They had found lots of string and were binding it around trees, tying tin cans to it so if they were bumped it would shake and make noise. They were also building a platform over the cabin that would allow them to see all around the fencing. “Pookie, you struck a nerve the last time you snapped at her.” Carol called from the corner.

“Fine, don’t wanna help me, I’ll do it myself.” Daryl snarled as Noah slipped back outside. Daryl stood on his injured leg, applying his weight slowly, he instantly regretted it. Bracing himself along the wall it took him a while to get to the door, he almost fell opening it. The bullet had entered his upper thigh, and the pressure from walking and his pants was enough to make him want to fall over. He hobbled onto the porch, with the full intention of yelling at Hunter, when he saw her though, he lost all initiative. She looked pale, thin, and her eyes were bloodshot. He lost his footing, and groaned as he thought about falling. She was there though, before he ever even hit the ground. Her arms around his middle, yanking him up. “I wanna talk to you.” Daryl managed to say as she steadied him. She was in front of him now, looking up at him. He was still in pain, and rested a hand on each of her shoulder. “I am sorry, bout the Merle comment.” His voice was low.

She inched closer to him. “Daryl.” There was something he didn’t recognize in her voice, some level of pain betrayal maybe. “You’re the first man I kissed that I wanted to kiss, not that I was forced to kiss. I don’t wanna kiss anyone else, ever.” She was talking in that same low tone, letting him know she wasn’t interested in sharing this conversation. “I just wanted to feel human, but you took it from me.” Then she was gone, away from him, back in the yard with Merle, cleaning a deer. Her back to him. Merle shot him a look that made him feel even more guilty. Daryl could tell by the way her shoulders moved that she was sobbing.

“Not what I had in mind.” Rick snapped as he waked by Daryl. Carl just shook his head, and sighed. Daryl stood there, leaning against the railing on the porch, his head spinning. He must have passed out, either from pain or anguish he wasn’t sure. He felt a warm body next to him in the bunk when he woke, and sighed relieved when he saw Hunter’s face, pressed against his arm, her arm around his chest. 

He didn’t move, only thought about what she had said. The day that she told him about killing her father and step brothers, about what they did to her, how sick he had felt. He had taken the innocents of her kisses, and twisted them into something dark. It was not what he had meant to do. He hated himself instantly for implying that she would jump to Merle when he turned her away… He didn’t want her to leave his side, didn’t want her to go anywhere, and he was driving her away on his own.

He slipped his arm under her head, and rolled towards her, sliding his other arm around her waist, she opened her eyes startled. Her back was almost against the wall. “Hunter, I am sorry.” Daryl whispered. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

She just looked at him, confused at first, then gave him a lopsided smile. “Daryl, no matter how you hurt me, I’ll always be here.” He wanted to kiss her and tell her he wouldn’t do it again, but in that moment he realized how young and small she was, in his arms she was safe, but she wasn’t an adult, she was a child, who had been beaten and abused, and probably didn’t know what she wanted.

“Don’t say that, you might not always like me.” Daryl whispered to her.

“I think I will, sir.” She smiled for real then, and kissed his cheek lightly, similar to the butterfly kisses from the day they repaired his leg. His heart fluttered but deep down he worried, she was after all just a kid. 

0-0-0

The chill of the winter months seemed to evaporate overnight. Spring was in full bloom. The grass seemed to have taken new life, and animals were starting to emerge all around them. “It’s about that time. Maybe a couple more days here.” Rick looked at them all.

“Sounds right to me.” Merle laughed, as the winter ended he had taken a more prominent role as hunter. Daryl and Hunter had not fought seriously since his leg was better, but he seemed to keep her at bay. She slept next to him at night, with Carl and Judith on the bunk above them. Rick took the bottom bunk under Merle most nights. 

0-0-0

Daryl and Hunter were out hunting when Rick made his grand plans known. They already knew though, the next couple days would be spent finding vehicles and provisions to last them. The trip was going to be long and tedious. “Daryl, wait up,” Hunter called after him. He was leading her in a new direction away from the cabins, towards the main road. They had not ventured to this area since they had arrived before winter. “Keep up, princess.” She heard him call to her. She smiled to herself then sped up.

When they reached the road, the traveled on foot another thirty minutes. “Saw a bike out here, and we need the parts.” Daryl told her, “Better yet if this one runs, we can junk the others.”

Hunter nodded. She had a backpack slung over her shoulder, it was completely empty. Ready for her to rummage through the cars that were stalled that they found. As he toyed with the bike she cleaned out the cars, looking for anything useful. She found a couple pocket knives, some canned foods, and some clothing. She could hear him cussing, she turned to see what was wrong and laughed. 

“What?” He snapped.

“Your face, you got… gunk on it.” She walked to him, pulling her t-shirt up, spit on it, she then wiped his face off. “What’s wrong anyway?”

He laughed. “Nothing, now.” He straddled the bike, flipped the switch, and kicked started it. “Come on.” She slipped on behind him.

“Where do I hold on?” She asked, confused. 

“Uh, put your arms around me, I guess.” Daryl was quiet as he said it. Hunter smiled to herself, letting her arms slide around him. She pushed her crossbow between them, and secured her backpack. She almost fell off when he took off. Daryl felt calm, the bike under him, and the air pushing around him. He didn’t go far, he wanted her to feel the bike like he did. He stopped abruptly. “Climb off.” She did as he told her, he scooted back, “Climb in front.” She did as he asked, her back settling against his chest. “Ready?” She pushed her backpack into her lap, and her crossbow on top of it. 

She nodded, not sure what he was asking, she was short enough that her legs rested against his without getting in the way of the foot pegs. She pressed her palms against the gas tank as support. The wind pushed against her as he took off again. Blowing her hair behind the two of them. She giggled, this was the most amazing thing she had felt in a longtime. She lifted her hands from the tank, and spread her arms open. Daryl smiled to himself, his crossbow over his shoulder. 

He didn’t want to drive far, just to the gas station they had found her at, then back down the road. Following her direction back to camp. The gravel road under them, he stopped short of the camp. “Hey, Hunter.” 

She turned her head to look at him, and smiled. “Yeah.”

“Thank you.” He mumbled.

She looked confused, he rested his forehead against her cheek. Enjoying the feel of her skin. Breathing deeply he kissed her cheek then her neck. He pulled away from her, and sped towards the camp. She was more than confused now. Unsure as to why she was being thanked and the small kisses, she settled back against him. 

Rick and Merle looked up as the bike rumbled into the camp. “Yes, a working one.” Merle looked excited. Rick looked at the scene before him. Hunter on the front of Daryl’s bike, his hand on her hip as he stopped. Rick chucked to himself, regardless of their bickering even he could see that they were better together, as a team.

Hunter climbed off the bike, instantly leaving Daryl feeling cold. He climbed off and nodded at Merle. “Its mine, Hunter found it.” He declared not really the truth, but Merle wouldn’t dare take anything from Hunter the little girl had wormed her way into his heart as well.

“Fine by me, these two we can mold into one then.” Merle suggested as he looked at the two salvaged bikes. 

0-0-0

The cars were loaded, and everyone had a place. “Daryl, Hunter rides with you, as a scout. Keep the radio on.” Rick ordered. He, Carol, Carl, and Judith were situated in a truck. Abraham, Sasha, Rosita, and Eugene were in a van of sorts. Gabriel, Tyreese, and Edwards were in a smaller car. Maggie, Tara, and Glenn were in another tuck. Merle was on another motorcycle. Michonne and Noah were at the back of the pack in a small SUV, they had the supplies and ammunition with them.

“Alright, Rick.” Daryl nodded, he scooted back on the bike, letting Hunter slip in front of him. The bike roared alive, and they sped off.

“Rick, you should maybe talk to them about their relationship.” Carol suggested as they took off, after them, following the gravel path to the road.

“Why, they have been through a lot and as far as I can tell they are happy with just being around each other.” Rick suggested.

“What happens when they argue again, like last time, and they stop talking.” Carl asked.

“They sort themselves out, hell, half the time I don’t understand what Hunter is thinking about, she throws herself head long into being the one thing he needs, and fights so hard to make him see she’s sticking it out.” Carol answered. 

“Might cause problems later, though.” Rick thought. “If we end some place safe with others around.”


	8. Chapter 8 - Storm

For several days the crawled alone, avoiding walkers were they could, and fighting where they couldn’t. One by one the cars seemed to run out of steam. “We go on foot from here on out.” Rick opened the RV door days ago they had lost their vehicles, they either blew up or succumbed to an empty tank. What they had left they milked and got an old RV up and running. Several days behind when Rick wanted to reach this place, this walled town. The RV was done, no more battery no nothing. “Let’s move.”  
0-0-0

She didn’t know how long they had been walking, when they stumbled upon more vehicles. “We are not far now.” Noah smiled. They set up base camp around the vehicles. Rick selected one that he, Tyreese, Noah, Michonne, Sasha, Glenn, and Daryl would take to the town to survey the area and see if anyone was alive.

“Hunter, you and Merle keep a look out, ok?” She nodded at Rick.

“Hunter, I will be back.” Daryl told her, touching her face briefly before climbing into the van. 

0-0-0

Carol remained on the radio with Rick throughout the day. Hunter and Merle circled the perimeter of their camp, Judith bouncing on Hunter’s hip as she went. Carl was busy, scouting nearby, trying his hand at Hunter’s bow, attempting to get some squirrel or opossum, anything, they were hungry and it had been days without rain. 

Carl managed to get one squirrel, Hunter cooked and fed it to Judith. Silence befell them, then something over the radio. Instantly Hunter knew something was wrong. “Tyreese was bit.” Hunter’s heart faltered. Maggie looked sickened. Rosita and Abraham shared a look.  
“They cut off where he was bit, but I don’t think it was fast enough, they are not sure what is happening.” Carol sank down in the circle with them. 

Darkness feel before they made it back. Daryl helped Rick and Glenn pull Tyreese’s body from the van, then Daryl was in front of her. She could see the pain on his face. He hugged her to him, holding her tighter than she had ever been held before. He let her go too soon, and Rick stood before them. “In the morning we are going to bury Tyreese, then we are going to get back on the road, looking for a place we can live. A place we can thrive.”

0-0-0

Three days, they had walked for three days, killing walkers in strategic plans, making sure no one exalted too much energy. Daryl was standoffish, often slipping off to be on his own. It was late afternoon on the third day that Daryl emerged from the woods, once more his hands were empty and he looked down cast. They all stopped, to rest for a few moments. Hunter heard it first, then Daryl and Merle they were standing, weapons drawn. Dogs, four of them, broke through the trees snarling and snapping. 

Rick watched in shock as Hunter stepped towards the biggest dog, she raised her bow, and dropped him. Daryl copied her. Merle shot the third one, as the fourth lunged for Hunter, she stabbed it, in the chest bone. Hunter sank to the ground, she was already working on cleaning the one she had stabbed. Rick grabbed a dog, Merle and Daryl as well. “Build a fire.” Rick commanded. They ate that night, wonderful meat. 

Gabriel watched in disgust as they devoured the four dogs, Hunter carefully blowing on the hot meat before helping Judith suck it down. Hunter cocked her head to the side and looked at the preacher. “If you don’t eat, you die, you die, no one to spread the good word.” Rick could hear the sarcasm in her voice, and realized they all looked at the preacher like a small burden. 

“Hunter, leave him be, if he doesn’t want to eat he doesn’t have to.” Michonne smiled at Hunter.

They slept on the road that night, with four people on watch at a time, taking shifts. First thing in the morning they ate what was left of the dog, and headed out once more on the road. Daryl slipped away from them, casting Hunter one last look before he disappeared. She knew he felt like there was no point in going on, yet they were. They walked most of the day, and found a sharp curve. As they rounded the curve Hunter stopped short.

“Dad.” Rick snapped his head towards Hunter. “Look.” They had been on their own for a long time, no consistent food, no water. Anything they found Judith got to eat, and if there were extra Carl ate. The others just seemed to survive on spite. 

In front of them, about twenty yards ahead, several bottles of water sit. “Check it out.” Rick told her. Hunter moved ahead of them, on top of the water bottles a note, “From a Friend.” She read it aloud. Rick studied it for a long moment. Daryl emerged from the woods. “See anyone out there that would have left this for us?” Hunter asked him, anxious.

“No, tracks, but they don’t make sense. Could be old. Hasn’t rained in days.” Daryl mused. Eugene picked up a bottled water, and opened it, eager to take a sip. Rick jerked it from him, smelling the water, then tipping it into his mouth. Tasting nothing wrong, he gave Judith a drink. Thunder rumbled and lightning lit up the sky, rain poured down on them.

“Come on, there is a barn!” Daryl shouted over the downpour. Hunter put a few of the bottled waters into her backpack, quickly, as Daryl led them through the woods into a small barn. Daryl had found it earlier in the day, and in pain and exhaustion he had cried against the tree, that over looked barn. 

Once everyone was inside, they settled in, drinking the water that they had. Hunter had saved some of the dog meat for Judith. She warmed it next to the fire, then blew it to a manageable heat, before letting Judith eat it. Daryl secured the door and turned to Rick, “I’ll take first watch.” 

As the others slumbered the storm roared outside. Hunter couldn’t sleep. Neither could Maggie. Daryl heard something strange from outside the barn, he peaked out the door, only to see a small herd of walkers coming at them. Daryl growled, pushing his body against the door. Hunter noticed him, and rose, slamming her own body against the door, pushing hard, Maggie joined them. They must have woke the others, because soon everyone was against the door, pushing to keep the walkers out. Judith was fast asleep in the middle of the barn. Hunter had managed to be between Daryl and the door, shoving hard, relaxed for the first time in days, because his body was against hers.

They weathered the night, holding the door. As the storm let up, the sounds of the walkers died down, and everyone returned to their slumber positions. Daryl spent the remaining night watching the door. Hunter next to her, on the ground. She had her head on his shoulder. Sun light cracked through the barn doors as Daryl stood up, pulling Hunter with him. Rick joined them, as did Carol. They opened the doors to find no walkers nearby an immediate threat. 

“They should have overran us, the trees could have destroyed the barn.” Carol started.

“But they didn’t; the storm kept us safe, we are safe by grace.” Hunter mused.

“God delivered us.” Gabriel said somewhere behind the others.

Sasha pushed past them. Daryl stopped Maggie as she went out after Sasha. “Fixed this for you, last night.” Daryl handed Maggie the music box that Carl had found for her some days ago. Daryl somewhat smiled at her.

She nodded, “Thank you.” She slipped out after Sasha.

Hunter sank down near the back of the barn, playing with Judith. Carl joined her. “Hey sis.” He smiled at her.

“Hello, bub.” She smiled at him. “I’m hungry, you?”

“Yup.” Carl leaned his head against her, feeling the bones in her body, hard against him. “I’m glad we adopted you.” He didn’t say it very loud, only loud enough for her to hear.

“Me too, baby brother.” She kissed his forehead, and nodded at Rick. 

Rick smiled at his three children. Hunter, maybe 17, Carl, 15, and Judith a little over a year old. “We will find a place to live, this is the proof we needed.” 

Daryl nodded. “Want to hunt, Merle?” 

“Storms usually frighten up food.” Merle nodded. 

As they opened the door Sasha and Maggie appeared, a man between them. “Hello everyone,” Maggie started, cheerful, “This is Aaron. We took his weapon, and his pack” Rick’s eyes narrowed, both Hunter and Carl stood, Carl holding Judith. “He could of kills us Rick, but he didn’t.” Maggie told him, then dropped his pack. 

“Who are you?” Rick snapped. Maggie handed Aaron’s gun to Rick, Rick immediately gave the weapon to Hunter, who slipped it into the back of her pants. 

“Rick, I am a recruiter from a walled town… we would like to interview you for possible admittance.” The man was looking at his pack, he reached for it. Everyone raised their weapons, both Merle and Daryl moved to be in front of Hunter, Carl, and Judith. “I just am getting out the pictures of the place.” He showed them several black and white photos. Rick took them from his hands and began looking at them.

“Where are your people?” He asked.

“There was a group shot, but…” His voice trailed off. “I normally start out by telling you that we have lost some folks and that it is painful to carry the group shot. My job is to convince you guys to come back with me, because honestly you would be valuable additions to our community. You would have to interview, or audition, to be part of us, but it’s not my decision in the end.” He paused. Weapons were still pointed at him. “We have a wall, see, and its 15 foot tall.” 

Daryl gave Rick a stern look, this could be good for them. Maggie and Glenn shared a look, hopeful. Rick cocked his head to the side, Hunter just shook her head. Rick stepped forward, and punched Aaron in the face, hard. Jarring the man, and knocking him out.

“DAD?” Hunter snapped. 

Rick ignored her. “Check his story out, keep guards outside, Carl go through the pack. Hunter, you and Daryl see if there are more of them out there.”

Hunter gave Rick a puzzled look, but took Judith, and followed Daryl out the door.

0-0-0


	9. Chapter 9 - Alexandria

“Walled city, you think he will go for it?” Hunter asked Daryl as she followed him around the perimeter.

“We need it, you and Judith and Carl deserve it.” Daryl stated, ignoring her questioning look for the time being.

“Daryl, you need it to.” She caught his arm, pulling him back towards her and Judith.

He stiffened at her touch. “Stop.” 

“Daryl,” She breathed his name, “I know we lost Tyreese but, please, don’t do this to me again.” 

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her. “What do you want from me you little brat?” He snapped.

Hurt she looked at him, hard in the face. With her free hand she grabbed his vest front and pulled him close to her. “Love.” She whispered it, then pressed her lips to his. He jerked at first, but kissed her back, slowly accepting what she was doing. 

A whistle broke the kiss, Merle was a few feet away from them, giving them an amused look. “Go away little girl.” Daryl shoved Hunter backwards, enough she lost her footing and almost dropped Judith. Merle steadied her and shook his head, Daryl stomped off away from them. 

0-0-0

When she returned to the barn Aaron was tied up. She heard Rick talking to Aaron, demanding to know how many people were in the woods. “Dad, stop.” Hunter nearly screamed at him. “You aren’t going to trust him. He knows that.”

Rick glared at her. “How many are out there?”

“Just one.” Aaron finally relented.

“The flare gun in your pack is a signal right, to let him know to come get us?” Rick snapped. 

“Look, I have followed you for a while. You ignored the water I gave you, only taking one or two. Regardless of the hunger and thirst you faced, you never turned on each other. You’re survivors, and you’re people. Your children deserve a home with walls.”

“Listen, Aaron, we might not be quick to agree with you.” Hunter started, “We have been around communities before, they either wanted to eat us or they wanted complete control over us, as you put it we are survivors – we known that situations with humans these days are worse than fighting the walkers. Excuse my dad’s concerns, please, and humor him.” Carl nodded.

“I don’t know.” Rick muttered to himself. “You just want to take us.” 

Michonne glared at him, “You know what you know, and you’re sure of it, but I’m not.”

“Rick, I agree with Michonne, we need this, if it’s real we need this.” Maggie didn’t often challenge Rick, but this place could be good for them.

“Dad.” Carl and Hunter spoke his name at the same time, he looked at his children and nodded.

“Abraham, Rosita, Michonne, Glenn, Maggie – find the cars Aaron mentioned that want to take us to the community, everyone else take guard. Hunter, Carl, you two stick with Merle and Daryl. Judith is going to stay in here with me. We need to be safe.” Rick gave his orders and they dispersed. With everyone out, Rick returned his attention to Aaron, “If my family isn’t back in an hour, or if the ones I put on guard say something is wrong, I am going to shove this knife into you skull, are we clear?” Aaron nodded, slowly.

0-0-0

“Come on Carl, Merle and Daryl are this way.” Hunter motioned for her brother to follow her, tracking the two older men. “Shh.” Hunter whispered was they came upon them arguing.

“I know I was never around when you needed me, but ya pushin that little girl away is only gonna kill you from the inside out, she cares for you, baby brother, don’t do to her what I did to ya.” Merle had Daryl against a tree.

“You don’t know shit, Merle, all you do is chase ass,” Daryl snapped. 

Hunter and Carl ducked down to hide and listen. “Your right, but wanna know something interesting, any time I spend with that little girl as you called her, all she does is talk about you, ask about you, worry about you. She’s like a sister to me.” growled Merle.

“Right, cause you didn’t wanna rape her that first day.” Daryl snapped, pushing Merle against the tree instead.

“So what if I did, it didn’t happen because of you, now it will never happen. I aint about to hurt any member of this family, least of all the kids.” Merle snapped back at him.

Carl and Hunter shared a look. She pressed her fingers to her lips asking him to be quiet. Carl nodded. Daryl looked surly and angry as he glared at Merle. “You don’t think of her as a child do you?”

“No, she kills walkers, she fights like we do, she hunts, and she isn’t some little innocent child, Daryl. She ain’t Beth and she is never going to be.” Merle snapped at him.

Hunter knew it struck a chord the moment it spilled from Merle’s mouth. Daryl was on top of his brother, beating him in the face hard. “Move.” Hunter ordered Carl. It took both Hunter and Carl to drag Daryl away from Merle. Daryl looked beyond pissed. Hunter caught his face in her hands, trying to calm him. Carl had him around the waist, pulling him back. Merle was still on the ground, wiping blood from his nose. 

Daryl’s eyes narrowed on Hunter’s face. “This is your fault you little bitch.” The word rocked her, and she punched him hard in the face, her knuckles grazing his mouth. He laughed at her, breaking free from Carl, grabbing her up in his arms, and holding her tight. “Tell me you love me now.” He growled. 

Merle and Carl looked on, mortified and worried. Hunter held her own, smiling at him, feeling his grip on her wrist tighten. “I love you, Daryl, I will continue to do so, no matter how you hurt me.” His grip loosened somewhat. She used his grip on her to push herself up to his lips, brushing her lips against his, Daryl held her there, he didn’t want her to stop the kiss but something inside him still made him feel like it was wrong. Maybe it was his age, or maybe it was the fact that no one had ever loved him before.

He released her. She stepped back from him, into Carl’s body. Holding her wrists, she rubbed them. He could see the bruising on her skin forming. Instantly he was sorry, his anger at Merle had been directed at her. “I am sorry.” He growled. He picked up his crossbow.

“Dad wants us to be with you.” Carl finally said. 

Merle sighed. “We are supposed to protect them, as usual.”

Daryl’s eyes remained on Hunter’s wrist. “Not too good at that am I?” 

Hunter shivered, he might never say he loved her back, but at least they had made some headway today. “Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Rosita, and Abraham went out to check out the story that man Aaron told dad.” 

0-0-0

“She’s hungry.” Aaron watched Rick bouncing Judith, trying to calm her. “There is applesauce in my pack.” 

Rick narrowed his eyes at Aaron. “You eat it first.” 

0-0-0

Daryl, Merle, Hunter, and Carl found themselves by the road as a small Cadillac and a large RV appeared. “Look, Glenn.” Carl pointed to the driver of the RV. Hunter was smiling. 

“Looks like the man didn’t lie.” Daryl suggested. He felt Hunter’s hand in his, and warmth moved up his arm. 

Merle, Hunter, Daryl, and Carl worked to haul as much of the food into the barn as they could, the rest of the family moved in to see what there was to eat. Judith was munching happily on her apple sauce. 

“This is ours now.” Rick snapped at Aaron. Hunter raised her eyebrow and shared a look with Carl. “Whether we go back with you or not.”

“Dad, why wouldn’t we go back?” Carl asked, confused. 

Michonne looked at Rick sternly, then said “Everyone, he isn’t lying, if there were people out there trying to get us, they already would have. We need this, so we are going, all of us. To this walled city.”

Rick looked like he wanted to argue for a moment, but locked eyes with Hunter, and sighed. “Alright, yea, we are going, first thing tonight, in the darkness. Unless you want to tell us how to get there Aaron.”

“I can’t do that, normally I drive us back.” Rick didn’t like that answer. 

“Ok, tonight it is.” Rick gruffed.

“They are more active at night.” Aaron looked exhausted.

“We know that.” Rick snapped, he moved outside the barn, handing Judith to Hunter. Michonne followed him.

Hunter and Carl shared a look of concern, then hovered close to the exit listening.  
“Are we really doing this, or are you just saying that?” Michonne was watching Rick tear through the cars.

“We are going.” Rick grumbled. “We will check it out, if there is something wrong, we will know.”

Michonne nodded. “We need this, we need a place to live Rick, we can’t keep going on like this, and the winters are murder.”

Rick stopped what he was doing and looked at her. “I don’t know if anything could convince me to trust a community after what we saw at Woodbury, after Terminus, I want to see if it’s real though, and then we will decide.” Rick was quiet after that.

“Thank you, Rick.” Michonne looked like she wanted to hug him.

0-0-0

“Ok, Glenn, Michonne, and I will ride with Aaron. The rest of you in the RV, Daryl I want you driving it.” Carl, Judith, and Hunter were the last people in the RV. “Look out for them, ok Daryl?”

Daryl nodded understanding that this might be the last time they saw Rick and Glenn. Rick had chosen to take route 23 instead of 16 although Aaron had tried to sway him. In the darkness they drove. Daryl tried to keep up, but lost the taillights at a four way juncture. Hunter watched carefully out the window. “There is a flare, Daryl.” He watched it sour through the sky, and decided they would follow the flare’s arc.

It led them to an alleyway where a man was on top of the dumpster. The moment he saw the RV relief flooded his face. Hunter, gun raised stepped out of the RV first. “Who are you?” She snapped.

Instantly the man looked terrified. “Aaron… where is Aaron?”

“With my dad in the car, we thought it was them who fired the flare… Who are you?”

“I am Eric, Aaron is my…” His voice trailed off. 

Hunter understood, then whistled to let Daryl know it was safe. “Let’s get your ankle checked out.” Everyone moved inside the garage and set up sleeping arrangements.

0-0-0

As Glenn drove Michonne flipped through the pictures. “Did you ask him the questions?” 

“No, I didn’t.” Rick started.

“How many walker’s have you killed?” Michonne asked him, her eyes on him, burning into him.

“I don’t know… there have been too many.” Aaron surveys her, confused.

“How many people have you killed?”

“Two.”

“Why?” Michonne, Rick, and Glenn are interested in this response more than the others.

“They tried to kill me, first.” Aaron fell silent, Rick continued rummaging around the front of the car, opening the glove box. He found a device for listening over long distances, instantly his anger grew.

“They have been listening to us, they know the plan, this isn’t safe anymore.” Rick almost looked panicked. 

Glenn slammed the breaks but it was too late, the car skidded into a herd of walkers. “The RV should have hit us.” Michonne snapped. Glenn had no choice but to keep the car moving, inching though the walkers. When it finally did stop Michonne, Glenn, and Rick got out of the car to look for the RV. “It’s not there, they must have saw the herd and got to safety.” 

“The car is useless, it won’t start back, not now.” Rick growled, pulling body parts and goop from under the hood. As he said it a flare rippled across the night sky, to the left of them. Aaron freaked out seeing the flare, he kicked open the rear passenger car door and jetted into the woods in the direction of the flare, hands tied behind his back.

“Let’s go!” Michonne barks at Rick and Glenn. “Daryl sees that and he is going to think we shot it and head for it. Move.”

The woods were full of walkers from every direction they seemed to attack them. Glenn stumbled upon Aaron, kicking a walker away, instantly Glenn takes the walker down, and grabs ahold of Aaron’s shirt, pulling him towards where he can hear Glenn and Michonne fighting them off. He cuts the zip ties that bind Aaron’s hands. “We can make it together, but we can only make it together,” Aaron almost shouts to Glenn, as they forge their way towards the noises. Instantly Glenn realizes those are his own words, which he had said the night they arrived in the barn. Glenn and Aaron instantly assist Michonne and Rick with the walkers that had been encircling them. Once they are free of the small herd the follow Aaron through the woods to a rundown garage and brick building. The RV is parked outside. 

Rick surveyed the area, then called out “DARYL.”

Both Merle and Daryl open the door, and look out. Daryl nods at Rick, but Aaron pushes past them. “Eric?” He ask, anxiety threatening to overtake him.

“In back, Hunter and Edwards are with him.” Maggie explained.

Aaron rushed past them, to the back room, relieved to see Eric. “Hello darling!” Aaron smiled. “They have a doctor and are patching me up!” Eric seemed more relieved now that he had been when Hunter had killed the Walkers who were after him.

“Thank God.” Aaron was on his knees next to Eric, who was propped up in the one chair the managed to find. Aaron kissed him, on the lips, cradling his face in his hands. Hunter smiled to herself, love was an interesting thing.

Rick peaked around the corner with Daryl, but stopped short at the scene. “You should be good.” Edwards told him, smiling at the couple.

“Just a sprained ankle.” Hunter patted Aaron’s shoulder as she stood with Edwards and walked towards Daryl. Daryl let Hunter slip her hand into his, and pull him back to the main room where the others were.

Aaron rejoined them, smiling. “Thank you so much for saving Eric!” He is pleased.

“We will stay here tonight.” Rick tells them all, “And leave first thing in the morning. Tie Aaron up and let’s rest.” Everyone looked at Rick.

“If you think I am sleeping away from him, you will have to kill me.” Aaron snapped at Rick. Before Rick could do anything both Glenn and Hunter were in-between Rick and Aaron.

“Rick, come on man, he helped up, and they are both helping up. Let him sleep where he wants. No one separates me and Maggie, like no one separates you and the kids.” Glenn was pleading.

“Dad, let them sleep together, they love each other.” Hunter’s voice was even and calm. Daryl had to admit watching her take on Rick was pretty interesting. “You’re still in charge, but you don’t have to look for the bad in everyone right away, Beth wouldn’t want that, Hershel wouldn’t want that. Please.”

Rick sighed. “Fine, but I don’t like it.” 

0-0-0

As the sun rose they loaded up into the RV. Eric was so small Hunter helped him into bed, Aaron took his spot watching over him. Daryl handed him a bottle of water. Abraham behind the driver seat, and Rosita by his side. Daryl sat against the window in one of the bench seats, Merle beside him. Hunter stretched out with her butt in Daryl’s lap and her legs in Merles. Daryl stiffened for a moment at her touch, but relaxed when she laid her head on his shoulder. She and Carl had taken the last watch last night. As the rode wound out in front of them, they were climbing up a large mountain it seemed. Rosita laughed, “Look, Abraham, there is DC, we made it.” Eugene peaked out the window, and Abraham started laughing too.

“Damnit.” Abraham cussed, irritated. As they rounded the curve the battery just gave out on the RV, and they had to stop once more. “Paint the bitch red, and stick a ladder on it.” Abraham snarled.

“Unlike the last RV,” Glenn started, “This one should have extra batteries right here…” His voice trailed off as he opened a side panel on the RV next to the door. “There was a man once, who taught me how to keep these going.” He smiled to himself, then handed Abraham the battery. In the car behind the RV Rick and Michonne watched, with Judith laid in the back seat.

“We don’t have to fight anymore, Rick. If this community lets us in, we are free.” Michonne smiled at him.

“How much further?” Rick ask Aaron who has come out for a breather.

“About twenty minutes.” Aaron smiles at him.

“I need a moment.” Rick slipped into the woods. Hunter sighed, Carl frowned. When Rick returned they resumed their trip, Rick looked at Michonne, and sighed. “Terminus was quiet, Woodbury was quiet. If this place is quiet… we can’t stay.” 

Michonne nodded at him, patting his hand with hers. The car and RV stopped right outside the gate. As everyone moved to exit Rick heard it, children playing, noises coming from inside the walls. Rick held Michonne’s hand in his, squeezing it, then exited the car. Hunter and Carl locked arms. Daryl behind her, his hands on her shoulders. The gates of Alexandria opened as Rick picked Judith up from the backseat of the car. Daryl kissed the back of Hunter’s head before releasing her shoulders. 

They entered Alexandria.


	10. Chapter 10 - Auditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any issues with editing, I apologize, I have no one to edit/beta the chapters.

“Why the camera?” Hunter asked. Carl was sitting in a tall backed green chair, Judith in his lap, and she was sitting on the chair arm next to him.

“I liked to record everything.” Deanna’s smooth voice carried over. “For future generations.” 

Carl looked at Hunter who nodded and smiled. “So we have to audition?” 

“You three, no, you’re just children, the adults do. But I would still like to know what you have been through.” Deanna smiled at them, her small form sinking into the couch.

“Ok, ask away.” Hunter had not released her crossbow, yet. 

“Where is your mother?”

Hunter looked at Carl, this was a question he would have to answer. “Dead, I kill her when Judith was born.” 

Hunter slipped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him.

“Where were you, Hunter, when Judith was born?”

“I wasn’t with them. I got separated when mom and Carl left for Atlanta they thought I was dead.” 

“How did you find your way back?” Deanna asked, intrigued.

“Daryl and Merle found me, when I escaped the men I was with.”

Deanna nodded, “Do you want to be here?”

Hunter narrowed her eyes, and looked down at Carl. “We need to be here for Judith.”

Carl looked at his sister, and smiled. Deanna broke the moment, “Tell me about the men who took you.”

“There dead now, I killed them.” Hunter looked at her hard in the face, and smiled. “All dead now.”

Deanna felt chills run up her spine. “Your father is the leader of you group, right?”

“Yeah, we tried democracy for a while, but… then… we were on the road again.” Carl explained.  
“Where were you before here?” Deanna asked.

“Georgia, we are from Georgia, King County.” Hunter answered.

“Interesting. How old are you?”

“I think I just turned 15 this last winter.”

“I turned 17, and Judith is a little over one.” Hunter lowered her crossbow finally, accepting the situation.

“What relationship are you to the other members?” Deanna asked.

“No relationship,” Hunter started, “We have been with Daryl, Carol, and Glenn from the beginning. Maggie, Merle, from the farm, and the others just kind of joined us and belonged.”

“Daryl and Merle are close to Hunter.” Carl responded.

“That is interesting, you being friends with those men, they seem… dangerous.” Deanna questioned aloud.

“Danger is in the eye of the beholder.” Hunter snapped. “I hunt with them, I kill with them, and they are my best friends.”

“Your father is ok with that?” Deanna smiled then, finding a point of interest in the conversation.

“Our dad keeps us alive, learning skills keeps us alive.” Carl told her, irritated with how the conversation was going.

“I think that is enough today.”

0-0-0

“Do you want to be here?” Deanna asked. Daryl was pacing the room, his crossbow over his shoulder. “You can sit you know.”

“Hunter, Carl, Judith, they need to be here. If Rick wants us here, then yea I wanna be here.” Daryl answered finally.

“Interesting, you have been with Rick from Atlanta on, correct?”

Daryl nodded, looking out the windows. “He is your leader?”

“He is a damn good man. He has kept us alive, saved all of us at least once.” Daryl told her, he wasn’t sure he liked this woman. 

“Do you think you belong here?” She asked him.

“I belong with Rick and my family. Where they are I am.” Daryl answered her.

“That’s enough for today, please send in your brother.”

0-0-0

“You look as fidgety as your brother.” Deanna told Merle as he played with the curtains looking out the window.

“Apple doesn’t fall far.” He growled at her.

“You and Daryl seem to be the outsiders in the group.”

“No, just me. Daryl belongs, I was with a group that meant to hurt Officer Friendly, I mean Rick, and his family. By saving Hunter I earned by place with them.” He recited the lie they had grown used to telling. 

“Ah, everyone tells me how you kept the food supply up this last winter, we could use a man like you, I give everyone jobs, and your job will be hunter.” 

Merle nodded at her.

“What happened to you hand.” 

Merle looked at her for a long time. “We haven’t always been a family. The first time I met Rick, we had a bit of a disagreement that left me handcuffed to the roof of a department store. There were walkers after them, and they were going to come back for me. I just didn’t know it. I cut my own hand off, and escaped. Made my way on my own a while then ended up working for a man called the Governor.” Merle told her.

“Why do you call him Officer Friendly?” Deanna asked.

“That first time I met him, he was still in his sheriff clothes.” Merle told her.

She took pause at this, “Merle, tell me more about yourself.”

He laughed at her, “Lady, like I told Officer Friendly, I am a mystery to myself.”

She looked at him, concerned. “What is your relationship with Hunter.”

“Thought you’d get to that. I found her, on a trailer, walkers on her. Daryl and I took her back home to Rick.” Merle wandered around the room.

“Do you think you belong here?” She asked slowly.

He looked at her, tucked his hand in his belt and laughed. “No, I belong in some prison somewhere rotten, but as long as those kids and Daryl are here, I plan on being here.” 

“Thank you, send in the older woman.” Deanna told him.

“Carol?” Deanna nodded.

0-0-0

“Who were you before all this?” Deanna asked her.

Carol smiled, sinking into the chair. “I was a housewife, I had a wonderful husband Edward, and oh God I miss that man.” Carol lied, tearing up.

“Any children?”

Carol didn’t miss a beat, “Three little girls – Sophia, Lizzie, and Mica. We lost them between Atlanta and the prison. Some things can’t be helped.” She let a tear run down her face.

“I am sorry, I suppose you find comfort in Hunter.” Deanna asked.

Carol smiled, “Hunter, Maggie, and Judith – they light up my world.” 

“Do you want to be here?” 

“Yes, very much, I hate killing.” Carol smiled at Deanna.

“How do you feel about Rick?”

“I wouldn’t be alive without him, he has always done what was best to take care of us, to keep us moving. He is the most fearless person I know.” Carol smiled widely at her.

“Do you think all members of your group can make this work?”

Carol understood the question. Daryl and Merle defiantly stood out. “Yes.”

“Could you send in the red head?” Deanna asked.

“Abraham.”

0-0-0

Abraham didn’t sit either, instead he paced around the back of the room. “When did you join them?”

“When they lost the prison on the road to this place all Terminus, we was on the way to DC.” Abraham told her.

“Who is we?”

“Rosita, Eugene, and I. We have been together almost since the turn.” Abraham told her.

“Are you and Rosita?” 

“We are together most of the time.” He laughed, smiling at her.

“How did Eugene fit with you two?

“He… He is smart, he knows how to do things.” Abraham answered.

“Why DC?”

Abraham thought on this for a long moment, “Seemed safest.”

She looked at him confused, then asked, “What do you think of Rick.”

“He’s brilliant, always has a solution, wherever this world is headed, it needs Rick Grimes in it.” 

“What were you before the turn as you call it?” Deanna asked.

“I was a soldier.” 

“Thank you, please send Rosita in.”

0-0-0

“Rosita, you are very pretty.” Deanna smiled at her.

Rosita nodded her thank you. “What were you before the turn.”

“I was a waitress in Dallas.” Rosita answered.

“How did you meet Abraham?” 

“He was working his way across America with Eugene.” Rick had told them not to mention Eugene’s lie to anyone. “He saved my life.”

“How do you feel about Rick?”

Rosita looked at her for a moment. “He’s a good leader.”

“Send in Eugene.”

 

0-0-0  
“Hello ma’am.” Eugene smiled at her.

“Hi Eugene, I have heard you are very smart!” Deanna smiled at him.

“You could say that.” Eugene mumbled

“You have been with Abraham since almost the start of the turn?”

“Yes.” Eugene answered surveying the books on her shelves.

“And Rosita since Dallas, how did you guys meet up with Rick.”

“We found Glenn and Tara on the roadside, looking for their family, Glenn was real weak.” Eugene explained. “We picked uhm up, and headed on. Then we saw the sign for Terminus, and Maggie had left Glenn a note, telling him that is where she headed.”

“Who was with Maggie?”

“Sasha and Bob. Bob’s dead now, walkers and the folks from Terminus got him.”

“What were you before the turn?”

“Before, I lived in my mom’s basement and went to school.” Eugene answered.

“How do you feel about Rick?”

“He’s a good damn man, always point on. Can I borrow this?” He was holding a book in his hands, she nodded. 

“Send in Maggie.”

0-0-0  
“Hello, ma’am.” Maggie smiled, sitting down in the green chair.

“Hi Maggie, I have heard a lot about you and Glenn.”

Maggie smiled, “How we found each other in Terminus?”

Deanna nodded. “Tell me about who you were before the turn?”

“I lived with my family on a farm, my father Hershel saved Carl’s life. My sister Beth, she helped Daryl become a little more human.” Maggie smiled.

“What happened to them?”

“My dad was taken by a man, Martinez who worked for the Governor and with Merle, before Merle was one of us. He killed him.” Maggie looked sad for a moment, “But Rick saved the rest of us.”

“What happened to Beth?”

“After the prison, we all got separated. Daryl was with Beth, and someone took her from him, to this place Grundy Memorial Hospital. We found her though, and were going to be bringing her home with us, Hunter tried to save her, but they both got shot. Beth didn’t survive the winter.” Maggie looked tore up.

“How did you meet Glenn?”

“He came with Rick, from Atlanta, after Daddy patched Carl up they stayed on our farm, without them we would have died, a herd moved on us, and without Rick none of us would have made it out alive.”

“You trust Rick with your life?”

Maggie looked at her hard, “I trust all of them with my life, every single one of them. Even Merle.” 

“Tell me about your relationship with Merle and Daryl.”

“Daryl is all about protecting the children, especially Hunter and Judith. He took it hard when Carol’s daughter Sophia died.” Maggie looked at her, “Merle worked for a bad man and did some very bad things, but we have forgiven him, he got us through this winter.”

“Interesting.” Deanna smiled. “Please send you boyfriend in.”

“Oh, Glenn, he is my husband, my dad was a preached, he married us while we lived at the prison.” She smiled and exited.

0-0-0  
“Glenn, it’s nice to meet you.” Deanna smiled. “What were you before the turn as you folks call it?”  
“I delivered pizzas.” 

“How did you come to be in the group.”

“Found them before Rick did, around the time Daryl and Merle first met up with Shane and Dale.”

“You were with Daryl and Merle before Rick?”

“Yea, Shane his best friend, saved Lori and Carl, he couldn’t save Hunter. They made a camp with Carol and her family, Dale, Merle, Daryl, Andrea, and her sister, and some others.” 

“What happened to Shane?”

“Rick killed him. Had to, would of killed us all without Rick…” Glenn’s voice trailed off.

“So you trust Rick?”

“Very much so.”

“Even Merle. Daryl.”

“Look lady, we are a family, I trust them all some of them might scare the hell out of me at times, but we stick together.”

“Could you send in Tara?”

“Sure.”

0-0-0

“How did you come to be in the group?”

“I was with Martinez, and his tank when he destroyed their home. Glenn saved me and I vowed to help him find Maggie, I sort of became a member after that.” 

“What were you before this?”

“I was training for the police academe.”

“Do you like your family members? Your leader?”

“Rick is fearless, and smart, he has kept us alive many times over. The only person who scares me is Hunter. And that is because she has seen evil, pure evil.”

“Send in Sasha would you, I think that is enough for today.”

0-0-0

“Hello, Sasha.”

Sasha sank into the chair, looking hard at Deanna.

“How did you become a member.”

“At first, Rick didn’t want me and my brother Tyreese, he was trying to keep his prison under control, and safe. He turned us away, we found a place at Woodbury, where the Governor was in charge. Merle was there, a right hand and brute force.” Sasha explained. “After Merle killed the Governor Rick sent a bus after us survivors and anyone who wanted to go to the prison.” 

“So then you joined up with Rick.”

“Yea, my brother found love, but she was killed, then we were forced from the prison by Martinez.” Sasha explained. “I was separated from the group, I was with Maggie and Bob. God I loved that man.”

“What happened to Bob.”

“The people from Terminus they took him from us at Gabriel’s church, they cut his leg off, and they ate it. But the joke was on them, see he had been bitten by a walker already.” Sasha laughed. 

Deanna looked at her. “Do you trust Rick’s judgement?”

Sasha took longer than the other’s. “I do, I trust them all. I will do what they want to do, whether it is stay here or not.”

“That should be enough for today, could you send in Dr. Edwards.”

0-0-0

Edwards was the only man thus far to sit down. He looked exhausted. “You are a doctor.”

“Yes I am,” he nodded at her.

“Where did you join up with them?” Deana asked.

“I uhm, I met Beth and Noah first. I was at the hospital in Atlanta, Grundy…” He trailed off. “The police in charge were bad men and women. They kept wards. Noah was one, I asked for Beth to be mine.” 

“How did Beth come to the hospital?”

“She got separated from Daryl, and was hit by one of the cars used by the police. When she woke up Dawn, the woman in charge, told her how she would have to work off her debt.”  
“How did she die?”  
“Beth stood up to her, to Dawn, it ended up getting both Beth and Hunter shot, and Daryl killed Dawn. I went with them after that, because trying to survive was better in my opinion then remaining at a hospital full of evil beings.” Edwards explained.

“So, you chose to be a member of Rick’s group?”

“I chose life, I chose to try to save Beth and Hunter’s life.” He looked at Deanna.

“We have a doctor here. You will work beside him. If you guys stay. Do you trust Rick?”

“I trust Hunter, and she obviously trust her father. So yes.”

“Loyalty within your group is peculiar. Please send in Noah.”

0-0-0

“You were at Grady? With Beth and Dr. Edwards?” Deanna asked.

“Yeah,” Noah nodded, sinking down in the chair.  
“  
“You escaped?” She asked.

“Sort of, Beth helped me get out, then I helped Daryl and the other’s get her back.” Noah explained.

“Why did Daryl want her back?” Deanna asked.

“The all wanted her back, Daryl just chased down one of the cars similar to the ones who took her. I thought in the beginning that Beth and Daryl were together, but…” His voice trailed off.

“But?” Deanna asked, her curiousity spiked.

“But, then I saw how Hunter looked at him.” Noah grumped.

“Interesting, how do you feel about Rick.”

“He took me home, to the gated community I was from, and helped me get through discovering it completely destroyed.”

“So you think he is a good man?”

“They are all good people, in different ways.” Noah asserted, looking her up and down.

“Thank you, send in the preacher.” 

“His name is Gabriel Stokes.” Noah told her then stood. 

0-0-0

Gabriel settled into the chair, and looked at Deanna. “Hello.” She beamed.

“You are a preacher?”

“Yes.”

“This must all be difficult for you, killing vessels of human life.” 

“I don’t kill them unless I need to.”

“Interesting, how did you become a member of Rick’s family.”

“I am the second newest member, Edwards is newer.” Gabriel sighed. “They saved my life, but one decent act does not atone for a life of sin.”

Deanna studied him. “You will have a church, its down the way, please send in Michonne.”

0-0-0

Michonne did not sit down, she instead watched the room. “You wanted me now.”

“I did. You are so interesting. Where were you before the turn?”

“I lived in a nice house with my family, I didn’t work.” She answered it simply enough.

“What happened to your family?”

“My child died, my boyfriend died.” Michonne looked at her.

“How long have you been with them?”

“Since the prison, Maggie and Glenn were taken by Merle. I saw it, and they dropped Judith’s formula. So I tracked followed their tracks, back to the prison. I waited by the fence, Rick saw me and let me in. He almost traded me to the Governor to keep his people alive, but Merle couldn’t do it. Merle killed him…” Michonne watched the woman before her.

“Do you want to be here?”

“We need this. The children need this. We need a break we need something good to happen to us for once.” Michonne snapped.

Deanna watched her. “Do you think everyone would make this work?”

“Yes, we will make this work. We will do what is necessary.” Michonne answered her. “Judith needs this place.”

“That is enough for today, please send Rick in.”

0-0-0

“We need this.” Rick told her as he sit down.

“Do all of you need this?” Deanna asked. Instantly Rick thought of Merle and Daryl. 

“Yeah, we all need a break.” He told Deanna, smiling the best he could at her.

“Your children are simply amazing creatures. So resilient with everything they have lived though.” Deanna smiled at him. “Hunter is quite the intelligent young lady. Brave too, both Carl and Hunter seem like they can take care of themselves.” 

“After Lori, my wife died, Hunter is the one who along with Beth taught the younger ones. There used to be more of us.” Rick sighed into his hands.

“Beth is Maggie’s baby sister right?” Deanna asked.

Rick was the last person she was interviewing. “Yea, she was.”

“Daryl was the one who lost her.” Deanna asked.

Rick narrowed his eyes. “No, she lost herself and when we saved her, Hunter took a bullet for her, because Beth couldn’t just let a statement go, she died in a cabin in the woods.” Rick snapped.

“You have lost several people you loved along the way, do you think you could be good here?” Deanna asked, when she realized Rick didn’t understand the question she tried again, “Do you think you could live here, follow rules, and work with us.”

“I think we could learn to; we have been on the road a long time.” Rick answered finally.


	11. Chapter 11 - Weak

After the long interviews Deanna announced to them all that they could stay. She lead them outside to a nice house, where supplies were housed. “We don’t allow weapons within the walls, so please surrender them.” Deanna smiled at the group. Rick nodded his head, letting them know they could remove their weapons. “We will let you keep your knives.” Deanna told them. Clearly she didn’t know that their knives were there most deadly weapon.

0-0-0

“You can have both of these houses.” Aaron told them, smiling. “Deanna is willing to let you have them both. Your group is large, I told her you probably wouldn’t want to be separated.” Aaron nodded at them. “I am just down the road a piece if you need me.” Aaron pointed to a yellow house down the drive.

“Thank you.” Rick told him, watching him leave.

“Inside we go.” Rick and the others made their way inside the larger of the two houses. Once inside they took over the living room, making beds for themselves here and there. “Let’s get cleaned up, there is running water and what not.”

After everyone had rinsed off the gathered once more in the living room. Food in the middle of the floor. Hunter was stretched out with Judith in front of her, Carl behind her and Daryl beside her. There was a knock on the door, and instantly everyone was on edge. Rick opened the door to see Deanna, she let herself in.

“Sticking together, that’s smart.” She smiled at them. “I just came to see how you were settling in. I see you look fine. You can use both houses, when you feel more comfortable with it. Everyone has jobs, report to them tomorrow. You said you were a family. That's what you said. Absolutely amazing to me how people with completely different backgrounds and with nothing in common can become that. Don't you think?”

Rick looked confused. “You didn’t give me one.” 

“No, I have one in mind for you and Michonne I just haven’t told you yet. I am not sure what to do with Daryl or Hunter.” Her graze fell on them, Hunter’s head was in Daryl’s lap, with Judith on her chest. “But I will figure it out! It is just a matter of time.”

With that Deanna left. Early the next morning a pretty blonde came over, with an invitation for Carl to meet her sons. She also had provisions for the house, a care package she called it. Rick’s hair was wet he had waited to shower in the morning. “Want me to cut it for you?” Jessi asked. “Before this I was a beautician, I can cut your hair.” 

Rick nodded, slowly. “You don’t know me.”

“No, I don’t but you look like you need a haircut.” His beard was shaved and he looked stone-faced but opened the door all the way for her. 

0-0-0

Merle left at first light every day, making his way out the gate, he returned around lunch with meat of some sort. He liked being in the woods. With everyone working Hunter was walking around the town with Daryl, Judith on her hip. “They are weak; you can tell by looking at uhm.” Daryl said under his breath to her.

“I know, it’s unfortunate. I don’t wanna become weak because of them.” Hunter sighed, slipping her hand into his. Something both of them were used to doing at this point.

“Listen, I think your dad doesn’t trust uhm, he wants me and Carol to meet him outside the gate for shooting practice…” Daryl’s voice trailed off.

“I know the whistle.” She smiled at him. He nodded, he kissed her forehead, and then Judith’s before disappearing to find Rick and Carol. Hunter saw Carl up ahead, and joined him. 

Rick looked out the front door and could no longer see his children. Panic climbed into his chest. He rushed out front in the direction he had saw Carl walk. His eyes landed on Daryl and he sighed, relieved. Daryl would not have let Hunter out of his sight, if there was danger.

“I don’t know which direction they went.” Daryl knew the face he was making. Rick was running now, and ran into something on a lawn, it was metal. 

“Whoa, are you ok!” Jessi looked at him, confused.

“I am fine have you seen my kids.” Rick asked.

“No, but I think I might know where they will be.” Jessi led him down a block to a front porch, where an older couple lived. “Judith is a little baby, they have not seen one of those in a long time, they used to have tons of grandchildren, and I imagine they are all gone now.”

Rick nodded. Carl and Hunter looked up at him at the same time and smiled. He motioned for them to come on. 

“Rick, can your kids meet mine now?” Jessi asked.

“Sure, Hunter, Carl, go with her to meet her children please.” Rick scooped Judith up, then went back to the house. “Michonne you keep an eye on Judith for me.” 

Michonne nodded watching Carol and Rick exit the house together. 

0-0-0

“Hi, its nice to meet you.” Hunter smiled looking at the children in the upstairs room of this woman, Jessi’s house. There was a girl there, someone who maybe Hunter could befriend.

“This is Mikey, I am Ron, and this is Enid.” Ron told them pointing to everyone.

“I’m Carl, and this is my older sister Hunter.” Carl explained, he pulled out a comic book he had found when they swept the houses. “This belong to anyone?”

“We didn’t know you got that house. Its Enid’s,” Ron explained. “That was our hiding spot, need a new one I guess.” Enid jerked it from his hands. 

“So wanna play some video games, we could play pool…” Ron’s voice trailed off.

“Have you been here from the start?” Hunter asked.

“Me and Mikey have, Enid was out there until a couple months ago.” Hunter’s graze fell on Enid, so did Carl’s. They nodded at her in an understanding matter.

“Video games, I guess.” Carl said, taking his spot next to the boys. Hunter rolled her eyes but sank down next to Enid on the bed. Sam, Ron’s little brother, soon joined them, Hunter played more easily with him.

When it started to get dark Hunter stood, said goodbye and gave Carl a look. Carl stood, said goodbye, and followed his sister out of the house.

“What the fuck.” Hunter growled. “We have been out there fighting to survive and they have been in her playing fucking call of duty.” 

Carl looked at her for along minute. “This place will make us weak if we let it.”

“We can’t let it.” Hunter took his hand in hers and they walked back to the house they were all staying in.

“How was it, with other kids.” Rick asked as they came in. 

Hunter and Carl shared a look. “They are weak.” It was almost in unison.

Rick sighed. “They just need to be taught.” 

“Dad, this place.” Hunter started surveying the room.

“It will make us weak.” Carl finished for her.

Rick looked at both his kids. “We won’t let it. You two have school tomorrow afternoon, I think every afternoon actually.”

“I’m not going.” Hunter said it slowly, Rick narrowed his eyes at her.

“Why not?” 

“It’s not my job. That is the job that Carl received from Deanna. Daryl and I don’t have placements yet, neither does Sasha. So we were going to go hunting with Merle.” Neither Merle nor Daryl remembered this conversation happening but they both knew she wanted to talk.

“Is that so?” Rick turned his attention to Daryl and Merle.

Merle nodded, and Daryl said “Yea.”

“Watch out, Deanna thinks your relationship is strange enough as it is.” Rick warned them.

“You get the third degree in the auditions bout them too?” Merle asked Rick, as Merle hung the squirrel skins up on a tree.

0-0-0

At first light Hunter was waiting by the front door. Soon enough Daryl and Merle were beside her. They checked out their weapons, Merle grabbing a revolver, and slipped out the gates. “Hunter, you lied to Rick.” Daryl said the moment they were away from the wall.

“Yea, yea.” She gruffed, heading into the woods.

“Why?” Merle asked curious.

“Because they are sheep. We are lions.” Daryl was confused. Hunter stopped walking and looked at both of them. “They are not like us. Those children… they don’t know how to survive. If the wall’s fell tomorrow the only people alive by nightfall would be us.” 

Daryl understood now. “Hunter there is no changing that.”

“Rick could if he wanted, that Deanna woman will just be another solider before he gets done.” Hunter snapped.

“Why are we out here?” Merle asked.

Hunter turned her attention back to Daryl. “Rick has his suspicions too, doesn’t he? That’s why he plans on getting guns.” 

Daryl nodded, Merle looked between the two of them. “Can’t we just fit in here?”

“I don’t know if we can, there is a chance we are savages.” Hunter told Merle.

“We will take this place, if we have to. Rick said so.” Daryl told Hunter.

She nodded. They were pretty far from the wall now, and had found a small stream. “I just wanted to be out of the cage.”

Merle sighed, Hunter had helped him remove the knife from his metal capped hand earlier. They were planning on making him a more industrial tool. Right now he wanted his knife arm back so he could stab at some trees. ““We better take some game back.” Merle motioned them forward. Hunter fell into step with Daryl, her fingers laced in his. There haul was one deer, three squirrel, an opossum and two raccoons. The deer was slopped across Merle’s shoulders. The opossum and squirrel hung to Hunter’s hips from her belt. Daryl had both raccoons slung over his shoulder. When they made their way back into the gate Daryl smiled at the confused faces. “We brought dinner.” Merle snapped.

They walked for their house, where they started cleaning the animals. Merle rather enjoyed stringing the beast up on the tree in the front yard, letting them drip blood onto the gree lawn. There were other interesting things he had found out hunting the last two days on the lawn as well. “Turnin it into a redneck yard yet, Officer Friendly.” Merle nodded at him, a goofy smile on his face. 

Rick sighed, looking at Carol. “Our three little savages.” Carol laughed. Soon Abraham and Sasha were helping them clean the animals.

Deanna came to call that afternoon. “I see we have fresh meat.” He smiled at her.

“What you want woman. I done the hunting, don’t give me more jobs. Got too many damn bosses as is.” Merle was growling. Hunter and Daryl just shook their heads after him. 

“Yeah, where do you want them to put it?” Rick asked, ignoring Merle’s comment.

“We have a freezer.” Deanna pointed to the house that was used as a store for all food. “I have a job for you and for Michonne. I would like to talk to you about…” She was interrupted when a fight broke out between Glenn and Nicholas up the street. Hunter’s head snapped up. Eugene had Tara’s body in his arms and was shouting something that sounded like help. Daryl was running hard towards it, his body crashing with an Alexandrian. Rick broke up the fight before Deanna even had time to register what was happening. To her confusion Hunter was beside Rick, her hands on Daryl’s cheeks making him look at her. Daryl’s hands were resting on Hunter’s waist. He bent forward slightly to rest his forehead on hers.

Deanna was starting to understand now, there was something more than friendship between the two. “NO MORE FIGHITNG.” Rick snarled at them. Glenn took a step back, moving away from Nicholas. “Hunter, get them to the house now.” Hunter complied, lacing her fingers in Daryl’s and grabbing Glenn’s shirt front. Maggie was running to meet up with them now, her hands on Glenn’s arm. “EDWARDS” As soon as he heard his name, he was at Tara’s side, helping the Alexandrian doctor Pete get her to the makeshift clinic. 

Maggie and Hunter shared a look. Then looked back at Deanna. She was talking to Rick and Michonne. “I want you to be our police force.” Hunter snorted. 

Maggie smiled at her. “I’d rather have us policing then them.” Hunter nodded. 

Hunter led Daryl into the house, his nose bleeding. She found a rag, and ran it under the water. Carl was upstairs with Ron and Mikey by the sound of it. Daryl sit down at the kitchen table, Hunter slipped her body between his knees, then started to carefully wipe his face off. He caught her wrist in his hand, and smiled at her. Hunter laughed, kissing his nose and forehead. Ron watched from the stairway, careful not to be noticed. Hunter slid her arms around Daryl’s neck, he stiffened at the touch something she was used to, but she hugged him close anyway. He hugged her back, letting his head rest against her chest, listening to her heart beat. His anger was gone. 

“Where is Noah?” Rick asked finally.

“Dead, and her son is too. Rick that man, Nicholas is the one… its fault, I tried to help him I did. He got Tara shot, and Eugene had to do things he wasn’t comfortable with. This place, they don’t know how to do anything.” Glenn told him, angry.

They all looked at each other, confused and hurt. “He will be missed.” Hunter said finally after pausing. 

0-0-0

“Mom, they have a thing I am telling you.” Ron was almost shouting at his mother, Jessi.

“They are friends, she is just a kid like you.” Jessi snapped back at her son.

“I’m going to ask Carl.” Ron asserted.


	12. Chapter 12 - Walker Shower

“I told Deanna not to give you two jobs.” Aaron told Daryl and Hunter as he saw them walking by his porch, Judith on her hip. “I thought you guys could work better with me, coming and going as needed to recruit members for auditions.” Merle was already out of the gate again, bright and early this morning.

Hunter looked at Aaron. She liked him and Eric ok. She could see why he didn’t like Eric out there recruiting, he was a little frail and had a low tolerance for violence. Daryl nodded at him. “What would we have to do?”

“Mostly just help me cover the perimeter, and if anyone pops up on the listening phones, we see if they are worthy.” Aaron told them as they joined him on the porch.

“Worthy?” Hunter asked.

“If they are a good person or not.” He explained.

“Why us?” Daryl asked.

Aaron looked around for a moment, “Because you two know the difference between good and bad men, I don’t think Rick does anymore.”

Hunter and Daryl shared a look. “Ok.” Daryl said nodding. “I am in, but you have to ask Rick, Hunter’s is his daughter.”

Aaron nodded, “Deanna wants to know more about when you were away from your family.” Hunter stiffened next to Daryl, and moved back a step. “Not now, but eventually.” 

Hunter nodded. “Come in!” Eric threw the door open, and smiled. Hunter and Daryl slipped in, letting Eric hold Judith. They made their way into the kitchen. Hunter hopped up on the counter top, her knees spread. Daryl took a spot infront of her, his back to her chest. She folded her arms in her lap, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“So, you want us to recruit with you?” Hunter asked. Eric was sitting in the kitchen floor playing with Judith, making her giggle.

“I’m no good at it.” Eric told them.

Daryl looked down at him. “We noticed.” 

“Yes, I need someone I can trust to tell me what is right and wrong. You two seem to understand the balance in people. Like both of you defend Merle and his integrity, yes I saw the videos, the same as you do Rick. The difference is that while they are both good men, you see how they both look bad in the light of day.” Aaron told them. “I need people I can trust, and I trust both of you very much.” 

“I don’t think dad will mind.” Hunter assured them.

Daryl gave her a strange look. “There is something I am missing here isn’t there?” Eric asked.

“No, she just doesn’t listen to her dad. If she wants to recruit with us, she will. Don’t doubt her on that one.” Daryl’s hands rested on her kneecaps, he was comfortable with her.

“Listen, we were outsiders here, and we still feel that way.” Eric told Daryl.

“We are different from them, because of our love and because we survived for a while out there.” Aaron explained. “Whatever is going on between the two of you, Deanna will figure it out, and with Hunter being younger, she will make it hard.” 

Daryl looked at him for a long moment. “We don’t know what this is.” 

Eric saw it on her face, Daryl had hurt her when he said that. “I know what it is.” She was jumping down, pushing him forward. She picked Judith up, and looked back at the men. “I’ll be on your team Aaron, no worries. See you guys later.” She slipped out the door.

0-0-0

“Dad,” She called after Rick. He was walking with Michonne. “Wait up.”

Both he and Michonne stopped and waited for her to catch up. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no. I know what my job is. Aaron asked Deanna if he could give me and Daryl jobs. She is ok with it if you are.”

“What kind of jobs?” Michonne asked, instantly concerned.

“Recruiting. So I would be out with Daryl and Aaron a lot, finding stuff, people.” She told them excited.

“Is that what you want?” Rick asked finally.

“To be out doing something, and doing it with Daryl?” Hunter asked. “Yeah.”

Michonne shuffled her feet a second. “You just want to be with Daryl because he makes you feel safe.”

Hunter paused. “Its recruiting with them, or hunting with Merle. You choose dad.” 

Rick noticed how she said dad sometimes, like she hated the word. Deanna noticed them talking and joined. “Deanna, are you ok with Hunter recruiting?”

Deanna smiled, “Aaron and Eric talked to you and Daryl I see. I am relieved to see you asking permission. I am fine with it, Aaron assures me both are capable on the outside.” 

“Daryl will protect Hunter, above all, you understand that.” Michonne started. “It if comes to a situation where he can only save one of them, he will choose Hunter.”

Deanna paused, looking at Hunter. “I understand, and I hope that the situation never arises.”

“So I can then?” Hunter asked.

“Yeah, take Judith to Carol and go tell Aaron and Daryl.” Hunter hugged Rick, then took off.

0-0-0

“She loves you.” Aaron told him. Daryl looked at him. 

“She is just a kid.” Daryl snapped back, following Aaron though the house to the garage.

“Is she?” Eric asked from behind him. He paused when he heard a knock on the door. Eric went to answer the door, and smiled when he saw Hunter, “Back so soon?”

“Dad said it was ok.” She told Eric as she entered the room.

“Ok, wonderful, follow me, they are in the garage.”

“The man who lived here before was working on this, every time I have went out I have brought back parts. I figured I would figure out how to fix it, but something tells me you already know.” Aaron was talking the Daryl when she and Eric entered the garage.

“Damn, you got enough here for a couple bikes.” Daryl was excited, moving around looking at everything. 

“I bet Merle would like to help you fix uhm up.” Hunter’s voice jarred him, and Daryl looked back at her. She was smiling. 

“Hunter.” He sighed, “Did you talk to Rick?”

“Yes I did, and he is fine with it, so is Deanna, even Michonne is ok with it.” That surprised Daryl Michonne didn’t want any of the outside the wall as it was, she wanted to secure this place and make it work. 

“Ok then, let’s go on a small run, today.” Aaron smiled at them.

“On foot?” Daryl asked.

Aaron nodded. “We will get our packs.” Hunter smiled.

“I’ll send Merle by to get the parts, we work outside, and we can teach you Aaron, you too Eric.” 

When they made it home Merle was in the yard, skinning something that looked like a dog. “Slim pickins today, Darlena.” Merle greeted him, he raised a bloody hand to Hunter who just snorted and walked by.

“Merle you go down to Eric and Aaron’s and get the motorcycle parts out of their garage. Eric will help you.” Daryl ordered him.

“Darlena, I don’t want that little fairy helping me.”

Hunter shot Merle a cold look. “He will help you, and you will like it Merle Dixon, or I’ll slit your throat while you sleep. He and Aaron are the only ones nice to all three of us.”

Merle shivered, looking at her, she was serious. “Alright, but I aint your bitch Darlena, and you owe me for this one.”

“If I find any crystal meth or booze I’ll be sure to bring it to you.” Daryl snapped. Hunter laughed, and Merle glared after them.

“Little pussy bitch, watch your fuckin mouth, Darlena, don’t joke about shit you can’t get me.” Merle yelled after them, shaking his fist.

0-0-0

Daryl and Hunter were by the gate waiting, empty packs on their shoulders, and crossbows in hand when Aaron arrived. “There is a horse, I wanna track and bring home.” They spent the next several hours showing off Hunter and Daryl’s tracking skills, they didn’t save the horse, and stumbled upon a woman bound to a tree with a W etched into her forehead. As they were making a large arc around Alexandria they ended up on the back side of the walled city, when they stumbled upon several walkers.

“Maybe these are from the herd you guys ran into the other night?” Daryl asked.

Hunter behind him, instinctively she laced her fingers in his.

“Maybe, let’s get out of here. We will come back tomorrow and figure out size and what not.” Daryl decided for them. They moved around the wall, sticking close to it. 

0-0-0

Rick had started making changes within Alexandria. There were guards on watch now, and someone patrolling the gate, most of the time. Hunter had noticed a shift in the people, they were less interested in working or being around her family unit. Rick and Deanna were often talking, often disagreeing. 

“We going out again today?” Hunter asked. 

Daryl nodded. “I got the bike started this morning, so we are taking it and the car, we are going west today, to see how big that herd is.” 

Aaron was in a small car, by the gate waiting for them. Daryl got the bike started, and Hunter climbed on in front of him, like she had in the past. It caused several members of Alexandria to stop and examine them. Both their crossbows were in her lap, and Daryl had a large pack on his back. They sped towards the gate. Rick was there, opening it. He stopped them. “Regardless of what happens, you both come back, you hear me.” 

Daryl nodded. Hunter hi-fived her father, and they sped out of the gate, passing the car Aaron was driving. They reached a small town, about two miles from Alexandria. “Let’s search.” As they turned off the bike and car, they began moving though the town. They were quick, clearing buildings, taking supplies. Hunter heard them, “Daryl.” Her voice dropped off.

0-0-0

They were surrounded. Daryl moved to be closer to Hunter, Aaron moved following him. Daryl shoved Hunter up a brick faced building into a window, she climbed in, and helped Daryl and Aaron in. They moved thought the building, headed for the roof. Once on the roof the moved from roof top to roof top back towards the cars. Looking down she sighed, they would have to climb down and trust an old fire escape to get them there. Daryl started down first, Hunter behind him, then Aaron. As she reached the second story window a walker lunged for her, she lost her balance and started to slip. Daryl caught her by her hair, she clawed at his leg, grabbing ahold of him. She found the ladder, and moved down it. At ground level, there were tons of walkers, moving around them, none moving too quickly.

“They are all older.” Aaron whispered. 

“Through the fence.” Hunter pointed at a break in the fencing. “We can get the bike and the car once we lead them away.

Daryl nodded, he slipped thought the fence followed by Aaron. Hunter moved to come through next, as she did, a faster moving walker lunged at her, grabbing into her hair and pulling her backwards. Hunter screamed, pushing at the things hands, Daryl was quick, “Move your hands.” He ordered, bringing the knife blade down on her hair, cutting it. Suddenly her long lengths were gone, the walker stuffing it hungrily into his mouth. 

“Run.” Aaron ordered them. As they were running the length of the fence, headed back towards where they first turned into town, they killed walkers as they went, moving as quickly as they could. “We can’t make it back to the cars.”

“We hide.” Daryl ordered them into a building at the start of the little brick town, and up to the second floor. 

0-0-0

Merle had pulled all the motorcycle pieces he could into the joint yards between the two houses. Eric was helping him. Deanna walked by, “What is this mess?”

“It’s called work, lady.” Merle snapped.

Eric looked at Deanna apologetically. “We are building two bikes, Deanna, for them to use recruiting and hunting.”

She nodded, “Try not to break anything, huh.”

Merle mocked her after she left, making Eric and Carl laugh. “Dad wants me to learn how to work on uhm.”

“What am I, a goddamn seven eleven…” Merle snarled. “Alright, kids…”

0-0-0 

“It’s just a tub, that’s all.” Hunter was looking at the bear claw tub, running her fingers around the porcelain edges. Aaron was watching her, she knew he was happily involved with the man he lived with, and she wasn’t worried about him. Aaron, Daryl, and she had to find a spot to stay overnight, and this had been it. “Wonder if the water works.” She turned the facet on, and smiled to herself when clean water spilled from it.

“We must be close enough to town.” Aaron suggested.

“What are you fucking doing?” Daryl snapped, irritated. They were out of the walls after dark and her concern was a damn pretty bath tub.

“Well, to be honest, I was going to take a bath, cause I am covered in walker slime.” Hunter was stripping, “And I need to do something with my hair because well, it’s gone now.”

“No modesty….” Aaron turned his back quickly, then gave Daryl a sharp look when he did not immediately turn away from Hunter.

“Now I have about had it.” Daryl’s voice was gruff. Aaron closed his eyes, this wasn’t going well.

“Oh have you?” Hunter snapped. Aaron heard the clink of her gun against the floor.

“Yeah, you little brat.” Daryl snarled. Aaron rubbed his temples. Rick had mentioned that they were bad about having arguments over nothing.

“Well, fuck off.” He heard the slosh of the water. And then he heard Daryl thump the wall. 

“You know what little girl.” Daryl was at face level with her outside the tub, when Aaron peaked a look.

“What?” She snapped.

“You’re a bitch.” Daryl growled. Hunter looked hurt then grabbed the front of his vest and jerked him hard into the water with her, sloshing it out. Daryl had been caught off guard by her jerking, and did not brace himself for the impact with her body, his crossbow slipped from his grasp, and his head hit her shoulder.

“And you’re annoying.” She struggled to get her legs around him, then Aaron couldn’t help but watch the scene before him. They were struggling but for what he wasn’t sure. Daryl was trying to push himself out of the tub but his hand placement made his face turn red, and her eyes were huge. “Daryl…”

“I am so sorry.” He was mumbling, trying to get his body adjusted to get out of the tub, Aaron watched slightly embarrassed and slightly amused, as Hunter tried to help him. The end result was Hunter beneath him, and his back on her chest. “What do I do?”

“Take some clothes off.” She gruffed. Daryl’s face was beat red. Aaron was by their side now. “I have my bra and underwear on.” Aaron was taking Daryl’s vest, and shirt. Daryl blushed even harder when he felt Hunter’s arms around him, undoing his pants. “You are covered in walker bile too. Aaron somehow missed the walker shower…” 

“I’ll hang these to dry, and check the perimeter.” Aaron could tell she wanted to talk to Daryl.

“You were stupid out there today.” Hunter told him, as she ran her fingers over his shoulders, trying to get the dirt off of him. She reached out of the tub, grabbing her frayed tanktop. Which she started using to scrub him.

“It was your fault.” She heard him growl at her. “I had to cut your hair, and I had to drag you to me.”   
“It was, I wanted to be close to you, and lost my balance, and almost got bit. I know what I was doing, why did you save me?” Hunter asked thinking about the ladder. She pushed him into the cold water, to clean his hair.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you.” She heard him whisper. 

“Still doesn’t let me know where we actually are.” Hunter mused. He looked over his shoulder at her. “But I’ll clean you off. You know Carol wants to pressure wash you.” He rested his body against hers when she was done getting grime out of his hair. 

“Hunter, I am sorry for being mean, and calling you a bitch.” Daryl looked exhausted, he had not even completely fought her once she pulled him in to the tub.

“I know, I swear, we love to be by each other, but there is something between us that causes us to fight, you know I adore you.” Hunter was nuzzling his head, kissing his forehead.

“It’s because…” His voice trailed off. “I am sorry I brushed your… underwear…” He was mortified even having the conversation. She sighed, she slipped her arms around his shoulders, and pulled him back to rest fully on her. She heard his breath even out, and he slipped into sleep. Aaron returned holding two blankets, she smiled at him.

“Thanks, once the water drains just cover us up. He’s asleep and I don’t want to wake him.” Hunter whispered.

“Will you sleep?” Asked Aaron.

“No, probably not.” For a moment Aaron felt sorry for her, then he thought it over, she was probably the happiest she had been all day. He recognized what was between them, and he understood Daryl’s hesitation as well as hers. She was unsure of the man resting on her, and not sure if moving forward would make him leave. Daryl saw her as some odd hybrid of a child and a woman.

The tub was empty, and the cold air made her shiver, Aaron draped both blankets over them, and watched as Hunter laid her head on his neck, smiling into his skin. “If this is my only moment, I won’t forget it.” Aaron heard her whisper. Daryl moaned in his sleep, pushing harder against her. 

0-0-0

“Wake up, Hunter.” Daryl was pulling on his clothes, shaking her awake. She sighed, she had felt him get up, but had hoped she would get to sleep a little bit. “Hunter.” There was an edge in his voice that made the skin on the back of her neck stand up. She tugged on her shirt, then her blue jeans. She slipped her tennis shoes on, and grabbed her gun from the floor. “Move.” He had her by her upper arm, dragging her. She didn’t see Aaron anywhere, then suddenly she did. He was in the car waiting on them. “Get in there.”

“No, I am riding with you, like always.” She snapped.

“After that shit last night, no.” Daryl growled.

“Then I guess I am staying here and you can explain to dad what happened.” She saw the rage in his face, and for a moment thought about faltering, but she knew she couldn’t back down now.

“Fine.” He was already on the bike, kick starting it, she slipped on behind him, holding on loosely. 

Aaron felt bad for her, and wondered if he should try to talk to Daryl about what happened. He decided to invite him to dinner that night, then remembered the dance that Deanna was throwing. 

0-0-0 

Returning to Alexandria with two stringers of rabbits Rick met them at the gate. “What happened to your hair? Let Jessi look at it, then go look after you sister for a bit, Hunter, I need Carol with me, and next time clear it with me before you take her, Daryl.” Rick patted his shoulder.

“Daryl cut it to get me away from a walker.” She snapped, climbing off the bike and heading towards Jessi’s house.

When she got there she knocked on the door. Jessi opened it slowly. “Can you fix my hair, please? It was in a ponytail when Daryl…”

“I can see that, it will be very short when I am done, like a pixie cut. Shorter than Carol’s because he didn’t cut it even.”

Hunter just sighed and sank into the chair she was offered.

0-0-0

“It is a dance, a party to make us feel more at home here.” Carol explained to the group.

Rick nodded. “We are all going, so please let’s get dressed and looking nice. Also, it seems that Carl has been asked something by one of the boys.”

“Yea, uhm, Ron wants to know if you’ll go as his date, sis.” He joked with Hunter.  
Daryl grunted somewhere towards the back of the room. “Sure,” Hunter smiled warmly.  
Daryl glared at the back of her, not one hundred percent sure why. “There is a house,” Carol started, “With all sorts of dresses in it, I’ll take you over and we can find one to fit you.” Hunter nodded.

The rest of the afternoon the group spent showering and getting spruced up. Hunter was the last person to go, and opted for a quick bath instead of a shower. Heating the water up as much as she could, she slipped into the tub and sunk. There was a thump on the door followed by “Hunter.”

It was Daryl’s voice, she closed the dark shower curtain then said, “Come in.” Daryl slipped in, his eyes closed, shut the door, and then peaked to make sure the curtain was pulled. He approached the tub, then sit with his back against the basin. “What ya need?” She was sitting on her butt, her knees covering her chest.

“Sorry bout your hair. Why are you goin?” It was about the dance.

“It’s no big deal, I like it alright, all short. And cause Carl asked me to, technically we are all going you too.” Daryl grunted something under his breath. She sighed. “What’s on your mind?”

“Beth. And you. I almost lost you, but…” He almost whimpered when he said it. “Carol says I need to talk about it.”

“And you chose me?” A shiver ran down her spine.

“Yeah, you and Carol are…” his voice trailed off.

“The closest you let anyone to you?” She asked, smiling to herself.

“Yeah.” Daryl sighed. “I… I lost her.”

“No you didn’t we were all right there. She made her choice, and we are still alive. There are still good people in this world. She taught us both that.” Daryl stiffened and nodded. She smiled behind the curtain. “She wouldn’t want you to be sad, maybe miss her presence but not cry.” 

Daryl rested his head against the side of the tub, looking up at the ceiling. “Don’t know. I almost lost you too.”

“Yes you do. Close your eyes.” He obeyed and heard the water move around, the curtain rustled, he felt a couple drips on his forehead, then ever so gently she pressed her lips against his forehead, then kissing both his temples. “You are loved, always.” 

Daryl’s eyes snapped open, and she was hovering over him, dripping, and smiling. “Don’t say things you don’t mean, little girl.” He growled.

She looked hurt, confused. “I meant what I said. You have not spoken more a handful of sentences to any member of this group since the hospital. Since Beth, yet you choose me to talk to. Daryl, you are loved. We all love and respect you. Some love you differently.” His eyes still on her, his hair falling towards the water. She reached, he noticed out of the corner of her eye, and grabbed a towel. The tub was draining. She wrapped the towel around her, all the while keeping her eyes locked on Daryl, then pushed herself up onto her feet, she stooped over him, and gently brushed her lips on his. She moved out of the tub following the quick kiss, and reached the door way. “Better clean up now, we have a dance to go to.” She paused as she opened the door. 

Rick was passing by in the hallway and noticed her slipping out, he caught sight of Daryl’s form in the bathroom. “What?”

“He wanted to talk, come on dad.” She smiled at him. “Gonna zip me up in a minute?” 

He nodded, “Don’t let the wrong person see you alone with him, they will get the wrong impression.”

She looked at Rick hard, “Impression… and what would that be?”

Rick shook his head, “These people wouldn’t understand… if you guys were more than friends, not yet. Hell, no one knows exactly what the hell is going on with you to. He seeks you out, then you guys fight, then you scream at him, then he leaves…”

“He keeps acting like I am a kid, and I am not.” She snarled.  
“Just watch it, ok?”

She slipped past him, to her bedroom. Stretched out on her bed was a cute dress that Carol had picked out. She sighed. It was shorter than she would have wanted, and a couple scars would show, but it would be ok. It was a dark grey short sleeve dress, with a sweetheart neckline. It tied on her back under her breast, the skirt ended just above her knees, and was flowy. In the mirror, she smiled at herself, she twirled, pretending momentarily to be Marilyn Monroe. She laughed at herself, she slipped on the only other pair of shoes that would fit her which were black ankle high converse. She held her chest, and slipped out of her room once more and down the stairs. “Zip me up, please.” Rick obliged.

“You look cute.” He smiled at her, she was pushing her hair down, smoothing it out, she was not used to the shortness, Jessi had told her at the longest it was two inches. .

She smiled back, “Sorry about earlier. I know you want this to work and for that to happen they can’t see the full truth.”

“Right.” He kissed her forehead. Daryl emerged from the bathroom. Dark pants, a long sleeve shirt on and buttoned, his usual boots, and his vest tugged on. His hair was mostly combed. He looked at her when he reached the bottom of the stairs.

“No, don’t let her wear that.” Daryl looked at Rick, pleading.

“She can wear what she wants, Daryl.” Rick shot him a warning look. “It’s just one night, everyone is dressing up and she might not get to do this again, ever.”

0-0-0

Music played around the courtyard in front of Deanna’s house. For most of the night Hunter was dancing with Ron, slipping around the dance floor. Daryl wasn’t interested in watching her twirl left and right with him, and had opted to drink more than one beer. When he returned his gaze to the center Hunter was dancing with Judith, making her smile. An older man, Pete, interrupted and asked if he could dance with Hunter, “I’m the doctor, I’ve met your dad.”

Hunter looked across the sea of people, and locked eyes with Rick, he nodded. She handed Judith to Carol, then let the older man lead her onto the allotted dance space. Next to them Rosita and Abraham danced, Carol and Michonne were goofing off together, and others danced. Daryl had just slipped into a spot behind Rick. He almost snarled seeing the older man with his arms around Hunter, moving her around the courtyard.

Merle was drinking, and trying not to get slapped as he moved through the Alexandrian women, cat calling a whistling. Rick rolled his eyes. 

“Rick.” Rick looked at Daryl, and he could see the smoldering rage. Edwards was dancing with Deanna. 

“No, let it be. It is friendly.” A few moments passed then both men noticed something wrong.

“Is it?” As Rick looked up he couldn’t see Hunter she had disappeared into the darkness around the house, he could hear her though – she was vehemently saying ‘No, let me go.” There was a small commotion on the far side of the house, then a small slamming noise. 

Rick couldn’t have stopped Daryl if he wanted, he was past him and into the darkness. Rick heard the sound of fist slamming into face, then watched as the others watched in horror when he slammed Pete into the light once more. In Pete’s hand a piece of Hunter’s dress. Daryl appeared in the light, carrying Hunter, her head bleeding. Rick slammed into Pete before he could be stopped, punching him over and over again. Glenn and Merle drug him off. Merle kicked Pete in the head. Daryl slipped out of the gate with Hunter.

Pete’s wife, Jessi apologized to the group. Deanna looked at the crowd. “I think the night is over.”

0-0-0

She was awake, just pretending not to be while he carried her home. He set her down in the front door. “Hurry up,” Daryl told her as she darted up the stairs, she flung the dress off, grabbed blue jeans that she tore on over her converse and the first t-shirt she encountered in the laundry room, it was one of Daryl’s but she didn’t care. She grabbed her jacket, then grabbed his hand. He stiffened at first, but broke out into a run, pulling her with him.


	13. Chapter 13 - All of Me?

“House front door is open, and her dress is on the bed.” Carol was pacing.

“Daryl isn’t home either. They probably went out of the wall. They have both…” Rick’s voice dropped off as Carol was stitching his cheek up. Pete had gotten a good swing in, or two. “They are more than likely together, and when they come home we talk to them about it.”

“They took the motorcycle.” Merle told them. “I ain’t fixed it all the way.” Merle growled, kicking the tree in front of the porch. 

0-0-0

The motorcycle felt amazing under her. She was sitting in front of Daryl once more, her arms stretched out, feeling the wind push against her. Daryl smiled to himself. Driving at night was dangerous, but he knew exactly where they were going, and he knew they had cleared all the walkers several times over. They were headed back to the barn they had taken shelter in as a family, the day Aaron came. He drove the motorcycle into the barn, then closed the door up being them. He lit the two gas lamps that he had left down there, then turned the motorcycle and its lights off. 

She climbed off the bike and sighed. “Do I wear this sign that says take advantage of me somewhere?” She was pacing, angry.

“Hey, hey.” He didn’t like seeing her act so much like him.

“I swear…” She snarled. She hopped up onto the shelf against the back wall of the barn, resting her head against the wooden frame. “Before I met with you guys…” She started, catching Daryl’s attention. He walked to her, leaning on the shelf she was sitting on. “Before I was on the trailer needing to be saved… my step brothers took every bit of innocents that I had, and tonight that man wanted to do the same damn thing” She was crying now. Deep body shaking sobs. “The day you and Merle found me, I was not caring if the walkers got me or not. I was on top of the bus sleeping when I heard the walkers, then they were drawing more and more of them.”

Daryl felt sick. This was worse than he had imagined. He felt the heat of tears burn his own eyes. “I… Hunter…” He didn’t have words. He moved to stand in front of her, resting his hands on her hips, and his face inches from his. “My dad… he uh… after my mom died and Merle left… dad would uh…” He faltered for a moment, then her eyes locked with his. “He would beat me till I was out cold, then take me to his bed.” She shook her head, letting him know that he didn’t need to keep on. 

She pushed her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. Daryl’s face pressed into her neck, he could feel the heat radiating off her. It was almost intoxicating. They cried, clinging to each other. For the first time in a long time, both felt better. She rubbed his back between his shoulder blades in an attempt to comfort him, her fingers running over his old raised scars. “All better.” She smiled at him, and he nodded against her neck. His hair tickling her skin. “We have probably been out here a while…” Her voice trailed off. 

“We can stay as long as we want.” Daryl looked at her, locking eye contact. 

“Daryl.” Her voice shook a little bit. “I don’t want to do what I want to do, and you run from me.” 

He looked confused for a moment. Then she lost any hope, and caught his face in her hands, pressing her lips to his, more forcefully than ever before. He stiffened, his hands tightened on her waist. She gave him a few moments, to adjust to her lips on his, as he loosened up, relaxed, she moved towards him, nipping his bottom lips lightly. He reacted in surprise opening his mouth slightly, she slid her hands from his face to his neck, tightening her hold, weaving her finger tips though his long hair. She slipped her tongue in, sighing into him. 

Daryl was lost in her, unknowing in what to do. She pulled away from him. He breathed deeply, looking at her. For a moment she thought he was going to pull away, and retreat into himself, instead he whispered “Again.” 

She kissed him slowly this time, letting him react and him choose the pace. He tried to mimic her motions, this was something he was not good out. His first time with any female had been Merle’s doing, and that had been a horrible misadventure in which he puked on her and she passed out before his pants came off. No, after that there was no female interested in him ever. He had been ok with that. Now, here in this moment a maybe 17-year-old girl was kissing him in a way he had never been kissed before. 

He kissed sloppy, but she didn’t mind. Him being this close to her was terrifying and hot. He unsettled her, in all the right ways. She broke the kiss. “Daryl… what do you want?”

He was still trying to focus on her talking, but couldn’t quite grasp what she was saying. “What do I… What do I want?” he repeated her question.

“Yes, what do you want from this… the kissing, us.”

“Damn.” He mumbled to himself. “I don’t know how to do these things… relationships… I never had one.” Daryl was barely above a whisper as he said it. 

“Before the turn me either.” She smiled at him.

“You were like 12.” Daryl laughed.

“And you were like 23?” She laughed at him, smiling.

He punched her on the shoulder, softly. “I want to try if that’s ok?”

“Sure.” She kissed him again, softly.

“I’ll have to talk to your dad.” Daryl joked, the corners of his mouth upturned.

She kissed down his cheek bone, to his neck, nipping here and there, reaching his collar bone where she sank her teeth in sucking hard at his skin. This was something she had learned from her step-brothers, how to mark the person you were with. Daryl moaned. She kissed her way back to his mouth, then broke away smiling. “Marked ya.”

He laughed a little, then kissed the line of her jaw bone, sending shivers down her spine. He kissed down her neck, the joint between shoulder and neck was found, he ran his tongue over her skin once, then bit down, unexpectedly harder then she had, sucking, and biting alternating. He released her skin, then looked at her with heavy eyes. “Marked ya.” He echoed her before returning his lips to hers. 

Kissing was the venue of the night, it varied between kissing softly and some more rough kisses. Daryl was more than pleased to be distracted by her, focused on her. He also tried to repeat the things she did to him that felt amazing. Most of the night they just relaxed, kissed, and listened for walkers. He found himself in the middle of the floor, his arm tucked under his head. Her head on his chest, her arm over him. She was fast asleep. He smiled to himself. “SHIT.” He almost screamed as the night before filtered through his mind, and he realized it was probably well after dawn. She awoke with a jolt.

0-0-0

“Thought they would be back by now.” Carol was pacing on their front porch; by her estimation it was nine or ten in the morning. 

“Me too.” Rick was cleaning his gun, watching Carl and Judith play.

Deanna walked to his steps. “Missed Hunter this morning, normally she comes out in the morning with Judith.” 

Rick and Carol shared a look. “I also notice Daryl didn’t go out scouting this morning with Aaron. After all the excitement last night, I expected to see both of them. Wanted to interview them again.”

Rick looked at her, irritated. “They are out hunting. My daughter was attacked, and you act like its nothing.”

“Attacked, I wouldn’t go that far, we don’t know what actually happened until we interview them.” Deanna was calm and poised.

“If Daryl thought she was attacked, then she was. We are a family, and we don’t lie. Rick will take care of this as he needs to. And you should hope it is Rick, not Daryl, who dishes out justice to Pete.” Michonne snarled. 

“You let Darlena do it, there is a chance that everyone in the way dies too.” Merle mumbled. 

Deanna looked at them, confused for a moment, then said “Pete has always had his issues, but we turn from it, because he is a phenomenal doctor. Look, here they come now.” 

“We have our own doctor.” Carol motioned towards Edwards.

Rick and Carol looked up to see Hunter on the front of the bike, driving, Daryl behind her. “That’s not normal.” Rick mumbled to himself. They noticed the reason as the bike slowed in front of them. A deer was stretched across Daryl’s lap. 

“Look what she shot this morning!” Daryl nearly exclaimed. Carol caught sight of a purple tint on his skin, just under his shirt. She scanned him quickly to see if he was hurt. As Hunter held the bike steady Daryl dropped the deer off then climbed off. As Hunter turned the engine off, and pushed the kick stand out, her shirt which Carol noted belonged to Daryl, fell down slightly, just enough to show the blacked bruise on the base of her neck. Carol could almost make out the teeth impressions from the bite. She was quick thinking, grabbing Hunter and steering her into the house.

“Daryl.” Rick nodded, as Daryl started stringing the deer up on the tree between the two houses.

Deanna looked at him, and then looked at Rick, “I hope Hunter feel’s better now that she has claimed and innocent life.”

“I’d feel better if these two weren’t out doing my fucking job…” Merle snapped.

Daryl’s attention turned to Deanna. “You keep that filth away from her…”

“Or what?” Deanna asked, curious.

“I’ll kill him, gut him, and skin him like this damn deer.” Merle laughed from his spot on the lawn.

“Tell her baby brother.” Merle chuckled to himself.

0-0-0

“Where the hell have you been?” Behind closed doors both Hunter and Daryl were being attacked by Rick and Carol.

“I just needed to clear my head after what happened, and this place is a cage… I needed to get out of the gate. Daryl took me out to the barn is all.” She wrung her hands. “Rick, dad, I am sorry for not telling you where we were going. I fell asleep and he didn’t want to wake me…” Her voice trailed off.

“You both came back with hickeys!” Rick roared.

Outside the door Eugene, Michonne, Merle, Abraham, and Carl were listening intently. Abraham chuckled lightly to himself. Merle had a goofy grin on his face and whispered, “Maybe Darlena got some…”

“Fair. It’s my fault.” Hunter looked him in the eyes. “I started it. I was so upset by what happened, it brought up the memories from what happened after the turn… until you guys brought me home, and then Daryl shared… it was very dark things we were talking about… I was only trying to lighten the mood, and I playfully kissed him.” She smiled at Daryl. “I didn’t think it would escalate…”

Carol interrupted her. “And how far did it go?” Her gaze was on Daryl, burning into him.

“Just the hickeys.” Daryl was silent. Completely silent. 

“Daryl, is that all? Just playful fun.” Rick asked, he was giving Daryl the look that he gave Merle, like he was some sort of monster.

“No, it wasn’t playful. I want to talk to you about that. You’re her father I guess, and I want to attempt to have some sort of…” He trailed off not sure where he was going or how to say what he wanted.

“What Daryl is saying is that I asked him to be more than friends, and he wants your permission, because inside the walls I am a child. There is no denying how these people will look at this. Now Rick, you’re not my real dad, my family is dead, but we will honor what you want us to do because you are the best father I have ever known and we both respect you.” Hunter was braver than Daryl in that moment.

Rick slammed him against the wall, angry. “If you do more than kiss her before we think she turns 18, you will be no better than that man who attacked her last night, are we clear. She is too…”

“Rick, the men I was with before Merle found me raped me regularly. I am not a child.”

Rick released his grip on Daryl, tears swimming in his eyes. Carol looked between Daryl and Hunter. “Rick this could be good for both of them. I don’t think either one knows what love is, but they make a hell of a team.”

Rick was pacing again. “Ok. But we need some rules. Hunter you’re my daughter, and I love you. I know you had it rough before us. So, first off, the Alexandrians are not going to know what to think about it, so try not to start any fist fights. I will be the proud father that I am, and defend your relationship as needed. Whatever the hell you two are doing, don’t mess up.”

Abraham looked at Michonne, “Damn.” He whispered.

“Daryl has feelings.” Carl mused. 

“Hunter’s a little hell cat, huh.” Merle laughed, “No wonder…”

0-0-0

Out front Daryl was working on the deer. She changed clothes. Slipping on blue jeans and a tank top, she tugged a tight t-shirt over her head. She looked at her forehead in the mirror. It needed stitches. Pete had slammed her into the house siding last night, and had left quiet the nasty gash on it. “EDWARDS!” She called as she made her way down the stairs. “Can you check this out for –“ She stopped in her tracks. Edwards was not inside, but Pete was.

“Let myself in the back.” He smiled at her. “See, I had a rough night, because of you.” He lunged at her, she sidestepped knocking the mirror off the wall. It fell to the floor with a loud crash. Pete made a mad dash grab at her, ripping her shirt. 

“DARYL!” Maybe it was his name, or the realization that she had a hickey that stopped Pete from what he was doing. Daryl threw open the front door, his knife drawn. He grabbed Hunter by the wrist and yanked her to him, she instantly plastered to his side.

“It’s ok, he can leave, this time, daddy and you can take care of him later.” She was burying her face in his chest when Pete slipped back out the backdoor.

“We lock the door from now on!” Daryl snapped at Carol. Hunter joined him out front, she sit on the steps and peeled her t-shirt off. It was basically torn to shreds. She smiled when Judith tottered over to her. 

“Hey sissy.” She scooped her up and was gently bouncing and tossing her. In front of her Merle and Daryl were cleaning the deer. Carol sank down next to her. 

“I need to talk to your father.” Hunter looked at Carol. “Pete isn’t just after you, I think he hits his wife, Jessi. Their son asked me for a gun.” 

Hunter’s face paled. “Dad’s doing rounds with Carl and Michonne. Pete was just here, Daryl intervened again, but he can’t always be with me.”

“Oh. I see your airing out your hickey.” Sasha laughed as she sank down on the steps in front of Hunter.

“I’m pretty proud of it, hurts like a bitch – don’t touch it Abraham, that’s weird!” As she was explaining the pain from the hickey Abraham extended his finger and poked it hard. 

“Damn, he bit you hard, you can see the teeth prints.” Hunter could see Daryl attempting to ignore the conversation, his cheeks pink. Abraham turned around. “Let me see yours pretty boy.” Daryl tried to move away, but had no luck. Merle caught him around the middle, and held him. He was only wearing his vest while cleaning the deer, and when Abraham caught his vest, and opened it showed his similar purple blue bruise to the world. “Never mind, her teeth prints are there too.” Sasha chuckled. 

Carol chuckled to herself. “It’s been a long time since we all joked about anything.” 

“DAD!” Hunter called out waving to him, smiling as she stood with Judith. 

“Rick,” Daryl acknowledged him.

Hunter filled him in on what happened with Pete, then Carol took a turn. “You’re going to have to kill him.”

Rick hung his head, “I know… I just need them to understand it.” 

“How?” Rick looked from Daryl to Hunter. 

“I think I know how, but Daryl you can’t stop him, it has to be me.” Hunter swallowed hard, understanding what Rick was getting at. 

“Stop.” Daryl snarled at him.

“No, tonight I am sending you and Aaron, out to recruit. Merle can keep an eye on her, and radio me…” Rick’s voice trailed off.

“I will be ok.” Hunter smiled at him, hugging his arm to her side.

“You better be.” Daryl kissed her forehead.

“Interesting to see you all as a family unit. Exactly what is your relationship with Daryl?” Deanna’s voice caused them all to turn at her. “Never mind the question, you matching hickeys make it clear. Rick your daughter is a child, and Daryl is a man…” She looked angry for a moment.

“That’s my call, Deanna. What they are, what they will be, who they are… I can decide if they can or cannot be together. She is my daughter.” Rick was in front of both of them. “Now Daryl is very dear to me, a brother. My daughter is woman – she became one while away from us, when we were separated the men that scooped her up did awful things to her… what her and Daryl want to do… that’s my family’s business not yours. If Pete continues to threaten her, I will take care of that situation.” 

“She is a child, and we are civilized, I cannot allow this union to continue.” Deanna looked smug, Pete and several other Alexandrian’s were watching now.

“Dad, it’s no big deal. I’ll go out with Daryl and Aaron. While we are gone you can sort this shit out.” Hunter slipped in the house, and grabbed her pack. Rick nodded his approval when she came back out.

“Merle finish this.” Daryl grunted at the deer. Hunter nodded at him. Daryl scooped the cross bow off the ground. “Be back, in a day or two.”

“I AINT EVERYBODY’S BITCH, DAMNIT!” Merle roared. He slammed the deer’s body down from the tree limb, and glared around him. Deanna jumped at his outburst.

Deanna didn’t like the idea of Hunter joining Daryl and Aaron but she knew that three out there would be better than two, looking for new people. Daryl started the bike, and nodded toward Rick, Hunter hugged Judith, Carl, then kissed Rick goodbye on his cheek. She slipped on the bike behind him, they waited by the gate for Aaron to join them. Carol brought them their packs. “Be safe.”

0-0-0

Morgan was sitting comfortably on a fallen tree limb when a ragged man joined him. “Hello there.” Morgan smiled warmly at the man as he started to sip his coffee.

“I want all of you.” The man with a W on his forehead said after a while, he had been explaining to Morgan how pleased he was to have a real conversation with someone.

“All of me?” Morgan echoed.


	14. Chapter 14 - Push

Aaron was relieved that whatever happened in Alexandria was behind them. Hunter was sitting in the car with him, for now, and Daryl was up ahead on the bike. “I warned you.” Aaron joked.

“Yeah, you did.” Hunter laughed, smiling at Aaron. Her mood turned serious. “Does Pete beat Jessi?”

Aaron looked uncomfortable. “I think so, yes.”

“Dad has two reasons, now to kill Pete.” Hunter said it like it was nothing.

“Your humanity is gone, you guys know that. You know what is right or wrong, you recognize good and evil, yet you make enemies so you can kill them,” Aaron looked straight ahead.

Hunter cocked her head as she looked at him, “Pete beats and rapes women. He is bad.”

0-0-0

“Jessi, I need to talk to you.” Rick had knocked on her door.

“Hello, Rick.” She smiled at him, “I am sorry about Hunter.”

“Oh, she is all right.” Rick smiled back at her.

“That’s not why you’re here is it?” She asked.

“He hit you, Jessi?” Rick asked, looking at her hard.

“I think you should go.” 

0-0-0

Carol had recognized the look on Rick’s face, when she saw him, he meant to kill Pete or at least convince Jessi to leave him. Deanna looked curiously at Carol, who beamed at her. This morning had unsettled Deanna, she knew the importance of these people to their wellbeing, but there were some things she did not agree with. Rick had come to her, and offered her an ultimatum. Basically of the lines “Pete goes or we go.”

0-0-0

“What the fuck is this?” Pete growled, seeing Rick in his living room. “Get out of my house.” He snapped.

“No, you get out.” Jessi snarled. What Rick had been saying was right, last night had proved to Jessi she wasn’t safe…no one was. 

She didn’t expect what happened next. Rick and Pete were grappling, slamming into the window, and into the yard, Rick was beating him. They drew a crowd. Deanna looked astonished. “STOP.”

She screamed, Rick laughed, in a haunting manner. “You touch them again and I'll kill you.” He slugged Pete in the face once more.

“Damnit Rick, stop right now.” Merle growled. 

“STOP!” Deanna screamed at him, again.

“Or what? You’ll kick me out?” Rick drew the gun he had slipped into the back of his pants. He pointed it directly at Deanna.

Rick’s group all stood, eyes on him. No one moving except Sasha as she shot walkers outside the wall. “Put that gun down, Rick.” Deanna tried again.

“DAD WHAT THE HELL?” Carl screamed at him. Merle pulled Carl back from his dad, shielding both Carl and Judith.

Rick laughed, he looked around the group, snarling at each one. “You still don't get it. None of you do! We know what needs to be done and we do it. We're the ones who live. You, you just sit and plan and hesitate. You pretend like you know when you don't. You wish things weren't what they are. Well, you want to live? You want this place to stay standing? Your way of doing things is done. Things don't get better because you - You want them to. Starting right now, we have to live in the real world. We have to control who lives here.” Rick was glaring at her, one hand on his gun, the other holding the front of Pete’s shirt.

“Yes, that has never been clearer to me than right now.” Deanna mused.

“ME? ME?” Rick paused laughing. “You… You mean - You mean me? Your way is gonna destroy this place. It's gonna get people killed. It's already gotten people killed. I'm not gonna stand by and just let it happen. If you don't fight, you die. I'm not gonna stand by and-“ He faltered. Michonne clocked him hard in the back of the head with the base of her katana. He slumped. 

Maggie looked at Michonne shakily. “Hunter would have done that too.” Glenn nodded. Deanna looked at all of them. “Hunter would have been able to stop her dad before it started.” Carl looked at them all, irritated. 

“If Hunter were here she would have killed Pete.” Carl looked at all of those around him. “She would have stopped dad to do it herself, like she killed the men before who hurt her.” He shook his head and looked at Merle. “Where is my sister?”

“She went with Daryl and Aaron.”

“Then I guess I am going with you.” Carl looked at Merle, who had turned to walk away.

“OH no, no no….” Merle started but gave up. These damn children were going to be the death of him.

0-0-0

Deanna found herself reflecting on what had happened the last two days. First Gabriel had come to her telling her that the people she had let in were bad people, then not even twenty four hours later Rick had proven the sentiment. Reg was watching her pace, so was Maggie.

“You can’t kick him out.” Maggie said it so quickly and so boldly that Deanna looked at her, confused. “We will all leave.” Maggie explained. “Or worse, he will take this place by force. He will do now, what is necessary to keep Judith safe. He sees that Carl and Hunter don’t need his protection…” Her voice trailed off. 

“Deanna, your need to keep peace in this place has allowed Pete to hurt his wife, multiple times.” Reg wrung his hands in his lap. “Not to mention, that Michonne a member of his own group, checked him.”

“I will do what is necessary to keep this place safe.” She said finally.

0-0-0

Abraham was pacing, he and Rosita were on their way to check on Tara. Once Edwards let them in, Abraham noticed Eugene by her side. “I haven’t left since we got here.”

“We know Eugene.” Abraham responded.

“I cannot begin to express how truly I am sorry about deceiving you.” Eugene started.

Abraham just shook his head. He stepped closer to Tara checking on her, and smiling. “I forgive you, we all do what we have to do to survive. It just happens that you’re good at lying.”

Rosita smiled at the back of Abraham. 

0-0-0

Rick opened his eyes, relieved to see Michonne and Carol at his bedside. “Where?” He asked, confused. 

“We locked you up, to show that we felt like you needed to be checked too.” Michonne explained.

“Shit, guys, do we take this place or do I come clean and tell them the truth?” Rick asked them.

“Truth about Hunter?” Carol asked eyeing him.

“No, that is a lie we continue, she is my daughter now. Changing that would ruin a lot we have built here.” Rick sighed. “Maybe we tell them about the guns, we tell them about our idea to take them if they didn’t accept us and learn to be more like us.” 

“You can’t have both, sunshine.” Carol ruffled his hair, and smiled at him. 

“Dad?” He heard Carl’s voice his head snapped up. 

“Down here.” He called. Michonne and Carol slipped away. 

“Dad, if they kick you out, what are we going to do?” Carl looked worried.

“We are not leaving, we will stay here, regardless of how many of them I have to kill.” Rick stood, to get dressed and nodded at Carl. “Your sister back?”

Carl laughed, “No, she’s still out with Daryl and Aaron. Eric reckons they should have been back by now.” 

Rick looked at him seriously. “They have been gone two days.”

0-0-0

Carol buttoned her cardigan and made her way to where she knew Pete would be. Edwards and Pete had treated Tara together, and Edwards was the one watching over her now. He had started reading the medical books that Pete had scattered around the makeshift practice. 

“Another one of the rat pack to see me.” Pete tried to be charming.

“Tara is your patient, right?” Carol asked, playing with her knife.

“Yes, Edwards has been keeping an eye on her.” He nodded at her.

 

“You should probably check on her, should one of us die and it be your fault, Daryl will be the least of your worries.” Carol snapped, inching towards him.

“You are a sorry son of a bitch, hitting a good woman.”

Pete’s eyes narrowed as he looked at her. 

0-0-0

“They’re going to have a town meeting tonight.” Michonne told Rick as they set at the table. “To talk about what they are doing with you.” 

Rick nodded. “Michonne, we – me, Daryl, and Carol stole some of the guns. We should have told you, but I didn’t want to tell you.”

Michonne looked at him for a long moment, “Rick, I am with you however you think this needs to go.”

“Carol brought me this, you can have it.” Rick outstretched the gun Carol had left him following their discussion this morning.

“No, you keep it. Something will happen at the meeting, just don’t make something happen, Rick.”

0-0-0

“Maggie, I’ll be back.” Glenn followed Nicholas into the woods, well aware that after everything more than likely Nicholas would be out to kill him. Nicholas shot Glenn the first chance he got in the shoulder. Glenn and he fought, and in the end, Glenn took him back to camp, realizing that killing Nicholas served no real purpose. 

0-0-0

Gabriel was wondering though the woods, praying that god deliver him from whatever sins or travesties that were approaching. A large walker was eating something on the ground ahead of him. Gabriel lowered himself to the ground and screamed “Come eat me! Come on!” As the walker advanced Gabriel snapped, pulling the noose from around the walker's head, and stomping its head in. He crumpled to the ground, tears filling his eyes. 

After several minutes alone, he stood, and made his way back to the Gate. “Can you close this behind you?” Spencer asked as he saw the preacher. Spencer needed to be with his mother, at the meeting. 

“Sure.” Gabriel smiled and made a show of him starting to close the gate, instead he left it open, and headed towards the small chapel. His gaze fell on Sasha, who was there to talk to him.

“Gabriel, I feel so lost…” She started but Gabriel cut her off.

“Bob died for you sins, your brother Tyreese died for your sins.” He looked at her, narrowing his eyes. “We will all die for our sins, here by the mouths of walkers.” 

Sasha snapped remembering earlier in the woods, where Michonne had intervened with Rosita. She screamed at him, raising her gun to his head. Gabriel laughed, “DO IT!”

Maggie heard the commotion from outside and slipped in the church. Sasha was holding Gabriel at gun point while the man sobbed. “I LET THEM DIE.” He roared. “My congregation. They sought help, in my church, and I boarded up the windows and doors.” His ability to talk was deteriorating with each statement.   
Maggie put her hand on Sasha’s gun, pushing the barrel down. She shook her head at Maggie. 

“Gabriel, we all feel responsible for the deaths of those we lost, in one way or another.” She dropped to her knees pulling Sasha beside her. “Tonight something bad is going to happen, we can all feel it, so before we are the cause of it, let’s pray.”

0-0-0

Daryl had noticed foot tracks, and they were following them, he thought he saw a man ahead of them every once in awhile. Aaron watched the way Hunter and Daryl moved, completely in sync in the woods, like they were the same person. “Damnit.” Aaron heard Daryl whisper.

Hunter looked back at him, “Lost his tracks.”

“You said some people didn’t work out before.” Daryl rejoined them, now the three walked side by side.

“A man and a woman, I can’t make that mistake again,” Aaron started. As they crossed a creek Hunter smiled, and pointed.

The two men looked at the sign she was pointing at. “Food Processing” They all moved towards the building, excitement blooming. If they couldn’t track the man, at least they could find some food. 

As they approached one of the tractor trailers, Daryl opened it, the other three opened as well, each one spilling out Walkers. “MOVE.” He screamed. Hunter ran straight for a car, and the men followed. Aaron slipped into the passenger seat, Hunter and Daryl slid into the back seat.

“Lock the doors.” She growled. “Climb over and see if you can get it to crank.” Hunter ordered Aaron.

He did as she asked and tried to turn the engine over. No luck. Hunter banged her head against the window. “Well this isn’t good.”

“This feels more comfortable to me than Alexandria.” Daryl said after a moment, letting his fingers laced through hers. She sighed, she moved away from her window, and pressed her head to his shoulder. 

Aaron looked back at them, this was their life he realized, and this was what both of them were used to. “Aaron.” Hunter caught his attention. “Daryl and I can make a run for it, lead them off of you and you can make it back. Eric needs you.”

Aaron shook his head no. “Whether we make it or not,” he insisted, “we do it together.”

Daryl narrowed his eyes at her. “I wouldn’t let you run anyway.” Hunter rolled her eyes at him.

“DARYL!” Hunter clasped him on the shoulder and pointed in front of them, there was a tall man, he was killing the walkers. Daryl nodded at her. Hunter rolled down her window and began shooting bolts into the walker’s head, Daryl copied her, and Aaron sighed a sigh of relief. With all the walkers down, they climbed from the car. 

“Thank you so much!” Hunter almost cried.

“Hello, you should come with us, back to our community.” Aaron smiled at him. “That was amazing.”

“No thank you, I am looking for someone.” Morgan pulled a map from his shirt and showed it to them. In his hands was the map to DC with Abraham’s handwriting, “The new world needs Rick Grimes.”

Hunter started giggling. “Daryl.” She tugged on him. “He is looking for dad.”

Morgan looked confused. “Rick is your dad…he only had a son.” Morgan stammered.

Aaron looked confused. “Back then, yea.” Daryl laughed with her. “This is Hunter Grimes and he has a daughter Judith Grimes, too. And he is at our community.”   
Morgan looked at them, confused. Hunter was fishing around in her pocket, she dug out his badge. “Dad has me carry this in case we run into someone named Morgan, I am going to guess that that is you.” 

Morgan turned the badge over in his hands, and smiled. “I found him.”

Aaron looked at them puzzled. “Back then?”

“Aaron if I tell you something…” Hunter started. “You’re not allowed to tell anyone ever.”

Daryl looked at her and nodded. “If you tell, I’ll kill you.”

Aaron gulped. “Biologically I am not Rick’s daughter. They took me in, and adopted me. It is easier for people to believe I am Rick’s daughter verses trying to explain how a 15 year old survived on her own.” A smile spread across his lips, and he laughed.

“Eric and I thought it might be something like that, the way you fight Rick, more like an equal than his child, you can tell it when he is with Carl, that there is absolute fear with Carl, you are just like no, I’ll do it my way.” Hunter looked at him. “I don’t think anyone else has picked that up, least of all Deanna – I spend the most time with you.” 

0-0-0

Rick exited his house, and move towards the town meeting. He realized instantly something was wrong the front gate was open. He closed it, and then he heard the sound that made him whirl around. A walker was moving towards him. There were four of them moving towards him, he was fast, moving the best he could, dropping them with his knife. The last one he killed he tossed over his shoulder and headed towards the town meeting. 

He opened the gate, forcefully and stepped in. He dropped the walker where he stood. “The gate was left open. There were four on the inside, I killed them. Left the others were they fell…”

Everyone looked at him. Spencer cussed under his breath. “I told Gabriel to close the gate.” He took off from the meeting, running to see where Gabriel was.  
“This is why you can’t believe in the good.” Rick started. “The walkers and the people on the outside”, he said, “they’ll hunt us, they’ll find us, they’ll try to use us, they’ll try to kill us, but we’ll survive. I’ll show you how.” He looked disgusting. 

“Really.” Pete snapped walking into the meeting yard, in his hands he had Michonne’s katana. Her eyes narrowed.

Michonne and Reg both moved forward to intervene, but Pete slashed the blade. Merle caught Reg as he fell backwards his throat slit. Deanna was by his side instantly. Rick was on top of Pete quickly, pushing him to the ground. Rick stood above him, gun drawn. Reg was bleeding out and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. Edwards just turned away from the scene knowing exactly what would happen. 

“Rick,” said Deanna, “do it.” Rick smiled, raised his gun and fired one single shot. Pete slumped to the ground, Jessi screamed. As Rick looked up he saw Hunter, Daryl, Morgan, and Aaron. Both Hunter and Daryl had their bows up and ready. Merle locked eyes with Daryl and shook his head no.

“Dad.” Her voice trailed off as she looked at him, her eyebrows raised.  
“Hunter.” Deanna spoke her name slowly. “I am so sorry.” Hunter looked past her father and saw Reg dead in Deanna’s arms.

Hunter made her way to them, she patted Deanna’s head. “You're gonna wanna moved before the change happens.” Deanna looked at her confused. “Regardless of how you die, you change.” 

Rick nodded, stepping over Pete’s body to embrace Morgan, and clasp Daryl on the shoulder. Hunter kneeled down next to Deanna and took Reg’s body from her. “Be with your son, we will take care of him.” Deanna stood, tears welling in her eyes, and walked away. 

Jessi was pulling Ron and Sam away from their father’s body. “We will bury them in the morning.” Rick said. “Reg in the cemetery. Pete outside the walls, we don’t bury murderers in here.” Reg turned at that moment, and Hunter rammed her blade into his skull. She lowered his body to the ground and stood back up.   
“Tonight,” Rick started, “We settle into our houses.” His group cheered, and the moved down the lane. 

“I’ll sleep out here.” Morgan told him as he secured a place on the porch. 

“Are you better?” Rick asked, his mind flashing back to the Morgan who only wanted to clear things.

Morgan nodded. 

0-0-0

“I pick this room!” Carl said, choosing the lofty room that had had Enid’s comic in it. 

Hunter smiled, “I want this one.” She chose the room below it, and slipped in. 

Daryl looked at Rick, “I know, go on.” Rick just laughed. Since Daryl had been shot, he had spent any sleeping time with Hunter next to him. As Hunter stripped and snuggled into bed, Daryl removed his shoes, shirt and vest, and joined her. 

Rick took the master bedroom, Michonne following him. Everyone else settled between the two houses, and for the night all seemed well. 

0-0-0

Daryl was restless in his sleep. There had been several walkers with W’s on their foreheads. Too many to count, and that made him worry. He shot up, his eyes awake, and grunted. Hunter looked up at him, her hand resting on his waist.   
“You ok?”

“No. I don’t understand the damn W’s.” She looked at him for a long moment, then sat up to. 

“If we are not going to sleep can we at least do something fun.” She asked him, a sly smile formed on his face.

He looked confused. She moved quickly before he could stop her, and straddled him, her arms slipping around his neck. He had not realized that her version of pajamas was a t-shirt and underwear, but looking at her pale legs, he shivered. She was sitting on her knees, on either side of this thighs, her body pressed against his. She kissed his cheek, for once he didn’t cringe.

He let his hands rest on her waist, afraid to do anything else. She smiled at him, hoping he would relax. She lowered her lips to his, then gently pushed him back on the bed. Her body over his, she seemed to fit perfectly against him. He allowed his hands to slip down to her hips. He held on tight as she kissed him, much like in the barn he let her lead them, then she raised up for air. “Your hair makes you look-“ She cut him off.

“If you say like a boy Daryl Dixon I’ll beat you up.” Daryl laughed, he knew exactly who had called her a boy, Merle.

“I was saying, you look older. Not so young, you know.” She wondered if it was a compliment or him agreeing that she wasn’t a child anymore.

He surprised her by kissing her lips, gently at first, then a little more forceful. He switched their positions easily, with her under him. His knee rested between her legs, and his chest pressed hard against hers. When he broke the kiss she smiled at him. “Daryl…” Her voice dipped off, there was something there he didn’t understand something in her tone. “I love you.”

Suddenly he knew what it was, something he had heard before in her tone, that day in the snow at the cabins. It was never pain, it was longing and love. He didn’t know how to say it back. He looked at her. “I need you.”

She sighed, she knew that might be the closest he ever got to saying it, but she was happy with that. He kissed her again, making her forget about her thoughts.   
She woke up, his arms around her, the sunlight beating in through the window. There was a lot of talking going on downstairs. She slipped out of Daryl’s arms as carefully as she could and pulled on her blue jeans. He looked at her, smiling. He could get used to this. The moment was ruined however by Rick throwing open the door. “Daryl, I need your help with Pete’s body. Hunter, please limit the hickeys on your neck, and watch your sister.”

Hunter felt her neck, and sighed, looking at Daryl. He shrugged but moved to follow Rick. Rick watched as Daryl ran his hands over Hunter’s shoulders before kissing her forehead. He nodded at her and she smiled back. Before Rick went downstairs, he looked at Hunter, “No sex?” 

It was a question. She laughed and shook her head no. Once downstairs she sought Carl out. “I know you have been following Enid over the wall. I found your tracks and hers.” Carl looked at Hunter. “Dad knows too.”

“So?” Carl snapped.

“So be careful, that Ron boy is like his dad, and he thinks Enid is his girlfriend.” Carl looked at her understanding her point and nodded.

“Coming to school today.” Hunter nodded as she moved out the door behind him waving back at Merle and Carol.

0-0-0

Merle was sitting at the kitchen table with Judith sitting in the middle. Carol was making some cookies, heaven only knew why. “Carol.”

Carol looked around at Merle. “You think we get to be happy here?”

Carol studied Merle for a moment, “In what way?”

“Daryl loves her, you know that right, and she loves him for all he’s worth. Do you think there is someone like that here for me?” Carol understood his question now.

“Could be, sunshine.” She smiled at him. “You have come a long way from that Atlanta rooftop.”

“You have come a long way from cowering in fear.” Merle responded mushing up a banana to hand to Judith.

“So, I once asked your brother to fool around.” Carol smiled mischievously at Merle.

“Yeah?” 

“He said no, would you say no.”

Merle thought about the question for a moment then said, “I would with Judith here. Any other time, though…” Carol laughed with him.

0-0-0

Hunter took a seat next to Carl, Mikey and Ron were off on the other side of the house. Sam soon joined them, sitting next to Hunter. “Your husband is cool.” He told Hunter.

She made a face and looked at Carl. “You mean Daryl?”

“Yeah,” Sam started. “Mom said you guys were married, and that’s why your always together or bruised up.” 

“Sam, we are not married.” Hunter corrected him. “We are not even close to married.”

Carl looked at Hunter, she was trying to explain herself to Sam. “No,” said Ron, “They aren’t married, they just fuck and he beats her up.” 

Hunter and Carl both lost their cool at that moment. Carl punched Ron in the face hard, and Hunter kicked him in the balls. “You don’t know shit you little brat.” Hunter spat at him, Carl grabbed his sister around the waist, stopping her from her onslaught.

The woman who normally taught them stared on in disbelief. “Ron, that wasn’t very nice…”

“That little bitch got my father killed.” Ron snapped.

Hunter laughed, it was similar to the laugh the older woman had heard Rick do. “No your father got himself killed, fucking around with shit he knows nothing about.” She swung again at Ron, her fist connecting his nose, Carl heard the snap and knew instantly she had broken his nose. 

Mikey stood up, pulling Ron back. “It’s not worth it.” Mikey was trying to calm Ron down. Deanna must have heard the commotion because she entered the school room.

“What is going on here?” She asked. The teacher explained what she had heard of the conversation. Carl still had his arms tight around Hunter’s waist. “Exactly what are you and Daryl?” She asked, a safe distance from Hunter.

“I guess we are dating.” Hunter shrugged, Carl loosened his grip on her somewhat.

“Then why did you come to school today, clearly you are an adult.” Deanna mused.

“I asked her to.” Sam lied.

Hunter’s head snapped down to Sam’s level and she looked at him, “Yeah.”  
“Hmmm.” Deanna looked at them. “Hunter I would like to ask you some questions.”

“Let me guess about the men who took me in while I was away from my dad?” When Deanna nodded Hunter snarled and smiled in a way that Carl felt afraid. 

“Let me tell you my story then, best get that camera rolling.”

“In front of everyone?” Deanna asked puzzled.

“Why not, they need to know what’s out there right?” Hunter was inching towards losing her composure. Deanna set up the camera and Carl released his sister. “When mom and Carl left for Atlanta with Shane, who mistakenly told mom that dad was dead, I got separated on the interstate from them. I was picked up by a man named Kyle Ames. He had four sons. They offered to protect me. How relieved I was that night, sleeping soundly. How great I thought that night, I would be safe, and they even promised to return me to my family if we found them.”

She paused, running her fingers through her hair. “It wasn’t the first night, maybe a week later, when they had some liquor in them, they took turns, raping me over and over again. Wanna see the other funs stuff they did?” Hunter pulled her shirt up, showing her stomach were little knife cuts and burn marks were. She then unbuttoned her pants, pushing them down her hips, where long blade marks carved up her inner thighs. 

“They raped me, every single day I was with them. If I tried to say no, it didn’t matter, I’d get cut, burned, beaten.” She pulled her pants up, and turned her back to Deanna showing her scars that ran up and down her spine. “The fucked up part is the way the old man, Kyle, explained life to me. They were offering me protection, so I needed to lay on my back for them, let them fuck me, touch me. It got to the point where they would offer me out as a trade to get much needed supplies. This mark here,” She pointed to a spot on her ribs, “Is from a crazed woman, who caught her husband bending me over their car’s trunk. She stabbed her husband from behind, and got me too. Then left us there, when he turned I had to kill him” Carl felt sick. 

“I lost count after 120, that’s the last number I knew…” She paused making sure Deanna was looking. “Look at me you bitch,” she snapped. She grabbed Deanna’s face and drew it to her neck, “See this scar, they tied me up and used me as walker bait, then they fucked me over the body of the dead walker. We found a camp, not far from the prison dad and them were at, and we made a home there. For a while I was left alone, cooking, cleaning, then they brought home a boy. Not much older than me, they started in on him. Forcing him to suck them off, fucking him, making him bleed. And you know what, I was happy. So happy that I wasn’t being touched, that the first opportunity that I got, with them all drunk and that boy fucked to death, I killed them all, and drug their bodies out of the fencing and burned them.” She paused smiling candidly at Deanna. “Then I ran, as hard and as fast as I could away from there, taking the crossbow I had learned to used. I climbed up on a tractor trailer hoping to DIE. Then Merle found me, sweet Merle, and Daryl.” 

Deanna looked sorry she had ever asked. Carl swallowed hard. He had always wondered what had happened to Hunter before, why his dad and Daryl had kept it to themselves now he knew. “Hunter…” She started.

“Oh, you going to say you’re sorry now, huh?” Hunter snapped. “You wanted it; you got your story, OK? I survived as a child one in the new world by letting men rape me, ok that’s how I made it. And his father, his son of a bitch father was going to rape me and you didn’t even give a fuck.” The words slipped out of her mouth as a growl, and Ron dove at her. Hunter was faster than him though, and pinned him, his hands behind his back, and her knee to his head. “Don’t try me little boy, I have killed men bigger than fucking Merle.” 

“Hunter, come on.” Carl watched her, the moment she fell back away from Ron her face contorted. Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe. “Hunter.” Carl whispered her name in a soothing manner. He picked her up, bridal style, and felt her cling to him. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. Once out of earshot, he whispered, “That man, Kyle was your father wasn’t he?” 

“Yeah…” She choked out.

“Well, he wasn’t really. Dad is your dad, you just didn’t know it yet.” Carl held his older sister in his arms and carried her home. 

Deanna watched them go, suddenly she knew that she had made the right decision letting Rick take control. His whole family was strong, and meant to lead. “You might want to have Dr. Edwards look at your nose, Ron. And please don’t anger her again.”


	15. Chapter 15 - Best Made Plans

Merle looked confused when Carl entered the house carrying Hunter. “Is she OK?”

“She will be.” Carl told them. “Deanna pushed her too far, and she lost her cool, telling them about the men she was with before us.” 

“By them you mean?” Carol asked.

“My school class. Ron made her mad, calling her Daryl’s whore, basically, and she lost her composure, I have no clue why Deanna was there, but she recorded all of it, and after hearing what happened I really want to go talk to dad and Daryl.” Carl sighed.

“I’ll take him out where they and Morgan are trying to bury the body.” Merle told Carol, she nodded at him thankful. Carol slipped away once Maggie was there. She wanted to see the tape Deanna had made for herself.

0-0-0 

Ron didn’t bother getting his nose patched up, instead he slipped over the wall and headed to where Rick was headed. 

0-0-0

Carol knocked on Deanna’s doors. “I hope you’re satisfied.” She snapped as she pushed past her. “Whatever relationship she and Daryl were working on if you ruined…” Deanna looked like she had be crying. Carol stopped what she was saying and took the camera from her hands, rewinding to Hunter in the classroom. 

0-0-0

“Dad.” Rick turned around to see Carl standing there, Merle beside him. “We need to talk, about Hunter and Deanna.”

“What happened?” Daryl asked concerned instantly.

“Deanna pushed her too far.” Merle sighed, “And she talked about the men at the cabins.” Rick and Daryl shared a look. Morgan was confused.

The sound of a gun cocking caused them to turn to see who was behind them. Ron had a gun pointed directly at Rick, a walker behind him. Morgan knocked the boy off his feet, with his stick, and Merle killed the walker. 

“It’s his fault too.” Carl said pointing at Ron. As they moved to the edge of the cliff face they looked down.

“Holy shit.” Merle was surprised to see a quarry below them, with a huge horde of walkers just trying to get through, there were semis and other cars working as a blockade.

“What the hell are you doing out of the wall?” Rick snapped at Ron, taking the gun from him. “Killing us isn’t the answer.”

Carl sighed looking at Ron. “Ron pushed her first, basically calling her Daryl’s whore.” As he finished the statement Daryl snarled at the little boy, Morgan stopped Daryl with his stick, “Then Deanna came in, and I think she was already looking for Hunter, with the camera. And Hunter told her all about the men… who raped her.”

Rick couldn’t remember now why they agreed not to tell Carl, or the others. Merle, he and Daryl were the only ones who knew. “Carl…” Rick started.  
“They hurt her over and over again, and look how wonderful she is, dad I don’t understand it. She’s an angel sent to be with our group, but I think the others should know. So they don’t mess up.” Carl looked at Daryl, clearly remembering the frigid winter months.

Ron looked downcast. “I wasn’t calling her a whore, I just wanted to get back at you.”

No one was listening to him, because they had all joined Merle on the lip of the quarry. “Oh god.” 

“We need to get back now, and get a plan together.” Rick was moving through the woods.

“We can stay and bury the body.” Merle said pointing at him and Morgan. “I am sure Hunter needs Daryl, Carl you get Ron home. Go on Rick, we are fine.” 

0-0-0

Daryl found her asleep in their bed. Her body curled up in a ball. No one else would be home for a while, with Rick calling a town meeting, and Ron sent home. Carl was watching Judith at the meeting. Daryl stripped down to his pants, his own scars on his back showing, and climbed into bed with her. He rubbed her face, and her hair, until she opened her eyes.

“Hi there.” He smiled at her.

She rolled over to face him, “You’ve heard.” He nodded. “I feel so stupid. I let that foul woman get to me.

“Don’t, it’s good to talk about it.” Daryl smiled when he thought about learning that from Beth. He slipped under the covers with her.

“You still wanna touch me.” Daryl’s heart hurt the moment she said it.

“Yup.” He pushed his arm around her, and felt her move closer to him, resting her face in his chest. He could tell she had only her underwear on, the moment their chest touched, and his heart jumped. “Hunter…”

“I was hot.” She breathed against his neck. He sighed. He felt her lips on his collar bone. Silently he apologized to Rick in his brain, because he knew in his heart the way things were going, waiting might not be an option. Each kiss only made it harder for him to not want every part of her. The fire that she was creating in his bones was threatening to engulf him in flames. 

Each kiss was deliberate on his flesh, she alternated between nipping softly, and licking, making his skin crawl. “It’s not fair.” He grunted. “You know what to do and I don’t.” She halted and looked up at him.

“Follow our instincts.” He swallowed hard, and captured her mouth in a kiss, once more switching their positions so that he was on top of her, pressing onto her, except this time it was his whole body between her legs, not just his knee. She could feel him pressing against her, through his jeans, and moaned into the kiss. She had never wanted to be touched before, never wanted to be kissed before but Daryl changed that. 

He kissed her hard, slipping his tongue in her mouth, then pressed kisses along her jawline and down her neck, once more he copied what she had done first, alternating between nipping her skin and sliding his tongue over her. Frustrated with her shirt, he looked at her, she smiled and slipped it over her head. He could see the nick marks from knife blades, small burned marks from cigarettes, and bruises. He bit her shoulder, harder than she expected, but it felt wonderful, she rocked her hips against his, causing friction he wasn’t ready to process. Before he could stop himself he ground down on her, making her moan into his skin. He paused, breathing hard, as she started her own assault on his skin, scratching his back while kissing his chest. Her hands slipped down the front of him, carefully and slowly not wanting to scare him away. Painfully slow she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and unzipped his pants. He fought to get them off without breaking their kiss. She was so intoxicating. 

He could feel her moving around under him, he heard the knife blade open, then it clattered to the floor. He broke the kiss and looked down, she had cut the one side of her underwear free, to avoid having to move, he looked at her, confused, not sure what her plans were. She caught his face in her hands, and brought his lips to hers bucking her hips against his. Any questions as to how far this was going, completely disappeared. He kissed down her body, stopping to look at her breast, they were big for her frame, he nipped at her right nipple, making her grunt against him it was a mix of pleasure and pain. He rolled his tongue over the bud, then moved to her left, back and forth he moved then kissed back up her body, to her lips. 

Daryl freed himself from his boxers, and watched as she pushed her underwear out of the way, he laid back down on her, kissing her, just feeling her body underneath him. His pause made her smile, he didn’t want to hurt her or mess up. She wiggled under him. His manhood slipped along her wetness, making them both moan. She pressed to him, then, her body begging for more contact. “I…” His voice trailed off as he moved away from her, he looked concerned, but she wasn’t sure why. She looked him up and down, and realized… she would be his first of sorts too.

“Lay on your back.” She told him, smiling. He complied, she straddled him, holding his manhood in place she slipped down on him, engulfing him completely. The fire in his bones threatened to explode, and burn him completely. She rocked her hips against him, making him growl. She explored different ways to move, always increasing pace and pressure as she did. He felt like he was going to burn, completely, the tightness that engulfed him made him arch his hips even more, he had never felt something so wonderful. His hands worked their way to her hips, squeezing them. She stopped moving and he looked at her. 

“Guide me.” It took him a moment to focus on her words, but then he understood, gripping her hips forcing her up and down on him. She moaned, breathing hard, feeling him control the pace, and her body opening to engulf him completely each time it didn’t take long, she nearly screamed as her body clamped down hard on him, he couldn’t take it, spilling his cum into her she fell forward, her head resting on his chest. He moved his hands up and down her back, stroking her scars, like she had done his on nights they couldn’t sleep. She slipped off of him after several minutes and laid down, he pulled her to him, and covered them up. They drifted off to sleep, her on her stomach, facing away from the door, Daryl’s head on her left shoulder, his arm draped around her waist.

0-0-0

Darkness fell in Alexandria, Rick guessed both Daryl and Hunter were asleep when he got home, and peaked in the bed room they had been sharing. His heart stopped. Daryl’s clothes were scattered on the floor, and Hunter’s bareback was exposed, the sheet not covering her fully. Daryl laid with his head on her back, his arm around her. Rick knew he should wake them up and yell at them, but the peacefulness in both their bodies made him turn away. He saw Carol making her ways up the stairs and shushed her, he let her peak around the door and watched amused as she blushed and pulled the door shut. “I watched her video.” Carol whispered as they climbed down the stairs.

“The one Deanna made?” Rick asked.

“Yeah…” Carol looked up at the stars as they exited the house. “She needs Daryl, and he needs her. If nothing else good comes from Alexandria, they at least found each other.” Rick nodded Merle joined them on the porch.

“Did you father abuse you guys, more than physically?” Rick asked Merle.

The question caught him off guard, and he looked at both of them. “Me, not so much, I could get away after mom died.” He sighed. “Daryl was another story. It’s my fault.”

Carol hugged Merle, resting her head on his chest. “It’s the past, now. You both are better, you treat humans better.” Rick stated.

“Not too much better, if Daryl hadn’t come up when he did, I was seriously thinking that day I found her about raping her.” Merle thought honest would be the best policy here. “I didn’t for two reasons, she wasn’t afraid of that she knew in my eyes what I was planning, and two I could tell by how she reacted to my touch someone had already.”

Rick punched him, hard in the face. Merle swayed, and toppled backwards. Carol shot Rick a dirty look, then they all three laughed. Not because Merle mentioned rape, but because Rick always seemed to solve problems with his fist. 

0-0-0

Daryl woke first, hearing Carl or someone move past the bedroom door. Instantly he felt bad, he saw the nakedness of Hunter’s back and sighed. “Hunter, we messed up.” He whispered to her. “I was supposed to wait until you were 18.” He was starting to get used to her touching him, constantly.

Relief flooded her, “I thought for a moment you were going to say it was a mistake.” She laughed, sleepily, rolling over. He rested his head on her stomach, his arms around her hips pulling her close. 

There was a rapping on the door, and Merle’s voice boomed. “I’ll let Aaron know you can’t come out and play Darlena.” Daryl had jerked the blankets over them so fast, it made Hunter giggle. Under the covers he smiled at her. Pushing his fingers to his lips. “I guess you’re still asleep then, I’ll do you a favor, Darlena.” Merle opened the door slightly, reached in and locked the doorknob before closing it back.

Hunter threw the blanket off and closed the curtains on the window, she shimmied off the underwear she had cut the previous night and slipped back on to the bed with him. Daryl laughed, he had never bothered to put his boxers back on. Their scars bore to each other, his mostly on his back and butt, hers stretched across her thighs, torso, back, and breast. As he looked over her skin he noticed more than one place where the knife blade or belt had hit repetitively, leaving the swollen marks like his back. She didn’t like others to touch her, much like him, you had to be someone she trusted. 

She crawled across the bed to him, he was pressed against the wall, watching her every move. She playfully kissed his chest, teasing his nipples the way he had teased her the night before, she flicked with her tongue, then bit softly. He arched against her, catching her face and dragging her mouth up to his.  
She pressed against him, letting him hold her tight. 

“This isn’t wrong.” Daryl whispered against her skin, as he kissed her neck. “You and this, its right.”

“I love you.” The words still caught him by surprise, and he growled into her skin, biting her harder than he meant, making her body jump, and slam against him.

“I need you.” He licked over the bite, he had drawn blood, accidently. 

“Good.” He heard her whisper as she nipped his earlobe, and kissed him hard, slipping her tongue into his mouth, he copied her moves. He pushed her back onto the bed, he never broke the kiss. Hunter moaned as Daryl moved between her legs, sliding his manhood up and down her wetness, getting as wet as he could, he slipped into her, her hips arching immediately, rocking against him. He growled, pulling at her hips, trying to hold her still. He paused completely, looking at her, waiting for her to calm down, then he started a slow rhythm rocking into her. She pressed her forehead against his shoulder, as he picked up the pace, he sank his mouth down on hers, attempting to muffle both their moans. She was tightening around him again, riding her own orgasm, the contractions inside her gripped him hard, making him move in and out faster, he thrust hard two more times, then tipped over the edge, cumming hard, he dropped exhausted on top of her. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, breathing hard. Daryl pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at her. “We have to get protection, though… can’t let anything happen without us wanting it to. So no more until…” His voice trailed off. 

She smiled warmly at him, “I understand.” She kissed him, he stiffened, but smiled.

He pulled out of her and stood. He slipped his boxers on, and grabbed his clothes. “Going to shower now, ya little minx.” He snapped at her, making her laugh.

“Let me know when you get out. I’ll be down stairs.” Once he was out of the room, she cleaned herself off with dirty clothes she had in the floor. She pulled a clean pair of underwear on, a pair of grey leggings, she slipped a bra on, and pulled a thin long sleeve summer dress over her head. It was soft yellow and white tie-dyed. Hunter pulled on her combat boots once she was dressed, and rolled up her sleeves. She stepped out of her room, and moved down the stairs. Each step hurt a little bit. Being raped so often she had gotten used to sex, but it had been well over a year since anything, and Daryl was wider than she was used to, each step hurt a little. She smiled when she saw Judith, and scooped up her sister, singing to her, “Heyyyy little bluuuuue bird.”

Carol snorted. “Glad you’re up. Merle is lookin for you.”

Hunter nodded and kissed Judith before setting her back down. She slipped out front where she saw Merle working on a small deer. “Hunter, ‘mere.”  
“Hey Merle.” She smiled at him.

“I wanna talk to you, you and Daryl be careful… too much of a good thing, and you could end up like Lori.” Hunter understood the implication and a shiver ran through her body. 

“Merle, when you slip out hunting again, do you think you could…” Her voice trailed off.

“I’ll get what you need.” He told her, smiling. “Listen I got enough bosses around here, do you think you could let Deanna know I am going on a two day hunting trip. I think I am gonna take Aaron with me.” Hunter nodded at him.  
Rick was standing not far away, “We have work to do today, we have to plan about the quarry. Hunter, you are coming scouting with us, now.”

0-0-0

They spent the next two weeks working on their master plan. Carter groaning every day, the only Alexandrian who was adamant about the plan being bad. But, it made sense to Hunter and she thought Rick was a genius. Moving the herd away from them, twenty miles, made perfect sense. Today she and Eugene were in the storehouse gathering supplies for dinner. Carol, Maggie, and she took turns cooking for their family Aaron and Eric were coming over to eat with them.

“It’s suicide, this plan of his, we have survived fine without him, think of what he did to Pete.” Hunter and Eugene shared a look, she pressed her finger to her lips, and Eugene nodded. They inched closer to the door.

“He’s right.” Hunter recognized Nicholas’s voice, and grimaced.

“So what do we do?” It was a woman.

“We kill Rick…” Carter snapped. Eugene gasped, knocking cans off the shelf. Hunter stepped back, pushing her body against the wall. 

Carter entered the hallway. “What did you hear?” He snapped at Eugene.  
“Nothing…” Eugene tried, but Carter kicked him hard, not seeing Hunter. She loaded her bolt, and pulled back the tension. She was quiet and fast, she had mastered up to one hundred pounds of pressure, now, and smiled to herself. Carter had a gun drawn on Eugene.

“I’ll kill you if –“ He started.

“If what?” Hunter had the crossbow up, bolt inches away from Carter’s head. She whistled, and smiled.

“Nothing, little girl, just a misunderstanding.” Nicholas started, but paused when Hunter shook her head at him.

“Get up Eugene.” Once he was standing and beside her she looked at both of them. “Thinking about killing my dad huh?”

Carter nodded, slowly. 

“That’s too bad.” She gazed past him and both Carter and Nicholas turned in time to see the door knob on the back door jiggle. 

Merle opened the back door and looked in on the scene. “Hunter?”

“Merle, these two wanted to overthrow dad because of his plan, how does that make you feel?” Merle wasn’t sure if this was permission to be violent or not, but when she nodded, he smiled, slamming his body into both men, knocking them to the floor, hitting Carter in the head with his metal cased arm, and punching Nicholas with the other. “Go on, Eugene.” Hunter shoved Eugene, pushing him around the three men and out the back door. “Come on Merle.” Hunter grabbed him by the back of his pants, and yanked him up. “Grab his gun.” Merle complied, grabbing the gun out of Carter’s hand. 

Merle paused in the doorway, “Next time I kill you, whether she nods or not.”

Carter felt a cold chill run up his spine and Nicholas looked sick. 

“We won’t be doing anything then.” The woman snapped at both men.

0-0-0

There was a large group of both Alexandrians and Rick’s family. They were going over the plan and working out how it would go when one of the trucks holding the walker’s back toppled off the cliff, walkers tumbled through. “We don’t have time to practice, we have to go now…” Rick was barking orders. 

Daryl kissed Hunter, “I’ll be back, you go on with Rick.” She nodded, then followed her dad, running after him, Hunter watched Daryl speed off, with Abraham and Sasha beside him in the car.


	16. Chapter 16 - Hell Come's Knocking

Things went to hell and they went fast. Rick had managed to fire the flares when needed, with the assistance of Michonne and Morgan, while Hunter and Merle had clanged metal, several of the Walkers destroyed themselves as they ran headlong into the walls they had constructed to keep the herd on path. 

The plan started out exactly like Rick wanted, all the Walkers were following Daryl, Sasha, and Abraham, with them in the woods pushing them back towards the herd as they needed, then some of the Alexandrian’s started to lose their nerve. “Merle, Hunter, up front, take point, Carter behind them, Michonne, stay spaced out and kill the ones who stray do it quietly.” 

Hunter had not heard his other orders, because she and Merle had slipped ahead like they were supposed to. Her crossbow over her shoulder, knives drawn. She moved quickly, smashing into walkers, slashing through their temples, Merle behind her. She heard Carter scream, and turned, so did Merle, Michonne looked at them, then at Rick, who was standing over Carter. Morgan was beside him, “Keep going!” He shouted. “Head back, tell the others what happened.” Morgan nodded. Hunter heard gunshots up ahead, instantly the walkers moved in that direction. She knew it was Daryl, he was leading the group. 

Merle and Hunter resumed their charge, blindly killing, moving swiftly until they heard the horn. Instantly they stopped and doubled back to Rick. “Glenn, please tell me you have cleared out the tractor supply store.” 

“Dad…” Hunter’s voiced dropping, “Problems.” She pointed towards the walkers moving on them.

“Damnit.” No response from Glenn made the hairs on Rick’s neck stand up. “Merle, Hunter, move” He was pushing everyone towards the woods. “Everyone that is coming from Alexandria. Get back there, I am going to head to the RV, Merle you with me… Hunter.” He looked at his daughter. “You get them home. Not everyone will make it.”

Hunter nodded, looking at Michonne. With Rick and Merle gone, and them moving through the woods the best they could, Michonne looked at her. “Hunter, go home, get their quickly, you can move through the woods faster than we can.” 

Hunter nodded, then sprinted ahead. She ran fast, moving as quickly as she could, careful to move past the trees, and watch the stumps. Alexandria was roughly two and a half miles ahead of her, and she needed to get there quickly. As she moved through the woods her only thought was on Judith, whoever was blowing the horn meant to hurt them, and she was not about to let anything happen to Judith. 

She almost made it all the way without trouble, she slowed down when the truck against the wall came into view. A man was a few feet ahead of her, slicing up a human not a walker. She whistled, low. He turned to look at her, a W on his forehead, before she knew it he was on top of her, they were grappling. She screamed at him, working one of her blades free, and stabbed him hard in his ribs, the man yelped in pain and pulled away from her, she was on top of him, then, bringing her blade down into his left eye before standing. She saw Morgan at the gate, slipping into Alexandria, she moved to follow him. Suddenly the sound of the horn stopped, she cranked her head to the side and saw Spencer killing the driver of the truck, she nodded at him.

Inside it was chaos, there were people with W’s swarming around, she saw Carol out of the side of her eyes, branding herself. They shared a look, and Hunter took off in a sprint towards their house, both her knives drawn. The first one she encountered inside the wall was a pretty large sized man, he smiled at her, looking like a dog sizing up a bone. She flashed a smile at him, and took off in a sprint at him, much smaller than him, she knew she couldn’t knock him backwards, but she would jar him. 

She crashed into him, bringing both knives down into his flesh, one blade in his chest and the other in his gut. He snarled at her angry, and slammed her down hard on to the pavement. She grunted, in pain, but remained still when he hovered over her. Slowly she brought her knife across the back of his ankle, blood spilling out, he howled in pain, and stomped down hard on her shoulder blade. She cried out in pain, then heard a gunshot rip across the sky, the man fell, Carl pulled her up, and drug her into the house. 

“Where is dad?” Carl asked.

“The plan, we didn’t get to do a dry run. Where is Judith?” Hunter asked. 

“In there with Enid. Why?”

“It’s the wolves, the ones who trapped us in the car…” Hunter explained, she grabbed his hand, and scooped up Judith. “Enid?”

“What the?” Carl and Hunter looked around the room, the window was open. Hunter realized too late that someone else was in the house, she felt the cold blade in her shoulder and yelped. Carl reacted quickly, pulling his own knife and jabbing upward hard, it entered the woman’s eye, and she toppled backwards.

]“Are you ok?”

Hunter sighed, “I will be, let’s go, now.” 

“Carol told me to stay inside.” The look Hunter shot him let him know that that was not going to happen. 

They moved quickly, Hunter handed Judith to Carl. “Use the gun, I’ll use my knives.” Carl nodded. Hunter could see the frenzy of people moving, and was fast, bleeding from her shoulder she still moved like a dancer in Carl’s opinion, springing on a male, not too much larger than her, and driving her knife into his temple. The man had been stalking Ron who now looked at both Hunter and Carl like the plague.

“Every one of you is a murderer.” He nearly screamed. Hunter was irritated, she grabbed him under the arm and with strength she did not know she had, drug him towards his house. To her amazement Jessi had downed one of them in her kitchen, and she was crying. Hunter looked at Carl, and shook her head. 

“Jessi.” Her voice made Jessi’s head snap up. “Hey, how about you get out of the blood, and take Ron, Carl, and Judith up to where Sam is.” Jessi nodded, and did what she asked. “Keep the gun ready.” Hunter called after them. She slipped both her knives into their cases on her hips, and grabbed the dead man by his wrist, she proceeded to drag him into the yard and on the curve.

The dead were littered everywhere. She, Carol, and Morgan secured the gate and rested against it. She spit in her hand, and wiped the W from Carol’s head. Carol looked at her for a long moment. “Is that your blood.”

“Yeah, one of them stabbed me.” 

“Let me see.” Morgan moved to pull her shirt over, instinctively Hunter drew her knife and stepped back. Morgan paused, “I only want to help.”

Hunter calmed, then looked at him for a moment. “Sorry… I…” She slowly lowered the collar of her shirt to show them. Between collarbone and shoulder joint started the blade and went through her bone, and out the skin of her back, the woman who had stabbed her had done it with such force that the hilt of the blade had broken off completely. 

“We need to get you to a doctor.” Morgan was worried.

“I can make it to Edwards, if he is alive, if not, Carol will have to do… or that shrink they got working with Edwards.” Hunter gruffed. 

Carol looked concerned, “Hunter, Morgan, what the hell happened.”

“The truck that Rick was worried about, gave way, we went straight to action. No dry run.” Morgan explained. The look on Hunter’s face said that she was worried. 

“They always come back.” She choked out before tears stained her face. Carol made no effort to hug her, Morgan understood that much like Daryl there was something behind the flinches. Instead Carol steered her, her hands on her shoulders towards the infirmary. 

0-0-0

Everyone who lived in Alexandria had gathered, as night had fallen, for a town meeting. Morgan was sitting on one of the benches, Hunter standing beside him. For the second time in recent memory her left arm was injured, and in a sling. Last time she had been shot. 

“Hello.” She tried to smile at them, since Rick had basically taken them over, it had been chaos. “I know you are all confused, we are too. But let me tell you what I know.” Maggie’s eyes were intent on her. “We were preparing for the live run, and things were going as planned, but the tractor trailer that dad was worried about toppled over the cliff, and well… suddenly we had to go live that moment.” Hunter paused. 

“Now those people, the ones who came here to hurt us…” She looked at Morgan. “They call themselves the Wolves. They will stay away for a while, but they will be back. Starting tomorrow everyone is going to learn to use the weapons we do have. No questions, you are going to learn to kill walkers, and humans. Is that understood?” There was a wave of whispers around the group, Hunter looked at Deanna.

“Listen to her. We are learning to defend ourselves for real.” Deanna snapped. 

“Rick has showed us multiple times that we are not ready for them, for any danger.” 

Quiet once more consumed the group. “Are the other’s ok?” Maggie sounded so mild in that moment.

Hunter locked eyes with her, and Carol watched intently, “They always come home, Maggie, that is what we do. We always come back to each other.” There were no tears this time, Morgan sighed. This little girl was a miniature Rick, with the crazy included. 

0-0-0 

Hunter was working on the dirt bike Daryl had brought back for her about a week ago. With both Merle and Daryl out, she refused to say gone, it made her feel close to them. With her arm in a sling she was useless to teaching, but had loaned her crossbow to Carl to show some of the men how to operate it. She watched the gate, unmoving for moments on end. Carol watched her, her head leaned against the tree. It had been a long time but Carol had prayed, and hard last night, with Gabriel for everyone’s return. 

Hunter’s head snapped up, drawing her gun with her right hand, she had heard something. Carol watched as Maggie opened the gate. Michonne, and Heath another of Alexandria’s recruiter slipped in, both covered in blood and clearly shaken.

“Where is Glenn?” Maggie snapped, worry on her face. Hunter and Carol joined the circle around Michonne.

“He and Nicholas were going to set a granary on fire, they… we made it back, the fire never started, he always finds you Maggie, don’t cry.” Michonne paused to hug her. “Is anyone else back.”

“Just Morgan and me.” Hunter looked at her, interested.

“Your arm…” Michonne didn’t need to ask, she realized looking past them, there were bodies piled up in the middle of the road.

“Wolves.” Morgan responded to her gaze. “That’s what they call themselves. When Rick gets back we will deal with them.”

“Let’s get you looked at.” Carol suggested.

0-0-0

Merle and Rick were working on getting the RV started, it was not having any of it. Merle paused, Rick knew what his body language meant, and he was listening for something. “Get down.” Merle ordered him, as soon as they were out of sight Rick heard them, “W fuckers.” Merle guessed. Rick peaked out the window, to the driver side mirror and saw several of them circling the van. He and Merle shared a look. Both drew the assault rifles they had hidden on the RV, just in case. Rick pointed his at the driver’s side, Merle to the passenger side and they opened fire, rocking the RV. One of the W’s made it past the bullets and crawled on the RV, knife drawn, and lunged at Merle. Merle hit him hard with his metal arm. He crippled and Rick shot him in the head. 

“Check his pockets.” Merle nodded at Rick’s command, and found baby food. His heart sank as he handed it to Rick, blood smeared across it.

Rick looked beyond pissed. “We have to move.” He told Merle, noticing the Walker’s around them. “Let’s go.”

They both ran, hard, fast, back towards Alexandria which was four miles from the RV, as they ran they killed only the Walker’s they had to. 

0-0-0

Hunter had the dirt bike running, it was afternoon when she heard the commotion at the gate, “OPEN THE FUCKIN GATE!” Merles voice made her heart almost explode.

“OPEN UP!” Rick’s voice boomed. 

Hunter and Michonne were at the gate quickly, walker’s all around, both women darted into the fray, Michonne with her katana, and Hunter with her knife, smashing into walker’s brains as they moved, Merle and Rick slipped in the gate, Merle dragging Hunter.

“Where are the others?” Rick snapped.

Hunter shook her head, “No one else has made it back yet.” 

“What happened to you?” Merle asked her, looking at her shoulder.

“Michonne sent me back, after you sent Morgan, I made it back in time to keep Judith and Carl from one of the wolves, but she left her blade in my shoulder. Edwards patched me up.”

A small argument caught there attention. “You’re not going after her, you don’t know how to survive.” Carl was yelling at Ron. Hunter rubbed her temples.

“She was my girlfriend until you came along and I am not going to let her die.” Ron snapped back.

“Enid left during the attack.” Hunter explained to her father.

“Attack?” Rick was confused.

“The horn, a group that call themselves the wolves did it, they just wanted to kill us. But Carol, Morgan, and a couple of the rest of us managed to beat them back.” Hunter explained.

“And Ron wants to go out after Enid?” Rick asked slowly grasping the situation.

“Yeah.” Hunter felt Rick steer her towards the arguing boys.

“Let me sort this out for you both. Hunter is going to track Enid.” Hunter’s head snapped back to look at Rick, confused. 

“WHAT?” Both boys roared.

“Dad she is injured…” Carl started but stopped when he saw Rick’s face.

“Hunter can do it, right honey?” Hunter narrowed her eyes at him, then nodded. “Good, let’s get your stuff together.”

He led her away his arm around her shoulders. “Listen, I can’t risk you seriously, but if she is sneaking out and doing it often I want to know where she goes… Track her, but don’t stray past the little town.” Rick was packing her pack for her. “How much can you move that arm.”

Carl had followed them, he watched impatient, as Hunter gingerly removed the sling, and stretched her arm out, wincing as she did so. “About half as good as normal.” 

“Good, while you are out there, look for signs of the wolves, do not engage.” Rick told her, as he fastened a gun belt around her waist, “Draw with your right.” She did as he told her, “There is a good girl, practicing I see.” He smiled at her.

“I am going with her.” Carl told his father.

“No, I need you here.” Rick responded.

“So she has to risk her life.” Carl asked, exasperated.

“No, she is not risking anything she is scouting. She has been keeping an eye on you and Enid for a while, watching you guys and keeping walkers at bay.” Rick told him, irritated at his moment of defiance.

“I know…” Carl’s voice dropped off.

“Carl, I will be fine. I am going to take the dirt bike, and one of the assault rifles.” 

0-0-0 

Hunter straddled the dirt bike, her left hand shaky on the grips. “You sure this is a good idea?” Michonne asked.

“Yes, I am, keeping her here wouldn’t help her or Daryl, she knows what to do, and she knows how to survive.” Rick responded.

Merle looked pissed, he was hovering by her on the bike. “What are you doing?”

“Following orders.” Hunter responded, she looked at Merle for a moment.

“Don’t go after him, you’ll run into the herd from behind.” She nodded at him.   
“Come back, ok?”

“You got it Merle!” She smiled at him, kick started the bike, then roared out of the gate, weaving by the walkers. 

0-0-0

Picking up Enid’s tracks were easy enough when she already knew where she was going. She parked the bike, and hid it, slipping through the woods, and into the buildings of the grain town. She heard a gunshot, and the snarling as she climbed into the hiding place she knew Enid frequented. The blonde looked up at her, “What do you want?”

“Not much.” Hunter breathed, her shoulder hurt. “What was the shot?”

Enid pointed out the window. Hunter lowered herself to look, below walkers were swarming something on the ground by the dumpsters. Hunter shot her a careful look, then started tossing things from the window to draw the walkers away. Night was falling and the clanging noise drew them away slowly. Through the night Hunter tossed things, Enid climbed to the roof as the sun started to rise, Hunter followed her. Below Nicholas’s body lay, almost completely eaten by the walkers. She saw a hand emerge, then Glenn’s face. “Glenn!” She shouted down, watching his disoriented form.

He looked up at her relieved to see her, “Hunter? Enid?”

“Come on up.” Hunter almost shouted.

“No, don’t… you go down…” Enid snapped at her.

Hunter had about had it with this little girl. Frustrated Hunter grabbed her by the wrist hard, and moved to pull her down the stairway to where Glenn was. Enid struck her left shoulder, hard, causing Hunter to yelp in pain, Hunter reacted, punching her in the face. Enid fell on her butt, shocked. “We are going back, now get a move on.”

At this point Glenn had made it up to them, and looked at both girls. “Why are you out here?”

“Enid slipped off, I was sent after her, and if I have to I will drag her back by her hair.” Hunter snapped, her grip on Enid’s wrist tightened as she and Glenn moved together.

“What happened?”

“After you left, it all went to hell. Did you hear the horn?” He nodded. “Wolves, they are a group of people, attacked Alexandria. Dad sent Morgan back before that to let them know the truck had fallen.” Hunter twisted Enid down the stairway. “Then he and Merle ran off to try to push the herd back where they needed to be. Michonne sent me help. By the time I got back…” She paused, handed Glenn water from her pack, never letting go of Enid’s wrist. Enid’s nose bleeding. “It was pure chaos. Maggie is ok though, she was when I left. Daryl hadn’t made it back yet, but dad, Michonne, Merle, Heath… they are back,” Hunter stopped, looked out the shop front window and sighed. “Fucking walkers.”

Glenn was beside her, and looking out. Both looked at Enid when they heard a gun cock. Hunter cocked her head to the side, irritated. “Now little girl, don’t do something you will regret.” 

“You’re not my mom.” Enid snapped at her.

Hunter could feel a headache coming on, her shoulder was throbbing. Glenn reached for the gun, as Hunter landed a solid right hook into Enid’s left cheek. The younger blonde yelped surprised, then fell backwards, Hunter on top of her, the gun in her hands now. “Fuck with me little girl, I beg you. I don’t see what Carl sees in you…” She snarled.

Glenn hauled her up, then grabbed Enid. “Hunter, stop.” Hunter slipped the gun in the back of her pants and nodded. “We need to head back, and you're both going with me.”

“No argument here.” Hunter smiled at him. “Ready? I got a dirt bike we have to pick up.”

“Ok, come on Enid.”

“I am not going.”

“This shit again.” Hunter snapped, her eyes narrowed.

“Look, my wife, Maggie, she wouldn’t want me to leave you out here.” Glenn started.

“I don’t know you or your wife.” Enid snapped. 

Hunter growled, rubbing her nose between her eyes, and sighed. “Doesn’t matter.” Glenn tried, he took off, but Enid wasn’t moving. Hunter was growing impatient. She cocked her head to the side her neck popping. Glenn realized exactly what Hunter was going to do, but couldn’t stop her. Hunter brought the butt of the gun down, hard on the side of Enid’s head. The girl crumpled immediately. 

Hunter wiggled her left shoulder, holding it, and groaning. “Got stabbed.” She mumbled to Glenn as she bent down, removed Enid’s pack and tossed it to him. She handed him the hand gun, and then pulled Enid’s upper body over her right shoulder. Glenn had forgotten how stout Hunter was, Hunter gripped Enid’s thighs, pulling her closer, Enid’s hands dangling down her back. “Let’s move.”

Glenn laughed, watching Hunter take each step deliberately. “What you doing?” They had been walking for some time, back to the bike. 

“Marking the ground, in case anyone is tracking us.” Hunter explained.

“Like the wolves?” Glenn asked.

She looked at him, confused. “They would have killed us already.” She huffed, she was in pain, and was not about to keep carrying Enid, but Glenn had lost a lot of blood, scraping his head on the bottom of the dumpster and he was exhausted. 

They reached the spot where she had hid the dirt bike and she unceremoniously dropped Enid on the ground. She uncovered the dirt bike, and propped it up. She drug Enid’s body over it, with Glenn’s help, Enid was straddling the bike, and her feet on the pegs, and her body slumped forwards over the gas tank. The two of them pushed the bike between them, “There are the balloons.” Glenn pointed. 

The all clear point, with three green balloons. Hunter smiled, sighing to herself. She let go of her part of the dirt bike, Enid was starting to stir. She couldn’t go anywhere Hunter had the spark plugs in her pocket. She grabbed the balloons and tied them to Enid’s pack, then grabbed the helium tank. She heard Glenn behind her, “It is ok to be afraid…”

Enid snapped at him, “I am not afraid,” 

Hunter looked back at them, then returned to her side of the bike. “We are all orphans, so whatever chip on your shoulders that makes you think you can just come and go, lose it kid, because in this world you need people.”

“The world is dying.” Enid whispered.

Hunter and Glenn shared a look. “No, the world is just changing. You will die if you don’t learn to play by its rules.” Glenn answered.

They walked most of the afternoon, until they reached the outskirts of Alexandria, standing on the hill they could see Alexandria below. they could see walkers encompassing the town. “It’s worse than when I left.” Hunter mused.

0-0-0

Daryl had had a very trying twenty-four hours. His motorcycle and crossbow gone, taken by those two idiots. He had found a truck, whom he guessed was Patti, judging by her license plate, and he was on his way back to the town they were ambushed in. He smiled to himself when he saw ‘Dixon’ written on a door to one of the factories. He laughed when Sasha and a suited up Abraham joined him in the gas truck. He pointed the front of the truck towards Alexandria, and off they went. 

“Where is your crossbow?” Asked Sasha after a few moments.

“Taken, bike too.” Daryl rolled his window down.

“By?” Abraham asked, he seemed changed other than his clothes but Daryl wasn’t sure how yet.

“A man and a woman, they was running from a group of men… they thought I was some of the men… guess they were bad, anyways they took uhm, but I got this truck, and Hunter and Merle were working on a dirt bike back at Alexandria…” His voice trailed off thinking back to him saying goodbye to her. He had not gotten her on the walkie or Rick.

“They are ok, we would feel it if they were not.” Sasha patted his arm, and felt him stiffen under his touch. Instantly she felt bad. 

0-0-0

“That’s not good.” Glenn grumbled as they released the balloons.

“I can draw them away on the dirt bike, you and Enid can get in when the gap opens. You both need medical attention, and we know I can survive a day or two out here, until Daryl or someone comes back, there is only one way in after all.” Hunter was rubbing her shoulder, it was risky but it might work.

“Ok.” Glenn agreed.

0-0-0

“RICK LOOK IT'S GLENN!” Maggie shouted, pointing at the green balloons, she had been on the guard tower watching for him or anyone to come.

Rick looked up and smiled, “It’s someone.” Deanna was watching the exchange.  
Rick had been helping the Alexandrian’s reinforce the wall, with more walkers around it was straining fifteen foot structures. The decaying building which stood right outside the gate seemed to sway. Rick’s eyes narrowed. “RUN!” He screamed as it crashed forward breaking through the wall.

0-0-0

“OH SHIT!” Hunter screamed watching the building fall, Glenn and her shared a look. “Let’s move, you two get the gate open and start killing them, I need to get in on the bike and see if I can turn them away.” 

Enid froze, Hunter just shook her head, and took off down the hill, the bike floored. Merle saw her crest the hill and threw open the front gate. He was running away from her, towards the bike he had worked on, and was usually a problem for Daryl. He cranked it up, following Hunter.

Rick was screaming at the Alexandrian’s and his family to move. Hunter and Merle were on their bikes, shooting at the walkers and drawing them back towards the open gate, rounding them up as they could. “GET INSIDE AND LOCK UP, NOW!” He was ordering them, he took a last look at Hunter as she waved, her and Merle leading several out the front gate. 

Those that did not follow Hunter and Merle started grouping up around the house fronts. Michonne, Gabriel, Heath, and Tara were in a garage across from Jessi’s house, Rick had managed to get most everyone into Jessi’s house, he put Judith, Sam, and Jessi in the closet with Maggie then locked the door. “Carl, Ron, I am going to arm you both, and you are going to shoot to kill.” 

Ron looked at him, shakily. “You're not my dad.”

“Wanna hang in the closet with the babies?” Rick snapped.

Ron shook his head no. 

0-0-0

_“I’m pregnant.” Maggie had whispered to Rick, as they stood on the guard tower that morning. “We figured out right before…” Her voice trailed off._

_“Regardless of what happens, I will make sure you live, Maggie.” Rick hugged her to him._

Now reflecting on that moment she understood why she was locked with Jessi and the babies in the closet. This was Rick protecting her. She took the safety off her rifle and waited.

0-0-0

Merle knew the moment they were on the road the bike he and Daryl had been working on was not fixed, it skidded to a stop, scraping his leg. Hunter rounded and came back for him, he slipped on the dirt bike behind her, firing to keep them headed towards them.

0-0-0

“Rick… anyone?” Daryl keyed up the walkie talkie as they were headed back towards Alexandria. The road before them open and inviting. 

“Help… Help us…” He heard in response.

Daryl knew instantly it was not Rick, or Glenn, but it sounded familiar, like a child. “Must be Mikey, Ron or Sam.” Sasha said, looking between Abraham and Daryl.

“Where are you?” Daryl asked, silence followed.

“Let’s get home.”


	17. Chapter 17 - The Fall

Rosita was watching the walkers through the back window, they were milling around the two or three houses that they were hiding in. She looked at Rick, across and sighed. “Rick.” She keyed up the radio. 

“Rosita.” He responded.

“We are going to head to the roof, me and Eugene ok?” 

Rick looked at her from the far house and sighed. “Ok, see if you can make it up, and if you do, distract the walkers somehow by shooting off in the other direction.”

Rosita nodded, and looked at Eugene. “Come on,”

0-0-0

Merle was amazed at how well Hunter could operate the bike. She was a natural, he wondered if Daryl had been giving her lessons. Merle looked behind them, there was at least two hundred walkers trailing them. He felt for the radio in his pocket and relaxed when he heard Daryl’s voice. He was talking to someone. “That’s Sam.” He heard Hunter say, “They must be in trouble.”

“Take the woods back.” Merle suggested, knowing the dirt bike could make it through.

“What about you?” She asked, he sighed, and he had not expected her to realize that he was getting off here.

“Got to do something heroic every once in awhile, darlin…” Merle’s voice trailed off as she stopped the bike, “I’ll be home for dinner.” He slipped off, she handed him both the assault rifle over his shoulder and her pistol. 

“Merle, I love you like a brother, this is stupid.” He took both of the guns and nodded.

“Go on now, get home.” He took off firing a shot in the air so they would follow him, as she shot into the woods, guiding the bike carefully and slowly over the terrain. Her shoulder was already injured and she did not want to jar herself too much. 

He watched her for a brief minute, and smiled. And thought joyfully that the last human he would ever see was the human who had made the most impact in his life, she had reminded him and Daryl both, that what happened to you didn’t have to define you. All he had to do was draw them far enough away then slip into the woods and make his way back. He might survive.

0-0-0

“I am doubling back.” Daryl heard Hunter’s voice on the radio and was confused, why was she away from Alexandria. “I am headed back now, ETA ten minutes.”  
“Hunter, we are swarmed stay with Merle.” They were closer now and Daryl recognized Rick’s voice.

“He left me, drawin them away on foot. Heard a call for help.” Daryl could make out the wind as it hit the walkie as well as her voice, she was on the dirt bike, he smiled to himself, then the realization that Merle was on foot hit him.

“Hunter, no one here called for help. Me, Rosita, Michonne, and Carol have walkies.” Rick’s voice was garbled.

“Dad?” It was like Hunter couldn’t hear him, but Daryl could, he could hear both sides and was starting to panic.

Daryl almost crashed the truck when he saw Merle in front of him, on foot waving his arms. Daryl tapped the breaks and the truck tipped on its side, barreling towards Merle and the walkers. Daryl kicked through the windshield, hauling Sasha out. Abraham followed.

“Let’s make a little fire.” Sasha suggested. Merle was almost to them now, a cigarette in his hand as he was running.

“On it.” Abraham and Daryl were working together to open the valve on the back of the truck, instantly the gasoline started slipping out. Abraham shed the military jacket he had found and soaked it through with the gasoline, he then motioned for the others to move away. Merle was on them now, his lighter in hand. 

Daryl, Sasha, Merle and Abraham ran hard about thirty feet. Then Abraham lit the jacket, and tossed it. “It’s not close enough.” Sasha screamed.  
Merle was running then, before anyone could stop him. He kicked the flaming shirt at the puddle, and regretted it instantly. Flames licked at him, and he fell on his butt, walkers on him. 

0-0-0

Hunter was fighting her way through the woods, the bike had died, and she was pushing it along. After knowing that it was none of their people that called for help, she had slowed up. She only had her knife after all, and she was not apt to walk into a trap of any sort. She groaned, with pain, her shoulder hurting bad, and sighed. 

She and Carl had found a tree house out here a couple days ago, and right now that was what she was looking for. She hid the bike, and climbed shakily into the old tree house. It had been built long ago and there was only one or two solid pieces of wood left, but she was about eleven feet off the ground, and safe enough for a while in her opinion.

0-0-0

Everyone had pushed to the rooftops of houses, now, except those locked away in Jessi’s house. They were shooting the walkers that they could, from the roofs, and any that made it up to the roofs or to the second story windows were killed with blades. Michonne, Heath, Gabriel, and Tara were hiding, stooped in the garage and were hoping to not be seen. 

Michonne could not see them all making it out alive, and honestly, they needed their strongest back. Merle, Hunter, Daryl, Abraham, and Sasha could much like Carol turn the switch on and off, killing without issue, and then be sweet the next moment. Well, sweet might have been a stretch for Merle, but… Michonne was panicked, thinking about all the ways they were going to die.

0-0-0 

Abraham and Daryl were supporting Merle between them with Sasha on point, in front. The fire was a splendid idea, except the part where it jumped to the forest, and now they were running for their lives away from the flames. There was a road between them and Alexandria, the road where Merle and Hunter had separated. They needed to make it to that and hopefully put the fire at bay, there. 

0-0-0

Over the wall huge looms of bellowing black smoke scorching the sky. “What the hell?” Rick mumbled watching it balloon.

0-0-0

Hunter could only see the blackening of the sky. For a moment fear and panic rocked her. Confused as to what it could be, she made her way from her hiding spot and back towards the road she and Merle had separated at. Fire meant walkers, but that fire was farther away than the road, and that would mean a clear shot home.

0-0-0

Daryl was relieved to see the black top, they had managed to make it through the smoke, and the flames. He stopped short in his tracks, when he saw a rustling on the other side of the road, maybe ten yards ahead of them. 

Sasha drew her gun, but Merle raised his hand to the barrel. “Lower it, smell Daryl, smell”

Daryl breathed in heavy, the scent of vanilla and summer hit his nose. “HUNTER!”

Sasha looked at both brothers and sighed, to her amazement Hunter was pushing her way through the tree line, holding her left shoulder. “Bike gave out on me…” She started, but was stopped when Daryl grabbed both her shoulders hard, and crashed her into a hug, holding her tightly against his frame. She whimpered, her shoulder aching. Abraham and Sasha hoisted Merle between them, and made their way towards where Daryl and Hunter were.

“What happened to you?” Daryl asked, confused when he saw the blood on her.

“I was stabbed, earlier, no big deal. Then dad sent me out after Enid…” Her voice trailed off. “There are walkers in the walls. We have to move, what happened to Merle?”

Daryl was so relieved to have her close, he would have gladly kissed her to oblivion and back. But, there were people around, people they trusted but those kisses he wanted to keep them to himself as long as he could. She remained pressed into the side of him, relieved to see him, and over joyed that Merle was ok. “He lit the fire.” Sasha explained watching them. 

Everyone had speculated about both their and Merle’s past, wondering about the stories that linked up with their scares, seeing Hunter and Daryl relieved to be back together, and so emotionally high from it made Sasha realize that the others were right, they were happy, if only when together. She looked at Abraham and smiled, he nodded to her.

“We lost a lot of daylight, and with the fire, the best bet is through the woods.” Abraham said finally, nodding at Hunter. He had a level of respect for Hunter that he never thought he would have for a child, and he was completely ok with it. 

0-0-0

“It’ll be dark soon.” Jessi whispered to Maggie and Jessi. Judith was already asleep with Sam in the small closet. 

“I know…” Maggie’s voice trailed off. “Get some rest Jessi.”

“I’ll keep watch, Maggie. You rest.” Jessi argued.

0-0-0

Glenn and Enid found shelter in the first house they made it to, and had quickly climbed to the roof. Once there they both laid down flat, hoping it wouldn’t raid. “She’s crazy.” He heard Enid say.

Glenn laughed, “Hunter?” 

Enid nodded. 

“She’s only as crazy as you are wild. She’s been through a lot, same as you.” Glenn watched as Rosita and Eugene emerged a couple houses down on the roof top.

“I was afraid, earlier.” Enid whispered lowly.

“It’s okay to be afraid.” Glenn responded.

“Hunter wasn’t.” Enid rasped. Glenn looked at her, and sighed.

“Enid, she was more afraid than either of us were. That is why she acted.   
Everyone here thinks Rick, Daryl, and her act out of bravery – it’s not, its fear, they fear what will come for us next and because of that they act, they work to keep us from being consumed by their fears, logical or not.” Glenn was watching the young girl carefully.

“Fear… I survived for days on my own in the wild, after mom and dad and my sister died, days…” She sighed.

“And it was because you were alert to the things around you that made you afraid.” Glenn explained to her.

“I just didn’t want to die, not then, but for a while after that I did. I wanted nothing more than to be dead with my parents…” 

“Orphaned by walkers, it’s pretty common these days…” Glenn started, “Pretty sure in that respect I am an orphan too.”

“Hunter said she was one.” Enid looked confused.

“Rick adopted her, when this all started.” Glenn decided that was the best way to go about this. “She belonged to someone else once, but she is his daughter now.”

“None of his kids look like alike.” Enid whispered.

Glenn frowned but in retrospect she was right, Hunter didn’t look like him for obvious reasons, she looked nothing like her siblings, Carl looked like a very young Rick, chiseled and angry, but Judith… Judith didn’t look like Carl, Hunter, or Rick. So they lied and told everyone she looked like Lori, really she took after Shane. “Well, Judith looks like her mom.” Glenn offered.

Enid nodded. “I don’t wanna die anymore.”

0-0-0

“The grain town is our best option, for camping.” Hunter suggested, she lead them through the fence to the dumpster where Nicholas’s body was stretched out. The sun had set a while ago, and she was leading them on memory, following her tracks made earlier. They reached the brick building Enid often retreated to, and she helped pull Merle to the second story. Once inside the cramped house, she closed the windows. Sasha and Abraham offered to take first watch.

Hunter hovered over Merle, pouring water that Enid had left behind on his skin, hoping that he wouldn’t scar too much. Daryl sank down, his back against the wall, and watched Hunter care for Merle. The three of them had a unique bond, and it was going well beyond friendship. She adored Merle like and older brother, and defended him even when the other’s didn’t. He smiled to himself. 

“Your turn.” He told Hunter, pulling her in front of him, into his lap almost. Sasha looked across the room at them. Together there was no flinching when they touched. Daryl was pulling her shirt collar across to her shoulder. It was blood soaked, and she looked exhausted. Together they looked whole, complete and safe. 

Sasha looked at Abraham and sighed. His proposition of a relationship earlier fresh in her mind. Something about the ginger headed man made her blood boil, maybe it was their shared break from reality, where both were on the cliff ready to jump… or maybe it was something more. Sasha turned her attention back to the outside world, surveying for walkers or danger. When Sasha turned her head back to Hunter and Daryl, Hunter was asleep, her back to his chest, sitting up, while he applied pressure to her shoulder, he head resting on shoulder, face in his neck. His other arm, pulled around her waist in a protective manner. 

Abraham had the utmost respect for Daryl, but seeing him holding the younger girl made him pause. Abraham had never known Daryl to be loving or compassionate, and the hickeys they had saw before attested to the fact, at least to Abraham, that he would be rough and callous even in bed. Abraham sighed, realizing the gentleness between Daryl and Hunter, the innocents and gratitude they had just to be near one another, was what he missed the most from his wife and children. Maybe with Sasha he could find that.

0-0-0

The sun broke through the clouds, and the smoke still held a greyish tint when they woke up. Merle was the first to wake, and laughed when he realized everyone else was asleep. His face and chest hurt, being burned did that to a person he supposed. He had to do a double take when he saw Abraham asleep curled up to Sasha. “End of the world does some weird shit…” He muttered under his breath, looking around he saw Hunter and Daryl. “Darlena wake up.”   
Daryl’s head snapped up, so did Hunters. “You’re awake, we can move now.” Both Abraham and Sasha were stirring. Daryl stood, pulling Hunter up and sighed, the bleeding from last night had subsided from her shoulder, and it seemed to have started to scab over. Merle was still going to need help moving, so Abraham and Daryl helped him up. Sasha wrapped an arm around Hunters waist, and sighed beating herself up when Hunter stiffened. 

“It is ok.” Hunter told her smiling. “No big deal, you don’t normally touch me is all.” Sasha nodded. They made their way outside in the sunlight and for a moment they could pretend everything was ok.

0-0-0

Glenn had known both better and worst nights of sleep. Enid was laying with her head on his arm, and he was barely alive enough today to even wonder what had happened. He looked across the rooftops and saw Rick and the others, no Maggie though and that worried him.

0-0-0

“I want to check on my mom.” Ron snapped. In the fray he and Carl had gotten separated from everyone and were alone in an empty house. At first they had fought, throwing punches and slamming each other around, Carl had managed to knock him out and that had worked until this morning. 

“Not a good time.” Carl snapped back, looking out the door carefully to check for walkers. 

“She’s my mom.” Ron growled. “And I am going.” Ron threw open the front door and made his way to the porch, Carl hot on his heels, Carl grabbed Ron’s arm, twisting it in his own and attempted to pull him back into the house.

Ron drew the gun he had hidden from Rick and pointed it at Carl’s face, he snarled and repeated himself. “We are going to check on my mom, give me your weapons.”

Carl angrily handed over his rifle and his knife, Ron pushed him forward into the street.

0-0-0

Merle was doing his best to walk, they had made it back to Alexandria, and the gate was closed. Lucky for them they slipped in the opened wall, on either side of the building. “Where is everyone?” Merle asked, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. 

“Hiding, wouldn’t you?” Hunter asked, she freed herself from Sasha’s grasp, and drew her knife, they made their way down Main Street, where at the end two figures were coming towards them. 

Hunter knew instantly something was wrong, she whistled out a tune, and it was returned to her. “Carl.” She whispered to Daryl. 

“We are going to check our houses.” Sasha told them.

“Daryl, check on Edwards and the infirmary, we need them and that woman alive.” Hunter smiled at him, then started walking towards Carl.

“Ok…” His voice trailed off, he did not even want to leave Hunter’s side. 

0-0-0

They watched from the rooftop, surprised as Sasha, Merle, and Abraham rounded the corner and started killing the walkers, in a strategic and intricate way. “Move down to help them.” Rick commanded, both houses seemed to swell with people as Carol led them out, with Eugene and Rosita following. Glenn saw the change and he drug himself and Enid from their hiding spot. Each group had to kill walkers inside the houses before they could make it to the front door, and to where the others were fighting.

0-0-0

Michonne watched through the windows of the garage as Ron shoved Carl ahead of him, gun drawn. She would have raised the flap, but she heard both whistles and knew someone would come to help him. 

0-0-0

Hunter reached them taking slow strides. “Hiya Ron.” She smiled at him, tucking her knife away. “No need to hold us at gun point, whatever it is we will help ya.” She had her hands on Carl’s arms and was turning him to face Ron. There was no way that Ron believed her, he had seen the way she killed, and she could and would take him in an instant.

“Just want to check on my mom.” Hunter saw Daryl move off to the side out of the corner of her eye. 

“Ok, lead the way?” Hunter suggested, “But I’ll take the gun, ok?” As she reached for it Ron pulled the trigger, Carl screamed and dropped. Walkers were starting to move around them now. Hunter looked between Ron and her brother than snarled, hitting Ron hard in the face with the hilt of her knife, he crumpled and fell, and she grabbed the gun in an instant, and shot him in the head. His body would keep the walkers entertained. 

Daryl watched, his heart sinking as Hunter killed the boy, he rushed to them, helping her get Carl off the ground. “It’s just his eye.” Hunter nearly screamed, they were rushing towards Edwards who had opened the infirmary door, when Daryl had checked on him. They were inside in an instant.


	18. Chapter 18 - Time's Passing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter's are going to get longer, now. :)

**0-0-0 ****** Two Weeks Later ****** 0-0-0**

Time had stopped, in her humble opinion, the moment Carl was shot. At some point Rick had brought Judith to her, but she was ordered to stay in the infirmary house with Edwards and those he was treating. She laid in the bed with Carl, Judith between them. He had lost his right eye, but he would survive. 

The right side of his face was pretty damaged. On a cot a few feet from the bed Enid laid. Edwards had been sedating her, to keep her from going crazy and running again. There was the ever constant sound of nailing. Daryl had not been in to see her, and she wondered why. When she did happen to peak out the window she understood, he and Merle were not there, neither was Aaron or Eric. 

Everyone else was working on repairing the wall. Carol was their only visitor. She brought them meals. “Where is he?” Hunter asked, carefully it had been almost fifteen days since the wall had fallen.

“He, Merle, Aaron, and Eric are out getting supplies. We were drained.” There was something she was not being told, she couldn’t put her finger on it, and it was irritating. Sometime after getting Carl to the doctor she had passed out, her shoulder wound had gotten to her, and Edwards had to re-patch her up, her arm was once more in the sling. She watched the people move around outside, uncaring. 

“You’re lying.” Hunter picked her wording with Carol carefully, the woman terrified her most of the time.

“I am.” Carol agreed as she soothed Judith. “Abraham went too.”

Hunter scoffed. “Sounds more like a hunting party that a run.” Carl weakly suggested, his face bandaged and looking pitiful.

“Maybe it is, your father didn’t tell me. Jessi is… inconsolable… and he has been dealing with her.” Hunter read between the lines.

“Fucking her, huh?” Carol laughed, hearing Hunter talk about sex was hilarious as long as she didn’t do it while pissed off.

Carol shook her head no. Carl shifted uncomfortably. “You didn’t have to kill him, Hunter.”

Hunter looked at her brother and sighed. “We both know I couldn’t let him live, not after everything with us and him. It was going to happen – one way or another.” 

Chills went down Carol’s spine hearing Hunter echo the words Rick had said about the Alexandrians. “Here is your food… I’ll be back later, I’ll see what I can see about Daryl.” In honesty she was worried too. He had been gone almost eight days, and that was making her skin crawl. 

0-0-0

“Daryl, come one man, let’s get this shit done.” Abraham was irritated. This run had them stretched far, several hundred miles south away from Alexandria, in a small town. Everywhere else had been stripped clean. 

They were loading up the two SUVs with everything they had found. Daryl was looking at a jewelry case, inside a simple necklace with a shooting star on it. He was debating. Merle had only spent one night in the infirmary, and had decided he couldn’t be there, not with Carl. Irritated at how long Daryl was taking, Merle smashed the case with his metal arm, sending glass flying everywhere. Merle grabbed every single piece of jewelry and stuffed it in Daryl’s pack.

“Let’s move.” Aaron called to them.

0-0-0

Rosita brought their meals after that, and she looked down cast each time. Hunter was not much into comforting, but sighed. “What’s wrong?”

“Abraham and I… broke up.” She choked out the words, instantly Hunter thought back to Abraham and Sasha with her, Merle, and Daryl.

“There are other men.” Hunter told her, smiling.

“It’s not that, he is one person who continuously kept me going.” Rosita looked defeated.

“Keep yourself going.” Carl’s voice was gravely and it pained him to talk. Hunter patted his hand.

“Carl’s right, keep yourself going.”

Three more nights passed, and Hunter couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. She woke up from nightmares, scared, lost, and would cry out. Often she was sick when she woke, barley making it to the bathroom. Edwards and Carl did their best to comfort her, Enid was awake now, but locked up with them in the infirmary. 

Early that morning, nineteen days without seeing Daryl, almost fourty days since she had slept beside him, felt his body, loved him fully and openly, she woke up sick. Miserably sick, she threw up violently, barley making it to the bathroom. Her whole body heaving. Enid was beside her instantly, “What’s wrong?” Fear and confusion covered Enid’s face.

Hunter gripped the sides of the sink, sinking to her knees, then rested her head on the toilet, and breathed deeply. “Go get Edwards…” Her voice trailed off, she was trying very hard not to vomit again.

Edwards arrived with his kit and shut the door, closing Enid out. She joined Carl on the bed, resting against the headboard. 

“Hunter.” Edwards was studying her. “What’s happened?”

Hunter looked up at him from her huddled space and sighed, “I fucked up.”

“How did you fuck up?” Edwards asked.

“I didn’t think.” She was laughing now. “All those times I was raped, they all wore condoms…” Her voice trailed off, “Or pulled out, and made a mess on me…”  
Edwards sat on the side of the bathtub, now, intently listening. 

“I broke my dad’s rule. Daryl and I did.” She laughed again, almost in a maddening way. “I let Daryl in,” She looked sick, and her body trembled as she wretched, vomited what was left. “We slept together… twice… before we had to start the plan for the walkers…” She paused again, looking miserable. “And we joked about how we couldn’t do it any more, not until we had protection…”  
Edwards paled he understood now. Hunter was pregnant, or at least she thought she was. “I’ll be back.” He slipped out of the bathroom and looked at Enid and Carl, both had been listening to the best of their abilities. Carl looked resigned. “Get her some water Enid.” 

Enid took Hunter one of the bottles of water while Edwards shuffled around his storage room. “Maggie had needed one last, so there should be a pack of three…” He mumbled to himself, moving things around until he saw the box of pregnancy test. He grabbed two, one for now and one for later. He rejoined Enid and Hunter in the bathroom. 

Enid recognized what was in his hands, and removed herself from the bathroom, suddenly very aware that Hunter wasn’t her age… Hunter was a grown up, and she, Enid, had been a foolish child.

Hunter was resting her back against the bathtub, her head looking up, and thinking about anything but vomiting when Edwards lowered himself next to her. 

“How do you want to do this?” He asked, slowly. “Alone or…”

“I don’t want to be alone.” She strangled out. “I want Daryl, but that’s not going to happen.” She sighed, tears on her face and took one of the test. “I’ll climb in the bathtub, you look at the wall or something.” He complied. 

0-0-0

She was sitting on the side of the tub now, Edwards standing over the sink, the little plastic stick sitting in the sink, waiting. “Hunter, you know this changes everything about who you are if…” Edwards’s heart sank for her when he saw the two pink lines. She saw it on his face, and let out a choked sob. 

“He won’t want me now.” She slipped back into the tub, her body shaking with sobs.

Edwards didn’t know what to do for her, so he sent Enid to find Maggie and bring her back. Meanwhile he went to find Rick. He found him with Deanna, looking at the repaired wall and talking about the expansion. “I need to talk to you.” Edwards told Rick looking at him hard.

“Is it Carl?” Rick turned instantly away from Deanna and followed Edwards a piece up the road.

“No, it’s Hunter.” Edwards almost whispered. 

Rick was confused, Hunter was fine, her arm was healing and he had made sure she was good and trapped with Carl. “I don’t understand…”

Edwards sighed, “You gave her and Daryl a rule, right, about their relationship.”  
Rick racked his brains, “I wanted them to wait until she was 18 before they did anything serious.”

Edwards nodded. He was pretty sure as the bearer of bad news he was going to get hit. “Well, they didn’t.”

“How do you know that?” Rick snapped, instantly thinking back to the morning he and Carol had spied in on them, he had thought maybe they had had sex, but neither had talked to him about it.

“She’s pregnant.” Edwards had been right, he felt Rick’s fist collide with his face, and he toppled backwards, landing hard on his ass. He looked up at Rick confused.

“Son of a bitch…” Rick was mumbling to his self. He marched towards Michonne and grabbed her walkie talkie. “MERLE” He snapped into it.

“Yeah, Officer Friendly,” The voice came back clear. Merle and Aaron had the long distance walkies for talking to Rick as they moved across the state getting supplies. Daryl had a short range one that he communicated with Merle on. 

“Where the hell is Daryl?” Rick snapped irritated.

“In the other car.” Merle responded confused.

“Tell him I need to talk to him pronto.” Rick growled. Merle could tell something was wrong but he was not sure what.

0-0-0

“Almost home!” Abraham was excited beyond belief after twenty days they were nearing Alexandria once more, and his wonderful Sasha would be waiting for him. Daryl was uncomfortable in the passenger seat, he felt like something was wrong but he was not sure what. He knew Rick was playing a game, keeping him from Hunter, he didn’t know why, but this long run had proven it to him. 

Maybe it was because Rick was afraid of what they were, or he didn’t want a repeat of Lori. Daryl scratched lamely at a stain on his vest and stiffened when he hear Merle on the radio say “Rick’s calling for you.” Merle and Aaron were about fifteen miles ahead of them, Eric had to pee frequently so Abraham and Daryl ended up making frequent stops.

“Copy that, when in range.” Daryl’s voice growled back.

“He means in person, when we get home.” Aaron’s voice told him and Daryl felt something inside him pause, there was something wrong.

0-0-0

Hunter was with Maggie, outside the clinic for the first time in days, walking towards Rick Maggie understood her hesitation when Rick looked at her like the plague. The sunshine seemed to be at treat on her skin, and she was relieved when the warmth hit her. Maggie was maybe five months along and looked positively wonderful. Hunter looked like hell. “Dad.” She was calm, cautious.

“Hunter, how could you?” Rick snapped. Carol had now joined them along with Michonne.

“It… I am sorry.” She looked at the ground.

“I gave you and Daryl one fucking rule Hunter, one.” Rick was getting angry now, and she could see the veins in his face and arms budging. 

Carol instantly stepped between Rick and Hunter. “Are you talking about her age, what they could not do before she was 18…?” Rick nodded almost frantically, Michonne understood now. Carol turned to face Hunter, “That morning we peeked in on them?” 

Hunter stiffened and nodded. Maggie had a hand in hers and could tell by the way Hunter held on she was afraid. “If you’re admitting this…” Michonne’s eyes grew wide.

“Yes, she is.” Rick snapped. “Knocked up.”  
Carol looked her up and down, Hunter looked frail in that moment, and sick. She was paler than usual, and her skin seemed thin. How had Carol not noticed it? 

“She ain’t far along,” Maggie told them, “Maybe a month.”

“We could end it.” Rick snapped, pushing past Carol and grabbing the front of Hunter. “I should as punishment for you breaking the rule.”

Michonne growled, “No.”

Rick looked at her confused, both Michonne and Carol were glaring at him. “You won’t touch her.” Carol snapped.

“New life is precious.” Maggie was blabbering confused that Rick would be so quick to extinguish it.

“We will see.” Rick snapped. “Daryl can decide, when I am done with him.” Hunter looked terrified. Her body shook with a sob, and Michonne hugged her rubbing her messy short hair, trying to calm her. This wasn’t working though, and Michonne knew why. “Don’t you move.” Rick snapped when the women tried to lead Hunter away. “He’s almost home, and when he decides he ain’t a dad, then you will see.” 

Hunter stopped crying, she stood there, defiantly looking at her father. Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her fist. Michonne and Maggie stood beside Hunter, hands on her back and shoulders trying to calm her down. Carol watched every move that Rick made, every single one. For the first time since the farm she doubted their leader. 

0-0-0

Merle opened the gate and caught sight of Rick standing there, smoldering. “Where is Daryl?” He snapped.

“Couple miles behind.” Aaron told them as he pulled the car through. “Eric has to use the bathroom a lot.” 

Merle tensed when he saw Hunter, he had never saw her look so angry, so drawn. “What’s wrong little sister?” Merle asked. She shook her head no, and glared through him towards Rick.

Carol assessed the situation then walked carefully to Merle, she pulled his face down close to hers, she kissed his cheek, and whispered, “Hunter is pregnant.”   
Merle’s face changed instantly, and he looked at her, for a moment proud. Then he looked at Rick. Merle moved quickly, pulling the gun from behind Rick’s back that he kept in his belt. “Fair fight, Rick, give over your weapons. He deserves a good beating, but, you ain’t gonna kill him.” 

Rick stepped away from Merle angry, but dropped his knives and his other gun. Carol swept them up, nodded at Merle and made her way back to Hunter.

“Fine, a fair fight.” Rick agreed. 

He watched as Merle made his way out of the gate, “When he gets back, I’ll take his weapons.” 

0-0-0

“Merle what the hell.” Daryl snapped.

“Just, give them to me, is all.” Merle was holding his arms out, waiting on the knife, gun, and crossbow.

“What about Abraham? Eric?” Daryl asked handing them one by one to Merle.  
“Just you, Rick and you…” Merle mumbled.

Daryl sensed it then, something was bothering Merle but before he could figure out what, the gate opened and Rick grabbed him by the vest front, slamming him down on the pavement. “WHAT THE FUCK?” Daryl screamed, as Rick punched him hard in the face.

Daryl snarled, and fought back, kneeing Rick in the gut, and shoving him off. Hunter screamed “STOP IT!” Merle held her tight where she was at, soothing her.

“Let uhm fight it out.” Carol growled.

“YOU HAD ONE RULE!” Rick roared, slamming Daryl down once more. Confusion showed on Daryl’s face, he wasn’t even fighting back fully. “NOT TO FUCK UNTIL SHE WAS 18.” Suddenly Daryl understood, Rick knew they had broken his rule, and he was drawing quite the crowd.

Daryl side stepped as Rick made to slam into him again. “Rick it’s just sex, no one got hurt.” Daryl tried, moving out of range of a hit, then connecting one of his own to Rick’s jawbone.

Rick laughed, his crazy laugh, and wrestled Daryl to the ground, his hands on the front of Daryl. He leaned down real close to Daryl’s face and snarled, “She’s pregnant.” 

The color drained from Daryl’s face, and he felt sick. He looked at Hunter, being held still in Merle’s arms, fighting against him the best she could. Suddenly there was no sound, no oxygen, only fear. He shoved Rick off him hard, and stood. Merle released Hunter, she swayed then stood perfectly still. Daryl looked frightened. He reached her, and stopped in front of her, inches from her face. “You’re pregnant?”

She handed him something. He had seen these before with Lori, and Maggie. Little plastic boxes, little urine test. Two pink lines. He flinched at her touch, instantly he regretted it because the tears welled in her eyes. He had hurt her, unintentionally. He stepped closer closing the gap between them, and pushed his arms around her, hugging her to him. Rick looked confused, they were close him and Daryl but he had never seen him so openly display affection to anyone. Daryl kissed the top of her head and tugged her even closer. 

Michonne was standing beside Rick then, “He loves her, Rick, and you thought he was just fucking with her.” Rick felt bad instantly. His own displaced anger at what had happened with Shane and Lori… what he had never been able to fix, he had mistakenly given it all to Daryl and Hunter’s relationship.

“That’s not Daryl.” Carol echoed Michonne as she also came to stand beside Rick. 

Merle waited for them to loosen the hug, then made his way to them, hugging them both. Hunter was still crying. “Can you take her up the house, Merle?” Daryl asked. Hunter looked angry at first but let Merle lead her away.

Daryl looked back at Rick, “I ain’t leaving her or the baby. No more runs.” Daryl commanded it, then looked at him, “Sorry I ain’t what you wanted for her.”

Rick struggled to breathe for a moment, “I thought you wouldn’t…”

“You know me better than that,” Daryl snapped.

His anger at himself welled. “I am sorry.”

“Ain’t me you got to apologize to, brother.” Daryl said as he walked towards the house.

Maggie smiled after him, she couldn’t wait to tell Glenn what had happened, she was pleasantly surprised that Daryl had made the decision to stay.

“As touching as that is,” Deanna’s voice broke the lul. “They will have to get married.” 

Gabriel was beside her and shot her a mean look, “They won’t get married.”

“We need to build this place on proper values,” Deanna started, but paused when Rick glared at her. 

0-0-0

“Come on, Hunter, he will be along.” Merle was watching her as she shuffled around in her room, straightening things up. “You been in the infirmary since we left?” He asked her.

She nodded, “The sickness started about a week ago, I just mentioned to Edwards today…” Her voice trailed off as she sank down on the bed. She slipped her boots off.

“Little darling, it ain’t nothing, you’ll be fine, got two real doctors here.” Merle ruffled her hair. “How is your brother?”

“He’s still in the infirmary.” She answered, she took a deep breath when the door opened downstairs and she heard Daryl moving up the stairs.

“I’ll go check on him, then.” Merle moved past Daryl and out the front door.  
Hunter couldn’t read his emotions. He shut the door and locked it behind him. He stripped off his vest, and shirt, then his pants. Standing in his boxers, dirty and grimy, he climbed into the bed, carefully moving around her. Once he was situated his back almost to the wall he ran his hands down her back, making her shiver. “’Mere girl.” He said it in a gruffer voice than she expected, she did what he asked, and laid down flat on her back, inches from him.

He sighed, “I ain’t mad at you and I ain’t gonna hurt you, get over here.” He smiled at her somewhat, she inched into his arms, and he pulled the covers over them. Her blue jeans and t-shirt felt odd against his skin. He kissed her temple, slowly, deliberately. 

“I am sorry.” He heard her choke out, tears once more on her face.

“Ain’t nothing to be sorry for, we both knew it could happen, darlin’” He kissed her cheek. “I need you.” He whispered it to her, careful and wanting. 

Grimy from his time on the road and his fight with Rick he felt awful for ruining her clean bed, but she smiled at him, snuggling against him, “I love you Daryl Dixon.” He could have burst, those words did something to him, and made him weak and strong at the same time. She kissed him on the lips, careful, Rick had busted one of them.

Daryl ran his hand up her stomach to her rib cage and back down, he still wasn’t sure what he felt about the baby but he knew Hunter would be there with him, every single step, together they would figure it out, he hoped. His kissed her back, a little more forceful and realized how long it had been since they had been alone together.

She looked up at him as he hovered over her, pulling her t-shirt over her head, and smiling at him. Instantly her pale skin seemed to shimmer in the light, he ran his fingers over the two scars on her left shoulder, then kissed them. He wanted her to understand he would be there for her, for this. “I don’t know how to be a dad Hunter.” He whispered into her skin.

“I don’t know how to be a mom.” She ran her fingers through his hair, pausing when she felt him stiffen at her touch, her fingers drawing along his neck and close to his scars.

“You do to, I see you with Judith.” Daryl’s stubble on his face scratching into her chest, she smiled.

“You are good with your little Ass Kicker, too.” He felt it then, somewhere inside a pride he had not realized he had, he did love Carl and Judith both, but Judith had restored his hope in the future, and he had spent most of his life since her birth trying to insure she saw old age.

“Hunter…” His voice almost shook as he looked at her face, he was hovering above her now. 

“Yeah?” She asked him, letting her hands rest on his arms, breathing in the smell of him.

“I won’t be like my dad, or your dad, ever. I don’t even think I could hit a child…” He said it so quietly she felt like crying to, she could hear it in his voice he was afraid.

“I know you won’t,” she started to tell him how much it meant to her to know that he wouldn’t hurt their child, instead she pressed her lips firmly to his, and let him sink into her, feeling every bit of his skin on her that she could, inhaling everything he was.

He pulled back from her, and looked at her stomach for the first time. “Do you feel anything?” He poked her.

“No, not yet, Maggie said that comes later on. I’m just sick.” Hunter explained.

“It wouldn’t hurt if we…” His voice trailed off, but it sounded hungry and she understood.

Laughing, “I’m already pregnant, Daryl, what am I gonna do? Get more pregnant?”

He laughed with her smiling at her, and just sinking in the fun of the moment, he watched her hands unbutton her pants and shimmy them down. He kissed her lips, more hungrily than before, and ran his hands all over her. A month away was much too long. He had never known what it felt like to have a home, but Hunter’s lips on his, and her skin on his… that was home.

0-0-0

News spread around Alexandria quickly, Rick’s best friend and most loyal supporter had gotten Rick’s daughter pregnant. The question became what was going to happen, now? Carol and Hunter were making lunch in the kitchen when Sam came in, he was bubbly and talkative to Carol. “Thought you weren’t married to Daryl.”

Carol looked confused then remembered that Carl had explained that was how the fight in the schoolhouse had started. “We ain’t married.” Daryl’s voice lofted through the house, his eyes on the kid.

“Have to be, only married people have kids.” Hunter choked on her drink, and looked at Daryl, he looked amused too.

“Then I guess we better fix that.” Both Carol and Hunter stared at him hard. “Someday.” 

Hunter breathed a sigh of relief, and returned to chopping up the vegetables. She didn’t think Rick’s sanity could stand Daryl deciding to marry her, a week after finding out she was pregnant. Daryl moved into the kitchen, ruffled Sam’s hair, and then wrapped his arms around Hunter from behind. Instantly he regretted it, her body stiffened and she whirled on him. 

He caught the knife and smiled at her, “I forgot.” He kissed her lips softly, then let her go. “We are learning.” He explained to Carol. “That’s how the men used to grab Hunter, when they were gonna….” His voice trailed off and he slunk out of the house.

Maggie came in after him, “Deanna wants to see you, to give you another job, because you can’t recruit anymore, Merle is taking your place, and Daryl is going to stay close to here hunting.” She smiled at Judith who was napping on the couch and hi-fived Sam.

“Ok.” Hunter laughed, she grabbed her jacket, it was starting to get chilly outside, and made her way from the house to Main Street and headed towards Deanna’s. 

“Hunter!” Carl caught up with her, and she smiled at him, “Got another baby coming.” He rubbed her stomach lightly making her laugh. “Deanna wanna see you too?”

“Yeah, Maggie just got me, who?” 

“Eugene told me. Said it was about our jobs.” 

Deanna was on her porch and waved at them. “Come in, come in.” Both followed her into the house, Hunter closing the door after her. “I see you both need new jobs.” They nodded at her and sank into her couch. “I was thinking you two could help me with something very important, Maggie has learned a lot about leadership and the community by working with me, until the baby is delivered I told her to relax and spend time with Glenn.”

Carl and Hunter shared a look, “Your father needs strong support around him,” Deanna continued, “And he will always have my backing, I just thought the two of you could help me around here for a while, learning about the political side of leadership. You will report to me around noon every day, and work with me for an hour or two.” Deanna explained. “Then when I think you two are ready, I am going to resign.”

Both looked at her like she was crazy. “Dad will take over…” Hunter tried to explain.

“Not if you two are there, already in control.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea…” Carl started.

“I have seen how everyone responds to both of you, they follow your commands better than they do Rick’s…” Deanna looked at them, expectant.

“It’s because Daryl and Merle are so loyal to me.” Hunter explained. “They are crazy and murderers and the others know that.”

Deanna laughed, “You are too, and you killed Ron.” 

Hunter stiffened, then said, “Why us?”

“Maggie doesn’t have the backbone needed to make the hard calls.”

0-0-0

They left her presence, and meandered out of the house. “We tell dad.” Hunter said, moving down the lane. “OR?”

“No, we have to tell him.” Carl’s face was still bandaged, he looked even more like a child, and she sighed, taking his hand. 

“I am sorry, with Ron, I should not have tried to take the gun.” Hunter squeezed his hand for support. 

“No, you had to. We both knew he wanted to kill me.” Carl squeezed her hand back. 

“Why do you think she really picked us?” Hunter asked him.

“I think because she knows we can keep dad in check.”

“So can Carol and Daryl…” Hunter’s voice trailed off.

“The community thinks dad is seriously mad at Daryl, about you too, so this might be her way of showing them, regardless of his leadership, that there will be someone in check.” Carl suggested. Hunter nodded. 

0-0-0

Rick was standing with Merle, Daryl, Sasha, Abraham, and Tara in their kitchen. “Hunter, before you get angry with me, I need to send Daryl out again, with these guys.”

Hunter locked eyes with Daryl, he smiled at her, moving closer to her and kissed her forehead, “We need to get stuff for you and Maggie, darlin’, we are going north this time, towards DC and the hospitals.” He rested a hand on her neck, and another on the small of her back, before dipping his head to hers, kissing her lips softly. The others looked on in shock, Daryl’s display of affection was rare.

“I understand. Is Glenn going too?” Hunter asked.

“No, not this time, I need him here.” Rick explained, “In case we are attacked I still need a force that can fight.”

Hunter nodded, she and Carl looked at one another, and she sighed. “Carl and I can fight, dad.”

“No, you can’t not hand to hand.” Daryl growled at her, never letting her go.  
Hunter looked at Merle than, “Merle Dixon, you bring him back or I’ll slit your throat.”

Merle laughed, “Don’t worry sis, I’ll bring your old woman home.” Merle kissed her forehead. Hunter smiled appreciatively.

“When are you leaving?” She asked, slowly, wondering if she would get another night with him.

“At nightfall.” Abraham answered for them.

“Aha.” Hunter sighed. She kissed Daryl, hard on the lips, holding on to him tightly. Sasha looked at Abraham, wondering if they would ever get to do that.

“We need to work, I’ll see you before we go.” Daryl said as he broke the kiss.

0-0-0

It had taken her some convincing, but Aaron took a picture of her, Judith, and Carl. Then he used the last of the lamination sheets he had to seal it up. She took it from him, once he cut it to a small size, and she rushed out the door. Eric watched after her, “I hope he comes back.”

“He and Merle will, they are tougher than nails.” Aaron responded.

0-0-0

They had loaded up two SUVs and Daryl was the only one not in the car. For a moment he thought she wasn’t going to come say goodbye, then he saw her bolting down the street, a bag in her arms. “I put a list in here.” She breathed, “Of what we need if we are getting married when you get back.”

Daryl smiled, holding her tightly to him, “Hunter…” She was snuggling him hard, her arms tight around his waist, just breathing him in.

“I packed you two gifts in there, ok, look at them when you miss me.” She told him, smiling up at him. “You come back to me, Daryl Dixon, to me and our baby.” 

He nodded, he had never felt so unhappy about leaving the walls. He kissed her nose, then her lips then looked at her hard. “Hunter, I love you.” 

He whispered it, but she heard it, her heart felt like it was going to explode. “I love you too, Daryl.” She kissed his cheek and then his lips. He cupped her cheeks, and pulled away. 

“I have this for you, until I get a ring.” He fished around in his pocket. “Here.” He pulled the necklace out of his pocket that he and Merle had brought back from their last outing, a long chain with a shooting star. “You’re my star.” He whispered, kissing her once more, then he helped her put the necklace on.

Merle looked at them, sad all the sudden. He didn’t want Daryl to come, but he knew he had to. Rick had ordered them all to go, ordered their strongest to get the medical supplies Edwards was going to need. Maggie and Hunter both needed this run to be complete. “’Mone, Daryl.”

Daryl looked at Merle, angry, then back at Hunter. “Say it again.” She whispered. He leaned closer to her face, his lips almost against hers and whispered, “Hunter Grimes, I love you, I’ll be home soon.” He kissed her, hungrily, hopefully reminding her in the kiss that he really needed her.

She looked at him, “I love you, Daryl.” She told him, just as quietly, he let her go, and then walked away. She looked at the necklace rubbing the shooting star in her hand then tucked it into her shirt. The gate opened and both cars pulled out. She shivered in the night air, and smiled when Carl joined her. 

“You can sleep with me and Judith, I know you don’t like to sleep alone.” He snaked his arm around her shoulders and led her home. “Enid is going to stay with Glenn and Maggie in our basement from now on, I think she found a family.” Hunter smiled, Carl knew she wouldn’t talk, she was too close to crying to do that now. But he squeezed her shoulder anyway, and said, “I love you, Hunter. Dad loves you, Judith loves you, let’s make the best of this.”  
Hunter let him lead her home, and tuck her in, then Carl climbed in bed with her and Judith. Hunter snuggled to Carl’s back and cried herself to sleep. 

Rick peeked in on them, and sighed. Michonne and Carol with him. “No one would understand my family…”

“It’s a rag tag bunch, but we love one another. Daryl didn’t tell her the real reason did he?” Carol asked as they closed the door and turned away.

“No… I told him not to.” Michonne looked at both of them. “If she knew they was going out looking for those people… the ones who took his bike and getting medical supplies, she would not have gone for it.”

“She’s right.” Rick stated as they moved down the stairway, meeting Morgan, Glenn, and Maggie in the kitchen. “I feel bad about lying to her, I didn’t think we were going to do that anymore.”

“Some things can’t be avoided, Rick.” Glenn didn’t look so happy. “Morgan says there are more of the wolves out there, and more than likely they will come back once they think we think we are safe, and we sent five of our strongest out.” 

“With Merle, Daryl, Sasha, Abraham, and Tara gone we are weakened and anyone out there would know that.” Maggie sighed. “I was really hoping that we would not have to send anyone out again.”

“I know, darling,” Glenn mumbled.

Morgan sighed, “Rick, this wasn’t a good time, and you know it.”

“We can’t let Maggie or Hunter get too far along… we need the supplies from the DC hospitals…” Rick’s voice was strained, he didn’t like it any more than they did. “I just want our family to be together, once and for all, and to do that we need to be set for a while.”


	19. Chapter 19 - The Wolves Come Knockin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where changes are starting to take place, I have the last twenty or so chapters written.

Hunter felt Judith wake and she moved carefully over Carl. He groaned in his sleep. She knew his face hurt him some. She was sitting crisscross applesauce in the bed, when Carl woke up, and rolled over. “If something happens, ever I’ll take care of you.” Carl told her, slowly carefully.

Hunter nodded, “I know Carl, I know.” She ruffled his hair and smiled at him. He love her, and he knew it. He knew it was a strange crush because at some moments he loved her very much like his sister, and other times he wondered what life would be like if he was Daryl. 

“Breakfast?” Carl asked, watching her play with Judith.

“Eh… foods not really my friend right now, but if no one else is up I will make you and Judith something.” Hunter said looking outside, it was still relatively dark. As the sun rose the three Grimes children sat around the table in the small kitchen watching out the windows. Hunter had made a lot of oatmeal, mostly because she knew the other members of their family would want to eat to. She looked at the food repulsed. No way was she eating that, it looked more like vomit than nutrition. Carol and Rick joined them first, then the other’s trickled in. 

“Because we are without five of us,” Rick declared. “I think we should all move back into one house. I am going to tell the others. That way if something goes wrong, we only have one real place to defend.”

Hunter looked at her dad for a long moment. “You wanted to go, didn’t you?”  
Rick paused and looked at her. “Yes, I did, but Daryl thought I was needed here.”

“You are.” Carol told him.

0-0-0

Daryl had waited until dawn to open the gift from Hunter. Merle was driving the car they were in, and Daryl was sitting in the passenger seat, with his crossbow taken Hunter had given him hers. He opened the bag and laughed a little to himself. “What Darlena?”

“She gave me a list, and a picture… her, Carl, and Judith, and she gave me…” He paused turning the small ring over and over in his hand, “The only piece of her mother she had left.” Daryl felt the crushing feeling in his chest then. “Merle, you and me, we are going to DC with the hospital list, the others, they are going to look for the people I told Rick about… what if only one of our groups makes it back?”

“It’ll be us, and Rick knows that.” Merle answered him. He knew that Daryl was displeased with the plan, but Abraham had not wanted to risk anything, and Rick agreed that this was the best way to go about this. Abraham’s time in the Army had taught him to track, not as efficiently as Daryl or Merle or even Hunter, but he could do it. 

Sasha, Abraham, and Tara were making their way out the twenty miles to the small town where Daryl had lost his motorcycle and crossbow to the couple in the woods. With them they had food and ammunition to last a couple weeks. Merle and Daryl had headed for DC, north, and then across the beltway. They could see the city from their vantage point, they were basically going in blind, and hoping for the best. 

“We each have a pack, with supplies we need. Rick said once in the city we needed to get an armored car of some sort, something to protect the stuff we were bringing back. Maybe an ambulance if we have to.” Daryl was talking over the plan again, his fingers rubbing his inside vest pocket that held the picture of the three lives he would fight the hardest for. 

Miles away Sasha and Abraham showed Tara the town that they had been ambushed in, and where Daryl’s bike had fallen. “We can head this way, Daryl explained we need to look for a burnt forest…”

0-0-0

“Hello, Deanna!” Hunter called enthusiastically waving at the older woman, Carl behind her. 

“Hi kiddos!” She was just as pleased to see them, “I was starting to think you wouldn’t come.”

“Daryl and I will get married when he gets back.” Hunter told her, hoping to please her.

Deanna smiled and nodded, “Good.”

“Deanna, what is our first lesson?” Asked Carl.

“Your first lesson is showing me what life is like outside of the walls.”

Both Carl and Hunter shared a look. “Is dad ok with this?” Hunter asked carefully.

“I am, kids, if you don’t mind, Deanna needs to see what we are up against so she can convince the others to take up arms, and let us teach them. Some have, some are still holding out.” Rick’s voice moved across the room, both kids nodded.

“We can take anyone we want with us?” Carl asked.

“Yes, you definitely can, who would you put on your team?” Rick asked, curious with everyone they would normally pick gone.

“Carol, that’s my pick.” Hunter said smiling.

“Michonne, I pick Mimi.” Carl added using the nickname that they had come up with for Judith to call Michonne.

“Why those two?” Deanna was curious.

“Carol loves Merle, therefore she loves Daryl, and therefore she loves me.” Hunter smiled. “We are sisters, in love with dangerous men. And she is a damn good fighter.” Hunter responded first. 

“In love with Merle?” Rick asked, then laughed when he thought about it. “I could see that.”

“I choose Michonne because if I had to choose a stepmom it would be her. She loves me and will protect me and Hunter as her own.” Carl answered truthfully than shot Rick a look. 

“Heard you loud and clear son…” Rick snorted.

“So stop chasing Jessi.” Both his kids snapped. “She’s not like us.”

Deanna felt tortured for a moment. She wanted the Grimes to see the Alexandrian’s as family, but it was clear they did not yet. 

“Are we ready?” Hunter asked.

“As ready as I ever will be.” Deanna looked at the floor.

“Take Aaron too, so one of the Alexandrians will be with you, and can attest to whatever happens. And Hunter, you know the tracks out there, the wolves step harder than we do, according to the Dixon’s” Rick told her, nodding at her as he left.

“Why does tracks matter?” Deanna asked, curious.

“Because if you want to see what it is like out there, we have to follow walker tracks. Lucky for us Hunter is easily as good a tracker as Merle, Daryl is better, but… Hunter is amazing.” Carl responded. 

They met Aaron, Michonne, and Carol by the gate. “Rick knew you would choose us.” Michonne told them as they approached. “No crossbow?”

“Gave mine to Daryl his was taken.” Hunter explained, then showed Michonne her hips, where pistols were holstered and ready to go. She also had a machete in hand. Carl had a rifle over his shoulder, and knives in hand. Michonne had her sword, Aaron had his backpack and his normal gun. Carol had an assault rifle over her shoulder, a pistol, and a knife. “Let’s move.”

“Hunter will take point, because of her tracking skills.” Carol told Deanna. 

“We will remain in formation, is that clear.” Carl asked them, “Hunter on point, Carol behind her, than you Deanna, Aaron, then Michonne and me.” 

“Crystal.” Deanna responded falling in line, as they moved into the woods. Deanna had not stepped more than five feet outside the walls since it had started. She knew that others had went out on runs, but sadly she had never been brave enough. 

Hunter moved through the woods like an animal, making very little noise. She was the only one in their party that moved like she belonged. “I see why you said she and Daryl are a complete set,” Deanna was trying her hardest to make small talk.

“Yeah, they are the best in sync in the woods, watching them and Merle is like watching a pack of dogs, hunting.” Aaron answered, his voice low.   
Deanna quieted down, following that, understanding that talking was not something they did out here. They arrived at the house Rick had once stashed a gun at. Hunter surveyed their surroundings, and saw a walker in the distance. “Deanna that is a walker in its natural environment.”

Deanna watched as it heard them, and moved towards them. It was snarling and making noise enough to attract more. “Deanna, you kill it.” Carl growled.

“I don’t think I can.” Deanna was mortified.

“Yes you can.” Carol told her, forcefully.

“How?” She asked, confused. 

Hunter was behind her instantly, she helped her take a fighting stance, and sighed. “Take a deep breath, raise the gun to your eye level and let your arm guide it like you are pointing at it, straight to the head.” Hunter was whispering. Deanna fired, too high the first time, then on her second time she succeeded, the walker dropped.

“What else do you need to see?” Carl asked. 

“More of the walker’s I want to understand…” Deanna didn’t know what she wanted but she knew that like Gabriel wondering in the woods might do her well.

0-0-0

Daryl was driving, thinking about Hunter, damn she was always messing up his brain these days. Merle was abnormally quiet, they had made it inside the city, and were crawling along at a slow pace, looking for two nice and rotted up walkers to camouflage themselves. “George Washington University Hospital.” Daryl mumbled, looking at the sign, “All we have to do it make it over the bridge.”

Merle looked at the bridge, and shook his head. “Daryl before we do this… can we talk a bit.” Merle looked worn down. “See, you got Hunter and all and I dunno… would anybody miss me if I didn’t come back?” 

“Hunter would, ya know she loves you.” Daryl wasn’t quite looking like he understood what Merle was after, or what Merle wanted him to say.

“I mean, miss me like Hunter would miss ya,” Merle was looking anxious.

“I think maybe Carol would miss ya.” Daryl suggested, looking hard at his brother. “Need love, huh? Thought it was just for pussys.” 

“I don’t think it ever was.” Merle mumbled. “I think it scared me like it scared you. After what we lived through, didn’t think nobody could love us.”

0-0-0

Carol and Hunter were cooking, standing side by side in the kitchen, all their family members milling about or on the wall. Maggie was sitting comfortably in the most comfortable chair the house had, holding a talking and cooing Judith. Hunter’s body was rigid and she looked exhausted. “You miss him?” Carol asked.

“Like I would miss breathing.” She laughed. 

“Do you know the story of the Cherokee Rose?” Carol asked her, smiling, “When I lost Sophia, Daryl told it to me.”

“No, I don’t,” Hunter watched Carol.

“Well, when the white man made the Cherokee people leave their lands, the Cherokee woman would cry as they walked, they were losing their children, and their husbands, and where their tears fell, these beautiful roses bloomed.” She paused, and darted upstairs. She returned moments later with a book in hand, in it there was a beautiful white flower. It had been in the book for a very long time. Hunter traced her fingers over the petals. 

“He told me there was a flower for Sophie, and that it would always bloom for her.” Carol paused, rubbing Hunter’s cheek, “This flower was the bloom he brought back for me. Daryl always comes back,” Carol paused, then smiled. “Back then he thought that Merle wasn’t alive and he told me there would be no rose blooming for him.”

“Carol, when they get back… maybe you should talk to Merle.” Hunter chose her words carefully, honored that Carol had told her the story. 

Carol stopped what she was doing and looked at Hunter, “What do you mean?”  
“Carol, you don’t get many chances at happiness in this life, and… Merle could be your happily ever after business. I was never a fan of the Disney princesses, but…” Hunter’s voice trailed off, wondering if this was a good idea after all.

“Aha, I understand.” Carol laughed a little. “I don’t know how to love anymore.”

“I see the way you look at each other, like Rick and Michonne…” Maggie joined their conversation, making them all laugh a bit.

“What have an old wives club in the end of days?” Carol asked, smiling about the thought.

“I don’t know about wives club, Merle seems a little more… unimpressionable about marriage than Daryl.” Hunter laughed. 

Michonne joined the women, coming off her guard duty, “Your turn, Hunter.” She said handing Hunter the 243 rifle. 

“Thanks, Mimi.” Hunter ducked out the door, and headed for the look out. She didn’t know where Carl came from but he was beside her in an instant. “Hey, hun.” She smiled at Carl.

“Enid is moving into our room, did you move the rest of your and Daryl’s things into mine and Judith's?” He asked, matching her step for step. Carl was probably a foot taller than her, and easily rested his arm on her shoulders.

Hunter nodded. “Did it this morning.” She climbed the ladder to the look out, Carl following her.

“I’m going to sit here and help, ok?” Carl paused. “Hunter,” He started and fell silent.

“Carl, what is going on? Huh?” Hunter asked, rubbing his shoulder.

“I… Enid.” He was unsure where to go with this.

“Has dad had the sex talk with you?” Hunter asked carefully.

“Huh? NO…” Carl was mortified.

“Holy shit, ok…” Hunter paused. “So you like Enid?”

“Uh, yea, and I have been working up the courage to kiss her, but with Ron…” Carl looked unsure.

“Ron liked her too, well, at least I solved that problem for you.” Hunter almost laughed, a chill ran down her spine and she looked at him. “Liking someone is hard work, they might reject you.”

“Do you think Enid will reject me?” Carl looked disappointed.

“No, she’s out of acceptable choices, if anything, she does like you already, but she’s wild Carl. I need to apologize for hitting her over the head….”

Carl looked at her, “WHAT?” He questioned.

“The day the wall fell, I knocked her over the head so Glenn and I could get her back to the walls.” Hunter rubbed her shoulder, every once in awhile it hurt, real bad.

“Damn, you are more like dad.” Carl mused. “So what do I do?”

“You talked to her, I got through to Daryl, and anyone can do anything. I also got Merle behaving.” Hunter laughed, Carl smiled, lopsided. With the right side of his face damaged and his right eye missing he looked terrifying. Judith still loved him, though and was more than excited to play with him.

“So, the sex talk?” Carl asked, Hunter was mildly mortified, but plunged in anyway. 

0-0-0

Merle and Daryl found the hospital easy enough, but found out quickly that not everyone had left the hospital after the turn, and just like in Atlanta the streets were crawling with the dead. “Let’s put some more walker guts on us, then go in.”

Merle nodded his agreement. They quietly dispatched two walkers, and covered themselves head to two in the gunk. They even rubbed Walker bile on their packs. Daryl slowly opened the door, walkers milled out. They held the door open and watched to their surprise as the walkers moved into the street never even taking a chance to look behind the two doors. Quietly they slipped into hospital as thunder rocked the midday sky.

0-0-0

“Rain.” Hunter nearly screamed. It was pouring down, and drenching them. Aaron was running towards them.

“I am taking your spot, Rick doesn’t want you sick!” Hunter was relieved as she and Carl climbed down, she handed Aaron the gun. 

“Aaron, did dad ask you and Eric to move into our house?” Carl asked carefully.

“Yea, Eric and I are taking over Hunter’s old room. I guess I am a Grimes now.” Aaron smiled at them, unsure why Rick wanted to keep him and Eric alive but he felt like it had everything to do with Daryl, Merle, and Hunter.

Running home in the rain Hunter saw something that made her pause. “Carl,” she tugged his arm and pointed. Down Main Street there was a group of people, and a clear hole in the wall. “They waited for the rain.”

“GET DAD.” Hunter shoved at Carl. She was watching the group of people move towards the houses, relieved that Rick had convinced the Alexandrian’s to move together into the house beside them, until the others were back. 

She saw the W’s etched on their forehead, and her heart sank. The came for a fight in the rain. She drew her knife, and sighed. They had noticed her, and were making their way for her. Each one had something in their hands, something they intended to kill with.

0-0-0

“Dad there are people in the walls that don’t belong.” Carl screamed, rocking everyone.

“Where is Hunter?”

“She was right behind me.” Carl looked panicked. 

“No time for a plan, let’s get out there NOW!”

Rick did not have time to come up with a plan, instead they busted through the front door, all running, Deanna watched mortified, “LET'S MOVE!” She heard Rick scream.

She looked around her people, “You heard him, let’s go.” She drew her gun and opened the door.

0-0-0

Hunter smiled at them. “Fair fight, one at a time?” She suggested. She knew this was ultimately what Daryl had feared, hand to hand combat. The first one moved on her, a girl no bigger than her, but hollow somehow with a lifeless set of eyes.

Rick and the others joined her, moving between the houses towards the road, as the girl lunged at Hunter, Hunter side swept, ducked and caught the young girl around the waist, shoving the girl down into the ground, instantly Hunter’s blade flashed in the rain, and she stabbed the girl through her left eye socket. Rick had forgotten how good of a fighter Hunter actually was. A bloodthirsty cry rippled through the Wolves. Whoever Hunter had killed must have been important to them. Hunter looked at the small brunette on the ground, and frowned. 

“Thought you guys wanted to be freed.” The next one to come at her, a large man, Carl shot. For the first time it was clear to the wolves that others were around them, suddenly they stopped their exclusive look at Hunter, and looked around the group. The wolves were maybe thirty strong. 

Rick chanced a glance around his circle. Michonne, Morgan, Carol, Carl, Hunter, Rosita, Eugene, Edwards, Aaron, Eric, Glenn, Gabriel, and some of the Alexandrians were moving in on the wolves. They were outnumbered in good fighters almost three to one, and Hunter was pregnant, at the very center of the fight. Rick knew Maggie would stay with Jessi and Sam and Judith in the locked closet once more. 

Morgan didn’t know when it happened but suddenly there was a ripple amongst the wolves and them, and the fight was on. Hunter was surrounded, they all were. She ducked and swayed, ending with her back against Carl’s. The moved together easily, protecting each other’s backs. A man slammed into the two of them, sending Hunter face down in the pavement, Carl on top of her. He rolled off quickly and was fighting again, Hunter looked up slightly jarred and saw the man who had screamed hovering over her, with a machete. She rolled quickly kicking her legs and screaming. She was on her feet in a moment, they were swarmed not just by the wolves but by the walkers. However the wolves had gotten in, the walkers had followed.

0-0-0

They managed to disperse most of the wolves and now they were sealed inside Jessi’s house. “Wolves are still out there, they are killing the walkers.” Hunter told her dad, he looked at her for the first time since the start, her face was bloody, her eyes blackened, and she had scraped her knees and elbows at some point. 

They had ran, he would have to deal with that later, in the fray Deanna had been bit. Currently Michonne was upstairs with her. Enid and Carl were sitting on the hallway. Rick and Hunter could hear what they were discussing, as it was unnerving. Spencer was supposed to be on guard duty on the back wall. Spencer was currently nowhere to be found. 

“Rick.” Michonne was looking at him, somewhere between pain and love in her eyes. “What are we doing, you know they will bear down on us and that climbing on the roof won’t work this time.”

0-0-0

Abraham, Sasha and Tara had had no luck, none, in finding any track of the people who had taken Daryl’s bike. The rain pouring down on them now was making matters worse. The downpour was heavy enough they could not see in front of their faces. They had managed to seek shelter in some cars that had ran out of gas on the way to wherever they were going. Sasha and Abraham slipped into the back, and Tara the front, they slept restlessly.


	20. Chapter 20 - Take Me To Chapel

As the sun rose Abraham managed to get on of the cars started, and they took off back towards home they were maybe ten miles away from Alexandria when they rounded a curve in the road and six men sat on motorcycles, guns drawn. The three shared a look, and Abraham brought the car to a stop, turning the engine off. 

“Good, we are off to a good start.” The sandy blonde haired man in the front said, “Now, let’s keep that up, climb on out the truck folks.”

Tara slipped out, helping Sasha out behind her, then Abraham. “Hand over your weapons, now.” A second man said.

“And if we don’t?” Tara asked, she would feel completely naked without her rifle.  
“We take uhm.” The man in the front said. “They ain't yours anyway.” He smiled at them, watching the three exchange a look.

“And who do they belong to?” Sasha snapped.

“Your truck, your weapons, your supplies, your atlas’s, your napkins, all of it belongs to Negan. YOU included.” A third man said, his voice sounded familiar, but Abraham didn’t know from where. 

Abraham didn’t like the sound of that at all. “What is going to happen now?” He asked, moving to be between both girls, taking both hands in his.

“They yours?” The first man asked.

“Yes, both mine, right girls?” Sasha and Tara nodded, maybe a little too hard.

0-0-0

Merle and Daryl had moved everything on the list that they needed and placed it by the front door of the hospital, the very set of doors that had propped open and allowed the walkers to exit through. Earlier in the day they had managed to find an old bank truck. They had stripped it out, throwing the money into the streets that was before the rain. The walker guts plastered on them, they had been prepared for everything but rain. “What to do…” Merle was musing, softly tapping his metal arm against his lips.

“Maybe we just back the truck up to the doors?” Daryl thought, then sighed, the noise would attract the walkers, it was five foot from the front doors. Which meant roughly two foot of rain between them and their plans. 

“I say we Michonne it.” Merle had thought for the last couple minutes. “Let’s round up four from some of the locked rooms, and take their arms off, rip their jaws off, and tie uhm to us.” 

“’Ight, yeah.” Daryl agreed. 

0-0-0

Enid and Hunter were standing side by side, watching and thinking. “We bring some walkers in, dad, and wear uhm.” It was not the first time this had been the best plan to come up with, and it wouldn’t be the last. 

“Ok, Hunter you let three in, and we will kill them, ok?” Michonne moved to the doorway, they were going to let three in, then shut to door and use the couch to barricade the stairways. Already Hunter had the sling on that would carry Judith out, under the dead poncho that she would be wearing. She opened the door, and four trickled in before she and Enid could get it shut. 

“One too many?” Hunter smiled, slamming her blade into the back of the one closest to hers head. Michonne’s blade easily decapitated the other three. 

“Drag them up, then we will move the couch up.” Michonne told them. Enid look like she didn’t want to touch them, but Hunter shot her a look, and she grabbed the feet of one. Hunter grabbed the feet of another, and Carl grabbed the other two sets of feet. He then proceeded to follow them up the stairways. Glenn and Rick wrestled the couch into the stairwell. 

Judith cried out, suddenly. “I’ll get her.” Rick moved away from the others and walked towards the room at the end of the hallway. Deanna was not in her bed, instantly he went on alert. As he entered the room Deanna’s form was hovering over the crib, Judith was giggling. Rick readied the gun.

“It's still me.” He heard Deanna breathe. He scooped her up, and laid her on the bed. “I just wanted to see her once last time.”

“Hunter.” Rick called to her, Hunter moved into the room, and looked at her dad. “Get your sister, ok?”

“Someone has to be with you all the time now, Deanna, and it cannot be Judith.” Rick told her brazenly.

“No, it can’t be her.” Deanna echoed him. “Rick, please look after Spencer like one of your own, there is a whole lot of things I never was able to teach him, I was away a lot…” she sighed, breathing deeply, and looked like she wanted to cry. 

“Michonne and Maggie are going to come in with you, ok?” Rick left her then.  
Hunter was sitting in the floor, Judith in Carl’s arms, while Hunter cut open the bodies of the four walkers. Gabriel had found enough sheets for everyone and he had cut holes in the top of them. As he helped everyone step into their ponchos, Rick began smearing entrails on all of them. “We hold hands and stick together, ok?” 

Everyone nodded. “Dad, you go first.”

0-0-0

When everyone was making it down the steps, clinging to each other, Judith asleep pressed to Hunter’s chest. Sam was quivering between Jessi and Hunter, whispering “Mom.” frequently regardless of how much Hunter really wanted to tell him to shut it, Rick was leading them to the armory.

0-0-0

Merle and Daryl had managed to get all the things packed away and climbed into the armored truck. Night was falling, but the moon was full so Daryl started the truck, and allowed it to crawl forward, inch by inch. Merle looked at him, carefully choosing his words. “You gonna marry that little girl?”

“I am. Rick expects it, and I ain’t about to let this kid think I don’t love it's momma.” Daryl sighed, watching the road carefully. “Merle, you think I’ll be an ok dad?”

“Better than ours, by a landslide, I have seen ya with Judith.” Merle responded, looking out the window. “About Carol, how should I…” His voice trailed off.

“Just talk to her, is all. Let her know that you would be interested, in more than friends.” Daryl shifted gears and picked up the pace some. They had not had any radio contact with Abraham or with Rick, and it was sort of alarming to him. He felt the picture in his shirt again, and sighed.

“You miss her.” Merle had never seen his brother like this, and some of that scared him, but some of it also made him proud, technically speaking it kind of seemed like Daryl would have been just like him growing up, instead, Daryl had always made the decisions to not be just like him. He didn’t do drugs when Merle wanted him to, didn’t sleep around, didn’t rob stores, no instead he watched Merle and drank.

“I do, something terrible, she’s home, Merle.” The moment he said it he realized that to some extent it must have hurt Merle, knowing that he had found a real home.

0-0-0

“Everyone get guns.” Rick stated more of a fact than a question. Hunter nodded.   
“Maggie, you and me, we got Judith duty. You are going to put her on your back in the sling, and I am going to kill EVERYTHING that is in front of us.” Hunter explained. 

Carl smiled and patted Maggie’s shoulder. “I’ll be right behind you.”

0-0-0

She didn’t know how long it took, but they managed to kill everything that stepped in their way. They exited the Armory three times, only reentering it to refill on what they needed. Dawn was rising, and the whole of Alexandria seemed to be coated in blood. They had found the hole where the wolves had cut through. Glenn and Michonne had gone to get supplies to cover the wall up. When they returned everyone remained on watch except Rick and Glenn who were putting wooden boards up over the hole, in an attempt to stop the onslaught for a bit. 

“This is as good as it’s getting until we can make a run to the construction site, I want guards here. Morgan, Rosita” He was pacing, “The rest of you I want on body duty. Maggie you take Judith and Sam and head back to the house, Glenn go with her.” He looked at Jessi she had been bit in the onslaught. Hunter was watching the blond haired woman, curious to see how Rick was going to handle this.

Sam didn’t want to leave his mother. “You go on, I have been bit, Sam,” Jessi told him, tears in her eyes. “But don’t worry, Hunter and Maggie promised to take care of you ok? Forever.” 

“MOMMY!” He screeched as Glenn scooped him up, pulling him away from his mom, she tried to smile and wave goodbye. 

“Once out of sight, please just kill me. I don’t want to go through the change.” Carol nodded at her. 

“I’ll do it.” Carol smiled warmly. 

“Bodies, gather the bodies.” Rick snapped. 

“You will help care for him, Rick?” Jessi asked.

“I’ll do my best to turn him into Carl or Hunter, if we are lucky he will live.” Rick wasn’t going to lie to her anymore. 

It took until almost noon to drag all the bodies to the middle of town. Deanna, Jessi, and some other Alexandrian’s were dead. They laid each one out, Wolf, Walker, Human. Rick counted to fifty than gave up. “We bury ours, the walkers we toss over the wall, create a bumper to maybe keep the others out. The wolves we dump over the walls as well.”

“Dad, The cemetery is very small, should we put multiple bodies in each grave?” Carl asked. He was covered in blood just like Hunter.

“Yeah, put three bodies to a grave if you have to, just make sure you keep quiet.” Rick ordered.

0-0-0

“Almost home!” Daryl was excited when he saw the wall and gate, his heart was heavy when he noticed there was no one at the gate to let them in. “Locked.” He grumbled.

“Let’s wait and see if they come ‘round.” Merle suggested.

“Look!” Daryl pointed, Spencer was walking towards them, looking angry.

“What’s happened?” He snapped.

“We just got back.” Merle snapped.

“I have a key.” Spencer handed them the key to the padlocked gate, and they slid the gate open. Daryl stopped in his tracks. There were bodies piled in the middle of town, and blood everywhere. “Holy shit.” Spencer whispered.

“HUNTER!” Daryl screamed he was flipping the bodies, checking their faces. He must have looked crazy.

“Daryl.” He heard her voice and turned around to see her, standing on a porch, a corpse on the ground behind her. “DARYL!” She dropped the arm she was holding, and darted down the porch. She flung herself into his arms, pushing her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. 

Daryl was surprised by the impact, and fell backwards on his butt, he clung to her thought, like there was no tomorrow. “Fuck, what happened here?” He asked, holding her, looking at her face she looked awful, “Are you ok?”

“Wolves. I am fine, most of us are.” Hunter kissed his lips, pulled back and smiled at him.

Merle had brought the armored truck in and locked the gate back before heading towards his brother and Hunter. “MERLE!” It was Carol’s voice. The others had emerged from their spots around Alexandria. Merle looked up and smiled at Carol.

“Hello, Darlin’” He tried to not look like he was relieved she was happy to see him. She crashed into his arms. “Missed you too.”

“You are NEVER leaving again.” Hunter told Daryl, burying her face into his neck. Daryl stood, pulling her up with him, and kissed her lips, probably a little too forcefully in front of the others. Hungrily he held on to her wanting to feel home, and when her arms tightened around his waist he did. Relief that she was ok, relief that Rick was ok, Carl, and Judith too.

“Never.” He told her, kissing her lips, it was the most dramatic and affectionate display anyone had ever seen from Daryl. 

Merle had not released Carol instead he was steady looking at her, “Carol, ‘member talking about foolin around?” He almost whispered. Carol nodded, and kissed him hard on the mouth, making the rest of the group look on in confusion. Hunter laughed, as she leaned against Daryl. 

“Are the others back?” Daryl asked Rick. Rick shook his head no, it was hard to believe that three days had passed since he left the gates, it seemed like everything had changed. “We go the medical supplies, were is Edwards?”

“He is… with Maggie, Judith, Sam, and Glenn.” Carol answered after a moment. “Let’s get the supplies to him, some of the houses are trashed and until further notice Rick has all of us living in two houses side by side in the dead middle of town.” 

“Enid and Carl are moving the important things from the other two houses, and other Alexandrian houses to the two dad has picked.” Hunter told Daryl, tucking herself against him.

0-0-0

“We got everything on the list, and all the drugs we could find at the hospital.” Daryl told Edwards, “We didn’t know what you would want.”

“Daryl, I am still confused, why did you and Merle separate?” Carl asked, look at his sister.

“They were never all going the same place.” Enid said it so simply that it made Hunter laugh.

“No, dad sent the two he knew would come back, come hell or high water to get much need supplies. He sent the other three to find out more about the people who took Daryl’s bike, didn’t you?” She snapped, her eyes were cold.

“That is true,” Rick looked at her, “You figured that out before they ever even left, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, didn’t make sense sending all our best minus yourself, out.” Hunter told him.

Daryl had not let go of her since she had landed in his arms, and he wasn’t going to. “They missed their check in point with us, any word?” 

“No, nothing.” Carol told him.

0-0-0

“Dad.” Carl said, watching the sunlight filter through the house. “Enid needs to tell you something.” Rick studied his son for a long moment.

“Carl if she is pregnant, I am killing you.” Rick’s veins were already bulging.

Hunter snorted on her oatmeal, Sam was sitting next to her, stone faced and silent. “Dad, that’s dumb. He’s a virgin.” 

“HUNTER!” Carl snapped, Enid giggled.

“It’s about where I was before.” She finally managed.

“Before?” Rick asked, slowly, regaining composure.

“Before I came to Alexandria.” She elaborated.

“Alright, then.” Rick sat down, to listen. Daryl was sitting comfortably on the floor of the kitchen, with Hunter on his lap. She had the smallest of baby bumps these day. 

“Before, my parents and I were at another safe zone, they called themselves Hilltop. Things were good, we were happy.” She smiled at each one of them. Maggie and Glenn were watching her from the Living Room, Maggie laid comfortably on the couch. “But then a man came, he called himself a Savior, his name was Negan.” She paused. “He demanded half of everything Hilltop had to offer, if we didn’t give up what he asked, he would kill people. He has a baseball bat he calls Lucille that has barbed wire around it, he uses it to beat people to death.” A shiver ran down her spine. “He wanted me.” 

Hunter’s head snapped up and she looked at Enid for the first time seriously. “Did he?” 

Enid shook her head no, “He needed another wife, one to clean and tidy up the house. He told my parents he would be back in one week for me. We snuck out the next day, and stole a car. We made it maybe twenty-five miles before the car gave out and the walkers were on us. I lived. But one of his men, a savior, met up with me. He told me he knew who I was, but he would keep me a secret IF I did something for him. A community they had noticed, Alexandria, was flourishing and Negan wanted to make good on his profits by doing to them what he had done in Hilltop.” 

“So this man, he is like a taxer?” Rick asked slowly.

“He is more than that, he’s a murderer. Then again some of you are… but it is how he does things that makes him so scary. He is truly a psycho.” Enid paused. “It sounds like Daryl overheard his henchmen in the woods, the very one who saved me, and those people running were people he was using for something.” Enid sighed. “If he has the three of them, then you are never going to see them again, and if we do, Negan is going to follow.” 

Rick looked around the room, “We will leave Alexandria if we need to, but we give Abraham one more week to show up. And Enid we keep you hid.” 

0-0-0

Abraham, Sasha, and Tara had been lucky in their opinion. The sandy blonde haired man had decided rather astutely that he would just take everything they had for Negan and let them go, said they had enough mouths to feed as it was. So they had started to make their way back to camp when they stumbled upon the proverbial wolves den. No weapons, no way to fight, no good luck.

Luckily for them they seemed to be licking their wounds, and Abraham somehow managed to move them around the den without them being noticed. They had been out too many days and reached their checkpoint with Merle and Daryl late. Instead a note was left there for them. Quickly Sasha ripped it down. “Let’s get home, get back to Georgia do something!”

0-0-0

Rick already had packed everything up. All their supplies, every single thing. Once more Hunter would be on the motorcycle with Daryl. He heard a knock on the gate, and he froze. Hunter peaked through the metal, “Abraham!” She squealed delighted, then opened the door.

“Is he following you?” Rick snapped.

“Who?” Sasha asked.

“Negan?” Rick questioned once more.

“No, we never met him, his henchmen.” Tara told them.

“They decided to let us go.” Abraham told them, “They were looking for some folks other than us.”

“Ok, well, we are leaving.” Rick told them, exasperated. “Some of the Alexandrian’s want to stay, not all of them.” Rick explained. “Aaron, Eric, they are come with us, Spencer too. And little Sam.” 

Hunter relaxed against Daryl. Abraham and Sasha were telling Rick where they had met up with the Saviors, after learning their name from Enid. And now they were mapping out a long arc around them, to where hopefully they would not encounter them. Running was not something Rick did often, but they could not risk this man taking anything from them. Edwards would be making the trip back to Georgia with them, and had suggested they try Grundy out, but Rick wasn’t having it. Even to their surprise, Gabriel wanted to remain with them, once more apologizing for his betrayal. 

“We will come back here, after the winter, after both babies are born, and we will take it back.” Rick announced to them all as they headed out. The chilly pull of the fall wind on their backs. She knew that his plan was to gain numbers, build a force, and take Alexandria once more in the winter. She understood why they needed to wait until after the babies were born. She had started to feel small movements, here and there, on her small frame she looked strange with the telltale bump. 

0-0-0

They had rounded up enough gas to go for a while, and each day the faced the same struggle. Realistically another cold time on the road was not something they were interested in. Maggie couldn’t walk far even if she wanted to, and the medical equipment required electricity of some sort. 

It was Hunter who came up with the idea. “There are solar communities scattered all over the Chapel Hill area of North Carolina.”

“How do you know that?” Snapped Michonne. 

“I used to have a family there.” Hunter snapped back. 

“A solar community would have saved up the power at this point to fuel the equipment.” Rick deduced. “It could be a good play for us, then we would not have to go all the way back to Georgia.” 

“That is if we can even find one of these communities.” Carol looked unsure.

“There will be signs that point the way.” Carl told them, his face ached slightly. The chill made it worse, the pains in his face. 

“I say we do it.” Daryl’s arms were tight around Hunter’s waist, his face buried in her hair. They had made their way from Alexandria with vehicles, and they had traveled about five hours a day, they had been traveling nine days when they crossed over into North Carolina, here they had stayed for two days in a house they found, nothing great… there was no electricity which is what had led to this debate. 

“Let’s ask Edwards, Maggie, and Glenn?” Carol suggested. She was behind Merle on his bike, as they prepared to leave for the day. 

“I want to have the baby safely.” Maggie said, looking hopeless. “We were safe.”

“Not completely.” Enid told Maggie.

“This is only for the winter Maggie. We are going to get everything we need to retake it and get rid of Negan.” Rick told her, patting her head. They had fortified Alexandria the best they could and left those who remained there with provisions for the winter. 

Sam clammed up, he hadn’t spoken since his mother’s death. Hunter would have been worried about him, but she could relate, she’d stopped talking when her parents were gone. For a long time she hadn’t spoken. Daryl had also went through a time when he was silent. When someone takes everything from you the last thing you have that is one hundred percent yours is you voice. 

0-0-0

Chapel Hill was beautiful, and it sat on rolling hills. Daryl had never imagined somewhere could be so undeniably amazing in the fall. Carl had been right, “The Ideal Community, Completely Green.” The sign had read. The problem was there were three houses, each equally promising, but none of them had a wall. 

“We can secure a house, just one, without a wall. We stick together.” Rick told them. “We clear all three houses, and salvage supplies, then we pick the one furthest away from the road with the most sunlight, and we make that our home.”

“I can probably find a way to route the power from the other two houses to the one you want Rick.” Spencer had been quiet the whole trip, coming to terms with losing his mother and his home. 

“That would be perfect.” Rick told him, and nodded his approval. “Let Carl help you, please.”

“Hunter.” Rick started.

“Yeah, I know, take Sam and Judith.” Judith was nearing two and toddling all the time, she was babbling and she called Hunter “Hunhun.” Hunter took Sam’s hand and they found a place to rest in the shade and play quietly. Daryl watched her move the kids with her, Maggie on her heels. 

“There are water tanks here.” Carol told Rick, pointing to two large metal containers. “I imagine that means some form of running water.”

“That is good.” Rick nodded. “Let’s see if we can find the stuff we need to make a barrier. Like we did at the church or at the cabin.”


	21. Chapter 21 - Knocked Up & Runnin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is not one to run and hide if he can avoid it, but with two solid fighters pregnant… leaving Alexandria for a couple months could be the best option. We will see! Denise did not leave with them, she will remain in Alexandria as a doctor. Rick’s family is expanding whether he likes it or not! This chapter is going to really focus on the fact that they are finally somewhere peaceful, and that if they can make it to summer and get back to Alexandria.

She was quiet, calm. Daryl was unsure how he felt about it. They had talked sparsely, but in this moment Hunter’s mind was long gone away from him, to a place he didn’t know. The house Rick had picked for them had four large spacious bedrooms, large ceiling to floor windows, and looked like a replica of a rustic cabin. “Hunter, darlin’” He whispered. Joining her on the porch.

“My mom… she was from here, met my dad while she was at college in Atlanta.” Hunter whispered, Daryl’s ears prickling at the noise. “I ever tell you about my mom?” She looked to her side, Daryl shook his head no. “She met my dad in Atlanta. She fell in love with him because he was a cowboy at least that is what she thought.” 

Daryl watched her careful. “He was just a mean drunk redneck, who liked to get into bar fights.” That sounded familiar. “But daddy managed to sweep her off her feet, and they got married. She was going to school to be an architect.” Hunter smiled warmly at him then. “I don’t remember much about her, she left when I was five.” Hunter rested her face in her hands, leaning on the railing. “Daddy always said she left cause of me, she didn’t want me.” 

Daryl sighed, rubbing his hands on the small of her back, making circle sweeps with his thumbs. “Around the time I was eight or nine, she came along. Janice, my step-mom, she had four boys. Daddy always wanted a boy, always. Made no big show of telling me as often as he could that I needed to have been a boy. So, Todd, James, Nick, and Luke, my brothers he called them, they came along and that first year at Christmas I thought maybe I had a real family.” 

He shivered they were back to her step-brothers. “But that was the night that Todd, he was 13, came to my room, and slipped into my bed. Luke was eleven, so for a year or two it was only Todd.” She sighed, pausing. “My mom, she sent post cards some.” Hunter said, changing the subject. “Never once told me she loved me, but she did tell me about this place. She was going to call it Hunter’s Retreat. Her architectural goal was a small community that could survive without being on the power grid.”

Daryl rubbed her back a little harder, his magic hands working out the knots under her skin. “She wanted to name this place after you, that’s something.”  
“Is it? She could have took me with her, instead she never told her family about me never even bothered to come to Atlanta during the divorce proceedings.” Hunter shivered. She leaned back into him, his arms encasing her, and his face pressed into her hair. 

“Hunter, don’t let it get you upset, little darlin’, I lived through it too.” He nuzzled her a little harder and held on tight, his hand brushed across her stomach, inside a new life growing. “Merle was never around when I needed him, and mom died in a fire, the house and her just burnt up. Dad moved us to this trailer, and Merle came around some. I remember this time in the winter.” Daryl paused, feeling the memory climbing through him, instantly making him regret what he had decided to tell her. 

“Anyways,” he breathed, “Hadn’t been food in the house and I was scrawny and hungry. So, I tried hunting, but just got cold. Snow and rain and sleet.” He shivered, the memory had him now, causing her to turn in his arms, looking up at him. “When I got home he was lit already, and angry bout something. Shouting off out the mouth. I tried hard to skirt him and head to the bedroom, but ya know, he had blocked my chance. I was maybe fourteen,” Daryl mused, “And scared enough without him smiling at me like I was meat.” Daryl knew he couldn’t stop now, but letting a moment like this out went against anything and everything he knew. 

“He hit me, couple times, just to get my attention, then made me strip down. Naked and scared he beat me with his belt, but he’d done something to it, added metal or something, and each lick cut into my skin. It lasted a long time, then the next thing I knew he was yanking me up by my hair, dragging me to the bed.” He stopped there, “He beat me and fucked me every night,” Daryl’s whole body shuddered in her arms. “For the next two years, til I turned 16, then Merle came home, and when he said he was leaving, I left.” He saw fresh tears on her face, and he felt her cling to him.

“You was never with anyone before I came along huh?” Hunter asked, choosing the words carefully, running her hands up and down his back.

“Not like this, darlin’.” He was starting to calm down now, his own tears in his eyes. 

“Well, I love you.” It sounded small when she said it. “I will always love you.” She was testing him, making sure that he understood what she was saying. 

“Your good, Daryl Dixon, you are the very best.” She told him, maybe a little more forcefully. 

“I ain’t good, ain’t never been, but you make me better than I was, that’s all.” Daryl rubbed his fingers across her cheek, letting both his hands rest on her neck, before pulling her into a kiss. It was not hungry, but it was warm, loving, and passionate. Every move of his lips against her, reminded them both they had found home. It was not a place, it was a feeling. A way of thinking. 

“Daryl,” Rick hated to stop the moment, he was watching carefully, “Merle want’s you.”

Daryl looked at her one last fleeting time, kissing her forehead, and swept towards where Rick was standing. She watched after him, the coldness in the air sinking into her as he disappeared. Carol joined her on the porch, Maggie too shortly after. 

“Hunter, you look sick.” Carol wrapped an arm around her shoulders, careful not to hover behind her.

“Just show and tell with Daryl.” Her voice choked out the words, and Carol understood. The darkness in both their lives had consumed them in different ways but ultimately it had led to this, they were meant for this world. 

Maggie’s hand ruffled her hair, and she pressed her forehead into Hunter’s cheek. “Edwards wants to try the ultrasound machine out, now that Spencer has the power grid up and working, Eugene had to help him.”

Hunter smiled, “Can Daryl come?”

“Sure, Glenn is going.” Maggie told her. 

0-0-0

When they first entered the large wooden house, with its wide windows you entered a large living space, everything in the area screamed southern, from the wooden framing on the couches, to the tree trunk tables. They had worked hard earlier that morning finding sheets all over the three houses and covering the windows that were the front wall of the house. The back rooms where the kitchen and dining room. 

A circular stairway in the center of the whole house built out of wood, and very ornate in her opinion, lead to the second floor where four bedrooms sprawled out. One of which Edwards had turned into an infirmary. The other three were loaded with beds from all three cabins. And they had divvied up who slept were based on family. There were two long bathrooms which were wedged between the rooms, like long corridors. There were his and her sinks in each one, a toilet, and a large deep spa like tub with mirrors on three sides. “Daryl and Merle are out on the side porch.” Rick told her.

The house itself had a wraparound porch and it set about six foot of the ground as a whole. Rick and the others had removed the steps, and built a ladder, which could be pulled up and down as they needed. They had then built an almost gate to open and close the door. When she slipped out the front and made her way around the side of the house she was greeted by Merle and Daryl, both standing there, deep in conversation. Two of her favorite men, she smiled. She slipped in-between them and wrapped her arms around both of them. Merle jolted, but Daryl paused in his statement he was trying hard not to stiffen when she touched him anymore. “Hello, loves.” 

“Hey little sister.” Merle said after releasing a breath he had not realized he was holding. “You know, Hunter… if ya need to talk, I’m here too.” 

She nodded at him, carefully lacing her fingers into Daryl’s. He nodded his appreciation at her touch, and she watched both Merle and Daryl. “The ultrasound machine is working, I think I am about seven eight weeks along now, if you want to see, too. Maggie’s up there now.” Hunter knew this was a big deal, asking him. He was still adjusting to the whole idea of having a baby, of having something that needed him, other than her, something that was his. And he was utterly terrified.

“I wanna go, Hunter, with you.” He added quickly letting her know that he was going to follow her upstairs, to the room where they hoped to have both Maggie and her deliver. “Merle ya wanna see to?”

Hunter stiffened in his hand, “Yeah, Merle, once we figure out which way he’s going to look, cause apparently there are two different methods to ultrasound, you can come in too.” Daryl relaxed when she tugged him up the stairs. Merle met Carol at the top of the circular stairway and paused to talk with her. 

Hunter slipped in first, smiling at Maggie. “How’s it going?”

“Looks like a boy.” Edwards mused, showing them the picture on the machine. 

“Hunter because you are not as far along as Maggie, I have to use the wand, and that means you…” He paused.

“I have to take off my pants.” Hunter nodded. She and Maggie had been reading the medical books that Edwards had brought with them on labor and delivery and everything leading up to it. “I’ll let Daryl know, so he don’t hit ya.”   
Hunter slipped back out, and smiled warmly at Daryl. “Daryl, listen, there are two ways for an ultrasound.” He nodded, “One where Edwards uses something and rubs over the tummy.” Daryl understood, then realized if she was saying this something that would make him mad was next. “The other method requires him to put something inside to take the pictures, I ain’t as far along as Maggie, so he has to use this wand, it gives him better information about the baby.” 

Daryl was possessive and he knew it, she knew it. He felt the heat in him, then, like when those men danced with her at Deanna’s party, or how angry he had been that she was comfortable around Merle. “Hunter.” His voice was deep and gruff.

“Daryl, we need to do this, please, Edwards is a doctor. If you want Carol can go in with me, and once everything is situated you can come in.” Daryl thought her words over, and knew he would not do well outside the door waiting. 

“No, I’ll go in with ya.” He was tapping his fingertips against his thigh. 

Something he did when he was anxious. Maggie and Glenn emerged sometime later, and after talking with Hunter a bit, decided to wait to tell everyone what they were having once they were outside.

Time was interesting in this world, days passed and they blurred. They had had some ups and downs along the way, but Maggie was comfortable at almost seven months pregnant. So, Hunter knew that she could be comfortable to. Daryl took a deep breath as she pulled him into the room. He saw the machine, the one he had had a hard time loading into the armored truck.

“Hunter, I have a blanket over here you can cover up with, but I need you to strip from the waist down for this.” Hunter nodded at Edwards, locked eyes with Daryl and pressed her forehead to his.

“It’s ok, I am safe. Edwards is a doctor.” Daryl shivered slightly, he took a place at the head of the bed, resting against the headboard. He watched, like an animal and prey, her shimmy out of her blue jeans and slide the frayed underwear down her legs. She shakily climbed up next to him in the bed, she rested on her elbows after pulling the blanket over her lap. Edwards paused and looked at Daryl. 

“Ok, listen. This is an ultrasound wand. I am going to be as gentle as possible, but I have no ultrasound lube for this, there was none on the machine and I did not think about the need when you went after them.” Edwards paused. “So it might be uncomfortable for you, Hunter.”

Hunter laughed shakily, “Edwards, I was raped. A lot, this won’t hurt, and if it does, you won’t know.” Daryl felt a chill run up his spine, understanding that her pain tolerance was different than others. Edwards looked shocked but proceeded with what he was doing.

She relaxed her whole body, after pulling her knees up slightly. Daryl’s hands on her shoulders, relaxing her more. She felt the intrusion, and wrinkled her nose, then sighed. Daryl watched every expression on her face, he could tell it hurt her, and he instantly angered. Thinking back to what he said he breathed deeply, then buried his face in her hair. Edwards was careful, moving the wand as gently as he could and watching the monitor. “Hm.” A smile broke out on his face. “This equipment is older, but, it should not disappoint…” His voice trailed off. “Aha, there we go.” Edwards laughed. Daryl and Hunter looked at him. “This is interesting.” They both raised their eyebrows. 

“Hunter, by my measurements you are almost exactly eight weeks, so they are still a little small.” Edwards told her, looking between the two of them.

“They?” Hunter echoed.

“Yeah, two, look.” He moved the screen, so they could both see it.

“What am I lookin at?” Daryl looked at the screen, confusion on his face. There were two black blobs and in those blobs grey little forms, they looked like lopsided eights to him. 

Edwards chuckled. “That” he said pointing at the little grey forms, “is one baby, and that is another. Twins,” he looked at both of them. “I won’t know their sex for a while, but twins are exciting, yea?” He asked smiling at both of them. “I can leave this picture up for a bit, if you want?”

Hunter nodded. He wrote down some more measurements on his pad, carefully removed the wand, and turned away from them. “I won’t need to use that again, from now on we do the flat one for outside, promise. You can get dressed.” Edwards slipped out the door.

“Huh…” Daryl was still in his own little world, completely lost on the information that those little grey blobs were his children, and that there were two. Suddenly his brain paused, two would be more work to deliver than one. Lori died before she ever delivered Judith. His heart paused to, and he looked worried, chewing on his lip between his teeth.

She had slipped her underwear and pants back on, she was looking at him, like reading her mind. “Daryl, Edwards says my body is good, my hips are right, and first time deliveries are always the hardest. I am not Lori. She had issues with Carl, they knew there would be problems with Judy, Carol was preparing to cut her open.” She slid her hands around Daryl’s neck, rooting her hands into his hair, knotting them there, and bringing her lips to his. She pressed soft simple kisses on his lips, then face. He was reassured some. “Let Merle come in and see.”

Daryl stood shakily, then went to the door, he opened it, and saw Merle there. “Come in.” He watched as Merle made his way into the room, and then looked at the screen. His eyebrows knitted. 

“This is inside me.” Hunter told him, pointing to the screen. “See those little grey forms.” She pointed to the two of them, “That’s your nieces or nephews.” 

“How come there is two?” Merle asked slowly.

“Twins.” Daryl rasped it out, he still sounded like he was worried.

Merle looked at his hands, for a long time. “Daryl you had a twin. Died right after y’all was born, a boy – momma named ‘im Lyle. She never talked about it, just tried her best to keep you alive after that.”

Daryl looked at Merle for a long second, then slipped his fingers in Hunter’s hands. “Ours’ll be ok.”

0-0-0

Dinner was a unique time for the clan, they all ate together, even Abraham and Merle came off guard on the porches to come in and eat. Tonight was full of fun information. “Well, we have some baby news, I understand.” Rick started, “Then we will talk about the other.”

Glenn’s arm were around Maggie and they were both smiling warmly. “We found out that I am right around seven months along, and I am going to have a boy!” Cat calls erupted around the house.

“Judith’s husband!” Carl roared, making everyone laugh.

“We have thought of a name, as well.” There was a silence that filled the room.

“We were thinking about Hershel, Hershel Green. That way Daddy lives on, and so does Beth’s favorite color.” Maggie choked out the last words, tears swimming in her eye. Daryl looked sad as well and squeezed Hunter’s hand under the table.

“Hershel is perfect.” Rick told the two of them, kissing Maggie’s head, and ruffling Glenn’s hair. “What about you Hunter, Daryl?”

Daryl found that he couldn’t breathe suddenly, and Hunter giggled. “Daryl wanted to tell you, but I think he lost his voice.”

Merle was brimming at the seams, excited for everyone to know, mostly cause adding two more Dixon’s was something worth doing. “I…” Daryl trailed off. “It’s twins, there’s two little ones in there.” He gently poked her stomach and she laughed. 

“Wow.” Rick paused, “Don’t have twins on our side, must be from Daryl’s side.” Rick kissed her forehead, and nodded at Daryl. “Always good to have good news, now for the news we got back from Sasha, Rosita, and Abraham.” Silence filled the room. “This place that Hunter brought us to, it is safe, we are removed from civilization and they did not find any forms of human life. They did, however, find two goats, which they brought back with them. If we can keep them up, we can milk for the winter. We have baby related supplies, several, but I think some small runs would be worthwhile. Merle and Carol have offered to collect those supplies, so if there is anything specific you need Maggie or Hunter, now is the time to tell it. We have a couple more weeks until winter sets in.” Rick paused, his resolve in the next statement wavering. “Now, Daryl you have mentioned wanting to marry Hunter. If you’re serious about this, we should do it here, before the winter is over.” 

Daryl nodded at Rick, and looked at Hunter, “Her mom designed this place, that’s how Hunter knew about it. If she is ok with getting married, here, and Gabriel is too, then that’s fine.”

Maggie smiled softly across the table at Hunter, “I didn’t have a wedding dress do you think you could find her one Carol.” 

Carol agreed that she and Merle would keep a look out. Daryl didn’t know how she felt about that, but this wedding was more for everyone else than her and Daryl they were content staying the way they were. Judging by the look on her face, however, Hunter was amused by the idea of it. 

“Last time I wore a dress didn’t go so good.” She laughed. “But, let’s do this as real as we can, so Carl, Dad, I am going to need both of you to walk me down the aisle.”

“No fair,” Daryl said, pouting slightly, amusing the others, “He’s my best man.”  
“I can do both!” Rick protested, making everyone laugh.

Funny moments were growing few and far between for them, but this was nice.

0-0-0

Hunter and Daryl slept in one bed; Carl and Judith in one; Enid in one; and Rick and Michonne in one. Sam also slept in their room, he had a sleeping bag that he bounded up and shoved in the closet, he did everything he could to avoid teh monsters. They had the largest room, next to the makeshift infirmary. The room across from them housed Edwards; Maggie and Glenn; Rosita and Spencer; and Gabriel. The smallest room in the upstairs held Carol and Merle; Sasha and Abraham; Eugene; and Aaron and Eric. Tara often slept in the bed with Enid or by herself. She preferred a cot in the room with the Grimes clan. With everyone packed into tight quarters Rick called the group you slept with your unit, and if something should happen, they would need to stick together as they fled. Hunter laid down by herself, exhausted. Daryl and Rick were on watch tonight. “Michonne.” Hunter breathed her name, standing on the side of the bed. “Can I sleep with you?”

“Mimi too!” Judith cooed. Michonne laughed and nodded. Rick and Michonne had the largest bed, the only king they had found. Hunter and Daryl shared a small full size bed, the other two beds in the room were twins. 

“And me?” Enid asked, she liked sleeping with Hunter, Hunter let her cuddle up and reminded her of her older sister. 

“Sure!” Michonne smiled. Hunter climbed into bed next to Michonne, Carl laid Judith between them, and Enid plastered to Hunter’s side, her head on Hunter’s ribs. “Good night girls, Sam and Carl.”

Carl blew out the candle, they tried to save their solar power for what they needed. He laid down in his bed, content to sleep alone for the first time in a long time. Judith moved between beds most of the time, but she always woke up with Rick or Daryl. He heard the four ladies breathing soundly and he knew they were asleep. 

Enid had nightmares, hell they all did. But more often than not he and Hunter took turns holding Enid in her sleep, soothing her the best she could. Daryl was understanding when Hunter left their bed, and he would watch like Rick did, as Hunter rubbed circles on Enid’s back. Michonne helped some. They had found out that Enid was roughly 14, so younger than her or Carl. It seemed to Carl that all children in this age were raised by the family or the clan that they were in. There were countless times that Judith or he would have perished without the others there to help. 

Sam had nightmares too, but he was afraid of Hunter, or at least he had been. The only person who managed to wake him without him pulling away in completely fear was Maggie. 

0-0-0

Their watch ended, and Rosita and Tara took over, Tara had been fast asleep on the couch downstairs, Daryl had gently woken her, and handed her a gun. Rick had woken Rosita, and met Daryl in the hallway. They laughed under their breath as they saw Michonne, Hunter, Enid, and Judith in one bed. Daryl lopped into the room, and climbed into his bed. Rick sighed, taking Enid’s and stared up at the ceiling. Before long sleep overtook them both. 

It was Hunter who felt Enid’s twitching, she was instantly awake soothing Enid, “Hush, shhhhh.” Hunter was rubbing her shoulders. “Come on Enid, wake up, sweetie.” Hunter shook her hard, no response. 

Carl was awake now, his eyes wide open, and Enid was whimpering in her sleep. Everyone in the house would be awake soon. Carl rolled out of bed and rushed into the master bed, climbing over Michonne and past Judith, right up to where Hunter was shaking her. To Hunter’s surprise Carl pressed his lips to Enid’s, her eyes snapping open. “That’s one way to wake her…” Daryl’s voice set Hunter’s skin ablaze and she looked back at him. Enid pushed her arms up hard, knocking Carl off her and into the floor. Hunter roared with laughter.

“Bad dream, snookums.” Hunter told her, “Couldn’t wake you, so Carl did.”  
Enid nodded, and looked at Carl. “Sorry, I…” Her voice dropped off. “It was about my parents.”

Hunter rubbed her cheek and smiled, “We all get those.” Enid took comfort in her words.

Carl was standing once more, his hand on the back of his neck, scratching absentmindedly. “Sorry Enid, I just, didn’t know what else to do.”

Daryl chuckled to himself, Hunter had done that, helping sooth him when Edwards was pulling a bullet from his leg. “Hunter teach you that trick?” He asked slowly.

Carl shook his head no, “Saw momma do it to dad.” Something in the room changed and Rick looked sick. “When you first came to Atlanta, and had the nightmares.”

Rick nodded in his direction. “I don’t think dad and Daryl got much sleep. Let’s get out of here.” Hunter was off the bed now, she slipped over to where Daryl was, his flannel shirt on her, and her comfortable leggings. She kissed his lips gently, then pulled the blinds close. She pulled Michonne from bed, Judith with her, Enid and Carl woke Sam, and helped him untangle himself from the sleeping bag. “I’ll make breakfast!” 

Merle was already up and moving around. Hunter greeted him, her smile warm in the morning. “Been up a while, got you a gift.” Merle pointed his knife blade, and out the side door she saw a deer hanging on the porch. Her body jolted, and before Merle understood what had happened, Carol had her in front of the sink, Hunter’s body retching, and vomit filling the sink. 

“Merle.” Carol sighed. “She has morning sickness, and that thing is dripping everywhere… Hell, the walker’s make her vomit.” It was true, just the smell of them set her off, either retching or feeling like she was going to die. Michonne helped support Hunter as her body shook and rubbed her back up and down her spine, occasionally muttering that things would be ok.  
“Shit.” Merle sighed, kicking himself mentally. “Guess I will clean it, sorry Hunter.” Merle stepped around her, ruffling her hair the best he could, and nodded at Carl. 

Carol followed him out the side door, and laughed. “Merle I know you mean well.” Merle whirled on her, he looked frustrated. 

“I am trying damnit, tryin with all I got.” He was frustrated. Carol slipped to stand next to him, moving his metal arm away from his chest, and she moved into her arms. Planting her head on his chest. 

“You’re doing fine.” Carol reassured him. She didn’t understand completely what drew her to Merle but on some level it was what had made her love Daryl, they both found something in the other that they had never had before, and although he looked at her like she was crazy most of the time, Carol wouldn’t change that.

“Damn.” He growled, his voice like gravel. Carol kissed his lips softly, then smiled at him. 

0-0-0

Hunter had recovered by the time Maggie made it down for breakfast, the look on Hunter’s face made Maggie sigh. “I don’t miss those days.”

Hunter looked miserable, her face was pale, and tears tugged at the corner of her eyes. “Haha funny.” Hunter growled.

Rosita and Tara made their way in, “Abraham, Spencer it’s your turn.” Tara told them. Rick kept round the clock watches on the perimeter. Spencer nodded at Rosita and grabbed a piece of deer from the table, followed by Abraham.   
Tara slipped behind Hunter and began absentmindedly playing with her hair, which always seemed to relax Hunter. 

Soon the other’s joined them. Hunter tried hard to eat, she chewed and forced herself to swallow three big bites, but by the fourth she knew it was a mistake. Carl helped support her body as she heaved. No one blinked, just continued eating. “Merle you think when you’re out if y’all find some protein shakes or something ya could bring them back?”

“Sure thang, little darlin”, Merle nodded in her direction.

“We are headed out today.” Carol told the group. “Hunter, you will tell Rick?”

“Sure thing, I promise. Besides all Maggie and I get to do all day is pick berries in the woods and salvage anything on the tree edges we can.” Hunter knew their job. She, Maggie, Eugene, and Gabriel, they were gatherers. Sadly she and Maggie were still the ones who took down walkers, when they did arrive. Eugene and Gabriel got one here or there, but… fighters don’t change.

“Don’t sound so sad by it.” Maggie was beside her at the sink helping her rinse the vomit down. “We will have lots of fun, maybe even find some more of those mushrooms that we found last week, the ones you said we could eat.” Hunter nodded at her, letting Maggie rub water on her face, and ruffle her hair. It was starting to grow back, and it fell messily all over her neck and ears. 

“Let’s get changed for the day, huh?” Maggie suggested after a while, once everyone else had milled out of the house. Enid and Carl were on Judith and Sam duty today. Hunter followed Maggie back up the stairs. Rick was sleeping soundly and Daryl was awake, just watching her when she tried to tiptoe into the room. She smiled at him warmly. He knew she came to change into more appropriate clothing for the day, he pressed a finger to her lips, shushing her. She nodded. She unbuttoned the flannel and pulled it over her head, she slipped her bra on, after picking it off the bed. She grabbed a longsleeve shirt from the floor and tugged it over her head. She peeled the leggings off of her, and pulled on a pair of pants she and Michonne shared, they were not too tight on her, they were loose for her to grow in. She sank down on the bed next to Daryl, and smiled warmly at him. 

“I’ll help.” He knew that she wanted help putting her boots on, the colder it got the more her left shoulder hurt, and regardless of how much they tried to exercise it, it just wasn’t getting any better. Daryl slipped up behind her, his chest against her back, bending carefully and pulling one cowboy boot than the other onto her feet. He pressed his face into her neck, and breathed her in. He snaked his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. She moaned softly, appreciating the gentle kisses.

Daryl seemed fueled by the moan, and knotted his fist in her hair, jerking her head so that they were looking at each other, crashing his lips into hers. He kissed her roughly, sometimes he couldn’t control the force he used to love her, they had agreed that it was pent up memories of childhood that did it, she often was riddled with hand shaped bruises, or dents in her flesh were his fingernails had dug in hard. He broke the kiss for air and smiled warmly at her, nipping her bottom lip as she pouted. A soft rapping on the door let her know Maggie was ready. Hunter stood, and moved from his side, “Hunter.” He hissed, she turned around and he tossed his vest at her. “Wear it, angel.” 

She tugged it on, the leather instantly made her feel warm, and smiled. She opened the door and slipped out, smiling at Maggie. Daryl had taken to giving her his vest whenever they were going to be apart. The ring she had, the only thing left of her mom, given him, he had secured to his crossbow. Maggie watched her as she grabbed her crossbow, and led her on to the porch. Eugene and Gabriel were already down the ladder. Spencer hauled it up, not trusting either pregnant woman to make it down safely, and carefully he lowered Maggie into Gabriel and Eugene’s grasp then Hunter. 

“’Mone” Hunter ordered them, moving swiftly across the knee high grass towards the woods. Daryl watched her from the upstairs window, he pressed his head against the glass and he shivered. Hunter was marching them towards the wood line, then through it.

Daryl descended the stairs and nodded at Tara. “Mornin.” 

“Hungry?” Tara asked, watching him scrunch his nose up. “She was sick again, before she ate and after. Merle and Carol went on a run, maybe they will find something she can eat. So far, nothing agrees with her, not even water. She did manage to keep the goat milk down, yesterday.”

Daryl sighed, shaking his head, he grabbed some of the cooked meat and sat at the table. He devoured it quickly. “Thinking bout heading to the woods.” Daryl told her, “Gonna help with the berries.” Tara knew realistically he was worried about Hunter and Maggie, but he might not admit it. Judith cried slightly, and Daryl slipped away from her, into the living room. “Hand my little Asskicker here.” He told Carl, bouncing the baby up and down in his arms, soothing her, she slipped into sleep soon after, and he kissed her forehead. Sam eyed Daryl for a long moment.

Carl breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” He whispered taking Judith as smoothly as he could into his arms and sinking on to the couch. Enid let her head rest in Carl’s lap, a book in her hands. 

Daryl tipped his head and made his way to the door. “She will be mad.” He heard Rick’s voice. Daryl turned to look at him. “You have to trust her, and Maggie.” 

“He is right, plus we have some cribs to build today.” Glenn told him, watching Daryl carefully. 

“I know what we…” Daryl sighed. A fourth house was going to be built before the turn and there was a lot of lumber and tools waiting to be used just a hilltop away. “Ok.” He sighed, knowing that she would appreciate this. 

“Spencer is coming with us.” Rick told them, as they took off walking, soon enough Spencer joined them, Daryl cast a look back to the woods she had walked into and shrugged. He knew she would be ok.

0-0-0

“This way.” Hunter told them. “Berries, pick as many as you can. There are blackberries, and raspberries.” Gabriel and Maggie started picking. “Eugene, these are wild berries, pick those.” Hunter watched their surroundings and smiled to herself, there was a snake slithering towards them, looking for a warm sunny spot. Hunter moved quickly, bringing her machete down on its head, decapitating it. She slipped the snake into her pack, Daryl would like that, he liked snake meat. She moved ahead of them a few feet and gasped, there was an old broken down orchard house, with a couple trees around it. “Maggie, when you get enough there, there are apples and pears growing here.”

Maggie looked up at her and nodded. Their first bags full they moved to the orchard. “Let’s go quickly. I don’t like the thought of walkers.” Hunter snarled.   
She was beyond irritated. What part of hurry up did they not understand? Now they had a problem. Maggie looked at Hunter, confused at first, then she heard the rustling. “Three.” Hunter whispered under her breath. She quickly loaded her crossbow, and sighed. “Young.” 

Maggie shuffled her feet. “Eugene, Gabriel” She whispered, “Knives out, three young ones coming.”

Hunter raised her bow, and let her arrow fly, it hit the first one in the temple, dropping it instantly. The other two snarled, Gabriel darted forward, grappling with one, eventually managing to stab it. The third walker was close to Maggie, chomping at her, when Eugene sunk his machete into its head. 

Hunter led them from the forest, back into the yard. Something else had been rustling around the trees, and she was not sure what it was. Maggie was relieved, they could not have been more than twenty yards from the house when Hunter stopped them, her head tilting to the side, listening. She turned her whole body and Maggie followed her gaze. 

It was not a walker, and it was not one of their family. Hunter raised her loaded bow, and looked at him. Maggie moved behind Hunter, quickly. Hunter thought fast, letting out a loud bird call, not normally in this area, and she did it twice to let Daryl know something was wrong. The figure walking towards them was small, frail looking. Hunter moved forward and yelped in surprise. It was a small little boy child, maybe four. “Gabriel, check him for bites. Help him Eugene.” 

Both men moved forward to check the little one for bites, he fought them initially. Then stilled. Hunter and Maggie approached, Hunter’s bow still raised. The little boy looked wild. Hunter’s eyes narrowed, watching him carefully. 

“Name?” She asked him. He growled. “Lovely,” She sighed, she set the crossbow down, carefully, and sank to her knees beside him. “Any bites?”

“Not that we can see.” Eugene told her.

Hunter spit in her hands then rubbed the liquid over his face, wiping the dirt from the little one’s face. His eyes were huge. The clothes he wore were worn and frayed. “Do you have parents?” She asked carefully. The little boy looked more frightened now than when she had him at crossbow point.

0-0-0

They had gathered up wood and tools, and created a litter to drag everything one when Daryl heard a faint familiar bird, except it did not belong in this area. Rick watched his body tense, then “MOVE, that’s Hunter.” 

Rick was running after him now, leaving Spencer and Glenn to pull the liter. When they topped the hill they saw Hunter, Maggie, Eugene, and Gabriel kneeling on the grass a small figure in front of them.

0-0-0

Hunter dug out a handful of juicy berries and handed it to him. Gingerly the little wild boy took one and chewed on it, before she could stop him, he was pushing all that she handed him into his mouth. She watched him carefully. “Your parents turned into monsters didn’t they?” 

The little head nodded. “You do understand me.” Hunter fished out a bottle of water and handed it to him. She undid the top, and he gulped some down. 

“What is your name?” She asked him, pushing his hair out of his face. He had soft blonde hair, and emerald green eyes, his skin was tanned by the sun. He looked so skinny. Hunter’s head snapped up when she felt Daryl’s gaze on hers. 

Rick and Daryl were beside her instantly. “Hunter.” Daryl looked at the child. 

“It’s ok, I think.” Maggie said, looking at the boy. “He don’t talk or nothin’, but he don’t seem too wild.” 

Hunter was watching him carefully, her eyes on the little boys. “Chance.” He said slowly, his voice cracking like he hadn’t used it in days. Hunter looked at him, then sighed.

“Your parents were the monsters by the orchard, weren’t they?” Hunter knew they were young.

He nodded. Hunter rubbed her eyes, feeling the tears in them. Daryl had caught up, “There were walkers?”

“Yeah, three.” Maggie tells him.

“Momma, Daddy, Bobby.” the little boy whispered. Hunter looked at him, once more studying.

“Chance. I am sorry they became monsters. Are you a monster?” Rick looked taken aback by the question. This his mind reflected on what they knew from Tyreese about Mica and Lizzy.

“No.” He said softly. “No, I am not.”

“How did you survive?” Gabriel ask.

“I hid, like momma told me, then I… I got hungry.” Typical little boy, Hunter ruffled his hair. 

“Dad, ask him the questions.” Hunter was amused.

“How many walkers have you killed?” Rick asked the little boy.

“Walkers?” He is confused. 

“Monsters.” Daryl offers.

“None.” The little one quivered.

“Any people, like us?” Rick asked, hoping this one was easier to understand.

“None.” The little boy quivers once more, in fact he has not stopped shaking.

“Why?” This time it is Daryl who ask.

“I am afraid of them, and people like you.” He made a point to look specifically at Hunter.

“Can we keep him?” Maggie asked.

Rick couldn’t turn a kid out on its own in a world like this, and they know it. “Yeah, but someone watches him all the time.”

“I’ll watch him, til Carol gets back. Then see if she wants him.” The idea of her statement made Daryl look at her.

“Hunter, if Carol takes him in, then Merle will have to take him in to,” Daryl stopped his statement and was worried, fear of what Merle could do to the boy.

“We both know that everyone in the group looks after the little ones.” Hunter stood pulling the kid to his feet. “Look at Sam.” She mused.

“I’ll radio Merle and have him get boy clothes probably 4t to 5t.” Rick suggested. The little boy took her hand, clinging to her, and offered his other hand to Maggie. The two women headed up off the hill. Leaving Eugene and Gabriel to grab their packs and carry them up. Daryl took measured steps, following his young love up the hill, watching the small one next to her. If this kid was ok, hell, he might even keep him.

0-0-0

“Enid.” Hunter’s voice floated through the house. Immediately Enid slipped into the kitchen and looked at her, then the little form beside her. “Take him up and wash him, would you. Found him on the edge of the forest.” Enid picked the little boy up, and headed up the stairway.

Carl and Sam watched with wide eyes, Carl retreated to the living room. Sam remained with Hunter. “Hunhun.” He whispered softly.

Hunter whirled around, her eyes wide. “Sammy?” She sank down next to him for a moment.

“You're not a monster.” He whispered. She smiled and ruffled his hair. 

Maggie smiled then slipped into the living room, where she sank into the couch, and propped her ankles up, they were swelling. Hunter sighed. She would take sick over swollen body parts any day. Hunter could hear Maggie telling Carl about the little boy. Hunter set Eugene and Gabriel to work peeling the apples and pears. She was planning on mashing both up to make apple sauce and pear sauce for the babies. 

Merle and Carol were supposed to be bringing canning supplies back to her. Hunter was skinning the snake she had killed in the woods, pausing only to ask Eugene to hold the skin tissue whilst she pulled its skin off. After that she cut it open down the middle, raking the intestines out as she went. 

Gabriel felt sick, but didn’t say anything. If the little girl could eat the snake and keep it down he would not care if it was the nastiest smelling thing in the world. Hunter was running water over it now. “Please would you mash up the berries Sammy.” She asked him, the little boy happily started, starting the fire in the wood stove, something Merle and Daryl had converted for her so it did not rely on solar energy.

Outside Rick, Glenn, Spencer and Daryl were working on creating cribs that would be easy to move with them. The soft noise of hammers and nails clicking made Hunter feel calm. Tara and Rosita were upstairs sleeping, Hunter knew the sounds of them breathing through the house. She could hear the splashing of water and smiled to herself. Enid bundled the little boy up in a blanket and came down the stairs carrying him. She sat him at the table, and handed Hunter his clothing. 

The snake was cooking, as Hunter began running water over the clothing, scrubbing them as hard as she could trying to wash the grime out of them. There was no point in that, she realized quickly. She heard Enid giggling and looked around. The little boy was popping berries into his mouth, and juice was streaming down his chin. Hunter smiled, a small giggle escaping her lips as well.

“Chance, we need to save some of those.” He looked sad. “Here, have some of this.” She handed him some of the deer left over from the morning. The little boy took it eagerly and started chewing like he had not eaten in days. 

“Chance, how long were you alone?” Sam asked quietly.

The little boy looked between Sam and Hunter. “Three night times.” He resumed eating, and Enid watched over him, like a hawk. Small or not he could still be a threat. 

“Don’t eat too much, if you’re not used to it… it will make you sick.” Hunter told him, watching him chow down. Edwards was outside on the porch working with the goats. Hunter turned the snake over in the pan, and slipped out to find him.

“Found a little boy.” Edward's head snapped up to her, “Can you check him out?” Edwards nodded and followed her inside. Hunter resumed working on cooking the snake.

“Hi little fellow. I am a doctor, can I look at you?” Edwards asked him after washing his hands. The little boy nodded and Edwards looked at Enid, “Come with?” She nodded and they moved the little boy upstairs to the infirmary. 

0-0-0

Merle and Carol had been preparing to leave the store when Rick radioed for them to get little boy’s clothes too. Confused they followed the order. Grabbing several different sizes of shoes and clothing. This big spot was a gem. They had buggies pushed up front already full and ready to go, in reusable grocery bags they had found. All they had to do was load the back of the truck. Merle had cleaned the shelves out of protein related milkshakes. Carol was busying herself grabbing the run of the mill medical stuff they always needed. She had nine first aid kits in her arms, walking towards him, and smiling. 

Merle and Carol loaded the back of the truck, and climbed in. It was a nice date, killing walkers, getting things they needed, and relaxing just to two of them. As they pulled away from the Big Spot, Merle felt Carol’s hand slip into his and he stiffened, he left her lace her fingers into his and he shivered slightly. They had not planned to get as much as they did, but there had been very few walkers in the Big Spot which was either the sign that a herd had come through not long ago or that one would be coming through. In silence they rode back towards the eco-houses. 

“Merle.” She said finally. “I think that you should tell me about your childhood. Daryl and Hunter talk about theirs and they seem to feel better about it.” When Merle looked at her, she paused “Whenever you are ready that is.” 

0-0-0

“There were very few Walkers in that Big Spot.” Carol told Rick as he met her at the front porch. “Could mean a herd coming.” 

“Yes it could.” Glenn agreed.

“Listen Merle, Carol.” Rick sighed slowly. “Hunter and Maggie found a child in the woods, I asked you to gather him some clothes. He has not been bitten and it seems like he has only been on his own for three or four days. Before you ask, his parents turned into walkers, Hunter and the others killed them while gathering berries.” Rick looked at Carol for a long moment then said. “You are a mother with no child, Hunter is going to suggest that he be your charge. If you are not interested…”

“We will take him on.” Daryl’s gruff voice surprised both Carol and Merle.

“If he is ok, really ok, I’ll be his keeper.” Carol told him. “We all sort of share Sammy, it’d be nice to have one that’s just mine.”

Merle looked at her for a moment. “I’ll help her. I will. I promise. I won’t be like my dad.” 

Carol looked at Merle for a moment, then smiled. She was not sure if he was talking to her, Rick, Glenn, Daryl or if he was talking completely to himself, but he was promising to help with the child. 

When Carol entered the house she smiled, the little boy was at the table next to Hunter who had Judith in her lap, and he was eating apple sauce. The moment the little boy looked up, Carol smiled at him and nodded at Hunter. Daryl looked into Hunter’s eyes and she understood, Merle was on board for this. “Chance, this is Carol and Merle, they are going to look after you ok?” Hunter pointed them out to the little boy, slowly.

“What happened to your arm?” The little boy asked after a moment.

“Cut my hand off.” Merle told him. “To escape the monsters.” Merle sank down at the table across from the little boy, and looked him over. He reminded Merle of Daryl scrawny and lanky, with this look of hunger and need in his little sunken eyes.

“Did it hurt?” 

“Oh, uh, yea, like a bitch.” Merle mumbled. Hunter looked at him and laughed. He realized then he probably should not cuss in front of the little kids. 

“Sorry it hurt.” The little boy said after a moment. 

Carol noticed he was wrapped up in a blanket, “We got you some clothes.”

“Good. Cause his couldn’t be saved.” Hunter growled looking at the sink for a long moment. “Got a snake this morning, Merle, Daryl, cooked it up like you like.” Both men licked their lips in appreciation. “I ate some, cause I can keep that down. Also, Abraham brought in a turkey. Took me and Maggie a while to clean it up, but… We are calling today Thanksgiving just in case another one doesn’t show up.” 

“You can keep snake down but nothing else?” Daryl asked her, eyebrows raised.

“Pretty much, snake and water some.” She responded.

“Then darlin’ I’ll kill you a snake every fuckin day!” He kissed her hair and rubbed her shoulder. She laughed. Judith cooed as she ate on the snake and turkey before her, Sam helping her.

0-0-0

The little boy had nightmares. Hunter heard him, and woke, jerking up in the bed. Michonne had also bolted up right. They swept from the room, and into hallway. To their amazement Merle was holding the child, pressing him to his chest, and sitting in the moonlight trickling in from the window. Carol was sitting beside him, stroking the little boys head. 

“Merle.” Her whisper made him look up at her. There were tears swimming in his own eyes, to her horror he raised the small child’s shirt up, and familiar marks ran up his back. Enid had whispered she needed to talk to Hunter, but had not had a chance. Hunter shivered, Michonne pushed her arms around Hunter’s shoulder. Hunter made her way over to Merle, Michonne dragging behind her. Hunter rubbed the little boys face, then rubbed Merles. Carol looked on interested. 

“Show him yours, we will show him mine, and Daryl’s if we need to. Make him know that he won’t be hurt here.” Merle nodded as Hunter brushed her hand through his hair, and turned away letting Michonne lead her back to bed.

Hunter crawled into bed with Daryl, carefully, and buried her face into his neck, breathing deeply. Daryl woke startled and looked at her. “Hunter?” He whispered. She shook her head no, and cried softly into his flesh. Relieved that she had killed those walkers, but curious to know how they had become walkers in the first place. 

A second set of whimpered screams that night jerked everyone awake, Sam was fighting through a rather bad nightmare, it was Daryl who reached the boy first, and picked him up, dragging him into the bed with him and Hunter. Once Sam was wedged between them, he stopped thrashing and stilled, his eyes opened wide, “Hunhun.” He snuggled to her, pressing his back to Daryl’s side, and his face to Hunter’s neck. 

“That’s new.” Daryl muttered. 

The night passed slowly, and right before dawn Abraham woke the house. “Rick, there is a herd moving this way.” The door jarred open as he pushed in.   
“Get everyone to the infirmary.” Rick ordered. The whole house was moving quickly. They had put all their extra weapons in the infirmary closet. Judith in Michonne’s arms, Chance asleep in Merle's, Hunter drug Sam with her, they all settled in quietly. 

Daryl made a quick trip down the stairs to gather up food they would need until the herd passed. They did not need Judith crying. Gabriel rushed down the stairway and pulled the goats by their lead ropes, and drug them up the stairs behind him. Spencer was coming in the front door, he locked it behind him and nodded at Daryl. The moved two of the couches up the circular stair case to keep the walkers from getting to them. 

Spencer followed Daryl up the stairs, and was relieved to see everyone in the infirmary. He, Aaron and Eric were the newest members of the Grimes Family, and he personally felt like he was only there because his mother asked Rick to keep an eye on him. 

“We stay quiet, and we keep away from the windows.” Rick told them. “We check to see where the herd is periodically, and we remain quiet at all cost.” He was looking at the goats. Maggie took a spot on the bed, Judith next to her. Hunter looked out the window. 

“Bet these are the walkers you didn’t see at the Big Spot.” Daryl muttered. He had just noticed that Merle was holding the little boy to him, much like Merle used to hold Daryl. His only way of atoning. Daryl looked searchingly at Merle, and Merle tilted the little boy’s shirt back up slightly like he had done earlier to Hunter. Daryl recognized the lashing marks, and he saw red. He was beside Hunter, instantly, holding her to his body, breathing her in. Some time ago he had realized that she was the best at keeping him from killing anyone, she was his antidote.


	22. Chapter 22 - Marked

Waiting out the herd was harder than one might guess. This one was particularly large, and lasted all of the day, the following night, and well into the morning of the second day. By noon it was only stragglers, much to Hunter’s relief. Carol was playing with Chance in the corner, and Judith was watching in interest, perched on Sam’s lap. Sam had apparently decided with the arrival of the new little boy he needed to come out of his shell. 

The little boy had said nothing, yet about his back. But Hunter knew it was weighing heavily on both Merle and Daryl. Both brothers had looked out on watch most of the night. Chance seemed to be happy, he really liked Carl. He was quiet, most of the time. His face only lit up significantly when Merle played with him, or Daryl. Maybe Chance knew they were alike, somehow. Hunter didn’t know. 

They were all ready to be away from each other, or at least out in the sunlight. Glenn, Rick, Merle, and Daryl moved downstairs first. Once they were sure it was all clear the others followed. Hunter scooped up Chance, while Carol carried Judith. Hunter was relieved when she sat him down at the table. “Hunter.”

She looked at the little boy, “Yes, Chance?”

“My old mommy and daddy. You want to ask me about them.” He was a smart little bugger.

“Yes, I do. I saw the scars on your back… I have some would you like to see them?” Hunter asked him carefully. Merle and Daryl were watching them carefully.

“Yes, ma’am.” Hunter turned her back to the little boy, then pulled her shirt up. To the family members who had never seen Hunter’s back a ripple of shock moved through them. The little boy gingerly touched the lower ones he could reach. “Where’d ya get them?” He asked her.

“My daddy and my step-brothers.” Hunter lowered her shirt and sat down beside him. Spencer looked confused. “Rick adopted me after the turn.” 

“Who gave you yours?” Merle asked, quiet and carefully.

“My daddy and Bobby.” The little boy didn’t even blink.

“I got some.” Daryl was quiet when he said it. “Not like Hunters, older, thicker.” Daryl turned his back to the little boy and waited for Hunter to raise his shirt. Merle followed suit. “We got ‘uhm other places.” Daryl relaxed when his shirt was down.

“Who?” The little boy asked.

“Our daddy.” Merle told him.

“It’s nothing to ever be ashamed of.” Rick told the little boy. “It will never happen to you again.”

Tears were brimming in Carol’s eyes. “I have some too, little darling,” Carol pulled the front of her shirt up and showed her rib cage. “My husband didn’t do it often enough to leave marks, mostly black eyes, but I got a couple.” 

Rick paused. “For those of you who have not been with us from the start, with me, Daryl, Merle, Glenn, Carol and Carl… Carol was a victim of spousal abuse… she protected her daughter Sophia as best she could. Hunter is not my biological daughter, she is however my daughter now. Her children and Judith will never know the difference.” There was silence around the room. “We have come so far from who we were in Atlanta, on the farm, and at the prison. We are the mighty, and we will fight to keep what is ours. We will take Alexandria back. We will flourish.”

Hunter looked at Daryl still surprised that he had allowed the little boy to see his back. She had turned him and Merle so not everyone would. They would understand but not actually see. Daryl was going upstairs now, probably to be alone. She caught Rick’s eyes and he nodded at her. She followed Daryl up the stairs. “Love?” Her voice was soft, she knew where he was in their bedroom. 

“Hunter.” His voice broke, his face in his hands. Hunter placed herself in front of him, pulling his hands away from his face but gently gripping his wrist, the moment he looked up at her she recognized the face he was making. “They all know, know I am nothin’ now.” Hunter’s face paled. 

“Daryl, you are more than you will ever know. That little boy is brave, but he would have blamed himself just like we do for the scars.” She rubbed the sides of his face, and kissed his lips. “You are the bravest man I know.” 

Daryl’s eyes narrowed. “No, Hunter, I am nothin’ I took advantage of a little girl and got her pregnant. The last little girl that trusted me died. I ain’t nothin’ you just want me to be something other than a monster.”

“Daryl…” She started.

He interrupted her, “Shut your mouth, sunshine.” He stood, pushing her back, and marched away from her. She knew he needed to cool off, but he was wrong so wrong.

“HEY ASSHOLE.” She screamed after him as she followed him down the stairs. The others looked on horrified. Hunter looked livid and Daryl was attempting to exit the front of the house.

“What you little bitch?” He snapped. Rick looked shocked, considering the display of affection they had saw recently and Daryl showing his scars moments ago. He threw the front door open and stepped out. Sam cowered behind Merle, who had Chance in his arms. Daryl’s famous Atlanta temper was threatening a resurgence. 

“You…” She snarled, following him out the front door, slamming it hard behind her, “Mean. Ass. Redneck. I am not done talking to you.” She snapped at him, following him around the corner of the house. 

“LEAVE ME ALONE.” He roared, turning on his heels to face her, but it was too late to escape her now, she was inches from him. Her face red, and tears on her cheeks. She grabbed both sides of his face and brought his lips down to hers. As she did so he grabbed her upper arms tight enough to bruise her and tried to pull her away. “I ain’t nothin’, girl, why do you need me?”

“I love you sweet darlin’” She whispered to him. “I just love you, I love you more than anything I have ever loved before.” She rubbed her fingers across his cheeks and she rubbed her nose against his.

“Hunter.” He choked out. “I…I don’t know….how to love you.”

Hunter let her hands fall down his neck, and sighed. “Daryl you have already been loving me, this whole time, I know you feel it. I see it in your eyes when you brush against me, when you touch my tummy.” She kissed him, hard on the lips, knotting her hands in his hair.

Daryl melted into her, letting his anger dissipate. Hunter was the one thing in the world that he needed, the one thing he could not breathe without. He kissed her back, his grip on her upper arms loosening, when he pulled back he shuddered, realizing the purple coloring was already starting to show on her arms. “All I do is hurt you, sweetheart.” 

Hunter laughed. “Daryl, we talked about this. It’s how you let out the pain, use me, I will take whatever you give me, I will let you do what you need as long as it means that you will always love me, always hold me.” 

“Darlin’ I am going to love you until I die.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he held her there. 

“Daryl, Hunter, is everything ok?” Michonne was behind them asking carefully.

“Yeah,” Daryl told her, not moving from his position holding her to him, his face in her hair. “We are beyond ok.” He kissed the top of her head and looked down at her. Hunter was looking up at him, smiling. “Let’s get married today, huh?” The statement surprised him even as it rolled off his lips, he had not meant to say it, but he had.

Hunter looked mildly surprised too, but nodded her head. He surprised her further, by picking her up bridal style and carrying her back towards Michonne. “Just a little spat.” Hunter told Michonne as he carried her inside.

0-0-0

The house was alive with activity. Maggie watched Hunter as she pulled on the only white dress Carol had found. It was nice enough, a simple strapless white cotton dress, which laced up the back, and was floor length. It did not cling to her legs, instead it seemed to sweep out away from her as she moved. Maggie smiled at her. “I might borrow that, and remarry Glenn after the baby.” Hunter laughed, then nodded at her.

Down stairs Hunter knew Daryl was probably pacing a hole in the flooring. Gabriel stood in the living room, waiting for Hunter to make her way down the stairs. Hunter held Maggie’s hand as she descended the stairs. Daryl couldn’t see her from where she was at, she smiled looking at Rick and Carl, before taking each one’s offered arms. She leaned her head against Rick for a moment. He kissed her forehead. “Ready sweetheart?” He asked her carefully.

“As I will ever be.” Her voice was soft, and like a song bird, like those early days on the prison. She squeezed Carl’s arm. Both Rick and Carl could see the outline of Daryl’s hand on her upper arms. It was not abuse, but it was not gentle love either.

Carl pressed his forehead against his sisters and smiled at her. Judith was on his other arm, her hand pressing its palm against Hunter’s cheek as Carl leaned in close. “You promise to protect me, still?” Carl nodded his head as he heard her whisper. Rick was not sure what that meant, but he understood it was something they shared.

Rick nodded at Michonne as they started walking. Michonne slipped in front of them, making sure everyone was gathered in the livingroom, in a large circle Gabriel watched as Michonne took her spot next to him, Daryl on the other side. Merle beside Daryl, Carol’s hand in his and Chance between them. Everyone quieted as the circle opened allowing Rick, Hunter, and Carl to enter the room.

The moment Daryl’s eyes landed on her his heart swelled. This little girl was going to be the death of him. He felt his heart ache when he saw the purple finger prints on her upper arms, his heart sinking slightly. Then he saw her, a smiled plastered across her face. Carl slipped out of her grasp, still holding Judith, and stood beside Michonne. Rick kissed Hunter’s forehead, and they paused. 

“I never thought I would get to do this again.” Gabriel chuckled to himself. “Here we go, who gives this bride away?”

“I do, Rick Grimes, her father.” Rick smiled warmly at Hunter, and kissed her forehead. He took Hunter’s hands in his, and led her to stand beside Daryl, he then took his place between Daryl and Merle. 

“Ok… Love is the reason we are here. In marriage we not only say, ‘I love you today’, but also, ‘I promise to love you for all of our tomorrows.’ Daryl, Hunter, in the days ahead of you, there will be stormy times and good times, times of conflict and times of joy. I ask you to remember this advice: never go to bed angry, let your love be stronger than your anger, never allow your lovers back to be unguarded, believe in the best in one another, compromise with one another, confide in one another, ask each other for help, friendship is the basis of your relationship, say ‘I love you’ everyday, and kill for each other…” Gabriel paused, this was the first time he had done this in a long time and changing it up to meet their current needs seemed right. 

“Daryl, Hunter… I remind you that marriage is a precious gift, a lifelong commitment, and a challenge to love one another more completely each and every day. Please join hands and look into each other's eyes.” They did as they were told, her fingers lacing into his, and a small blush moving across his cheeks. This was defiantly something he had never planned to do. He locked eyes with Hunter, Gabriel continued, “Daryl with this understanding, do you take Hunter to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?”

For a moment Daryl was silent, then he growled out, “I do.” His voice gravely, Hunter giggled. 

Gabriel watched him carefully for a moment, then continued, “Hunter, with this understanding, do you take Daryl to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and to be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?”

She beamed at him, “I do.” Daryl felt something, his emotions contorting. Proud that she wanted him but terrified at the same time. 

“I am going to assume no rings.” Gabriel looked at both of them for a moment, and said, “Do you two have vows?”

“I promise to always be there, annoying you, and saving you, I promise to always chase you, to remind you that you are good, and to kiss you goodnight. I promise to give you the best life in this world that I can.” Hunter was thoughtful as she spoke. “I promise to always love you, you old man.” She smiled at him warmly.

“A’ight, little girl.” Daryl started, smiling at her. “I promise to keep your ass alive, and the kids, I promise to let you show me I am a good person, but to always remind you that you make me better, I promise to give you everything I have, everything I am capable of, I promise to love you… until there is not more life in me, old man or not.” Daryl’s voice was thick and hard, the whole spill was spoken in an almost growl. 

Gabriel looked at Merle, who stepped up beside him and smiled at Hunter and Daryl, “Now ya’ll feel no rain, for each of ya’ll be shelter for the other. Now ya’ll feel no cold, for each of ya’ll be warmth for the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of ya’ll be companion to the other. Now you are two folks, but there are three lives before ya; His life, her life and yer life together.” Merle mumbled though the apache proverb their mother had taught them, for when this moment in their lives came. Daryl grinned at his brother, amazed he had remembered it. 

Merle moved back to his spot between Rick and Carol, Gabriel nodding after him. “Well, I now pronounce you man and wife, by the power vested in me by…” Gabriel paused for a moment, “God.” He looked around the circle, “You may now kiss your bride.”

Daryl had kissed her in front of the others some, but not like this. He stepped towards her, drawing her to him, holding tightly to her, letting his hands rest one on the back of her neck and the other cupping her cheek. Her hands resting one on his chest, over his heart, and the other knotting in his hair. There was a small cheer and several whistles as they kissed, forcefully, and slowly. When he did break the kiss, and look down at her, her eyes fluttered open, she smiled softly at him, letting her fingers laced into his once more, and turned to look at those around them.

“I now give you, Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon.” Gabriel had never expected those words to come from his mouth. Daryl looked down at her, his wife. He felt like he had never had so much responsibility in his whole life. He released her hand, and pushed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her even closer to him. Soon everyone was around them, hugging and kissing Hunter, shaking Daryl’s hand.  
“Can I get a picture of everyone?” Aaron asked after everyone had celebrated. 

“That’s a good idea!” Hunter laughed as Aaron set the camera on the counter, it would take a picture in three minutes. 

Abraham and Sasha stood together, Rick and Michonne next to them, Carl holding Judith beside Michonne, Daryl and Hunter wrapped up in each other’s arms next, Sam directly in front of Daryl and Hunter, Merle with Carol in front of him and Chance in his arms, Rosita and Spencer, Eugene, Tara, Glenn and Maggie, Gabriel, Edwards, Morgan, then Aaron and Eric all beaming up at the camera. The flash erupted and everyone moved away. Aaron then took a couple pictures of the individual families. 

Rick let his hand rest in Michonne’s and smiled at her warmly. Michonne rested her head against him. “You did good Rick, adopting her.”

“It’s been a very long year.” Rick mused, watching Hunter make Daryl dance with her. It was awkward and painful to watch, but he did it anyway. 

0-0-0

Most of the time since arriving Morgan had dedicated himself to being anywhere but with the others. He liked being around them, but he was still not completely sure about other people. He knew that he belonged with them, and he was very proud in his friendship with Rick, but he also scared the others, and was very weary of them. He spent most days moving around the towns near them, returning when his pack was too full and sleeping on the couch, or on the porch. 

0-0-0

She was relieved to be out of the dress, and in her comfortable leggings and one of Daryl’s flannel shirts. Her messy hair sticking up all over the place. She was snuggled on the couch reading to Chance, Sam, and Judith. This house had had several books in it, and Carol and Merle always brought more in. Today, three days after marrying Daryl he and Merle had went out with Rick on a run. 

Something she had not been a fan of, but accepted it none the less. Maggie was starting to get woozy when she stood up and had headaches frequently. Enid and Carl were out gathering berries, Hunter had shown them which ones were good. Eugene was helping Glenn and Spencer finish up the cribs. Edwards was upstairs watching over Maggie. Abraham, Rosita, Sasha, and Tara were all busying themselves with guard duty. Aaron and Eric were in the kitchen cooking. Chance was sweet, and loving. He was smart too, Hunter had been showing him snares and how to build them when Rick had announced that they need to make a run and she needed to watch Judith. 

Within the hour both Chance and Judith were fast asleep against her, Sam was asleep on the floor in front of her, his head pressed into her lap, she kissed both their foreheads and held them to her. Hunter rested her head on Chances and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her. She smiled to herself, true to his word Daryl had brought her snake almost every day to eat on throughout the day, but with the weather changing there would be no snakes soon. She missed the honesties of the Georgia weather, the weather in Virginia and North Carolina seemed to have a mind all its own, freezing them one day, then baking them the next. 

0-0-0

“Merle.” Daryl was watching him, he was looking at knives and crossbows in the glass case. They were once more at the Big Spot. This time Rick wanted weapons and non perishables and more clothing for everyone. 

“Yeah, Darleana?” He called softly, looking over his shoulder.

“We are both dads, huh? Something we swore we would never ever do.” Daryl was tossing things into the buggy haphazardly.

“Yeah, I guess.” Merle snapped back.

“You like Chance.” Daryl was not sure what he wanted Merle to say or what he needed to say to Merle, but there was something that had been bothering him.

“I do.” Merle almost questioned. 

“I know ya do.” Daryl snapped at the back of him.

“Reminds me of some other little scrawny kid I used to know.” Merle grumbled.

“ME?” Daryl asked a little louder than he had intended.

“Yea, ya.” Merle selected a couple crossbows, Hunter needed a new one, and one that would be easy for Chance to learn with. Then all the knives he could pull into his basket. “Figure this is my chance to make it right s’all.” Merle mumbled, walking on towards the camping section.

Daryl trailed behind him, “Never knew ya cared so much bout me.” 

“Daryl, I thought he hated me and if I left it would be better for ya.” They had never really talked about what had happened after Merle left, except in the woods going back to the prison. 

“Merle, I… it ain’t nothin’ now.” Daryl told him, watching as his brother looked at him, and nodded.

0-0-0

Carol and Rick were gathering up food supplies that had not already been picked through in this big spot. Not the easiest thing to do when every once in awhile a walker would wander up on them, or they would find something spoiled that made them want to vomit uncontrollably. Dealing with the bile of the walker stench made their stomachs hard, but… spoiled poultry was enough to make a grown man cry.

“Rick, it was sweet, letting them get married.” Carol said after a spell. Her hands working through the canned goods.

“Didn’t let uhm.” Rick mumbled, as he dropped arms full of baby related food into the basket, hoping the ones in the cardboard boxes would still be good. 

“They are adults and I love uhm both.” Rick muttered.

“I think I could love Merle, for the long haul.” Carol wanted to talk about feelings apparently. Rick looked at her for a long time.

“Carol… it’s the end of the world, you can love whoever you want.” Rick was thinking about conversations now with his children about Michonne. 

**0-0-0 ******** Two Months Later ******** 0-0-0**

Daryl was relieved that they had gotten three deer when they were out the previous morning. As snow was falling down, he could hear Maggie’s screams from the second floor. Hunter, Carol, Enid and Glenn were helping Edwards with Maggie’s delivery, and by the sound of it, it was very painful. Judith rested on Daryl’s lap playing with his vest. Chance was snuggled to Merle’s side, and they had the fireplace going. Sam was loitering around Rick, trying his best to help Rick with whatever he was up to.

Other members of the family were in the kitchen cleaning the deer that Merle and Daryl had brought home, it had been too cold to clean them outside, and with the fresh snow they had agreed that cleaning them inside made more sense. Daryl could hear Abraham talking them through how to clean the deer and how to skin it. Rick had decided that they would keep the pelts this time, so once they were stripped Daryl would help with the process. 

The sun was not yet up, but with Maggie’s cries through the night they had decided it would be best to guard the downstairs. Everyone watched the windows. Carl and Spencer were at the back door, watching the back yard and tree line carefully. Any movement they noticed they were quick to alert Rick too, so far nothing. 

Hershel Greene Rhee arrived as the first light of morning crested over the blanket of snow that had fallen the night before. Maggie was fine, the baby was fine. Hunter carried the little one to the bathroom and rinsed him off, then bundled his little form up and carried him carefully back to Maggie. His eyes were a piercing blue when they were open and his hair was dark like Glenn’s. Hunter watched as Maggie snuggled the little form to her, and Glenn greeted his son. Hunter was the first to slip away, and return downstairs. “Hershel is here! Everyone is good.” She sank down next to Daryl on the couch, the skins had been processed to the best of their ability and nailed to the outside of the cabin in hopes they would dry correctly. 

Daryl wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her stomach, instantly he smiled at her, they were moving around some now, and whenever he brushed against her both babies would move, pushing and shoving, at times it looked painful and it terrified him. Maggie had been sick the last three weeks and Edwards had not had time to do an ultrasound on Hunter, so they were still not sure what they were having, but regardless Daryl was one hundred percent ok. Maggie had done better than Lori and that gave him hope he did not know he needed.   
Enid rested her head in Carl’s lap and yawned. “We can sleep a bit now?” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

“I doubt any of us get a lot of sleep, while waiting for that baby to sleep through the night.” Carol laughed, smiling at them. Sam, Chance and Judith were fast asleep, sprawled out on the floor. Almost three year old Judith was talkative and bright, but not quite scared of the walkers yet.

Hunter pressed her body against Daryl’s resting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She had been up with Maggie though most of the day yesterday and the night before, helping so Glenn could go on a last minute run to get some very specific medication. Maggie’s contractions had started in the middle of the night, and Hunter had immediately woken Edwards. 

Upstairs Edwards was fast asleep in the corner of the room. Glenn had his arm wrapped around Maggie and baby Hershel was fast asleep next to her. Rick peaked in on them and smiled, he closed the door behind them and checked out the second story windows. For the last couple days there had not been as many walkers, but every once in awhile even in the snow one would straggle up, they were too frozen or numb to try anything with the house.

Rick made his way back downstairs and smiled, with Maggie in labor the last almost twenty two hours everyone was exhausted, they had all anxiously awaited the baby and now they were all asleep, except Michonne who raised an eyebrow at him when he hugged her. “My kids keep telling me that you love me.” He whispered against her neck as he hugged her, his face dipping against her skin. 

If Michonne could have blushed she would have, his beard scratching against her neck. “Do they now?” She asked, letting him hold her, lacing her arms around his middle.

“Yea, so I guess I am asking, do you care for me?” Michonne snorted against him, and then rubbed her hands on his back.

“I guess I do, I am madly in love with you.” Sarcasm dripped in her voice, but she didn’t pull away instead she let him remain in her arms, “I do care about you.” It was almost a whisper. 

“Well, we have been cuddling in the bed for a bit now.” Rick made her smile once again. 

“Rick…” Her voice dropped off, “We are supposed to be on watch.”

“Mhmm.” He nodded, pulling back from her, he sank his lips down to hers, pressing lightly, then pulled away and moved back to the back door. Carl and Spencer were fast asleep. 

Carol made her way down the stairs, to where Michonne was and smiled at her, then took a spot on the floor next to Merle, resting her head on his thigh. 

0-0-0

By mid afternoon most everyone was awake again, and lunch was on the table. Maggie was hungry so Glenn took his and her food upstairs. Edwards was moving the ultrasound machine to the other side of the room upstairs, and Carol was hanging a curtain so they could ultrasound Hunter. Hunter was resting on the couch, her head in Sam’s lap, as the boy played with her short hair, Judith and Chance curled up to her. Rick had been pacing on and off throughout the day. He called Daryl and Merle to him, and led them on to the front porch. 

“I want to ask you both something.” Rick told them, carefully scanning the area. 

“When we go back for Alexandria. I want Carl and Judith to remain here. Hunter and the babies will be too young to move, and maybe Maggie won’t be ready either. I want you two to say here with them, create a settlement in case Alexandria doesn’t work, or we can’t take it back.”

Glenn stepped out on to the porch after them, carefully. “You ask them, Rick?”

“I am. Ideally Glenn is going to convince Maggie to leave baby Hershel with you guys. That way none of the children will be near the threat, and if something goes wrong, none of the children could get hurt or be used against us. Carol of course would remain with you.” Rick informed them.

“So… Ya want me and Darlena to be babysitters?” Merle asked carefully.

“No, I want you to protect the future of our families. Enid would remain behind too, I can not risk the future.” Rick responded. He was looking at Daryl, who had not met his eyes.

“So, me and Hunter and the babies, Carl, Enid, Judith, baby Hershel, Chance, Carol, and Merle… that would be all that was here?” Daryl was thinking it over, his mind turning. “Rick, that is five of your killers, Enid, and a bunch of babies.”

“That is why it has to be you four and the kids. You two, Hunter, Carol… you can do what needs to happen to survive. We can work out the details more as time moves closer, but we all know that traveling with all the children would be dangerous. Now we can make this place… we can strengthen this place and make it safer before we leave… but…” Glenn was looking at Merle and Daryl.

“I s’ppose it’s alright by me.” Merle said finally. He and Carol were starting to blossom into something and he loved Chance very much.

“Daryl?” Rick asked, Daryl was chewing his bottom lip like he did when he was thinking about something hard.

“Wanna talk with Hunter ‘bout it first, s’all.” He finally growled out. “We are stronger together.”

Rick nodded his head, understanding. “Ok, Daryl…”

Daryl turned away from them and made his way back into the house. Hunter was snuggled on the couch with two of the little ones, and when he entered she popped her head up and smiled at him. She wormed her way out of Judith and Chance’s arms and crossed the room to Daryl, “Gimme your hand.”

He complied letting her move his hand on her stomach, right below her right bottom rib, something was pressing hard against her skin. “What is…?” His voice trailed off.

“I think it’s a foot.” Hunter laughed as Daryl withdrew his hand, and looked terrified.

“Hunter, you ready?” Edwards called from upstairs. It was amazing to all of them that they had made it this far. 

“Yes, Sir, Doc.” She called out to him, beckoning for Daryl to follow her up the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23 - New Life, Begets Death

Daryl was nervous, so many things these days terrified him. Between finding out they were pregnant, shocking everyone that he was ok with it, then finding out it was twins, and getting married Daryl had done more in the last eight months of his life than he had ever done before and each day with his little girl scared him shitless. “Hunter.” He paused, stopping them in the hallway. “I…”

“I am scared too.” There she went again, reading his damn mind. He looked at her for a long moment, carefully deciding what he wanted to say. “It’s ok to be scared.” He nodded at her, than let him lead him into the room. 

Maggie, Glenn, and baby Hershel were curled up together on the farthest bed, a curtain drawn around them. Carol beamed at Daryl and Hunter as she moved out of the room. “Good luck.” Carol breathed.

“Hunter.” Daryl stopped them again, his forehead pressing against hers. “What happens… if you’re not lucky like Maggie?”

Hunter’s face paled. “I am stronger than Maggie. I will be fine.” She was soothing, rubbing his arms lovingly.

“I might have killed you.” His voice growled. 

Hunter sighed, pressing her lips to his, knotting her hands in his hair. “I am a fighter. Just like you.”

Daryl nodded at her, still unsure, but understood that she was not Lori. She released him, then laced her fingers in his, and tugged him along behind her. Edwards waited for her to lay down, and pull her shirt up. He rubbed lotion on her stomach, then pressed the ultrasound machine probe against her stomach. 

“Hmmm” He mumbled to himself. “Between four and five months, not bad.” He moved the probe around, trying to get a good picture. “Hunter, I don’t think you will carry them to full term. You are very small in frame, your hips are good.” He was still mumbling to himself and writing things down. “There we go.” He paused and looked at both of them. Daryl was standing off to himself, away from the bed, looking concerned. 

“So, doc, what are we having?” Hunter said after a long moment.

Daryl was watching Hunter, her calm and did not understand it. “It looks like two girls, but this one here, I am having trouble getting a good look at, and it’s shy.” He moved the probe again, and sighed. “No luck.” 

Hunter nodded. “If I have to have them early, how will we know, and is it safe?” 

“From now on, we ultrasound every seven days. So we will create a calendar of sorts, measuring you. I have a feeling your body will decide, and we won’t be able to stop it. My only hope is that it will be after the seventh month mark.” His voice seemed to bounce around inside Daryl’s head. 

Hunter watched Daryl carefully. “Is she gonna die?”

Silence captured the room, Edwards sighed. “No, she won’t die. But if it’s too early the babies will.” Daryl was gone before she could stop him. She nodded at Edwards apologetically, then stood, lowering her shirt. She moved out the door quickly. By the time she made it down the stairs Daryl was over halfway across the yard, bundled up and crossbow over his shoulder. She sighed, standing on the porch, shivering. Her whole body shook. Merle had followed her out. 

“Something wrong, darlin’?” He was confused.

“Edwards thinks I will deliver early, and if I do, he and Daryl are worried about the babies and me dying. Daryl more than Edwards.” Hunter shivered.

“I’ll go after him, songbird, just practice some singing ‘cos you ain’t in a while, and I’ll be back.” 

Hunter nodded and went into the house, sitting at the table, burying her face in her hands. The house was a blur of activity around her, but she couldn’t care less about what was happening. As night fell, neither Merle nor Daryl were back. 

At dinner time Carol sat next to her, her arm around Hunter’s shoulders. “Rick.” She said calmly. “I do not believe the Dixon men will be home tonight. So, let’s let Hunter tell us about the babies.”

Rick nodded, he was curious. “I… it looks like two little girls. Edwards is worried that I will deliver early.” 

“Daryl is upset?” Rick asked carefully.

Edwards looked at Hunter, who had paled. “Daryl thinks she is going to die.” The moment the words left his mouth the whole room silenced.

“That’s not going to happen.” Carl snapped.

“No, it won’t, her body is strong, but too early could cause the babies to…” 

“STOP!” Michonne screamed at him. “Nothing is going to happen, the babies, Hunter, they will be fine.”

0-0-0

Merle tracked him, about twenty feet behind him at all times. “Daryl, wait up.” He finally called, it was getting close to nightfall and they were well away from their home.

“WHAT?” Daryl snapped, anger bleeding through to his face. 

“Listen, Hunter’s worried bout ya…” His voice trailed off realizing he had picked the wrong words for this. Daryl’s face hardened and he turned back away and started walking once more. “Look, I’m sorry for what ever…” No response, so Merle just followed behind, silent.

They walked well into the darkness, as they reached the edge of town, right outside of Chapel Hill proper Merle realized where they had been walking from the start. Both he and Daryl had found this store on their last hunt. It was an ABC store and almost completely stocked with alcohol. Merle knew this was going to be a bad idea.

Daryl knelt down, and picked the lock. Hearing the bells jingle on the inside, a walker appeared, then another. The two men easily killed both walkers, then slipped inside. Daryl relocked the front door and began scanning the glass bottles for what he wanted… His eyes landed on the Fireball and a wide smile broke on his face. Merle watched Daryl, wondering if he had looked that scary to a younger Daryl when he was eyeing liquor, drugs, or a woman.

“Daryl.” Merle’s voice was firm. “Let’s not get carried away.”

“You my daddy now, Merle?” Daryl snapped, opening the bottle and taking a long swig.

“No.” Merle growled, he shook his head. “That little girl loves you.”

“And I have killed her.” Daryl snarled at him. “She will die just like Lori, the babies too, and then I’ll be alone and Rick will hate me, everyone will, ‘cause I FUCKING KILLED HER.” He roared the last bit, slamming the shelves, causing a couple bottles to topple and fall. 

“You ain’t done nothin’ but love her, now… ya stop, Darlena before I have to kick your ass,” Merle was trying to joke with him, but Daryl narrowed his eyes at him, and downed the rest of the whiskey. He moved along the shelves carefully, grabbing a bottle of Patron and uncorking it. 

“Gonna kick my ass huh Merle, like dad did?” With each drink Daryl was getting more and more angry and more inebriated. He downed the Patron like it was water. Merle was starting to worry that he should not have made Daryl the man he was.

“I didn’t mean it like that, ya know that Daryl.” Merle watched his brother move around the store, grabbing bottles and drinking. Merle watched out the large glass windows as well making sure that no walkers were interested in them. With almost eight inches of snow on the ground, he sure as hell didn’t want to be out in it.

“Gonna fuck me too, like dad?” Daryl snarled, his face suddenly inches from Merle’s, his hands on the front of Merle’s shirt.

“Daryl. Stop.” Merle warned. 

“Or what? Ya gonna shut me up?” Daryl snarled.

It was clear to Merle that Daryl needed a fight to get this out of his system, undoubtable another side effect of Merle taking care of him in his formidable years. Merle sighed, looking his brother up and down. “Ya love that girl, I know it, you know it, stop being an ass.” 

Daryl swung at him then, hard, colliding with Merle’s face. Merle let him hit him, then growled at him, slamming into Daryl, pushing him against a metal standing shelf of alcohol, the moment they hit it, it swayed, falling, crashing into the next one, bottles smashing into the floor. Merle watched Daryl stand up, sluggish, and grab another bottle of alcohol, straight vodka. He broke the top off of it, and poured it into his mouth. Alcohol made them both meaner than the devil. And by the looks of Daryl he was gonna need to beat Merle something serious to get over his anger.

Daryl dropped the bottle when he was finished, it shattered as it hit the floor. He lunged at Merle, knocking him to the floor, hit after hit, smashing hard into Merle’s chest and torso, occasionally landing on his face. Tears welling in his eyes, each punch seemed to elicit a large growl or snarl from Daryl. Merle laid as still as he could, and took each hit, when Daryl finally slowed up, Merle smashed his metal covered arm into the side of Daryl’s face, Daryl crumpled, knocked out from the hit, falling into Merle’s chest. “Shhhhh, baby brother, it’s gonna be a’ight now.” Merle pushed Daryl off of him, and stood up. All that noise and still no walkers. Merle shrugged. 

He didn’t know how long Daryl was going to be out, so he moved quickly. He put Daryl’s pack on, and then pulled Daryl over his shoulder, using his metal covered arm to hold Daryl’s legs to his chest. With his good hand he picked up Daryl’s crossbow. He didn’t bother opening the door, instead he kicked it open, and stepped out into the cold. Eight inches of snow, two miles in the dark. At least the moon was out.

0-0-0

Hunter had not budged. She was bundled up, three blankets pulled tight around her, rifle laid on the railing of the porch in front of her. After dinner she had informed everyone she would take watch. Rick had tried to argue it, but had given up, realizing that he was not going to win. Carol was on the front porch with her, also bundled up. Carol was sitting on the porch, dangling her legs off where the steps once were. Spencer and Morgan were on the outskirts of the tree lines, checking them for walkers, they did this dance three times each night.   
“They will be back.” Carol whispered to the silence.

“I know, and boy am I kicking Daryl’s ass when he gets back.” Hunter slipped down next to Carol, sitting criss-cross applesauce, letting Carol bundle them up together.

“It’s cold, Hunter, are you sure…” Carol trailed off, catching sight of the look Hunter was giving her in the moonlight. A bright full moon shining over the rolling hills and houses made the night clear. 

“I’m scared.” Hunter said finally. “Not about the babies or dying, I will live, I am scared that he will be afraid of the kids.” 

Carol sighed, her arm wrapped around Hunter. “He hasn’t told you yet.”

Hunter looked at Carol for a long minute, “Bout what?”

“Rick wants us – me, you, Daryl, Merle, Carl, Enid, and all the babies to stay here when they return to Alexandria. Glenn is going to talk Maggie into leaving baby Hershel too, that way they can all rest easy knowing that the kids are safe and taken care of. Once they take Alexandria back and get rid of Negan – then some will come back for us.” Carol whispered it to her.

Hunter looked at Carol. “Merle and Daryl would be babysitters basically and they are ok with it.”

“Merle agreed to it right away, not wanting to risk Chance. Daryl wanted to talk to you about it, then make his decision. Hunter, whatever he is afraid of now, it won’t fade until you have these children. And you are ok. I have never seen him love anyone the way he loves you. He adored Beth, and after he lost her, you were the one who drew him out, you were the one who managed to show him he was a good man. You are what makes him the man he is.” Carol let Hunter rest her head on her shoulder.

“I know how much he loved Sophie, and I know how much you loved him for trying to bring her back. I know you still have her doll.” Hunter rested shivered slightly. “He was a good man all along, he just didn’t know it.” 

They sank into an easy silence as the night continued on. Carol and Hunter had lifetimes between their ages, but they were close, every bit of Hunter saw her as a mother, and Carol absolutely adored Hunter. Sam soon joined them, dropping in between the two women, bringing yet another blanket, “Hunhun.” He snuggled under her arm. She had no clue why there was a complete 360 in the way Sam was acting but it was nice. 

Rick joined them as the moon started to drop in the sky, sitting next to Hunter, and draping another blanket around her, and settling his arm around her lower back. “Please come inside, you are going to catch a cold out here, sweetheart.”  
“Not until he comes home, dad.” Rick sighed. He looked out across the snow covered rolling hill and looked up at the moon.

“Ok, but I am going to stay out here and keep you warm, Enid has Judith asleep with her and Carl. When did they start sharing a bed?” He asked confused.

Hunter chuckled. “After Carl kissed her awake all those nights ago. You always take night watch, so Carl talked with Michonne about it, and she was ok with it, so Tara took Enid’s bed.” Hunter explained looking at her dad, she snuggled into his chest, and felt Carol snuggle against her side, letting her head fall onto Hunter’s shoulder.

“Huh.” Rick groaned to himself. “I guess it was only a matter of time.” 

“Pretty much. Everyone is going to pair up, and take care of their partner.” Carol whispered into the night air. Their breathing misted into the darkness.

0-0-0 

“When the hell did you get so heavy.” Merle mumbled to an unconscious Daryl as he crossed from forest to hill, stepping in the tracks they had made earlier in the night. He could make out the house and smiled to himself. If he knew Hunter and Carol they would both be on the porch waiting for him and Daryl.

0-0-0

“Look.” Hunter whispered. A form was moving across the snow, shuffling. 

“Walker?” She asked carefully.

“I am gonna check it out.” Rick hopped of the porch and walked across the snow, each step sinking into the snow blanket. He made his way across the hill, knife drawn. To his relief he saw the glint of Merle’s metal covered wrist in the moonlight. “Merle?”

“Rick.” Merle nodded as he fell into step with Rick, “Daryl had a bit much to drink.” 

“What the fuck happened to your face?” Rick asked, looking closely at Merle’s face.

“Daryl. Think he broke muh nose.” Merle grunted. 

“Want some help?” Rick asked.

Merle dropped Daryl hard on the ground. Daryl grunted in his sleep. Rick laughed a little to himself, then helped shoulder Daryl between himself and Merle. Instantly Rick thought back to the farm, where Andrea had grazed an already injured Daryl in the head with a bullet. “Needed a drink and a fight.” Merle whispered as they moved along.

“Drink?” Rick asked carefully. “He’s drunk?” Rick had only seen him drunk one time before that at the CDC in Atlanta.

“Found an alphabet store, in town.” Merle told him as they continued across the yard.

“And the fight?”

“Only hit him once. Really worried ‘bout Hunter.” 

Rick nodded. Hunter and Carol were both on the porch watching. “Is he hurt?” Hunter asked. Sam had darted in the house to make a place for Daryl, moving things from the bed he now slept in with Hunter and Daryl.

“Not now, might have a headache in the morning, darlin’ get the ladder would ya?” Carol lowered the ladder and helped pull Daryl up on to the porch. Rick and Merle managed to get Daryl upstairs and tucked in. Rick and Carol resumed their watch, and Merle dropped onto the couch, asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Hunter crawled into bed with Daryl, carefully covering both of them up, then laying her arm over his chest, her head over his heart. Sam was against the far side of the too small bed, Daryl flush against him. 

0-0-0

“Fuck.” She heard him moan. Her eye’s fluttered open, and Daryl was rubbing his head, his eyes squeezed shut. “Fuckin’ Merle.” 

“Drink too much?” Hunter whispered into his chest. He stilled, and looked down. “You broke Merle’s nose and blacked both his eyes.” 

Daryl felt bad instantly, memories of the previous night fluttering around in his mind. “I can’t lose ya, ya know that?” He asked pulling her tight to him.

“Daryl I ain’t going nowhere, get that through your thick skull.” She pushed up, and hovered over him, kissing his lips, gentle and sweet. 

“I believe ya.” He said after a long moment. “Why does my head hurt? I don’t get hangovers.”

“Merle knocked ya out.” Hunter giggled as she stood.

“Hunter,” He caught her hand as she stood. “I love you, too much.”

“Too much?” She asked confused. “I love you too, darling.” 

“I can’t be without you. I won’t exist if you’re not here.” He said after a long moment.

She shivered, then dipped her head down to his, kissing his lips firmly. “Good thing I ain’t goin nowhere then, huh?”

0-0-0

After several minutes of arguing Maggie finally agreed to the plan. Edwards also decided to stay behind. It made more sense for him to be with the children. Back in Alexandria they had Denise who was a very capable doctor. For the next several weeks they worked hard to secure as much lumber and supplies as the snow would let them. As the last of it melted and the flowers began to bloom they began constructing a wall around the house. They started pulling pieces off the other two completed houses as well as supplies left from the would be fourth house, to create a similar perimeter to one they had built to guard the prison gates. 

They interchanged upright boards and slanted boards with points that would skewer walkers as they approached. They did two rows of this. Hunter helped the best she could by holding the boards as Abraham hammered them into the ground. They also boarded up the large floor to ceiling windows that adorned the front of the house. They had managed to find a refrigerator that worked, and it did not completely drain the power grid, in the summer they could run the refrigerator but in the winter they could store whatever meat they had in the basement and it would keep cool. In the basement of this house the main works for the water purification system of the would-be community was housed. It did not make much noise, a low hum. 

She dreaded the days that came to pass. Since the ultrasound following Hershel’s arrival they had declared successfully that both babies were girls. They were healthy, she was healthy. Today at 33 weeks pregnant, with Daryl, Carol, Carl, Enid, Sam, and Merle by her side. Baby Hershel in her arms, Judith in Carl’s, and Chance in Merles they waved to the others as they left. Edwards watched from inside the house at the kitchen sink. He didn’t like the thought of them separating, no one did really.

The logic behind Rick’s decision however won out even to Maggie in the end. The two goats would provide milk for baby Hershel until Hunter had the twins, then she would nurse Hershel as well as hers. Rick also was clear in his orders to Daryl and Merle, “Under no circumstances do you follow us, if we are not back by winter, stick it out, when the snow thaws head back to Georgia. Our plan will be to meet once more in King County, where Morgan and I came from.”

Hunter felt the tears swimming in her eyes, and looked at Daryl. “They always come back, we always find our way back to each other.” They returned to the inside of the house. Edwards and Hunter started cooking dinner in the kitchen, while the others entertained the kids. 

“We don’t have to stay on watch, not like before. We have several layers of traps out there.” Merle stated. “And we are stringing the hubcaps and cans first thing tomorrow, around the outside of the boards. I think we ought to be alright. Only going out when we need food.” 

Daryl nodded. Carl and Enid were on the couch, looking around. “It is so empty.”

“It will be alright.” Carol said after a moment. “We just keep on like we always do. Our family might be apart, but both halves are VERY strong and very brave. They will be fine, and win Alexandria back, then we will go home.”

“Carol is right, this is only temporary. Dad knows what he is doing.” Hunter’s voice floated to them from the kitchen. For the time being the whole lot of them had moved to the living room, putting the beds and the birthing equipment down there. Not wanting to risk being separate from each other with their shrunk numbers.

Their first night separated no one slept very well. As the sun rose, Merle rose. “We are going huntin, ‘mone Carol.” 

Daryl nodded after him, he could understand Merle taking Carol hunting, and she needed to learn how to track. Both Carl and Hunter were good at it. Edwards was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the group. As the group made their way into the kitchen, Edwards placed oatmeal in front of everyone. Baby Hershel in Hunter’s arms already working on a bottle of goat milk. “There is something we need to discuss.” Edwards said solemnly. Hunter nodded at him. “After talking with Hunter and juggling our options, I do not have as much of a background in child delivery as other people. All the books Hunter, Carol, and I have poured over suggest for our situation – a homebirth and no medicine with her body size and knowing that the babies are head down and ready any day now… that she deliver standing.”

Enid, Carl, Sam, and Daryl looked at him. “How does that work?” Daryl asked carefully.

“I stand, you sort of support me, Carol and Enid sit beneath me, and sort of catch. Gravity helps, and it should limit the pain.” Hunter told him, rubbing his shoulder.

“This is safe?” Carl asked.

“As safe, maybe safer, than her lying on her back and pushing, which would cause a lot of stress and pain on her, which with us so reduced if she were screaming her head off would be a problem.” Edwards took a large bite of oatmeal.

“This is why Carol went hunting.” Enid said finally.

“Not only hunting gathering some herbs and stuff. Hunter’s body cannot go on for much longer, she is running out of room.” Edwards watched as a silent Hunter held baby Hershel’s body. Chance and Judith were sitting on the table eating their oatmeal and listening to the adults. Sam was between Edwards and Carol at the table. The maybe five year old and three year old were best buds, and always playing. They talked frequently, and Enid enjoyed reading to them now more than ever, she was teaching them to read alongside Hunter.

“Hunter, I will do whatever we need to do.” Enid said, rubbing Hunter’s shoulder.  
Hunter was carefully watching Daryl as he was thinking over what they had said. “We should practice the supporting bit.” He said after a moment. “See how long we can be in the position before we get tired.”

“Not a bad idea.” Edwards agreed.

“After breakfast?” Carl suggested.

0-0-0

Merle and Carol returned midday with a deer and a stringer of squirrels. “We have been waiting on you.” Enid said smiling at Carol. 

“Going to practice.” Hunter explained.

Merle looked at them confused, then recalled what he and Carol had talked about in the woods. “Come on Carl, bring Chance and Judy, yawl can help me clean the animals.” Merle took them out on to the front porch, where the deer was strung up and the squirrels were laid out. 

Daryl was nervous about this, just the practicing made him worry. He watched as she squatted, and leaned back against him, he let his arms fall around her, holding onto her under her breast. Carol and Enid rested on their knees in front of her. Edwards was checking the ultrasound machine, and nodded his approval at the overall position. He moved his hands around, checking her body, and sank back on his heels. “This will work, you need to start wearing your dresses without leggings, though, so when the time comes you don’t ruin your pants.” Edwards said finally.

Carol and Enid stood, and joined the others on the porch. Edwards watched as Daryl and Hunter talked. They probably could stay like that all day. When they finally did move, Daryl scooped her up because her legs were hurting, and he carried her to the couch, where he sank down and pulled her into his lap. He buried his face in her neck, “I’m scared.” He whispered it softly, letting her skin catch his words.

“I am too, but we will make it together, I promise.” She rested against him. They knew really they were not safe here, but they were in no more danger here than they would have been on the road to Alexandria. 

0-0-0

The days moved from cold spring to warm summer. The heat moving into the house, and forcing them to open windows during the day. Daryl and Merle were out hunting, Hunter was working on cleaning the clothing when she felt a sharp pain. For the last two days she had had small contractions, according to Edwards, but whatever this was, it was by far the most painful thing she had ever experienced. Enid was in the living room with all three little ones, Carl and Edwards were on the porch watching for walkers and Carol was upstairs, bringing down what was left of their supplies, the ever silent Sam helping her. Hunter took a shaky breath, and stepped back. Water pooling at her feet. “CAROL!” Her voice sounded strain, another sharp pain racked her body. 

Carol rushed down the stairs and looked in on her, “Hunter?”

Her whole body was contorted, and she looked at Carol horrified. “CARL! EDWARDS!” 

Enid put baby Hershel in his crib, and rushed into the kitchen. Carl and Edwards by their side momentarily. “Get her to the living room, next to the machine, her water broke.” 

“Sam, you keep Hershel, Chance, and Judith in the kitchen, keep the entertained.” Carol ordered, Sam snapped to it. 

0-0-0

Carl was behind her, supporting her, Enid and Carol on the ground in front of her, her dress knotted in Carl’s hands as he held it and her up. His face was pressed into her hair as he whispered words of encouragement. Each contraction wrecked her body, making her growl and pant. Edwards was on the floor between Carol and Enid, checking her body, looking at the position of the babies on the ultrasound machine. 

“One more big push, Hunter, and the first one will crown.” Hunter groaned, pushing, her hands tightening on Carl’s thighs behind her. Sweat covering her body. She pushed hard, her body pushing against Carl, he tightened his hold on her, and continued chanting that she was doing a good job in her ear. “Here we go,” she heard Edwards, “Come on Hunter, push.” 

She did as he commanded her, pressure building, and scream erupting from her lips as the first baby’s shoulders pushed through her, Edwards carefully guided the little girl through her mother’s opening, and then handed her to Carol. Carol was quick using her fingers to wiped off her nose and mouth, then patting her butt hard, the small bundle wailed, scared. “Ok, Hunter, breathe a minute and then we are going to start pushing again.” Edwards looked up, she nodded her understanding, and rested briefly against Carl. He pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“You are doing so good, so good.” Carl told her as he felt her body bracing for a deep contraction, she yelped, sinking her fingernails back into his thighs as she withered in pain. 

“OK, Hunter, push.” Edwards was so amazed by her, she was standing, fluid and able to talk. Her body withered again, another contraction taking her by force, she pushed, feeling the pressure building. She choked out a sob. “Good… Hunter, one more big push, and I can pull her the rest of the way out, like I did the first.” Edwards didn’t know if she heard him or not, she let out a loud scream, and pushed hard. The second baby's head was cleared, and shoulders showing. Edwards guided the small form out, then handed her to Enid. Enid followed what she had saw Carol do, and after freeing the child’s airways and swatting her on the butt she cried out too. Edwards was checking Hunter over. “I don’t know how, but you didn’t tear anything.” He remember having to stitch Maggie up, she had hemorrhaged. He cut both babies umbilical cords, and tied them off in quick movements. They would both be outies. 

He wondered momentarily if it was from being raped so frequently before, if her body could just take it. He stood, and pressed down on her stomach, Carl looked at him confused. There was a plop on the floor, the placenta dropping from body. He checked her once more, and certain she was not torn, he helped her slip on underwear, lined with pads to prevent her from bleeding through everything. 

She was out, in Carl’s arms, her head tilted to the side, and her breathing soft. Carl picked her form up and laid her on the couch. Edwards checked over the two small babies, and cleaned them off. Suctioning out their mouths and noses to make extra sure all was wall. Carol and Enid quickly put the small babies in cloth diapers and warm clothes. They peeled the sweat covered dress off Hunter, only in her underwear she rested her head on the couch, closing her eyes.   
Edwards was shaking her, “You have to get them to breastfeed, or they won’t suckle correctly. Come on Hunter!” He slapped her face, her eyes open and narrowed. She took one than the other, each taking to suckling quickly then feeding. 

Once full they both closed their little eyes and nodded off. Carl looked at the little forms asleep now in their cribs, bundled up and warm. Carol brought little Hershel to her, “Hunter.” Edwards woke her once more. Baby Hershel was almost four months old, and hungry the goat milk was nice, but it wasn’t something he liked, he took to her breast quickly, feeding until he was full.   
After he was burped, he conked right out, Carol laying him in his bed. Enid helped Hunter into a loose shirt, and a pair of her leggings. She was fast asleep, completely exhausted, Carl laid her down better on the couch, and covered her with a blanket. He took a seat in front of the three littlest babies in their cribs. Enid took Sam, Chance, and Judith onto the front porch to play, Carol coming out after her.

0-0-0

Merle and Daryl were on a specific mission. They needed more stuff for the first aid kits they had, and they needed formula, and some baby friendly foods. Hershel was growing and needed more protein. More fruits, more everything. They were also supposed to get seeds if they could. 

Four packs filled between the two of them they headed back towards home. Merle was quiet on their walk. “I want to make a move on Carol, see if I can get her to do more than kiss me.” 

Daryl looked at the ground and felt uncomfortable with how this discussion was going. “So, do it.” 

“Do it?” Merle asked, confused.

“Just… kiss her and don’t stop. Just don’t be like Ed was to her, don’t beat her like dad did mom, did us.” Daryl was careful in picking his words. Since they fought at the ABC store both brothers had been much nicer to each other and those around them. Merle had thrown himself headlong into making a good father to Chance showing him snares, how to kill, and how to take out walkers.   
Daryl had spent his time focused on Hunter. “Daryl.” Merle was angry. “I ain’t him.”

“I know, but you see how I love Hunter, and I still bruise her.” Daryl had kissed her so forcefully two days ago, her shoulders where he had gripped on to her were blackened with a bruise this morning. 

“Yeah, everyone sees it. We know it ain’t abuse, but it would make some folks question.” Merle grumbled.

“Yeah, so will our age difference.” Daryl still wasn’t sure what she saw in him, but she melted his heart, and made him feel like his past was just something he didn’t need anymore. She was the proof that he was a good man. He missed Rick, and his leadership. But in his absence, it was clear that Daryl was their leader.

They broke through the tree line, Daryl instantly paused, Hunter was supposed to be hanging clothes out to dry by now, they had a routine and they stuck to it. She wasn’t outside. Carol was hanging the clothes on the line. Judith and Chance playing around her and Enid as both women worked. Sam standing guard, rifle on his shoulder not far from them. Sam was never on guard. Edwards was on the front porch, he looked tired. When Edwards saw him he waved at him frantically.

Daryl’s heart stopped. Something was wrong. Merle could read his body language. “IS SHE OK?” Daryl screamed as he pushed his way past their alarms and boards.

“She is ok, and so are your babies.” Edwards smiled at him, as he clambered onto the porch. “Carl helped her, supported her. They are all asleep now, baby Hershel too.” Edwards told him.

Daryl’s heart sank. He had missed the birth of his daughters. He lingered by the doorway. “Can I?” He asked after a moment.

“Go on!” Carol shouted. 

0-0-0

Daryl moved into the house quietly. Carl raised his head from the couch, he was sitting in front of Hunter, his back pressed against the front of the couch, his head tilted back. All three cribs in front of him. When he saw Daryl he nodded.

“Thank you.” Daryl helped him up, and hugged him, “Thank you.”

“I love her too, she needed help. I would do anything for a family member, especially my sister.” Carl whispered, baby Hershel was stirring, so Carl scooped him up, and headed outside.

Daryl looked first at the small little bundles sleeping in the cribs. They looked awful squishy and fragile, just like Judith had looked when he first held her. He sank down, and touched each little one’s face, gently, the both wiggled at his touch. “They are small.” Hunter whispered. 

He looked at her, she was smiling. Her eyes aglow, she looked exhausted. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be, it was ok. We did it. They are here.” Hunter smiled warmly at him, making his whole body warm instantly.

“They are beautiful little asskickers like their aunt, like their mother.” He touched Hunter’s face, brushing some of her shaggy short hair from her face. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her lips. “You did wonderful, darlin’.” 

She smiled at him, and pushed herself up on her arms, then moved so she was him. Daryl gently lifted one of the babies and handed her to Hunter, then he lifted the other, and sand down on the couch next to Hunter. He watched her lay the little one on her lap, and reposition her, then hold her, so they could both see each twin's face, and the twins were looking at each other. “This one, she has mismatched eyes like me.” Hunter told him, motioning towards the one in his arms.

Daryl felt the tears in his eyes. The hand not holding his little one, soon covered his nose and eyes as he wiped tears from them. “Oh, Gawd, Hunter.” He breathed. “I love you so much,”

“I told you someday someone would give you little girls of your own.” She rested her head against his shoulder, he pressed his arm around her, and together they held their little ones. Merle slipped in and smiled. “Wanna hold one?”

Merle paled. “Ain’t never held a baby, that size.” Carol laughed behind him, settling her arms around him. “Everyone’s in for the night in a minute, and we are gonna eat.”

0-0-0

They moved the mattress to the center of the living room. Hunter and Daryl put all three cribs at the top edge of the mattress. As the babies woke in the night, Hunter rose to feed them. Daryl woke every time they moved, it was terrifying.   
As the sun rose Edwards was amazed to find Hunter making breakfast. Merle had brought in some rabbits that morning and she had made some sort of stew. Daryl was fast asleep, and so were the little ones. Carl and Enid were snuggled up on one couch. Judith, Sam, and Chance on the other. Edwards had put his cot directly behind the couch that Enid and Carl were sleeping on. As the mattress Daryl and Hunter slept on ended, another lay in the opposite manner, sideways, where Carol was still sleeping. Merle was keeping an eye on her. 

“You are different from Maggie.” Edward's voice made her jump.

“She is tough as nails.” Merle growled. 

“Higher pain tolerance.” Hunter suggested.

“Different mindsets, maybe? Maggie just wanted to lay down and whine.” Edwards muttered.

“I don’t have a rest bone.” Hunter laughed. Merle smiled as the stew was done, and she poured out some for everyone. She sank down in the kitchen chair. “A little weak though.” She laughed. 

Daryl jolted awake, hearing one of the little ones whimper. “HUNTER.” His voice sounded panicked, she drifted back into the room, his stew in hand, and she handed it to him, then scooped up the little one, helping her feed. She fed all three, and then returned to her laid down position next to Daryl.

“We need to name them.” She declared. 

“I think the one with mismatched eyes like you, I’d like to call her Beth.” Daryl had thought about it for a while, and he was hoping that Hunter would agree.  
Hunter smiled. “I like Beth, I miss our old Beth. That is fine by me Beth Dixon. The other, what about Fawn?” As she said it Daryl smiled.

“Beth and Fawn Dixon.” The words sounded right on his lips. “They need middle names.”

“What’s your middle name?” Hunter asked amused. 

“William, was my dad’s name.”

“Daryl William Dixon.” She let the words roll off her tongue.

“What’s yours?”

“James.” She said it softly, “Dad really wanted a son.”

“Hunter James Grimes Dixon.” 

“Just Hunter James Dixon.” She laughed at him.

“What about Fawn Lori Dixon, Lori after Judith and Carl’s mom, and…” His voice trailed off.

“Skylar” Hunter started, “My mom’s name… Beth Skylar.”

Daryl nodded, kissing her lips. Holding both girls in his arms as she took the bowl from him to the kitchen. He watched her move gently and carefully. He looked down at the two pink faces and kissed each one on the forehead. His girls, these were his girls. 

He had three girls to protect, four if he counted Judith, five with Enid. He chuckled to himself and whispered to the two little girls, “Little girls are gonna be the death of me.”


	24. Chapter 24 - To Be, OR Not To Be

Maggie missed Hershel, and Rick could see it on her face. “I know, leaving them behind is hard, but Hunter wouldn’t have made it out here, and you remember how hard it was with Judith.” Rick patted her arm, and moved forward. They followed behind him. Morgan and Spencer kept to the far sides, Rosita and Tara brought up the back of them. Michonne watched those around her. 

“Rick, what if something happens and we don’t make it back to them.” Aaron said finally.

“They know what to do if we are not back by winter.” Rick explained, moving through the forest. Daryl had given him the best directions that he could to get them back to Alexandria. 

“What exactly is that?” Maggie asked, keeping pace with Glenn.

“Well, if anything goes bad, we are all going to meet back in Georgia – King County where me, Morgan, Carl came from.” Michonne looked at him surprised.  
“That is a long trip for them with all the kids.” Spencer said after some thought.

“I know, which is exactly why we won’t be failing.” Rick told them.

Abraham and Sasha shared a look. Gabriel sighed, “Rick, none of us like leaving them. We agreed because logically this is the correct answer. If we can do what you want us to do, take back Alexandria and destroy Negan, than it will be for the better. On the off chance we can not kill Negan, and we can not win against him, will we be headed back to the cabin?” 

“Yes, if we can not take on Negan we will force the other Alexandrian’s to come with us, and we will return to King County, we will find a safe place, we will make a life. Even if we have to rebuild a place like Woodbury.” Silence consumed the group. 

Traveling on foot was not something that they enjoyed, but from Chapel Hill to Alexandria, it should only take one to two weeks to make it. Daryl had mapped out places to stop, and places where they should be able to get water. He and Merle had good skills, Rick trusted them.

0-0-0

By their ninth day on the road, everyone missed their hidden away house. Rosita, Tara, and Sasha talked about Hunter, wondering aloud what the babies would be like, what their names would be. Rick sighed, he missed his kids. All he wanted to do was get this over with, but each day brought new challenges. There were increased numbers of walkers, and each night they feared they would lose one of their own. 

0-0-0

They found themselves at the broke down house where Rick had stashed a gun once before. “We make camp here tonight.” Rick told them. As they settled in, Eric and Aaron took first watch. They woke to screams. Eric had been bitten. 

Aaron was by his side, a dead walker on the ground, tears falling from both men’s eyes. “Oh, Aaron, we both knew this would happen, and that it would be me.” Eric said finally.

“Eric.” Aaron sobbed.

“Kill me, do it before I change. I don’t ever want to be a walker.” Eric gently rubbed Aaron’s face, kissing him one last time.

“I can’t.” Aaron moaned, tears spilling from his eyes, he stood, and walked numbly back to camp. 

Abraham lowered himself beside Eric, Rick watching him, and embedded the knife in his skull. The last thing Eric ever saw was the love of his life walking away from him. 

They didn’t sleep the rest of the night. Aaron cried, he sobbed. He vomited to the point that Rick wondered if maybe they shouldn’t outright kill him then.


	25. Chapter 25 - I Vote Daryl

Nothing good ever lasted. Merle held his shoulder to him, pain making him grunt. Carl was supporting him as they made their way through the forest. Once again, it was people not walkers who threatened them. He was worried. Daryl, Enid, and Carol were in town, which meant Edwards and Hunter were their only chance of defense. The men behind them were gaining. 

Hunter heard the call of the whippoorwill, and darted into the yard, her assault rifle up, and shoulder. Her babies were almost two weeks old. She caught sight of Merle and Carl breaking through the tree line. As they neared, she realized something was wrong. “EDWARDS GUN.” She barked. Edwards in the house grabbed the other assault rifle and made his way to the porch. All the children were on the porch. Judith napping in the swing, Chance playing with cars they had found, and the three little ones in their cribs fed and asleep.

Five men trailed Merle and Carl, as they neared them, Hunter shot two of them men, then a third. Edwards raised his rifle, and clipped one of the men. Hunter took out the fifth completely. She walked carefully towards the one not dead. “Is there more of you?”

He shook his head no. They were in leather, jackets pulled tight to them. “You claimers?”

He nodded. Sam shot him in the head. 

She motioned for Carl, he had deposited Merle on the porch, and Edwards had passed him his gun. Carl reached her on the hillside. “Let’s get them back to the tree line?”

Carl nodded. It took the three of them to move one body, this was going to be slow process. Hunter groaned as they tossed the first body into the brush, and made their way back to the others. As they picked up the bodies they took turns pushing blades into temples or eye sockets. 

It took them the better part of three hours, Hunter was still weak from delivering the twins, and Carl had been running with Merle all morning, Sam was small and under developed. 

“What happened?” Hunter asked, leaning against them both.

“We pushed further into the woods than normal, and stumbled upon a cabin. They were in the cabin. Merle tried to make nice with them, but they saw through us, no packs, nothing that said we were on the road.” Carl pushed his arm around her, and held her up.

“He’s been shot,” Edwards tells her as they reach the porch.

“I know.” Carl snapped at him. His one eye dancing, irritated.

“Did you see what happened?” He shook his head no, “It happened on the bad side, didn’t it?” He nodded again.

She hugged him, resting her head on his chest. Carl rested his back on the porch railing, letting Hunter lean against him. She was exhausted. She couldn’t do too much without being exhausted. She and Carl moved the children inside the house, then the three of them maneuvered Merle’s large form to the mattress he shared with Carol. Hunter had Carl check the house, and Edwards secure everything that could be locked except the front door. 

0-0-0

Daryl felt it more than saw it, there was blood on the lawn, and two windows not normally covered covered. He led Carol and Enid to the porch his gun out. 

Edwards opened the door slowly. “Merle was shot.” He looked pale.

“Hunter killed the claimers.” Carl explained when everyone was inside.

“How many?” Daryl asked quickly they came in fives or nines.

“Five.” Carl told him, as they moved into the living room. 

Hunter was playing with the children, all five of the little ones around her as she read to them. Merle was listening to the story, his eyes on the ceiling. Before he could register what was happening, Carol was on him, kissing him. “DON’T GET SHOT!” She snapped, kissing him a little more forcefully than needed. She looked at him, his metal case off his wrist. 

“Hunter is cleaning it. Got a lot of blood on it.” He explained. 

Daryl looked at his wife, a smile peaking across his face. He dropped down next to her, looking at his daughters, kissing Hunter’s face, He dug in his pack and produced several small outfits in pink and purple. She smiled at him, then he kissed her again. Once more he broke the kiss, tugging out some outfits for Hershel. “Got some for the big ‘uns too.” He tossed some clothes towards Chance, and then handed Hunter some he meant for Judith.

“Good job, darlin.” She kissed his jaw, and pressed against him.

Enid clung to Carl. “I’m glad you’re ok.” She whispered to him, kissing his cheek. Carl smiled and turned his head towards her, tilting it slightly so he could see her with his good eye. She kissed him for real, for the first time in many days. Letting his arms hold her tight. 

Edwards coughed, “And once again I am the only one. Only one without someone.”

Sam quirked a smile. 

“Edwards, we can kidnap you a woman if you like?” She was trying to be funny.  
The group laughed together, and turned in for the night. Daryl and Carol on watch duty.

0-0-0

The days sort of blended together after that, they didn’t talk about the others, not like they should. It was not until midsummer, with the babies all growing and beautiful, that Hunter brought them up. “I was hoping dad would be back by now.”

Daryl paused, his heart racing. “There is a chance they won’t come back, darlin’.” He laced his fingers through hers, and kissed her knuckles. 

“I…” She faulted. Her eyes locking with Carl.

“No, dad will find us. Not everyone will, but dad will.” Carl said after a moment. 

“It’s been how long?” Edwards asked.

Carol sighed, “It’s been 34 days since they left. The twins are a little over a month old.” 

“It took us a while to get here.” Enid whispered.

“And it will probably take them a while to get home, and get settled.” Merle gruffed.

Daryl sighed, letting them decide as family that the outcome would be positive was fine by him. But he knew the truth, so did Rick. Going back was a mistake. All Rick wanted to do was get more supplies and convince the people to come back, when they mapped it out, it would take ten days if they moved slow to get back to Alexandria, three days to do what they needed, and ten more days to get back. They were late, and Daryl was getting anxious. He rested his head on Hunter’s and sighed. 

0-0-0

Everyone else was asleep, and tonight they boarded the door. Daryl laid with his head on Hunter’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. “I know…” She whispered, “That they were only supposed to get stuff and come back, make it look like they tried for the Alexandrians.” Daryl stiffened and looked at her. “I know my dad. I know you.” 

“Hunter… you know then that they are late.” Daryl spoke the words carefully.

“Yes I do, and I know that that means we have maybe five months here before we have to get on the road again. All the little ones are sleeping through the night now. Judith is afraid of the monsters, and Chance can use a knife pretty well.” Hunter was rambling off the things she thought were important. 

“When the time comes we will get a vehicle, maybe two, and go.” He told her, kissing her hair. 

She rested even closer to him, then a mischievous smile marked her lips. She climbed on top of him, quietly, kissing his lips forcefully, nipping at his bottom lip, dropping kisses down his chest, moving down his body, kissing and nipping at his skin. Daryl had taken to sleeping without a shirt on, he was comfortable here with these people. She paused, playing with his nipples, nipping and pinching. She smiled to herself as she heard him groan. She unbuttoned his pants, and pulled them down a little bit. 

Daryl sucked in his breath, trying not to moan. They had not played, or even done anything of this nature lately. He was ok with that, he loved just kissing her and being with her. She slipped his pants down, carefully, smiling hard when she realized he was not wearing any boxers. She smiled when his manhood stood at attention, she ran her fingers up and down his shaft, tickling him. She flicked the tip with her tongue, then engulfed the head with her mouth. Daryl squirmed underneath her. He bucked his hips, catching her off guard, forcing his penis further into her mouth than she had been prepared, she moaned around him, dipping her head, swirling her tongue around him, alternating between swirling and sucking. He bucked his hips, his hands fisting in her hair, groaning, he bucked into her mouth. 

Between her sucking and licking, taking his thrust into her mouth, he felt it, his orgasm rocking both of them. He spilled his seed into her mouth, grunting hard, his head forced back into the mattress, his hips off the bed. She flicked his head one last time, and raised her body up, kissing him gently. Daryl groaned into her kiss. Daryl pulled her hard, up to his face. “Can I touch ya?” He breathed, growling.

“I think so, go easy at first.” She whispered into him.

Daryl pulled his pants up, buttoning his pants, and rolled onto his side, her on his back beside him. He kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth, fighting for dominance. He trailed kisses along her jaw. Then back to her mouth, biting her lower lip, and kissing her with a starving hunger she had never felt before, he slipped his hand slowly down her body, between her breast, and then down her stomach. Into her leggings, he brushed across her lips the wetness fueling his fire. He rubbed her clit, smooth circular motions, his calloused hands sending shivers up her spine. 

He broke their kiss, and kissed down to her neck, then bit hard where shoulder and collarbone meet. As he sank his teeth in, he slipped two fingers into her tight core, her hips bucking against him, She moved with him, he pushed in far, curving his fingers as he pushed, hitting something deep inside her that made her quiver. She rocked against him, and he smiled into her skin. Neither had pleasured the other in these methods before, he remember hearing Merle talk about this, and he figured Hunter was a master with her mouth from her life before. 

He alternated, rubbing her sweet nub and slipping his fingers into her, she was panting, biting her own lip as he sucked the spot he had been biting. He added a third finger and it was more than enough to send her over the edge, her hips jerking up, and her muscles contracting around him, her body went rigid and he felt the pooling of her cum on his fingers and his palm. 

He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed more, and she knew it when he looked at her. He drug her up from the bed, and pulled her into the kitchen, He drug her pants down the rest of the way, and unbuttoned his pants letting them fall. “Daryl,” Her voice rasped. “You can take me, the way they did… I need you to.”   
He didn’t need to be told twice, he bent her forward, over the counter, and pushed her legs apart. He lined himself up, running his manhood up and down against her slit. In one quick motion he slipped into her, her body accepting him, engulfing him fully. Tightening around him, pulsing. He thrust hard, moaning and gripping her hips too tightly, he knew in the back of his mind that he would bruise her. 

Each thrust got harder, faster, making her dig her nails into his hands over her hips, biting her lower lip, each thrust hitting spots inside her she didn’t knew she had. She fell over the ledge first, her whole body shaking, her body clamping around him, he stilled, letting her come down from her high.

She breathed in deeply, and looked back at him, “Do what you need to do, darlin’.” She moaned.

Daryl didn’t know what happened, something fell into him, he slapped her ass hard, making her jump, her eyes showed that it hurt, but she winked back at him. He pulled her hips hard against him, and thrust into her in a frenzie. With each thrust, he spanked her hard, hard enough he knew she was crying but he couldn’t stop. He jerked as she felt him cum, burying himself deep within her.   
He fell forward on her, and kissed her neck, nuzzling her neck. “Hunter, I am sorry.” He breathed, he chanced a glance down, and realized he had left a clear handprint on her butt, his fingers and palmed outlined. He ran his hands up and down her spine, and slipped out of her. He pulled his pants up, carefully, and helped her slip off the counter.

Tears stained her cheeks, as she turned around to look at him, his heart sank. “Daryl…” Her voice trailed off, “That didn’t hurt too bad.” She kissed him, softly, then pulled up her pants.

He sighed, “I don’t… I don’t know why I….” But he did know, and he hated himself for it. His father would slap and spank him while raped him. 

“Daryl, it’s ok. You always love me hard, I can take it, I promise.” Hunter ran her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. 

“Did I hurt you, you ain’t long had…” His voice trailed off.

“No, that didn’t hurt, and the spanking didn’t hurt badly either, it just startled me.” Hunter smiled, he led her back to bed, and laid down, tugging her with him. 

“I am sorry.” She knew he would be tore up about this for a while. Their first two times had been so innocent and sweet, their third time had been after finding out she was pregnant, and after that it had subsided. He was so pent up with frustration she had expected him to do something harsh to her, and if spanking was it, she could live with that, she kissed him and rested her head on his chest. 

She had just nodded off to sleep when Beth and Fawn both cried out, she scooped them both up, placing Fawn on her lap, and pulling her shirt up, she helped Fawn connect, then Beth. They nursed together better than separate. Daryl watched, it was a reminder to him, that she was everything he needed, the way she could go from his lover to their nurturing mother. 

0-0-0

Merle led Carol upstairs, pulling her along, and finding the first open room, he pushed her in, and shut the door behind them. Everyone else was on the front porch cleaning a stringer of squirrels Carl and Daryl had brought home. Merle pressed her against the wall, kissing her with a fever she had not felt before, he tugged her into his arms, pressing his hardness against her, pressing hard kisses, rough kisses on her skin. 

0-0-0

Edwards pulled Hunter aside, “Are you ok? Any pains from labor?” He had noticed she was limping a bit, and that she didn’t want to set.

“Labor no, love, yes.” Edwards understood. 

“That is why you two went into the kitchen.” His voice trailed off and he looked amused.

“Edwards, was that safe?” Hunter suddenly looked worried.

“Without birth control or a condom, probably not, clearly you and Daryl are fertile. But it’s been a month, you have healed good and looked good at last appointment we had.” Edwards smiled at her.

“Damn… Didn’t even think…” Her voice trailed off. She smiled at Beth and Fawn, picking them up, holding them to her. Daryl had little Hershel in his arms, the only male baby he had ever known. Bouncing him and feeding him some of the applesauce they had rounded up. Sam had taken Chance and Judith outside and the trio were playing in the grass. She stood beside Daryl, smiling at him. “If you think about it in town.” Her voice dropped off.

“Condoms.” Daryl whispered it to her, then kissed her lips. “Hunter, if we end up leaving here, Hershel and Judith and Sam will be ours too, won’t they?”

“I think we have to share Judy with Carl and Enid.” She said softly, snuggling the twins in her arms. Enid and Carl were in the woods, picking berries, everyone was giving Merle his desired space.

0-0-0

He growled at her, pushing into her hard. Carol moaned his name, over and over again, driving him on. His hand on her throat, his other elbow supporting most of his weight on the bed as he pumped into her. Carol had forgotten what it felt like to be filled, her body tight around Merle. He growled out her name, as he spilled into her core, her hips jerked as she followed him over the cliff, her body clenching around him, she yelped in shock. Ed had never made her orgasm not once, and Merle’s first attempt he had her panting and growling his name, rocking her hips, trying her damndest to get him further into her.

0-0-0

Enid and Carl had returned with raspberries. Hunter helped Chance and Judy get their own handfuls of berries, and situated on the porch, eating them. Sam grabbed a handful and turned the corner of his shirt up to hold them, he shared lovingly with Chance and Judy. Beth, Fawn, and Hershel laid comfortably in their cribs. Carl hugged Enid to him, and they watched the sun set. They were becoming a family, a unit within Rick’s overall family. 

Hunter rested her head against Daryl’s shoulder, and sighed. Edwards grabbed a handful of berries for himself. He liked being with them, the kids. And they were defiantly Rick’s wayward kids. At some point Edwards had realized that Merle and Daryl were just big kids, and Rick understood that too. They were loyal and would do whatever was needed to protect the younger kids. Edwards watched them, and enjoyed being around them.

They were not like the others, always vying to be the hero, they just wanted to be alone, left alone, and rest. They killed walkers as they needed to, whenever they came close to them. They killed humans that came too close to them. But for the most part they were content to be in the house, together, working together.

0-0-0

They lost track of the days, they fell into a routine, and they enjoyed the simplicity of the group they were in. The children never wanted for anything, but like all good things, they simply cannot last. Fear had been in Hunter’s heart since the day that Merle was shot, there were people around… As the leaves started to fall, there was no rain, none for almost eleven nights. Then it happened. Flames licking at the eco house. 

The moon was high in the night sky, as the large tree engulfed in flames fell into the backside of the house. Enid grabbed Hershel, Hunter grabbed Fawn and clutched Sam’s hand hard enough the boy thought it was going to break, Daryl grabbed Beth, Carol grabbed Judith, Merle grabbed Chance, Carl and Edwards grabbed as many packs as they could, everyone grabbed their weapons and made their way from the fire, watching in horror as it destroyed the house, taking with it any chance they had of staying and waiting on Rick. Hunter’s heart sank when she heard the crying of the goats, they couldn’t be helped though, not now.

Daryl numbly led them back to the small town. There was a motel they could crash at, if it was empty. He handed Beth to Carl and tapped on the door. Nothing on the other side, he keeled in front of the door, and picked the lock. It had been stripped the whole room, but at least it was four walls and a roof. Enid cried, hard. All the children were asleep and placed on the bed, the only bed in the room. Hunter pushed her face in her hands. Daryl and Merle stood guard. Carol paced and Carl rested against the wall, Hunter on one side of him and Enid on the other.

“In the morning we will find a way to leave Rick and message.” Hunter heard Daryl tell Merle before she closed her eyes, sleep settling into her body. 

0-0-0

In the morning the sun rose, and they saw for the first time the damage done by fire from the previous night. The forest around them were completely burnt out, the only thing that saved the motel was the fact that black top surrounded it fully.

Carol and Enid rigged a carrier so that Hunter could carry Beth on her back and Fawn on her front at the same time. Carl held tight to Enid’s hand. Enid also bore a carrier with Hershel on her. Chance walked with his hand squeezed tightly in Merles, and Judith secured in a carrier on Carol’s back. Sam had decided to hold Daryl’s hand, although Daryl had made a face about it, in the end he accepted it. The side of the motel was mostly white, so they searched the town for paint, and found it. Pink paint, Daryl opened the paint can, and Hunter dipped her fingers in.

She wrote in careful big letters, “RICK GRIMES AND FAMILY: WE ARE ALIVE, WE ARE GOING HOME, SEE YOU THERE. – WE LOVE YOU”

She stood back and looked at her handiwork. She had no clue if they would ever see the rest of their family again or not, she hoped so. She laced her fingers into Daryl’s, their crossbows in their other hands, and headed off down the road. 

“So, we need a dictator on the road.” Hunter said carefully.

“I vote Daryl.” Merle said from behind them.

“I second that.” Enid chimed in.

“It’s agreed then.” Carol laughed, letting her hand fall into Chance’s other, knife drawn just in case. 

“Thanks, I guess.” Daryl had no clue what he was doing and no clue what Rick would do other than keep his family alive. He didn’t know what else to do. Winter would be upon them soon, and that was not something he wanted to deal with, not with his kids to take care of. He looked over his shoulder, five little ones, a preteen, two teenagers, his wife, his brother, and his best female friend, he had a lot more responsibility than he ever wanted, but the more he thought on it the more he liked it.


	26. Chapter 26 - Jack, My Boy

Between Hunter, Daryl, and Merle they picked an easy enough path back to Georgia. They didn’t follow the path perfectly, instead they relied on some memories Hunter had of traveling, and some Enid had. It was Enid who brought up Kings Mountain Reservoir. “We could rest there a couple days, there is an old cabin on the lake, next to the docks.”

Hunter nodded at her, and the made their way through the forest surrounding the lake, a full day’s walk later they found the wooded lake house, situated right on the water. Once Carl and Merle cleared it, they all entered. It smelled old, and it was clear no one had been there for some time. “It will last us a day or two.” Daryl mused, “Best turn in, darlin’” He kissed Hunter’s forehead and watched as she, Enid, and Carol spaced the kids out between them, each woman protecting the young.

At first light Merle woke him, panicked. Hunter and Carol were nowhere to be found. Daryl darted out the front door, and looked across the water, several yards away he saw them both in the early morning light, waist deep in the water, something between them. After several minutes the two women moved together, binding the tops of whatever they held together, and started moving towards shore. He realized what they had been doing the moment they came out of the water. Between them a fishing net, and in it, several fish.

His mouth watered, he could not remember the last time he had fish of any sort. “Mere, get the stove up and going, we are gonna have fish!”

Enid, Sam, Carl, Merle, and Edwards were excited, fish was not something you get to eat often during the apocalypse. Something about waiting on the river bank for a fish to be on your line sort of just invited walkers to devour you.  
Daryl helped scale the fish. Merle chopped their heads off, enjoying it a tad too much. Carol dug out the one pan they had packed in emergencies. Soon, the smell of fish lofted through the cabin, all their mouths watering in anticipation. Hunter carefully pulled the meat off the bones of the fish for Judith and Chance, not wanting to risk either one swallowing a bone.

“We marked the trees, with the pink pant, so if they had to follow up, they would know we are here.” Carl said as they ate, so hungry, the adults sucking the meat off the bone.

“You suggest we stay here, bub?” Hunter asked, wiping her mouth.

“Yes, I am, if Daryl is ok with it?” Carl watched as Hunter peeled meat from the bone, mushing it up some, and letting baby Hershel eat on it. He had his first teeth, and was nearing six months old. He chewed the meat the best he could, and swallowed it down.

Daryl had one of the larger fish in his hands, sucking the meat from the spine, he could feel the juices from cooking running down his face. “Hunter.” He grunted, “Could we eat like this while we stay on?”

“I think so, we can net fish every other day, if we do it too frequently, we could deplete the fish.” Hunter told him, letting almost two month old Fawn and Beth rest against her legs, Hershel was setting up on his own now, and he was against her ankles, his little fist reaching for handfuls of fish and whimpering when it took her too long to pull it from the bone.

“Then we stay, a week or so, build our bodies back up and head back out on the road.” Daryl told them.

Merle was thinking about things, he looked at Daryl, “We can’t build this place up for the winter.”

“No, sadly we can’t, it’s just not safe on the water.” Hunter knew that Edwards and Enid had been hopeful.

They had not seen as many walkers in the past couple days, and when there was an absence it always seemed to mean a herd. Daryl wanted to wait a week, if a Herd was coming it would be within that time range. “We build up minor protection, and he hope for the best.” He said after a spell.

0-0-0

For the next two days they sharpened spikes and forced them into the ground. Each about five inches apart in a semi-circle around the cabin. The front part of the cabin reached the water’s edge, and it was a straight drop into twenty foot of water. More often than not Enid remained inside with the children. 

Edwards remained amazed each day by Hunter’s resolve. If she was in any lingering pain from the birth, he didn’t see it. He recalled how Maggie had suffered for the three months following Hershel’s delivery. To be fair, though, Hershel was a bigger baby than either of the little girls, but Hunter had delivered two…

Hunter was a different kind of girl than Maggie, both hardened in their ways, but they had different strengths. Carol know it to, Hunter would be alive long after Maggie, she almost wondered if that is why Maggie had finally agreed to let baby Hershel stay with Hunter. Carol had many questions she wanted to talk about with Rick, when he did find them again. Most importantly she wanted to talk with him about creating a traveling safe haven.

0-0-0

Hunter had Beth pressed against her chest, Fawn next to her, and Hershel in her arms as well, the three were asleep and her body was against the wall of the little lake house. Sam was in front of the sleeping children, his back to the rest of the cabin. The herd had surprised them on their sixth day, but lucky for them, they had already boarded up the windows. Merle had quickly boarded up the door, and now they were all pressed against the cabin’s thickest wall, the one overlooking the lake, watching as walkers moved passed the boarded windows their shadows casting monster like grey forms. 

Judith was shivering, tucked between Daryl and Carl. Chance was pressed between Carol and Merle. Enid was pressed into Carl’s chest. Edwards was on the far side of Carol, by the door.

As the children slept they watched, every noise causing their heads to snap up, and their eyes to attempt to locate the source of the sound. It was three days of this, three days of not moving. Three days of praying their children remained quiet. Fawn and Beth were good natured little girls, quiet and calm most of the time. 

Hershel on the other hand was a fussier baby, and always hungry, his chubby little hand constantly reaching for another bite. He was the one who cried out, and Daryl was quick, slipping a chunk of apple into the little boy’s hungry mouth. Hershel cooed affectionately at Daryl, and reached for him. Daryl slipped the little boy in his arms, and rested his chin on Hershel’s head. They all knew once the herd was pass them they would need to move quickly, and not look back.

They waited one more day, then gathered all that they had and some cooked fish left over. They headed into the woods. Fawn on Hunter’s back, Beth on her chest, crossbow raised. Daryl carried little Hershel this time, in the sling on his back, and his crossbow raised. Merle had chance on his shoulders. Carl had Judith in a sling on his back. Enid was on his blind side, her hand in his, being his vision. Carol and Edwards both shouldered heavy packs.

They marched through the day, and found a small clearing to camp in. Daryl couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong, but maybe it was just being on the road to much, he was not sure. They decided for him and Merle to hunt, and after three hours they returned to camp. Sam, Chance, Judith, and Enid were tied up. Carl was unconscious. Carol had the three babies pressed against her and was crying. Blood pouring from her shoulder. “They took her. They knew her.” She stumbled over the words.

Daryl felt a cold rush into his veins. “Which direction?” He snarled, Carol pointed west, and Daryl looked at Merle. “Get them someplace safe, and mark the trees.” Merle nodded, tossing Carl over his shoulder as Carol untyed Enid. They moved the children between them, and were gone from Daryl’s sight.

0-0-0

Her arms felt like they were on fire, they were bound over her head, and her feet were barely touching the ground. the breeze let her know she was naked, her face covered by some sort of bandana. She could hear men around her, one voice in particular she recognized. “Though I wouldn’t find you, cuz, after what you did to your dad and the boys.” She felt the knife blade slip across her skin, softly. She could feel his breath on her skin. 

“Been watching you, on and off. Saw you take your family back to the camp. Lost you for a little bit, but then you killed those claimers. You know, we are claimers to, I knew it was you, watching from the woods. Quite the little killer you have become, cuz.” His voice normally would have made her want to vomit.  
What he didn’t know was that Daryl would kill for her, all of them if he had to. 

Jack pulled the bandana off her face, and smiled at her. She smiled back. “Nice to see you, Jackie.”

He laughed, then inched towards her. “Hunter what am I supposed to do, darlin’… I can’t just leave you alone, not after your dad gave you to me and all.” He ran his hand down neck, then drew back, punching her in the stomach, she groaned, another fist collided with her face, she felt her nose crack, and she bit down on her tongue, hard.

He grabbed her hips, looking at the bruises already there. “Getting fucked good, huh, he hit you like I do? That what you like?” He growled at her. She remained silent, he wrenched her legs open, resting his hands on the back of her thighs, he jerked her up. In one fluid motion he unbuttoned his pants, and shoved into her, she bit her lip. She refused to scream, she would not let him get what he wanted. He finished pretty quick, thrusting one last time, the pulling out and dropping her legs. Her body jerking hard against the ropes that held her.

She sucked in her breath, hard, and chanced a look. There were only two others, lucky her. The bigger of the two, caught her by the waist, bending her, and hurting her shoulders, she could feel the sting, the pressure, and then he was thrusting in and out of her hard, grunting in her ear, his breath caking on her, each thrust in the past would have left her screaming, instead she held it in, quiet, he finished and dropped her body, the rope biting into her wrist, she could feel the blood cutting into her.

The third man had a snarky smile. He slapped her, hard enough her ears were ringing, then choked her, his hand closing hard against her throat. He pulled his other arm under her knees, bringing her up, he bit the ample flesh to the side of her right nipple, sinking his teeth in until it bled. The moment his teeth sank into her flesh, he ground himself into her, she thought for a moment she might scream, then he stopped, everything stopped. She opened her eyes and looked, a bolt buried in the man’s head. He slumped away from her.

She saw a flash of Daryl and breathed in deeply. Jack was on her again, his hands around her throat. She snarled at him, bringing her knee up and into his crotch. He snarled at her, again hitting her hard in the face, she slammed her forehead into his, he jolted backwards, then stilled. Another bolt this one hitting him in the temple. Jack slipped down, and the second man she had seen, was standing his gun pointed at Hunter’s head. He had not seen Daryl yet, but she could feel him. He was behind them. Another bolt swooshed through the air, and her body dropped, the arrow had severed the ropes that were binding her. 

She looked up at the man, Daryl was behind him, and she smiled. The knife was not what the second man expected, but all the same it brought him down, wide eyed and his face contorted. Hunter’s arms still bound she looked up at Daryl.  
He saw the blood between her legs, the blood on her face, the blood on her chest. He was angry. He stabbed the man over and over again, until his head was pudding. His skull nothing. He grabbed the rope holding her hands, yanking her to her feet, he used the blood covered knife to cut the ropes. The he looked at her for the first time, really. She wasn’t scared, she hadn’t screamed. He remembered telling her that the sick pricks always got off on the screams. He crushed her to him, clinging on to her naked form weeping in his arms.

He slipped his vest off, once she calmed down some then tugged his shirt over his head. He handed it to her, she saw the tears in his eyes, he slipped the shirt on, it ended after her butt, she was covered enough in his opinion. He pulled the vest back on. “I thought I lost you.” It was a whisper, but instantly she was in his arms again, knotting her hands in his hair and kissing him full on the mouth. He could taste the men who had hurt her, making him snarl, and drag her close. She was his and no one else's.

“That man.” She pointed to Jack, “He was a friend of my first fathers,” She explained. “Dad traded me to him, he was a claimer, for protection.”

Daryl looked at her for a long moment, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his face pressed into her neck. “That’s why you killed your dad and step-brothers isn’t it?”

“Yes.” Her voice sounded small. He held her to him then, harder than before, and kissed her hair.

“Let’s find the others.” Daryl said after what felt like eternity. They could hear the sound of some walkers making their way towards them. Daryl picked her up, bridal style and began heading back in the direction he came from.

“Daryl. I knew you would come, I just didn’t know how long it would be.” She paused again, thinking. “I love you, a lot.”

Other girls would more than likely have been afraid to be held even by the one they loved after what he had witnessed, and he knew that was not all that had happened to her, but she was different. “This world… today…” His voice trailed off.

“Women aren’t safe.” Hunter whispered to him. Her bare feet dangling.

They followed the pink dots on the trees for a long while before Daryl stopped. “Can’t carry you no more, sorry love.” He set her on her feet. She laced her fingers through his and nodded.

“They burned my clothes, were going to burn me when they were done.” Daryl felt a new wave of hate burn into him. He kissed her lips, maybe a little rougher than he should have, then started walking again, her trailing behind.

0-0-0

Enid was marking the trees as they moved, Merle had them going at a pretty fast pace. Carl draped over his shoulder. They had found Edwards’s body outside of camp, the men must have killed him when he tried to stop them from taking Hunter.

Not sure how far they need to go, Merle pushed them on until nightfall, when they found an abandoned RV. Once they cleared it, he dipped his fingers in the paint, and wrote the following on the side: “DIXONS COME HOME.”

Carol was worried and he could see it on her face. Fawn and Beth were wailing, hungry. They only had a little formula left, and very little water. Merle had a full bottle in his pack, but that was it. They divided the water and formula up between the twins, and Enid fed Hershel some chocolate she had left. Judith, Chance, Enid, Merle, and Carol ate stale crackers. Merle laid Carl down on the bed in the back of the RV, and sighed.

0-0-0

The sun was setting and they still had not found the others. He could see their marks on the tree and realized Merle must have pushed them hard. Hunter stopped them, and pointed up ahead of them, maybe half a mile away there was a lot of pink, they couldn’t make out what it was through the tree line, but they shared a look and made their way towards it. Daryl slowed, he was chewing on his bottom lip, and she looked up at him. “I know what you need.”

At first he didn’t think she actually said it, then he looked at her hard in the face. “I feel like one of them, but I wanna make you mine, again.” Hunter could see he was struggling with his admission. She stood on her tip toes, pushing her arms around his neck, and kissing him full on the lips.

“You ain’t them. And I am yours, claim me how you need to.” Her whispering was enough to fuel him, with her it was always a slippery slope. He looked around the forest edge and heard no walkers or other people. He pressed her against the tree, dropping his crossbow, sinking his lips to hers, he was gentle in his movements, knotting his hands in her hairs, deepening the kiss.

He rubbed her down her arms from shoulder to her hands, then rubbed her hips. She pressed her hands to his bare chest under his vest, and broke the kiss, she sank kisses into his neck, trailing his collarbone, and his neck, nipping and biting, licking and sucking, enough for him to know that she was always going to need him. He unbuttoned his pants, and freed himself. She pressed her arms around his neck, and lace her legs around his waist, pulling his hips to hers. He moaned, already excited about what was to come.

He reached between them, aligning himself to her. She pressed her lips to his, and sank herself down his penis, making sure to engulf all of him in one movement. Daryl growled, his head falling back, his hair tickling her arms. She found a nice spot on his neck, kissing, flicking her tongue over it, sinking her teeth in, and bruising him. Daryl pushed them off the tree slightly with one arm, her body strong enough to hold her to him, he slipped his free hand up her shirt, palming her right breast, rubbing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He hissed as her hips bucked against him harder, unable to control himself anymore, he pushed her against the bark of the tree, grabbed both her thighs, and thrust with enough force into her, that she whimpered, her head hitting the tree. He moaned her name over and over again, her body tightening around him, she yelped, he could not contain himself when she clamped down on him, and he came hard inside of her. He had not realized how tightly his eyes were closed, until the blinding white erupted through him.

She was panting, holding on to him, he slipped out of her, then let her down. He kissed her head, and took her hand in his. He led her through the tree break, and in the little bit of moonlight they did have on the side of the RV it said “DIXONS COME HOME.”

“Must be for us.” Hunter whispered to him.

Merle was pressed against the door, looking out when he saw them. “HUNTER! DARYL!” He clasped them both in a hug, crushing Hunter’s bones against them.

“The babies!” Hunter snapped, moving inside to feed Fawn, Beth, and Hershel.

Merle could tell something was wrong. “They touched her, huh?”

Daryl nodded, “Three of uhm. She didn’t scream, Merle, not the first damn time. She took it, like a champ. All three of uhm, and she just took it.” Daryl could feel the tears welling in his eyes.

Merle looked at the ground. “She’s tougher than us, baby brother. I think women who survive in this world have to be.”

Daryl nodded, softly. “She had me claim her after, like she knew I needed it. Fuck, I did need it, needed to make her mine, marker her mine again, erase any trace of them from her.”

Merle looked at him for a long second. “She understands men like us. She is like us Daryl. She is the bravest person I have ever met.”

“Know why she didn’t scream?” Daryl’s voice was low. “I told her about how dad like it when I would scream.” Merle’s face paled, much to his horror Daryl continued on, “I spanked her the other night, slapped her too, while he…” His voice trailed off. “She takes it, just takes it and says in her damn angel voice I’ll do whatever helps you heal, I’ll take the pain you give me, I love you.”

Merle shivered. “Daryl…” He hated to admit to Daryl but when it came to fucking he spanked the girls too, he slapped them around, he was violent intentionally. “I… I hit and spank too.”

“She’s my first everything Merle, don’t you fucking make fun of me neither.” Daryl snapped, irritated. “I loved her too goddamn much, those men when they had their hands on her, the tears on her face, her not screaming…. She made me proud the way she handled it, but damn she also terrified me. I wanted to rip those men to pieces. Fuck I did the one. They hit her Merle, way dad used to mom, and I lost my composure, bolting one of them while he was fucking…” His voice dropped off, Silence consumed him then and Merle remained out there incase his brother needed to talk more.

0-0-0

“Do you have anything I can clean off with?” Hunter finished feeding the kids, Carol was awake. Enid and Carl were fast asleep. “Where is Edwards?”

“They killed him. And let me help you.” Carol dug out the hydrogen peroxide from her pack and poured it on a strip of fabric, wiping Hunter’s forehead and chest off. “Son of a bitch bit you.” She heard Carol snarl. Hunter probably should have been more upset with her nakedness but she didn’t care. Carol’s eyes drifted downward. “Do you wanna clean that…” She looked up and Hunter was out. Carol proceeded to clean all of Hunter's wounds, and bandaged her chest.

She slipped underwear on to the younger girl. Then fumbled through the clothes they had left, finding a simple summer dress and a sports bra. She tugged both onto Hunter. She didn’t know what they would do about shoes, but they would figure something out. Carol tucked her in and watched her fall asleep. Merle was going to try to get the RV running in the morning.

Carol slipped out of the RV, securing the door behind her and caught the tail end of what Daryl was telling Merle. “They hit her Merle, way dad used to mom, and I lost my composure, bolting one of them while he was fucking…” His voice dropped off, he looked at the moon, knowing Carol had joined them.

“Daryl, you got her back, that is all that matters.” Carol said after a long pause.

“Edwards checking her out?” Daryl asked.

“No. They killed Edwards, Enid told us that he tried to stand up for the kids, but the moment they saw Hunter, she pleaded with them to leave everyone alone and just take her. She saved all their lives but Edwards, he tried to follow them, I think he meant to pick a fight.” Merle said after thinking about everything Daryl had said, then thoughtfully, “Daryl it is just how we love, I know you don’t like to hurt her, but I think it's part of us.”

Carol took his hand and nodded. “Daryl, ‘mere.”

Daryl looked back at Carol. She was pulling her shirt up to show her rib cage, “Merle holds on tight, too.”

Daryl felt a blush creep on to his face, then he rolled his eyes. He slipped inside the RV, smiling when he saw Hunter asleep. Sam had nestled closer to her. That damn kid was going to be there’s he supposed.

0-0-0

Merle and Daryl were working hard on repairing the RV, to their amusement it cranked on the first serious try. “We can stay another two days, see if anyone we know shows up, right?” Carl asked.

Hunter and Carl had both dreamed about Rick and Michonne the night before. “We can stay on a bit.” Daryl agreed, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her temple.

Merle and Carol watched over Chance and Judith as they played beside the RV. “There is a stream up ahead.” Enid said after a moment. “We could rinse off up there.”

Carl, Carol, Enid, Judith, Chance, Merle, Sam, and Daryl agreed to gather water and rinse off. Hunter and the babies remained tucked inside the RV, the door locked.

0-0-0

For two days they held their vigilant watch, and waited to see if any family members were behind them, as they were packing up, she heard it, tilting her head to the side and cracking a smile. “HUNTER! CARL! JUDITH!” Rick’s voice boomed through the forest. Hunter, with Judith in arms, and Carl rushed to his arms and almost knocked him off his feet.


	27. Chapter 27 - A New Day

It was Michonne who finally found her way back to them, she had been separated from both groups, and followed the men with Negan to their compound. Then she trekked back and worked her way to where she found them camping. “Rick, we have to go and break them out.” Michonne’s voice forced him awake and he looked at her cupping her face in his hands.

“I thought you were taken.” Rick managed, before crashing his lips into hers. The others were awake and watching. 

“I can lead us back to him. Not only that, but I know how to get to where they have ours.” Michonne told them.

Glenn was the first one packed, the other’s followed suit, even Rick. Through the woods in the heat and the crunching leaves, the moon lighting their way. Michonne led them through most of the night. As the sun started to rise over the land, they moved through the compound, looking for any sign of the others. 

They were looking through the different door windows that they encountered, from Michonne following them the day before she knew that this was where they kept potential problems or new members of the community. Morgan, Maggie, Spencer, Aaron, Rosita, and Gabriel were nowhere to be found yet. Rick and Glenn shared a look, everyone else was around the perimeter watching.

They found Morgan first, he was beaten and tied to a door frame. Glenn untied him while Rick looked through the next doorway. Spencer was dead, swinging from rafters in the room. He shuddered and looked back at Morgan and Glenn. Next they found Gabriel, much like Morgan he was tied against a door frame. He was less beaten than Morgan. “They have Maggie and Rosita alive, with Negan, he took them as his wives. If they don’t do what he says” Morgan paused, there was no need for him to continue his explanation. Glenn and Rick shouldered Morgan between them, and headed in the direction he had saw Rosita and Maggie taken in, Gabriel trailed behind them.

They could hear the screams from the back rooms before they made it halfway down the corridor. It was not Maggies, which was either a relief or the worst news possible. Rosita was screaming out for Spencer as loudly as she could. Rick found the door she was behind, and felt sick. There were maybe ten walkers under her, her body was slowly being lowered to them. He shook his head no at Glenn, Gabriel, and Morgan, and the continued on. The hallway opened into a courtyard of sorts, and in the center they saw Maggie. Her body bound to two post, completely stripped of her clothing. A man behind her, a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire in his hands. His voice was booming.

“HELLO EVERYONE!” He cried out, apparently they were there for the start of the ceremony. “REMEMBER THAT COMMUNITY WITH WALLS AND SHEEP WE BURNED DOWN. SOME OF THEIR STRAGGLING MEMBERS FINALLY CAME HOME.” He paused, smiling at his masses. “THIS ONE HERE HAS THE OPPORTUNITY TO BECOME MY WIFE. BUT SHE SAYS SHE ALREADY HAS A HUSBAND, AND THAT HE WILL COME FOR HER. SO WHEN HE DOES WE WILL KILL HIM, LIKE WE ALWAYS DO.” Negan paused again, this time rubbing Maggie’s face with his bat. “So, Maggie, how about you reconsider.”

Maggie spit on him, in the face. Glenn knew instantly how stupid that was. Negan brought the bat down on her shoulder blade, making her scream. Rick turned away and looked at Glenn. He knew already there would be no stopping what was to come. “You make sure Daryl and Hunter raise Hershel, they already have been,” Glenn released his grip on Morgan, Gabriel instantly taking his spot. “You should have enough time to get out.”

Morgan looked like he was going to argue the point, but Rick just clasped Glenn’s shoulder, then hurried away from the exit with Morgan between him and Gabriel. He heard Glenn scream. “HEY ASSHOLE THAT’S MY FUCKING WIFE.” 

There was silence for a moment, then a gunshot rippled through the building. Maggie’s scream pierced the air, then silence. They drug Morgan through the opening and met with Michonne she quickly helped shoulder his weight but didn’t ask anything when he just urged them on. Michonne whistled like they had practiced and soon Abraham, Sasha, Tara, and Eugene were hot on their heels. They were running back through the country that belonged to Negan, back towards the camp that they had established earlier.

0-0-0

Rick didn’t know how long they ran, but they ran through the night. As the sun rose they found themselves on black top with a road sign that pointed them in the direction of Chapel Hill. They were coming from a slightly different direction this time, but Rick knew they could find their way back to eco community. He had no clue how long they had been gone, but he knew it had been a long time.  
As they neared the small town just outside of the community his heart sank. The forest surrounding the town was completely burnt out. There was no chance the wooden house had survived the flames. His worst fears were realized when they made it to the blackened patch of dirt their safe haven had once stood on. In the yard he found one of Judith’s toys, he picked it up and pressed it to his nose.

“If they made it out, they would have headed to somewhere the fire couldn’t reach.” Michonne said finally.

“There is a hotel Daryl and I found.” Abraham told them, and started leading them through the charred woods in the direction of the would be hotel. Sasha linked her hand in his. Tara and Eugene were shouldering Gabriel between them. Michonne had her eyes trained on Rick, carefully watching him. 

0-0-0

“RICK GRIMES AND FAMILY: WE ARE ALIVE, WE ARE GOING HOME, SEE YOU THERE. – WE LOVE YOU.” Tara rubbed her hands across the words, smiling. “They are alive, and they are leaving us a trail.”

There was a door marked with similar pink paint. Inside Rick found a note addressed to him. “Daddy, we are doing ok. The house burned down. We survived, and we have two beautiful daughters Beth Lori and Fawn Skylar Dixon. Daryl and Merle are leading us back to Georgia. I know you are way behind us, if you’re coming at all. The ultimate goal is King County, but if that doesn’t work out we are going to the one place we all felt safe last. Love Hunter Dixon.” Rick read the note aloud. “Beth and Fawn… I have granddaughters!” He nearly squealed.

Michonne wrapped her arms around his waist and laughed. “Where would the last safe place be?” They settled in for a long night. Morgan, Tara, and Eugene took one bed. Sasha and Michonne the other. Abraham and Rick took turns with watch.

“The prison.” Even as Sasha said it a chill ran through Michonne and Rick.

“That would be suicide it was overrun.” Rick whispered.

0-0-0

“She marked trees.” Eugene was excited, he yawned, stretching in the early morning sunlight showing them the trees as they approached them. Pink hand prints. 

“She kept the paint, she knew we would look for it.” Tara smiled.

They had not talked about what had happened at Negan’s yet and Michonne was curious. Rick could see it on her face. “The others except Morgan, Gabriel, Rosita, and Maggie were dead. Morgan and Gabriel were out in the open, easy to get. They were feeding Rosita to walkers like a happy meal. Maggie…” His voice dropped off.

“Negan is a monster.” Morgan said it finally. “He was beating Maggie to death naked in front of everyone.” He stopped, feeling the darkness hurt him, then he tried to make the best of the situation.

“I managed to take Aaron’s camera when they drug him away from me. So at least I have pictures for Hershel…” Gabriel showed them the camera he had carefully packed into his chest pocket.

“What happened to Glenn?” Sasha asked she knew what had happened before he said it.

“He ran in the fray, after Maggie.” Rick hung his head. “They couldn’t live apart. He wants me to have Hunter and Daryl look after Hershel, kind of seems fitting seeing as they have a Beth, too.”

The followed the pink prints in silence after that, they found that they left behind bottles of water for them in places here or there, where they were removed from water sources. It was a couple days before they reached the cabin on the lake. Another note was nailed to the door. Carl’s handwriting this time. “Dad, if you have made it this far, thank god. We hope everyone is coming home, but we know there is a chance that won’t happen. Judith, Sam, Chance, Hershel, Beth, and Fawn are well fed. There is a herd moving through us right now. Hunter and Carol left you a fishing net so you could round up some fish. Edwards left you the pan to cook them in. Enid and I… we are doing well. Merle and Daryl are the best at keeping us alive. Hunter is healing well. We love you, and hope to see you soon.” Rick read it out loud and smiled.

Abraham and Rick found the net easily enough, and found the pink arrow pointing to where they had caught the fish. Waist deep the two men watched as several fish swam into their net.

0-0-0

“They probably stayed here a couple days.” Rick noticed that the cabin felt lived in, “And not too long ago.”

Michonne nodded, and looked out “They kept to the forest, three hunters in their pack and they know how to avoid the main road.”

Sasha was the first one out. “Let’s move on.” Sasha scooped up Sam, his body falling limp against her. The road was not a place for this little boy. His pale face and soft blond hair, he buried his face in Sasha’s neck.

They moved through the woods and stumbled first upon the campsite that Hunter had been held in. The three men dead on the ground, one with his pants down. “What do you make of this?” Michonne asked.

“Those are bolt holes, not bullet holes, see how when pulled back out they have a diamond shape.” Rick’s voice trailed off. He noticed a jacket against the tree. 

He recognized it instantly. “Daryl and I brought that home after a run for Hunter…” He picked it up and felt sick. Ripped jeans, underwear, shirt, and bra toppled from it, along with her boots all singed from fire.

“Rick.” Michonne spoke his name softly. “She is alive, she is with Daryl.” Michonne could see it on his face, smoldering anger.

Rick nodded, but tucked the jacket into his pack, and pushed her boots into Abrahams. They continued through the woods, then came upon a campsite that must have been hastily packed up. It had been three weeks in total since they had first met with Negan. “Pink paint.” Eugene pointed it out.

“It’s still tacky.” Michonne ran her fingers through it.

“They were here not long ago.” Rick agreed.

“Rick, you need to see this.” It was Morgan’s voice. The whole group moved to where he was. A corpse lay sprawled out on the ground. A medical bag beside him. “I think it is Edwards.” Gabriel gasped, and closed the man’s eyes.  
Rick nodded. He picked up the medical bag. “We camp here tonight.” He led them back to the campsite with pink paint, and finish stringing the walker alarms that were left behind.

0-0-0

They followed behind the tracks Abraham found. “They circle back and forth here. So I think they are close.” He said finally. They had paced themselves as much as they could to catch up with their family members.

As they got closer, Rick felt it, his family was close. “HUNTER! CARL! JUDITH!” Rick’s voice boomed through the forest. Hunter, with Judith in arms, and Carl rushed to his arms and almost knocked him off his feet. He was crying then, sobbing and holding his three kids.

“You’re alive!” He nearly screamed. Daryl emerged from the RV, Fawn and Beth in his arms. Merle came out next, with Hershel in his arms, Chance tugging along behind him. Sam, Enid and Carol were the last ones out.

Rick looked past his kids and saw the three little ones between Merle and Daryl. “My grandbabies.”

Hunter scanned the group before them, “Where is everyone?” She was relieved to see those who had made it back.

“Negan is not what we thought.” Rick said carefully. “He has an army and we could not fight them even if we wanted.” He was still holding Judith and Carl tight to him. “Maggie and Glenn, they wanted you to take Hershel as your own.” Daryl nodded his understanding, still looking at the twins and Hunter. “Negan killed our friends, our family, normally we would not stand for that. But we need to build up our numbers. Regroup.”

Hunter nodded. “So we go home?”

“First I want to know what happened in the woods.” Rick looked straight at Daryl.

“We… Merle and I were out scouting and hunting. When we came back those men had taken Hunter, she sacrificed herself for the others. One of the men knew her. From before us.” Daryl explained. “They, uh, they strung her up and stripped her.” Daryl looked at Hunter, unsure of what to say next.

Rick’s eyes narrowed. “You took care of the problem?” Daryl nodded, he was making his way to Rick, ready to hug him and introduce him to his granddaughters. Rick smiled at them, “Which is which?”

 

“The one with a brown eye and a green eye, that’s Beth… we call her Bethy. And the other one with brown eyes is Fawn.” Daryl passed them both to Rick and took Hershel from Merle.

“Wow!” Michonne smiled, “Hershel you have gotten big.” Michonne took him in her arms, excited. Judith was lacing her way around Daryl’s legs, and Ricks.

“Is there any chance anyone else made it?” Carol asked.

“Maybe, we can continue to leave the paint marks behind until we get to Georgia. Then I think everyone will know where to go. I left your notes, so others of us could find them.” Rick looked at them all. “Maggie and Glenn are dead. I saw Glenn go down and I know Maggie would not continue to live without him.”

Everyone embraced as one big family, clinging to each other, “The RV runs.” Merle said after a long minute, then he hugged Michonne, “Never thought I would be so glad to see you missy.”

Michonne laughed, and hugged him back. “I’m glad to see you too Merle.”

Sam wound his way to Hunter, he looked up at her with cold eyes, tear stains down his face, she tried to smile warmly at him. “Mommy.” That was all he said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and buried his face in her chest. She looked at Daryl completely confused, for a long time he had been talking, but this was different. 

‘Sam.” She rubbed his head, smiling down at him. “Do you Daryl and I can be your new mommy and daddy?” He nodded furiously against her body. The ten year old seem to shake against her.

“Mommy…” He said it again. It had taken him seeing unspeakable things, and losing everything to understand a little bit more about this world.

Chance watched the exchanged and he looked at Carol, “Mommy?”

“Yes, Chance I am your mommy!” She squeezed him up and held him to her.

0-0-0

They fell into a comfortable routine as a family. The working RV got them pretty far along, until herds of walkers pushed them from their path to Georgia and well into Kentucky. They found themselves in a small town right before snow fall, where they met with other survivors. Their leader Marshall, agreed somewhat reluctantly to allow them the last house within their compound.

It was unlike other places they had been. There were no children, mostly middle-aged couples. Five houses set in a long row, barbed wire fencing wrapped around trees, making a natural fence around the perimeter. Rick and the others had run into one of their scouting parties early in the morning, and the scout Thomas had instantly radioed back to Marshall asking what he should do. Unlike Deanna, Marshall didn’t want to know anything about them. “You keep away from ours, and we will keep away from you.”

Hunter noticed early in the morning, as the snow was coming down, one of the houses had a teenage boy it, she smiled nicely in his direction as Merle and Daryl went to work on a deer they had brought back. Rick’s basic fears of other people’s views of Hunter and Daryl had been confirmed the previous night, when one of the women in the compound asked “You let your young daughter… They have children?” 

Rick had watched Daryl and Hunter closely after that, finally Hunter had said, “Age doesn’t matter, the only age that matters is in your heart. I am not some little dumb teenager, and he is not some sick old man.” She didn’t say anything after that, instead she shrugged, picked up Fawn and Beth and nodded at Sam who picked up Hershel. Daryl followed them out of the room, leaving Rick to talk with their council on his own.

Carl and Enid were comfortably sitting on the steps of the front porch this morning, watching the snow fall. Carol, Michonne, Sasha, Tara, Eugene, and Gabriel were working on decorating the inside of their little house for a celebration. Abraham, Rick, and Morgan were talking once more with the leaders of the town. They had decided while on the road, that the first snowfall of each year should be Christmas. “Enid.” Hunter called her to her, nodding at Carl. “Let’s go for a walk, see what the store over the ridge has in it, spoil the kids some. Sam, do you wanna come?”

Sam’s head snapped up from where he had been watching Merle. “Yeah, mom.” He rushed to her taking his hand in hers.

“Daryl, the others are inside, I love you, and we will be back, just going to walk back to the store across the hill, and see if there is anything for the kids.” She slipped over to him, Sam still holding her hand, and kissed him, gently on the lips. The blood from the deer was steaming and he smiled warmly at her.

“Hurry back, I’ll tell Rick.” Daryl smiled after her, watching her holding Sam’s hand, and linking arms with Enid. She had her rifle shouldered, and her crossbow as well. He knew she had her knives on her, and he knew Enid had a pistol, even Sam had started carrying knives, once Hunter had convinced him to.

Rick watched after them, as he Morgan and Abraham returned to the house. “Gone shopping have they?” He had noticed that Enid had a pack in her hands. Daryl grunted an acknowledgement to the statement as he and Merle finished cutting up the deer.

0-0-0

“How come you brought me and Sam?” Enid asked carefully once Hunter had cleared the store.

“Cos ya’ll won’t tell, until I am ready. I need a pregnancy test, one for me and one for Michonne.” Enid’s eyes grew wide, understanding the implications of the statement. “I’ll fetch the medical supplies, you two look for toys or possible Christmas gifts for everyone.” For the most part the stores in the area were untouched. The compound and the people that lived there were all some sort of back wood survivalist, and they preferred to travel far distances to loot, but they had told Rick and company that anything in this store they could take, as long as it was not the money in the cash drawer.

Hunter watched as Enid and Sam slipped off down the aisles, hungrily packing things away. She made her way to the far side of the story and grabbed a fist full of vitamins, bandaids, two first aid kits, all the rubbing alcohol they had, and finally all six of the pregnancy test the shelf had to offer. Excitement made her search for a bathroom. Enid and her shared a look, and she slipped into one of the stalls.

Enid had found some toys for the little ones, some knives, and some cheap jewelry. She laughed even as she looked at it. Sam stayed close to her, never letting her out of his sight, she smiled when he pointed at a rack of hats and scarfs and gloves, greedily she pulled them all into her pack. He didn’t speak much, but after everything he had been through Enid could understand. For a long time she hadn’t wanted to live, but now she did, she wanted to survive very much. She looked up as Hunter exited the bathroom, and made her way back to the health aisle.

Enid and Sam followed behind her, interested in what she was doing, Hunter was pulling boxes of condoms off the shelfs, nodding in their general direction, “Going to need these, the others will at least.”

“So…” Enid waited until Hunter nodded before she smiled, hugging Hunter. Sam understood too, a wide smile etched across his face. The one thing that seemed to make him feel better was playing with the younger kids. They gathered up some called food, that didn’t look like it had expired yet, and headed back out into the cold and the snow.

0-0-0

Daryl, Rick, Merle, Morgan, and Abraham were sitting on the front steps of the house, waiting on Hunter, Enid, and Sam to make it back home. “We have to leave once the snow is done.” Rick told the men, “Been’s we are the council in our group, and we tend to make the heavy decisions I want to know what you think.”

“I think there are too many of them to fight off, and we could find our own place to wait out the winter.” Abraham grunted.

“I don’t like killing innocent folk, Rick, they are just looking out for their own.” Morgan moved his staff, making trails in the snow.

“I agree, ain't worth the fight.” Daryl said after a long minute. “Hunter got sick this morning.”

There was silence for a moment. “You think she might be pregnant again?” Rick asked, careful in his words.

“Dunno. Michonne was sick too, coulda been the meat they ate.” Daryl answered back.

Rick had been oblivious to both women that morning, his intent had only been on working out how to get these people to let them stay on for the winter. The young boy who Hunter had smiled at earlier; he was maybe nineteen was walking down the path in front of the house they had been allowed to stay in. 

Rick nodded at him, but he didn’t move along. Rick stood, and as he did he saw Hunter, Enid, and Sam making their way to the fence, and entering the compound. Rick made his way over to where the boy stood, Daryl right behind him.

“My mom told me ya’ll was livin in the house a couple nights, didn’t tell me how pretty the girls with you where.” He was looking out towards Enid and Hunter.

“That’s my daughter, and my sons girlfriend.” Rick offered, “My daughter is already married.” Rick felt Daryl move closer to him, on his left side, closer to the boy.

“Damn shame, my momma said, the way you let that dirty pervert take advantage of your daughter.” The boy cocked his head to the side as he said it, Daryl snarled at him, but Rick held up his arm.

“No one took advantage of her, she is an adult, and she loves Daryl.” Rick’s voice was even. He could now clearly make out the girls, packs on their backs with Sam between them. “She is even raising his older son.”

Daryl looked at Rick for a long minute, then understood, he must have told these people that Sam belonged to him. The boy looked between the two men. “Damn shame, if she’d take you I bet I could fuck her to.” That was enough, and Rick knew there was no stopping Daryl. He was possessive at best, and was over the small fence in a second, his fist colliding with the boy’s jaw.

“DARYL!” Rick heard Hunter scream, he felt Merle, Morgan, and Abraham behind him. Rick put his arms up to stop them. Hunter had given her pack to Sam and was running up the snow covered hill. Daryl could hear her voice, screaming at him, but he couldn’t stop. His fist collided again and again with the boy’s face. Hunter reached him, dropping to her knees. “STOP IT.” He looked at her then, she could see the tears in his eyes, and his bloody fist.

“He called you a whore.” She heard him whisper, Hunter groaned.

She grabbed his fist, and made him straighten his hand out, she pressed it against her stomach and looked at him. “I love you, please stop.” He understood the underlying statement, a smile moving across his lips.

“Show me.” He was standing, pulling her with him, he kissed her forcefully. She dug around in her pocket and produced something small, he looked it over, then pulled her to him, scooping her up in the snow, and carrying her into the house.  
“Hey pawpaw.” Sam said, stepping over the boy on the ground followed by Enid. Rick still wasn’t sure why Sam had picked Hunter, but he was relieved all the same that the little boy was starting to come out of his shell.

“Hi, Sam, Enid.” Rick had some questions but they would wait. The unconscious boy on the ground in front of them groaned. “Morgan, take him home would ya? Let them know he started it and couldn’t finish it. If they need we will leave tonight.” Morgan nodded, scooping down, and pulling the boy over his shoulders before heading off in the snow.

He motioned for Merle and Abraham to follow him in the house. Once inside, in the warmth emitted from the wood stove, Hunter and Enid were dropping their spoils on the counter. Rick watched, mildly surprised as Michonne grabbed one of the pregnancy test Hunter had brought with her. Daryl had Fawn, Beth, Hershel and Sam around him on the counter, he was watching holding Fawn and bouncing her as Hunter pulled what she called “gifts” from the pack.

“Enid and I decided to be Santa!” Hunter cheered. “I already gave Daryl his gift.” A groan circled the room. Rick heard the door open and looked behind him to see Morgan slip in. “Wanna show uhm?”

Daryl smiled broadly, “We addin’ to the number of Dixons!” He held up the pregnancy test, then tossed it to Rick, smiling.

“More grandchildren!” Rick cheered. It seemed strange to him, how she handled the road and her pregnancies, Hunter was a fierce to be reckoned with. “What’s my gift?” Hunter laughed, as she pulled something from the pack.

“You, dad, get this knife belt we found, cause yours is worn and broken.” Rick nodded at her as he took it. Lori had given him the other one, how fitting the daughter he never had gave it to him. When Rick and Lori’s marriage was young and new they had gotten pregnant, they had lost the baby, a little girl, so maybe Hunter was meant to be his always. 

“Merle, we found you a new blade for your metal arm.” She handed it to him, smiling. “Sasha, Carol, Tara, Enid, myself, we got scarfs, gloves and hats.” She tossed them to the women around her, nodding at each one. “Michonne too, when she gets back.” She sat her set and Michonne’s beside her on the counter. 

“Judith, we got another hoddie, to bundle her. Size 4t… Chance, we got you a knife that is your size. Hershel, Fawn, and Beth, we got…” She reached into the bag, digging around, “Cars to play with, and some thicker jackets this town had. Place called Possum Trot, apparently.” She paused, she looked at Abraham with a genuine smile, “Found this and thought of you.” It was a nine-inch-long swing blade knife, he smiled as he took it. 

“Gabriel, found this for you.” A copy of the Bible, he had long ago lost his. “Eugene.” She called, he was beside her instantly. “Got you this,” It was a book he had never seen before, “Know you like to read.” Hunter offered, smiling at him. “Carl, found you an eye patch, and I believe the owner of the store owned this, but he is long gone.” She pulled out a thick fur lined jacket, “You been shivering for weeks, gave Enid you last jacket.” She paused and looked at Sam, “Got you ear muffs, baby, cause you are always covering you ears.” She walked to him, settling them on his ears. 

“Morgan, I didn’t forget you.” She said after a long moment, he looked at her, and smiled warmly when she pulled a cleaning kit from her pack. “Says you can clean your walking stick with it, thought you might clean your murdering stick with it.” She rested her body against Daryl, taking Beth from Sam’s arms, and smiled at her little boys and girls. Daryl kissed the back of her head, and smiled. He had never in his life wanted to be a family man, yet he was one. Completely devoted to her, and the four kids that were their charges.

Sasha had already put her scarf on and pressed herself to Abraham’s side, he kissed her forehead, and smiled around the table. Carol was putting her scarf in her pack, and trying her gloves on. Enid was beside Carl, helping him get the eye patch one, part of his bone showed through his flesh no matter what they did, and both girls hoped this would cover that. Michonne returned to them, looking slightly sick and worried. Hunter knew the look, and coughed, it was enough to draw everyone’s attention to her as Michonne pulled Rick away. “Daryl, let’s hope for not twins this time, that was a lot of work!” Daryl laughed, kissing her temple.

“I agree, two are fun, but I would like one.” He nodded in Merle’s direction. Age was a unique thing in their group, Carol was unable to have any more children, after Sophie her tubes had been tied to protect her, her body just couldn’t handle childbirth. Merle was probably close to the oldest. Together they were happily raising Chance. No one bothered about ages anymore. They just didn’t seem to exist. Not like they would have.

0-0-0

“Dinner is ready!” Everyone settled around the table, children wedged on laps or between adults. Carol set the cooked deer meat in the center of the table along with the canned vegetables. It had been a long time since they had had a true meal, and everyone dug in appreciatively. Midway through the meal Rick stood, and looked around the group.

“Family, as you know Hunter and Daryl are pregnant.” There was the usual cheer, the liked the arrival of new little ones, it meant the continuation of the human race. “Michonne and I are also expecting.” The whole house erupted in a chorus of catcalls and whistles. If possible Michonne looked more embarrassed now that before when Hunter and her had talked about it.

“At least our kids will have playmates.” Hunter reached across the table, clasping Michonne’s hand.

Carl coughed, “It’s Christmas, right?” Everyone nodded. “I would like to ask you, Enid, after being together close to a year, if you would be my girl?” Everyone laughed, Carl blushed, Enid stood and kissed him, they had not done much in the way of a relationship, “And eventually marry me?” The room grew quiet, no one had actually discussed the concept of marriage in this world. Daryl and Hunter had married because both felt it was the right thing to do. Enid nodded, carefully, looking at Rick.

“I guess we might as well acknowledge all the couples and ask that question.” Now Gabriel was standing. “Merle, Carol, would you two like to wed, and formally adopt Chance? Making more Dixon’s as Hunter so aptly called it earlier?”

“Can’t let the Grimes catch up.” Merle laughed, elbowing Daryl.

“Really?” Carol looked at Merle taken aback.

“Yeah, woman, you scare the hell outta me, but ya are the marryin type, might as well make ya honest.” Merle laughed at her face.

“Michonne and Rick?” Gabriel asked, treading carefully they were still relatively new in the public eye.

“I am fine with it, when Rick is ready.” Always worried about Rick, and whatever feelings left for Lori he might have, she squeezed his hand. Rick chuckled to himself.

“Sasha, Abraham?” Their relationship was interesting at that, they were drawn to each other, but neither acted often enough to call it a courtship.

“Hold on sir, we are still figuring us out.” Sasha laughed, resting her body against Abrahams, bouncing Hershel on her knee.

“I am done.” Tara snapped, “Done not having anyone to love, fuck it, I quit girls.” Everyone laughed, she grabbed Eugene and kissed him on the lips. She pulled back. “Never mind. I’ll stick with the girls.” Laughter erupted once more and Eugene groaned.

“Mean woman.” He managed, before smiling.

Morgan raised his glass, “Here's to our family!” He cheered, Chance on his lap, eating away at the deer.

Gabriel laughed, they might be murderers but they truly loved one another and carried about one another. Their trip back to King County was going to be a long one, and he was relieved that he was with them, that through it all he had stuck with Rick Grimes. “So, Merle, Carol, my only takers?”

“Not here though.” Carol said after a spell. “Not in this borrowed safe haven, in our own.” Silence consumed the group as they ate.

0-0-0

The first rays of sunlight drifted through the window as Rick woke them up. They were leaving today, he had agreed to do that before the fight Daryl and the boy had. Now he did not want to risk and altercation. Morgan had explained away the fight, saying boys will be boys, so Rick knew he needed to get them all moving and quick. Hunter secured a pack on Sam’s chest, and slipped Beth into it. She pulled the sling carrier on that Hershel rode in, and Daryl situated the little boy on her back. Daryl waited for Hunter to slip Fawn into the carrier on his chest. Chance took Carol’s hand in his, and followed her and Merle onto the front lawn. Sam pulled a blanket over Beth, Daryl followed suit with Fawn, tucking her into his poncho. Hunter could feel little Hershel squirming but she didn’t mind. Judith was soon in a carrier on Rick’s back, the three-year-old bundled up and talking about the snow. Carl, Enid, Abraham, Sasha, and Morgan all carried thick heavy packs. Gabriel, Michonne, and Tara carried smaller packs, and their weapons.

Hunter smiled as she saw Daryl still using the crossbow that once belonged to her. She pulled her knife out. They all welcomed the winter supplies Enid and Hunter had found the day before in the snow. So with the first rays of dawn seeping through the trees they made their way from the safety of the compound and out into the cold snow covered world. They had saved cooked meat from the night before, it rested in the pack on Michonne’s back. Gabriel held the medical bag, the one they had taken from Edwards’s corpse, that they had restocked the night before. His bible was situated in it. Sam took Hunter’s hand in his, and away they walked. Each family grouping together.

Enid and Carl were in the front of the pack; on blacktop it didn’t matter who led. Michonne and Rick behind them. Hunter, Daryl, and Sam with babies on them next, followed by Gabriel and Morgan. Next Merle, Chance and Carol, with Chance holding Carol’s hand, Merle’s metal arm. Next Eugene and Tara, huddled together in the cold. And taking up the rear Abraham and Sasha. Their gloved hands interlaced. Every once in awhile Carl would check his atlas, and change their direction or turn them onto another road. They mostly found hunting cabins or large houses to pass the nights away in. They went on like that for several days, finally crossing into Tennessee. They had been pushed so far out, that it was taking them a long time to get back on track.

It was at the Tennessee/Kentucky border that they found their first real piece of good luck. There were three large military grade hummers, just sitting there. Sure it had been a long time since they had been used, but even if they couldn’t get them to run it would be enough of a break from the winter wind to sleep in them. Daryl waited patiently for Carol to slip Fawn off his back, then he, Merle and Abraham went to work on the Hummers. National Guard was painted on the side, and walkers spilled out when they opened the doors. 

Once the threat was gone, they went to work, pulling the steering panels off and working hard to get to the wires. Two rumbled to life. A smile broke across their faces; the one Merle was working with refused to start what so ever. The fourteen adults and five children smashed into the two workable Hummers, and made their way down the snow covered highways, moving through the cars that remained piled up long after the dead took over. The drove through the night, as long as both hummers would work, because they knew that when they stopped it would be the end of the vehicles.


	28. Chapter 28 - What’s The Point of Living, If You Don’t Feel It

“How much longer?” Chance whined. Hunter hummed, it occurred to her it had been a long time since she or any of the others had sung. She shuffled her feet. The snow was gone, and the world was blooming around them again. Regardless of the fact that they were on to road and seemingly lost in the Georgia wild, the land had started to retake the roads, retake the abandoned houses. They were together and they were family. 

“Ain’t long now.” Merle lied, they had at least another week on the road at this pace. They had finally made it into Georgia, and were following the signs towards Atlanta. 

She caught Daryl looking at her, humming along, and she smiled at him. They had had a bit of trouble with walkers the last couple nights, so they had taken to moving in shifts, and taking several breaks. They were low on food, and it had not rained in a couple days. All the little ones were asleep, and Michonne looked pitiful as they walked. Morgan had taken to carrying Judith so Rick could help support Michonne walk. With the lack of food, the brutal smell of the walkers forced both Hunter and Michonne to their knees, often causing them to crumple, dry heaving. 

It caught them all off guard, when her humming changed to singing. “I am a poor wayfaring stranger…While traveling through this world of woe.” She paused briefly looking around her, smiling. “Yet there’s no sickness, toil or dannnnger, in that bright world to which I go.” Rick and the others watched her, remembering another time, long ago, when this same song graced her lips, Beth, and Maggie's. “I'm going there to see my father… I'm going there no more to raom… I'm only goin over Jordan… I'm only goin over home.” She paused again, a small tear on her face, looking at Daryl who smiled at her.

“Don’t stop.” They urged her when she paused.

She nodded, “I know dark clouds will gather around me…” Her voice drifted around them, “I know my way is rough and steep… Yet beauteous fields lie just before me…. Where God's redeemed their vigils keep… I'm going there to my mother… She said she'd meet me when I come… I'm only goin over Jordan… I'm only going over me…” She finished the song, slipping Daryl’s hand in hers, and smiling.

“Songbird, please never stop singing.” Daryl kissed her forehead, his arm around her shoulders, looking at their children, Sam holding Hershel’s hand as he walked, and the twins in packs on their chest. 

“I guess with everything the last several months, the last year, since the prison, I just lost it.” Hunter said it softly.

“Sing again.” Sam urged her.

“I ain’t that good.” Hunter laughed, “I ain’t good like Beth was, sound better than Maggie though.” She smiled softly thinking about the other two girls, she felt Daryl squeeze her hand in his. She missed them everyday, she missed the way both girls had accepted her. 

“Momma, there was another Beth.” Sam asked her.

She nodded carefully, “Your daddy loved her very much, we all did.” 

Sam looked at Daryl. “Was she nice?”

“She was an angel.” Rick said after a moment, “Helped with Judith, when I lost my mind.”

“Diff’nt kinda angel than your momma.” Merle told Chance, and nodded to Sam too.

“The kind that God never meant to leave on earth.” Carol said after a while.

Hunter smiled warmly at them. “She sure was.”

They walked in silence for a moment, then her humming started up once more. Daryl gave her a strange look, he never knew where she learned to sing, but she knew the church songs like Beth knew, there were others too, that he had heard here or there that he knew. But the song she started singing next surprised him. He decided someday he would ask her about the singing.

“There is a house in New Orleans they call the Rising Sun… It’s been the ruin of many a poor girl, oh God, I’m one.” She paused humming a moment in time with the song then, “My mother was a tailor she sewed these new blue jeans… My sweetheart was a gambler,” she paused smiling at Daryl, “Lord, way down in New Orleans… Now the only thing a gambler needs is a suitcase and a trunk, and the only time he’s satisfffiieeeeeeeeeeed is when he’s on a drunk.” 

When she sang gospel songs it was smooth, easy, but this, this was raspy and a different kind of beauty. “He filled his glasses up to the brim and he passed the cards around… And the only pleasure he gets out of life is ramblin' from town to town… Go and tell my baby sister, not to do what I have done…Go and shun that house down in New Orleans… They call the Rising Sun” again she paused humming in time with the song, Daryl was racking his brain as to where he had heard this version of the song once before. “Now it's one foot on the platform and the other foot on the train… Now I'm goin' back to New Orleans to wear that ball and chain… Now I'm going back to New Orleans my race is almost run… I'm goin' back to spend my life beneath the Rising Sun.” 

Merle must have felt something strong, when Daryl caught his eyes there were tears welling up in them. It confused him and then he started to remember the song. As her voice gave the last chorus he could see it in his mind. His mother sitting on the edge of the bed, singing it to his father when he was passed out from a drunk, singing it to Merle and him when they were little. Daryl felt the tears then, covering his face. 

Hunter stopped short, her step and her song. “Daryl, I didn’t mean…” Her voice dropped off, cupping his face in his hands. He pulled Beth from his chest and handed her to Hunter, then he took off bow in his hands. Merle let go of Chance, Carol noticed the tears on his cheeks, and watched as he headed off after Daryl. “Daddy.” Hunter looked at Rick. Before she could say anything Abraham and Sasha took the babies. 

“Go, honey.” Rick responded. She was running through the woods, Carol behind her. She wasn’t dumb enough to scream for him. She stumbled on Merle first who pointed, numbly. Carol stopped with him, and she darted in the direction of his finger. She found him, on the ground on his hands and knees, crying. She dropped beside him, crawling in front of him. “Baby, Daryl, what?” She paused.

“Momma,” he moaned, “My momma, before she died…” He was sniffling, sobbing, his hands over his face. “When we were little, when daddy…” He took a deep breath, “was drunk… she’d sing that.” Hunter paled, she tossed her arms around him, pulling him to her, holding him although he tried to push away. “That song, she sang it because she loved him, she loved him no matter what he did.” Daryl was sobbing, holding her to him, like he had done only a handful of times. 

She held him as long as he let her, then he pushed her back and away from him. His face looking down. “Hunter, I love you.” He breathed it again, pressing his forehead against hers. “How can you love me? How can you let me touch you, after all that we have been through, after those men in the woods…? After ya saw my scars, I ain’t nothin’ momma knew that…” He stopped talking altogether his face strained. 

“I love you Daryl Dixon, and it ain't never gonna change. What we been through, all of that, it just brings us closer together. No matter who touches me or how, it’s you who I belong to.” She cupped his face, watching as he watched her. 

“We’ve got four kids, and at least another on the way, I ain’t about to let you quit now, not when we have come this far. Daryl, you are the best man I’ve ever known. You know that? I’ve built my whole world around you, don’t doubt me when I say it’s you.” She raised his chin with her hand, and made him look at her his cobalt blue eyes locking on to her mismatched eyes. 

Daryl shivered at the look, shuttering and tugged her to him once more, letting her head crash into his shoulder. “I ain’t a quitter.” He growled into her hair, clutching her body, standing, pulling her with him. “Let’s get our kids, Hunter…” He looked at her for a long moment. “Don’t let me run.”

“Oh, don’t worry Daryl Dixon, I ain’t ever gonna let you run unless I’m chasing ya.” She tucked her arm around his waist, his arm around her shoulders and they headed back to where Merle and Carol were. Merle was still sitting on the tree stump his head in his hands.

“Merle, come on, we got young’ns to take care of, I miss her, but not like ya do, ya had momma longer, but now ain’t the time, let’s get somewhere for the night.” Merle looked up at Daryl, and nodded, letting Carol pull him up, wrapping her arms around his middle. They headed back towards Rick.

0-0-0

They found a farm house as the sun started setting. They cleared the house, and everyone moved inside. They made a place for themselves in the old kitchen. The whole house was one story, and had wooden floors. Regardless of where they bedded down it needed to be in a larger room. The kitchen of this old rickety farmhouse offered that. “Must have left at the start of the turn.” Michonne whispered. 

The night was setting in on them now. Hunter sank down on the floor, Sam next to her, Daryl on the other side. The three little ones curled against them. Hershel wrapped up against Hunter’s body. Fawn snuggled against Daryl, and Beth against Sam. Chance laid down, his head on Hunter’s thigh, Judith copied suit. All the children snuggled up, and were fast asleep. Michonne, Sasha, Tara, Carol, and Enid stretched out on the floor not far from the sleeping babies. Rick stationed Abraham and Morgan at the front door. He then had Eugene and Carl stationed at the back door. Merle and he kept watch over the windows. Gabriel kept a watch on the sleeping women and children. Daryl had been on watch the night before and had been up a solid twenty-four hours, and he drifted off quickly. In the early hours of the morning Merle slipped out on his own, hunting, he brought home several squirrels. 

He also brought back troubling news. “Rick, bunch of walkers out there.” He was pushing stuff against the doors. “Think a herd might be moving on us.” 

That changed everything, Rick paled. “We only have enough in our packs to last three days.” 

“Got some squirrels, we got canned food and water, we can ration. Feed the kids, Hunter and Michonne, keep them up and full of energy. Well, they just puke it up…” His voice dropped off. 

Beth and Fawn were crawling now, Hershel trying to talk. They were up and moving, Hunter was awake. She smiled, Daryl’s arm around her waist, his head on her shoulder. Sam was awake, so was Chance and Judith. They were all making their way to Rick. “Hunter.” His voice caught her attention. “There is a herd coming, I need you to get up and cook these squirrels, you’re the only one who cooks uhm the way the kids eat them.” Hunter paled, but maneuvered herself free. Sam and Daryl resting against each other. 

“She is gonna get sick.” Merle tried to warn Rick, who just shook his head no.

“Family, we need to keep the noise down. To do that we have to keep the kids fed. Hunter is going to cook the squirrels that Merle brought home. There is a herd moving through.” Rick looked around them. No one seemed surprised or shocked. Daryl stood, holding Hunter’s body, in case she got sick. Merle had already cleaned the squirrels thankfully. All she had to do was pluck the meat from the bone, and fry it. 

The wood stove was old and temperamental at best, Abraham had cleared the stovepipe earlier in the morning. Daryl held her hips, his face resting in her neck. He had to stoop slightly to do this, but he held her up, when he felt her body give out, her weak body attempting to hurl, he held her close, and whispered soothing things to her, knowing that she had nothing to throw up. 

“It’s done.” She groaned sometime later, Daryl scooping her up, and moving away from the stove. 

The kids dug in, Rick helping give them all portions. “Michonne, Hunter, you both need to try to eat.” Hunter shook her head no, still nauseous. Michonne gladly accepted the food.

“I’ll get you a snake once the herd is done.” Daryl whispered it to her, rubbing her stomach and her shoulder. “Promise.”

“What happened yesterday?” Eugene asked finally. “With you two.”

“That song,” Merle started, “The House of the Rising Sun, the version she was singing… It’s not the famous one, hell I didn’t know anyone else knew it.” 

“Our momma, she used to sing it.” Daryl explained. 

“Dad would come home lit, and beat her and us, when he passed out, she’d cry and sit on the edge of the bed, singing it to him, Daryl in her lap, me in the floor.” Merle didn’t look at anyone, instead he found something on the floor that interested him. Hunter would have hugged him, but she would have to walk past the offending meat, and that was not going to happen now that she had finally calmed her stomach down some. 

She could feel Daryl’s arms tighten around her, his face pressed harder into her neck. “It’s ok.” She breathed to him, letting him cry silently into her neck. “I’ve got you.” She placed her hands over his, on her waist. Years ago if you would have told the Dixon brothers that they would both be alive, well, out of prison, and fathers, one with a wife, and one with a woman who wanted to marry him, they might have punched you, hell they might have killed you. Daryl had never felt like someone had his back, had never felt like he was truly safe, even when he was with Merle, with Rick and company, he had found a family. 

0-0-0

It was the smell, before she could contain herself, Michonne was retching on her hands and knees once more. Hunter held her composure just a moment longer, then she was beside Michonne, her body shaking and retching, nothing coming up. “Herd coming.” She heard Rick say it behind her, Rick was rubbing Michonne’s back, and holding her hair out of her face. Daryl was trying to steady Hunter, as she laid with her forehead pressed against the wood her body retching, her hands palm down on the wood, her eyes were watering. 

“Darlin” She heard him, her eyes were squished tightly together, and she was focusing on her breathing, focusing on his breathing, on his hands, one on her hip and the other on her back, both making sure that she was not going to slip to one side or the other. 

“The smell.” She moaned, lowering herself towards his lap, her head resting on his knee, he was sitting criss-cross-applesauce, he rubbed her back, making circles with his fingers, trying to keep her calm and trying to make her feel better. He looked behind him and smiled. Judith, Hershel, Fawn, and Bethy were playing with their toy cars, Chance and Sam helping them and keeping them quiet. 

“Sam, could you get my rag, the red one?” He asked. It smelled like him, sweat covered and inundated with his blood. But it had helped last time. 

“Sure, dad.” Sam responded. If he remembered his old life or not, Daryl had no clue, but he was relieved that Sam was opening up and talking more. Sam made his way to him, and handed him the red rag. The other thing that Daryl had noticed, was that Sam blatantly refused to talk about Alexandria, anything he might have saw. Carol had talked with him briefly about it thinking the child had suffered from PTSD and his memory had erased itself, some sort of reset.

Daryl pressed it to her nose, she breathed in deep, and her whole body relaxed. She closed her eyes and focused on the scent in her nose, the smell that covered the smell of the dead. She focused only on the smell of Daryl, and closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

Rick looked at Daryl, “Good idea.” Rick dug his shirt off, and pushed it at Michonne’s nose, she looked over at Hunter, and breathed in the smell of the shirt, as she inhaled she soon could no longer smell the stench of the herd. She closed her eyes and let Rick hold her, drifting off into sleep on her own.

“They need the sleep.” Carol said it quietly. “Let’s keep the kids quiet.”

In the far corner Enid laid against Carl, his arm around her, his head propped up on his hand. Sasha and Abraham were snuggled together in the far corner of the kitchen. Gabriel was praying, the bible Hunter had brought him, between his hands. Merle had his back against the door, Carol sank down beside him. The kids played in the middle of the room, as quiet as they could be kept. Tara was snuggled between Morgan and Eugene, their backs against the back door. No one moved that didn’t have to. Rick held Michonne through the day, same as Daryl. 

“Ya love her?” Daryl asked quietly. Everyone but him, Merle, and Rick were asleep. Night had fallen.

“To be honest, brother, I don’t know.” Rick responded. “I love how she makes me feel alive again. But I don’t want to be betrayed again, not like Lori did.”

“She ain’t Lori.” He heard Merle growl into the night. “She cares bout ya a lot.” 

“I know.” Rick breathed, silent.

“Rick, Hunter is the one thing I can’t live without, she makes me feel alive, and she gives me a home.” Daryl looked through the darkness at him.

Rick paused for a moment, before he could say anything, Merle started. “I ain’t never had a home, not til this woman stood beside me, not til Chance came along. Sure, Daryl and I had each other, but it ain’t the same. Ya got the kids, but it ain't the same.” 

Rick felt tears on his face for the first time in a long time. He had lost his damn mind when he lost Lori, he had never talked to her, not really, never expressed how he felt about her betrayal about how she told him to kill Shane, then she was so upset by it she couldn’t look at him anymore. She had confused him, hurt him, damn near destroyed him. “I don’t wanna get hurt again.”

“Rick,” It was Daryl’s voice, “Like Hunter said, what’s the point in living if you don’t feel it.” Silence captured them after that, Daryl running his hands through Hunter’s hair, Merle holding Chance and Carol, Rick resting against a sleeping Michonne. 

0-0-0

Morgan led them into King County, straight towards his once home. Rick had discussed at length with him earlier in the morning, eight days after the herd, checking to make sure that he was not going to lose himself if he saw it again, if he saw the signs he had made, the bodies. Morgan held his composure, letting them know where the traps were, and they settled in, a long winter ahead of them. 

The apartment-like building that Morgan had used as his home base in darker days offered three more rooms. Once they cleared out the traps, and painted the walls. Finding paint was no easy feat in town, but once they did, they covered all of Morgan’s rambling on the walls. They resumed catching the walkers on the spikes, and finding rodents for the traps. They settled in, and day by day they cleared the town. Summer bloomed to life, and they found a place not far from their fortress where they could plant some crops that were left in the feed store.

They had not wandered into the more suburban part of town yet, because Rick was not sure how Carl would deal with seeing their old house. It was hot, well before noon, and sweat was sticking to Hunter. She had her hair pulled up into a short pony tail, and was hungrily eating stale cereal. “Mimi, eat.” She could hear Judith demanding Michonne to eat. 

Hunter didn’t understand, her body kept some meat on her, and she was able to look somewhat healthy maybe underweight at best, but Michonne, she looked sick. Her skin was tight, her body looked frail, her stomach looked unnaturally swollen. The kind of sick that made Hunter remember the stories about Lori. Michonne seemed to see the difference in their bodies too. Before Hunter could talk to her about it, Carl was in the makeshift kitchen, which was on the first floor of the building. “Snake?” He had four decent size black snakes spread across his arms. 

“Yum, Carl is Sam out hunting with you and Daryl?” She had noticed he was gone that morning. 

Carl nodded. “Carol got the babies upstairs?” 

This time Michonne groaned, “All but Judith, but she is going back up now.”

Carl watched Judith scurry up the stairs, then looked at Hunter and Michonne. “Know where there are lots of vitamins for you two.”

“Where?” Michonne perked up some.

“My house, and the houses around it, mom was trying to get pregnant and the ladies on both sides of our house before the turn had just had children.” Carl looked extremely pleased with himself.

“Michonne, you better stay here.” Hunter suggested looking at her. “I’ll be fine. Send Enid down, will ya.” She watched as Michonne huffed but agreed. 

Hunter was guessing she was right around five months along, and that Michonne was pretty close to her. Hunter slung her pack over her shoulder, and grabbed her machete. Enid slipped down stairs, gun on her hip and knife in hand. “Need me to help with the walkers on the sticks?” She asked.

Hunter laughed a little, that was Enid’s normal job. “Nah, we going on a supply harvest.”

“Everyone else is out harvesting stuff.” She said, momentarily confused.

“Yeah, but three more out won’t hurt. Carol has Eugene up there, and the whole place is one big booby trap, ain’t worried about it.” Hunter said, walking to the door.

“What about the snakes?” Carl asked looking at them.

She had slipped them into a bad, and put them in an ice chest that Daryl and Merle had rigged. “They will be fine.” 

She straightened her shirt, it stretched against her, and pulled her pants up a little more, before leading them out into the sunlight, she trusted Carl to get them where they were going and that was all that mattered. Even the walk in the Georgia heat made her whimper. The sun was unforgiving at best. The last couple nights Rick had talked about stockpiling, talked about doing a lot of things, everything except Alexandria. She understood, they were not going back, not now. Something Rick had saw had changed his ideas on that, and she was completely fine with it. 

They reached the Grimes house, and she smiled when she saw the door was open. She made her way in, they all did, and took everything from the medicine cabinet that they could, they also raided the whole house checking for other things. She felt it more than saw it Carl, he was making his way out of the house. Enid trailed after him. Hunter shuffled through the house, taking what she needed or thought they would need. She grabbed a picture that she found in Rick’s drawer of Lori and a him together, maybe a prom. She made her way out of the house, and found Enid and Carl in the next house. “We should head back.” Hunter nodded towards some walkers at the end of the block.

“Ok.” Carl agreed. They made their way to the Morgan house, as they called it, in the center of town, and then back up the stairs. Once inside they dumped their loot on the table and she went to work on the snakes. 

Soon the whole house smelled sweet, and the children, Michonne, Eugene and Carol joined them. “How come they sent you back with the snakes?”

“They wanted to push out further around the area, looking for some vehicles, so we could do longer runs.” Carl explained, he watched as Hunter made Michonne eat a rather large portion of snake, and drink some water. 

Morgan, Abraham, Sasha and Tara made it back first, smiling at the others, and showing a deer they had brought down. Hunter cleaned it while they helped, as they cleaned it outside it drew walkers, it always did. “Put the entrails in some of the cages.” Morgan told Abraham and Sasha. “Tara you put the carcass in the center, anyone that makes it there, we will kill.” Hunter was proud of her handiwork, rubbing her wrist on her forehead, streaking blood.

“HUNTER!” It was Daryl, she turned to see him, Merle, Rick, and Gabriel headed back towards them. Gabriel had taken to wanting to learn to hunt, and no one had pushed against it. It was a good skill to have. Daryl had something in his arms, something she realized was moving.

She arched her eyebrows. “FOUND HER IN THE WOODS.” Merle called as they were making their way through the maze. 

“CAROL!” Hunter called into the house. 

Soon everyone was outside, looking at the crying bundle in Daryl’s arms. “We found her mother.” Rick said, “She was already dying, she said that it was just her and her husband, but he had been bit. Didn’t believe them, so once we cut this one out, we checked the area, found some cars and stuff, but nothing that we could get working with the little one.” Rick explained. 

“We did find the provisions in their makeshift camp and bring them back though.” Gabriel offered.

“I wanna keep her.” Merle elaborated at Carol, who looked excited. 

“Ok!” Carol took the little form in her arms.

“Dad.” Rick looked at Hunter. “You made sure there was no one else in their group.”

He nodded. “No one else around.”

“Ok, if you're sure.”

 

“Extra guards tonight?” Rick suggested seeing that Hunter was not going to let up.

She nodded at him. Daryl rubbed her stomach, then kissed her temple. “Eat yer snake yet?” 

“Sure did, darling.” She laughed, “Made Michonne eat some too.” Rick nodded at her, smiling his appreciation. “Carl took us to the old house. To get some vitamins. Me and Enid went. Got something for you to give to Judith.” She fished around in her pocket finding a picture of Rick and Lori. “She was pretty, wish I could have met her.”

“She wouldn’t have wanted to adopt you.” Rick said, looking at the picture then slipping it into his pocket. 

0-0-0

They remained well into the fall in the little apartment house, but as the days grew shorter, Rick and Daryl made a decision to check the Greene farm and the prison. They would be away for several days, they took Tara and Eugene with them. Rick kissed Michonne affectionately, and said goodbye to all the kids. Daryl looked at Hunter’s swollen stomach. “Don’t have this’un til I get back.” She laughed then kissed him.

It was on the third morning, after they left that Michonne screamed, it was the kind of scream that made you want to cover your ears and cower. Carol was with her, instantly, then Hunter. Sasha and Abraham were moving the kids from the shared room, to the downstairs kitchen, anything to keep them away from whatever was wrong. “MERLE!” He heard Carol snap, and he ducked his head in. “Need you to hold her up.” Merle looked confused, but hooked his arms under Michonne’s armpits, and went to work holding her body up. 

It was with a violent force that she shook. “She’s having contractions, this is early.” Hunter grumbled, pulling her pants and underwear down. She pressed the shirt up, and prodded on her stomach like she remembered Edwards doing. “Mimi, when you had your little boy, did you have complications?”

Michonne didn’t answer not right away. “No, just, he came early had to be in NICU.” She managed to growl it out before her body was shaking and contorting again. Hunter looked at Carol. The look that passed between them, Merle couldn’t read. 

“We can’t stop this, not now, you’re going to have to push.” Hunter told her, rubbing her hip as affectionately as she could.

There was a rapping on the door then, “I am going to work on keeping the walkers down while whatever is happening is happening, taking Gabriel with me.” Morgan called into the room. 

“OK, GET SOME FORMULA AND STUFF.” Carol roared, thinking back to the little girl, Maggie, that they had brought home maybe three months ago. Time in the apocalypse passed much different, time after the turn didn’t have days, didn’t have months. It just was. In this moment, with Michonne’s screams and Merle’s paling face, Carol was no more in charge than Hunter, than nature.

Michonne’s body shook again, more forcefully, the contraction making her grit her teeth. Hunter knew the pain she was in, and knew that things could be a lot worse. She started to rest her palms on Michonne’s stomach during the contractions, while Carol gave her words of encouragement, and tried to sooth her. 

0-0-0

“Thought the farm woulda burned down.” Rick mused, looking at the still standing two story farm house that the Greenes had lived in, all other buildings were long ago destroyed, probably from the night they ran. They cleared the house, finding no walkers. “We could come back here.” Rick concluded.

Daryl stiffened. “Carol probably won’t wanna, not with this bein’ where she lost Sophie, where we lost her.” Daryl said after a moment.

“Prison won’t be better.” Rick grumbled. “We all lost loved ones there.” 

Daryl watched him carefully. “This place would make a good winter spot, if that is what you want, but for the long term, ain’t nothing that great. We could maybe bounce between places.”

Rick hadn’t really thought about the ability to move between the Morgan house and the Greene farm, but it made sense. Daryl would come up with an easy way to keep them in constant transition, but also in safety. Rick nodded his head slightly towards Daryl, and let the other man lead him towards the cars. They had one more place to check before they could get home. Tara was guarding the cars, like they had told her, when they made it back to them. 

0-0-0

Michonne was screaming, clearly in pain when finally a small head started to make it’s way out, Hunter cheered, excitedly as she and Carol began guiding the little life out of Michonne, then something changed, Michonne’s whole body went slack. “Shit.” Merle cursed, Michonne’s head lolled to the side. Carol was standing, letting Hunter work the little one out, and working to revive Michonne. 

Once the almost blue little boy was in her arms, she cut the cord, and tied it off like Edwards had showed her. She was cleaning him off, “Take him outta here, we gotta get Michonne patched up.” She heard Carol say behind her. She carried the little boy down the stairs, to the sink and washed him off, wiping him down and trying to warm him up. Enid was beside her bottle in hand, and handed it to Hunter, Hunter wrapped the little form up, and held him close to her, walking into the Georgian sun, anything to keep him warm. She got him nursing, and Enid brought all the kids out. Carl had left out that morning, hunting. 

Hunter sank down on the concrete sidewalk, looking at the little boy. “Shhh.” She whispered, as he fussed a little. Morgan soon joined her, looking at the little boy.

“Is Michonne ok?” Morgan asked her.

“I don’t know.” Hunter had tears in her eyes, and she was nuzzling the little boy. “I just don’t know.”

Whatever Carol did, it saved Michonne’s life, but much like with Maggie, Michonne refused to moved out of bed, refused to do anything, she refused to so much as look at the little boy when Hunter offered him to her. “No.” Her voice was firm, and tired, Michonne remained in an almost stoic form, with no intention of moving. Hunter couldn’t even get her to eat. 

Hunter corralled all the children into bed, then looked over the little baby. Carol was soothing baby Maggie, Chance already asleep. Carl had returned and he named this little boy much like he had named Judith, Glenn Dwayne, he had decided. No one bother to fight it. So right now, she was holding the little fellow, letting him rest against her chest as she rested on the mattress, her back against the wall. Sasha and Abraham had decided to talk watch tonight. 

0-0-0

“Well.” Daryl and Rick were standing shoulder to shoulder, something Rick now accepted as Daryl’s affection. They were standing on the grassy knoll next to the gravel road that led to the prison. “That’s interesting.”

They were looking at the prison, and it was seemingly empty of Walkers. “This is something to check back on later.” Rick said after a long minute. “When we have all our fighters.” 

“Not going to go any further today?” Daryl asked finally.

“Nah, let’s get home.” Rick was already moving back towards the cars.

Daryl followed him back towards the truck, they had hit a few places on the way to the prison, picking up what they needed to survive, and what they needed to keep all the children they had these days in clothing and shoes. 

0-0-0

“You have to get her up.” Hunter said, it was breakfast, Carl had brought her a couple snakes, and she had little Glenn in her arms, pressed against her, a bottle tucked under her chin. Enid was feeding little Maggie, and the other kids were around the table. Abraham and Sasha were sleeping from their watch the night before. Morgan and Gabriel were comfortably sitting at the two heads of the table, and Carl was across from Enid. 

“What if I can’t?” Carol asked, Hunter could see the concern on her face.

“She dies. We all know that, and I need her to be alive. I need her to not be crazy, ok?” Hunter snapped. “I cannot be the only person to have children in this world and fucking survive.”

Carol flinched as she reflected on what Hunter was saying. “High mortality rate, in this world.” She held Hunter’s hand on the table for a long moment. 

They heard the truck long before they heard anything else. Rick and Daryl said they would be gone a week, and it had been seven days at least she thought so. “Carl, go check on who that is, would you? Take Enid.” 

They slipped out the front door, and Hunter stood to follow, careful while she snuggled the little baby to her, all the kids tottering behind, with Carol holding Enid. She saw Daryl first, and he looked exhausted. He was holding her, looking at the little boy, kissing her, then he pulled back, and motioned Rick over. “Carl named him Glenn Dwayne, Michonne won’t move.” Hunter told Rick. “Won’t eat.” Rick looked at the little bundle in her arms, and carefully took the baby boy.

“Guess it’s a rule, to name new life after lost life, huh?” Rick asked the little form, bounding him slightly, he ruffled Judith’s hair, then headed up the stairwell. Daryl kissed her forehead, and rubbed her waist. 

“Well, then what do we call ours?” Daryl asked.

“We can come up with something, I am sure.” Hunter joked, linking her fingers with his, and kissed his cheek.


	29. Chapter 29 - Safe, Home, Maybe

The move to the Greene farm came sometime later, Rick was slowly but surely coaxing Michonne from her shell. Each day, a large group of them would go to the prison, cleaning and clearing, pushing the dead further back. Today Merle, Hunter, and Sam were the ones left in charge of the littles ones in the fortified two story. As the others left that morning, Daryl paused, worried, Hunter had had contractions through the night, and leaving made him worried that once more he would miss the birth of their children. Merle was on the front porch, cleaning two skunks he had brought home, not much of a meal, but enough that he wasn’t too worried it would feed the little ones. “MERLE!” Her scream broke through the house, instantly his head snapped up. “Merle,” She was struggling to breath.

“Sam, hold yer mamma up.” They were in the kitchen of the Greene Farm. “Hunter, what do I do?” 

Hunter looked at him, gauging the situation. “Merle.” She rasped. “You're going to help deliver these babies. I feel like it is two, again, can feel uhm moving.”

0-0-0

They had completely recaptured C-Block, and were standing in the center, looking around the cells. “I think maybe, we could come back here, and make this home again.” Carol said it so carefully and small.

“We could, but we would have to vote.” Rick responded. 

“We… we could live here.” Abraham said after a spell. “We could do this.” 

Carl was showing Enid around, letting her know who had lived where, and what they had meant to him. “I will never go to the boiler room.” Rick heard Carl whisper it, almost under his breath.

“We check the tombs?” Daryl asked. “Or should be call it a day?” 

“I wanted to ask you about that.” Rick was standing shoulder to shoulder with Daryl. “Think we could fortify this place, dig pits, use Michonne’s idea about Walker centuries, stationed here and there, and maybe put spikes where we need uhm?”

“We could, but it’s the wrong time of year to start that project. A’most fall, couldn’t finish it by winter. We can keep the walker’s down, but… diggin’ in frozen ground ain’t for no man.” Daryl grumbled.

0-0-0

Merle was not feeling the best about the situation, he had removed his metal arm case, and was hoping to not regret it. He had already helped Hunter from her underwear, and Sam was holding her shirt up, and her. He could see the other kids running around the living room behind them. “I’m going to push, Merle, you catch, when ya do, wipe its mouth and nose out. I’ll…” She paused as her body shook violently with pain. “Talk ya through the cord cuttin’.” She screamed then, and her body seemed to contort in a way it shouldn’t. 

To Merle’s horror, a small little head started to emerge. He reached up with his good hand, and worked to guide the little thing forward, as it’s shoulders pushed out, he pressed his short arm against her thigh, and used it as force to help the little one slide the rest of the way out. As the little boy did, he settled it onto his lap, wiped its nose and mouth, then when no nose came out he heard Hunter growl, “Slap its butt.” 

He did as he was told and the small thing wailed. She took deep breaths, and then once more her body seemed contorted. Merle grunted, as a second head emerged, much to his displeasure. He repeated the previous steps, and guided a second little boy out, wiping his mouth and nose, this one came out screaming. “Cut there…” she motioned, “Tie it in a knot as close as you can to…” Then she screamed again, something Merle was not prepared for. 

0-0-0

Daryl started the bike up, Carl on behind him, and then headed back towards the Greene farm, it was about a two-hour ride, and they had not pushed Hunter further towards the prison, because of how close she would be to having the little one. Michonne was wrapped around Rick as he drove the pickup, she was snuggled to him, and watching him drive. “Sorry I shut down.” She said after a spell. 

“Reminded you of your first son, huh?” Rick asked lowly.

“He did, and I was so worried about the same thing happening, then I heard Hunter screaming about how she couldn’t be the only woman to not break during the apocalypse.” Michonne sighed, “She is right, just because I lost my oldest, doesn’t mean you're gonna let me lose this one.”

Rick kissed her forehead and turned the truck towards home. 

0-0-0

He had cleared the airway of the third little one, and looked up at Hunter. Her eyes were narrow and she looked exhausted. “Push on my stomach, here, get the placenta out.” She whispered, he did what she said, and then looked at the blob and blood on the floor. 

“Sam, drag your momma back. Chance son, get over here, take these three to the couch, watch their heads.” Merle watched as both boys did what he said. Merle darted to the kitchen, grabbing the first towel he found, and cleaned the blob and blood from the floor, he darted out front and dumped it unceremoniously on the ground, before turning back into the house. He was rushing, running, he found a pair of underwear, and did what he had saw Carol do for Michonne, lining them with pads. “Hunter, are you bleeding too much or?” His question was hard to answer.

“Look at me, down there, Merle.” She snapped. “Am I torn anywhere?”

“Not like Michonne, looks the same as when we started.” Merle grumbled. 

“Help me into the underwear.” Together Merle and Sam did as she asked, then he picked her up, carrying her form to the other long sofa in the living room. He then brought each baby, two boy and a girl and laid them between her legs.

“Merle, there are clothes upstairs, a bag, fetch them please, and a clean shirt for me.” She was tugging the shirt over her head. She fed each little one, making sure they would suckle correctly. 

When Merle returned she dressed each child, wrapping them warmly, and looked around the room. “Go up to the attic, I think Daryl found a crib there.” Sam was on it. 

Hunter looked around the room, hazy, she could hardly move and was exhausted. Sam was the oldest, every bit of 12, then Chance who was probably 6, Judith who was somewhere between 3 and 4, Hershel who was a little over one, Beth and Fawn who were one, baby Maggie who she estimated was about six months, and baby Glenn who was about four months. Now these three little mouths, she groaned. Too many children, not enough adults. 

When Merle returned to her side, after helping Sam with the crib, he carefully lifted each of the little babies and laid them into it. He also placed baby Glenn into it, and scooped baby Maggie off the floor. The other three, Beth, Fawn, and Hershel, were asleep already, stretched out in front of the fireplace, they must have passed out during the delivery. “Judith, Chance, can ya’ll watch over the three there.” Merle held Maggie to him, and headed into the kitchen. “Sam, watch over yer momma and the little ‘uns.”

Merle need to breath, he was suddenly relieved that Carol could not have children anymore, he didn’t know what he thought her body would look like doing that, but he was pretty sure Daryl was a lucky sonofabitch for missing it not once but twice now. Merle sank into the front porch swing, holding his daughter, and sighed, rocking them back and forth. 

0-0-0

They stopped the cars along the driveway, as they had when they lived at the Greene Farm before. Suddenly Merle was walking across the lawn, baby Maggie in his arms. Daryl searched for Hunter, normally she was the first one out the door, and into his arms.

“Merle!” Carol kissed him excited to be home, and looked at baby Maggie. She was covered in blood and filth, so opted to only kiss the little one, before looking.

“Daryl, ya missed it again, trust me, something in life, ya don’ wanna see” Merle grumbled. “She’s asleep, the babies are too.”

“Babies?” Daryl was sprinting, running hard and fast, towards the house, his crossbow dropped in the dust. “Sam, where is yer momma?” He asked, as he saw the boy in the kitchen. Sam pointed Daryl into the living room. Daryl paused, Hunter was stretched out on the couch, her breath even, looking exhausted. In the crib next to her, three little lives were fast asleep and baby Glenn was stretched out with them. “Hunter.” He whispered, running his hands through her hair.

“No more babies, for a while, ok?” She whispered. Her eyes fluttering open.   
“Lots of condoms.” Daryl laughed as he kissed her forehead, he could agree to that, he had witnessed first-hand how the babies seemed to wreak havoc on the women’s bodies. Daryl moved the pillow from under her head, and slipped under her lap. 

“Rick wants to push for the prison in the spring. You think by then you will be ready to fight and move?” He felt her nod, then she was asleep once more. Daryl watched as their older four moved around. Sam picked up Beth and Fawn, settling them down on the other side of Daryl, then he scooped up Hershel, raising Hunters feet, he slipped down on the couch, settling her feet in his lap and letting Hershel stand beside him. “Those are yer baby brothers and sister.” Daryl told them, noticing two blue clad babies and a purple clad one. “And momma needs to nap a while.”

Abraham, Sasha, Eugene, Gabriel, Michonne, Rick, Carl, Carol, Tara, Enid, Morgan, and Merle swept into the house, settling around and looking at the little ones. “Three?” Rick gasped, “No more for a while.” It was an order, aimed at Daryl.

“No more for a long while.” He managed, rubbing her hair. “Merle who helped ya?”

“Sam did, baby brother, yer son did good.” Merle ruffled Sam’s hair. 

“So, you mention to prison to her?” Rick asked, looking at Daryl.

“Yea, she was ok with the idea.”

0-0-0

It was hard to believe, now looking back, the time and energy they spent in teams that following spring and summer, digging trenches, wrapping the fences with barbed wire, and creating the undead centuries. About ten feet apart, they put walkers on four-six foot leashes, their arms removed and their bottom jaws broken. They had to replace the walkers almost every three months, but it was terrifying enough to keep anyone who might wander close by. They had reinforced most of the fences, and in the gaps between walkers they had put wooden spears. 

Rick and Hunter had come up with the idea of steeps, planting beds for the hill above the cemetery for the vegetables they wanted to grow. It had been Michonne’s idea to lay the souls, if nothing else to rest of those they had lost along the way. There were crosses in the ground, with names etched on them of everyone they had lost since the fall of the prison.

Daryl was sitting atop the hill, watching Hunter, her long hair dancing in the soft breeze and bright sunshine. Her eyes seemed to dance when she looked up at him. In front of her on a blanket stretched out, nine-year-old Chance, six-year-old Judith, four-year-old Hershel, almost three four old Fawn and Beth, three-year-old Maggie, three-year-old Glenn, and almost three-year-old Theodore, Axel, and Sophie were stretched out on the blanket and Hunter was teaching them. Fifteen-year-old Sam was helping Carl and Enid who Daryl guessed were both over 18 at this time, with the garden plots. 

Daryl smiled, as he stood. Merle was making his way towards him. “We did a’ight, baby brother,” Merle paused looking at the children as they watched Hunter with awe. Carol was on guard with Tara, watching the whole scene before them. Both Merle and Daryl looked towards the fence, they had planted Cherokee Roses, mostly Carol and Hunter, but they bloomed, growing and spreading, around and up the fence, a promise of some sort to keep the memories of those they lost alive. 

“Guess we did Merle, guess we did.” With that Daryl made his way to where Hunter was, and sank down behind her on the grass. He rested his head against her shoulder blades, and hugged her to him. Daryl still caught his breath when he looked at her, still at times wondered when Hunter was going to realize that he was just and old man, and she was all the sunshine left in the world. 

The prison held ghost for all of them, at times Daryl still saw Beth Greene, standing in the common room, her pale face and hair, often when he saw her, he would recoil, and let Hunter calm him. He knew Rick still saw Lori’s ghost, Michonne helped, but all in all they would always be haunted. Daryl and Merle had figured out the system of moving between the houses, they spent equal amounts of time in the spring and fall at the Greene Farm, the summers were spent mostly at Morgan’s House, the winters, they were housed in the prison, and the backup generators running.

They had learned from their mistakes, and had created three evacuation plans, one for each possible situation walkers, humans, and acts of God. They had cars, and a van, gassed up and ready for if/when they needed them. They also had enough fuel to last for a long time, as long as they generators would, Daryl supposed. 

It had been on a long run, that Michonne and Tara had returned home with some ducklings, and two small goats, and a horse. Rick never asked where they came from, but it was clear that they were worth the trouble. The horse brought a small smile to Hunter’s face, and after the first afternoon, Daryl found her, often, with the horse either riding him bareback or walking him. She named him Luck.

Daryl watched as she read to the children, humming. As she finished Huckleberry Finn something they had been working on for the last couple days. Then they were up, running around pulling at the wild flowers. Daryl watched Hunter for a long moment, then she looked at him, her mismatched eyes glinting. “Daryl, I love you.” She pressed her lips to his and he smiled. 

Inside Father Gabriel and Eugene had started working on the main wall, that Daryl and Hunter’s nook rose from. They continued to dwell in the guard house, overlooking the commons area. Eugene had painted the wall white, and was now working with Father Gabriel to create a family tree. Names painted on the wall, brought joy to Eugene and the others as he worked. Enid was helping, careful to write out everyone’s name as carefully as she could. They didn’t link the families in any way that was unnatural. But Enid stood back and surveyed her work. Everyone they had ever loved was painted into the tree. Everyone they had ever lost, seemed to flow from it. 

Morgan had created a system, that everyone voted on, a map that led to a checkpoint the gates of Woodbury, for anyone who was seeking shelter or a safe haven. There they were to wait, and once daily Morgan and Merle would make their way down there, to check and see if anyone had followed the maps if anyone had followed them home. So far they had had a set of claimers, Merle had killed them, and a group of women and children, who apparently belonged to the claimers. These people Morgan, Merle, Daryl, and Rick had put into B-Block which they had cleared. They mostly kept to themselves, but there was always the idle threat that something dark and dangerous would rise from them. 

That night, they celebrated Carl and Enid, as they wed. They celebrated life, they celebrated their hopes for tomorrow, deep down they all knew, that this wouldn’t last, that this lull they had fallen into at the prison would be disrupted, they just didn’t know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to make this a three part story, but on second thought, one long one works better.


	30. The Fall Of The Mighty

Hunter stretched lazily across the dirt, yawning. Her hair spilling out around her. She groaned slightly to herself, and closed her eyes. It had been eight days since everything went to shit. Eight. She groaned, somewhere nearby Carl and Enid were shushing the babies. 

They had had almost three years of peace shifting between the prison, Morgan House, and Greene house. In a week they lost it all. Chance had just celebrated his tenth birthday when they came, the Claimers. They took everything they had and then some.

Hershel, Fawn and Beth were four, and pretty good at killing walkers already, it was something that startled Daryl, how efficient his children were. Judith was seven, and eager to learn how to track. Maggie, Glenn, Theo, Axel and Sophie were all solid three year olds. Each one totted and whined they all seemed to need or want something. Sam, at probably 16, was the one child Hunter didn’t have to worry about.

Almost thirty Claimers moved on the prison, pushing them, as they did, they moved as planned. Hunter and Carol opened the tombs, while Daryl and Merle ushered the children onto the school bus, Morgan drove them to safety, the others fought their way in tight formation out the back and onto the ridge behind the administrative buildings. 

Since then, they had been on the road again. Rick, Michonne, Sasha, Abraham, and Morgan were all keeping on watch. Merle and Carol were already fast asleep as the sun was setting. Enid and Carl were in the church van/bus that housed the children, and they were cooing them to sleep. Sam sat beside Daryl, their shoulders touching as Hunter stretched out and stared hard at the stars.

Before the prison fell, and before they decided as a family not to head towards their other two safe havens – they had no clue how long they had been watched, how long the Claimers had been planning. They had just moved back to the prison, when they Claimers came. 

They had discovered that Enid was pregnant. Sasha and Abraham had just welcomed a little life – Ty into the world, and she was weak. All the running these days reminded them all how much they hated being on the run. How much each day was not guaranteed.

Rick stretched lazily. “Hunter, Daryl, Merle.” He called his hunters to him. “Want you three to scout the area first thing tomorrow, find us an atlas, we have to decide what we are going to do. We can’t live in the woods, but maybe we can get some sort of haven…” Rick looked anxious. At the prison he had relied heavily on Daryl and Hunter, to run the show while he worked on figuring out what he and Michonne were, what his family needed. The prison had not been good to Rick.

Lori haunted him without trepidation, he always seemed to tether lightly between the worlds. So for the other’s it was always a relief when they moved from the prison to the Greene house or the Morgan house. Each transition, also reminded them of the troubles of the past.

They found themselves stretched out around an old hunting cabin, they had drove hard, and quick, they were out of Georgia and into Alabama and far away from the Claimers when the car stopped, out of gas, and everywhere around them picked clean. For the time being, they seemed to float hazily in transition.  
As the sun crested the next morning, the three hunters diligently moved into the woods and onto the main road, following signs to a rest area. Once they cleared it Daryl found Hunter with her hands on her hips, a smile pulling at her lips. She was looking over the map. “We are close to Athens.” She said after a moment.

Daryl nodded looking at the map. “Where to then?”

“Mobile?” Merle joked, making both the younger hunters laugh.

Merle was looking older, his face wrinkled more, and his last scruffs of brownish-blonde hair greying. Daryl could see the age in his eyes, how tired his brother was. He had not lived an easy life, if anything it was a wonder he had even made it to the turn. Hunter, his youthful bride, barely looked legal still. He reckoned she was in her early twenties by this point, but age was lost on him, time was lost on him.

She had taken at some point to writing down the histories of those they had encountered, everything that had happened to them as a whole from the start of the Turn. She called it “Dead Men’s Tales.” He wondered if that was some sort of joke, but Merle was eager to tell his part, like he saw the signs of aging. She recorded meticulously who they were before, where they were when it started, and how they came to be together. She also recorded the number of humans they killed, not walkers.

Daryl grumbled, thinking back briefly to the folks that they had taken in when they started accepting folks at the prison, they were all still at the Morgan house. Rick never fully accepted them as family, he supposed none of them did, but one of the women was from Mobile.

“We follow 65, up towards Nashville.” Hunter was tapping her forefinger on her lower lip. Her right hand tracing the path she thought they should take. “We would pass through Ardmore, keep on trucking and make our way to a more rural area, like Edmonson County, Kentucky.” She paused.

Daryl and Merle had never traveled much. “What is in that county?” Merle asked after a spell.

A smile lit up her face, “Mammoth Cave National Park. It’s remote and a lot of places we could build up houses, spring water, and long systems we could hide in.” Hunter was thumbing through the offered brochures at the rest stop. “Aha, here we go.”

She thrust it at Daryl, and headed towards the vending machine. Merle shrugged and followed behind her. She nodded her head at Merle, and he punched the glass fronts of the machines, shards clattering to the ground. Quickly she loaded her and Merle’s packs down with everything the vending machine had to offer, her eyes sought Daryl who was still looking over the brochure. “A’ight.” He said finally nodding at her.

She took his hand in hers, and they followed Merle back the way they came back towards camp where Rick was waiting to hear their options, waiting to see if the hunters had found them somewhere safe to head towards.

“We could always head back for Alexandria.” Daryl mused to Rick, his eyes on the ground.

“You three didn’t like the walls.” Michonne chuckled.

“Like the thought of the more, now.” Hunter grunted.

Merle picked up his sweet Maggie, letting her rest her head against his shoulder, Carol and Chance nearby. Eyes always watching, Daryl found his children dancing around his, Hunter, and Sam’s legs. “We could push for that, but not until Enid has her baby.” Carl spoke even, reasonable.

“Agreed. So until then, we make our way towards Mammoth Cave National Park.” Rick agreed.

0-0-0

Enid was pacing, it was what she seemed to do the most of these days. Her long unruly blonde hair falling down her shoulders, and her eyes on everything but the other group members, she looked sick but not sickly like Lori had been, more like sick and tired. Ready to be done with the pregnancy. Carl watched after her, his eyes trained on his wife, and curiously enough he could not help but wonder how much easier the road would be then trying to make a life in this shattered hotel. 

Rick and Daryl had assured the group that the hotel was the best bet, two days ago. And on the third floor, with the windows boarded, it had seemed that way. Daryl and Hunter were hunting currently, Carl absentmindedly thought of his older sister, she was strong, and so prepared for anything. Sasha was a lot like her, but Enid wasn’t. 

Enid was cracking, under the changes, the lives they had led were hard so hard, and until she had her baby, there would be no peace. Enid knew that without a doubt. Their lives had been very upended the moment that the turn happened, she would have never known Carl. Never known hunger or cold, had it not been for this life, had it not been for the virus that changed everyone that died into something cold, hungry, and dead.

“Babe, please.” Carl whimpered, looking at her. “Stop pacing everyone will be back in a couple hours, Merle and Carol are on kid duty, please, let’s just relax and cuddle or something.” Carl knew in his heart and his head it sounded lame, but still, she was going to worry himself to death.

“Carl, I love you, I do, but I want to know what the plan is. Rick, Hunter, Merle, and Daryl have been very secretive the last couple days, and they are planning, but what are they planning?” Enid mused the question but stopped and sat down next to Carl. He wrapped his arms around her kissed up her jaw bone.

“Love, they are planning for the safest way for us to live, and right now, it is in this hotel, in some town, whose name I do not know, in this… Kentucky, are we in Kentucky?” Carl asked.

“Yea, we are in Kentucky.” Hunter told them, they both looked at her. “We are planning a way back to Alexandria. Enid you have nothing to worry about, I promise to take care of you.” 

“I… I wasn’t questioning you.” Enid looked utterly defeated.

“Yeah, you were, and it's not a bad thing, you're about to be a mother, and it is very important that each of us remember that even though Rick is our absolute leader, that all of us have brains and ideas.” Hunter shuffled around them, and dropped a turkey on the counter. 

“A’ight,” Daryl entered the house next, followed by the rest of their family. “Gather round.” 

Everyone did as he said, forming a circle in the living room, children included. “We know that there are large herds in the area, he have secured supplies to be set for a month, then we are moving on. I know you are close.” Rick said, looking between Enid and Carl. “But trust me, please, we are going to make it to Alexandria somehow. And once we are there, we will do whatever it means to kill Negan and take back Alexandria.”

“We separated once, and that was a mistake. One we will not make again.” Hunter interjected. Daryl had taken his spot next to her, and felt Michonne moved to his side, wedging in between Daryl and Rick.

“So, what is the plan?” Abraham asked, his eyes trained on Sasha.

“We are going to stay here, let the herds pass, for the next thirty days. We are going to do our best to keep everything going here, three stories up, with Morgan’s help we are going to booby trap this like the Morgan house was, in King County. We are going to kill any walkers that wander up here, and we will survive like we always have.” Rick told them all. 

They looked calm, and ready, as always, Hunter spoke next. “The next three days we will be making trips into the city, into the hospitals and getting supplies.” Hunter explained. “We being me, Merle, and Daryl. We are starting with Grady, because first we sort of know them, and second, it will be worth killing the ass holes there, maybe we could even move there, if we needed to.”  
It was clear that Rick had not fully thought that through, but he had no clear objections. “We will do what we do.” Rick managed.

“We will continue to care for the children, and provide for their future.” Carol interjected.

“That is right.” Merle growled.

“There are more little ones everyday it seems, more that need us.” Hunter offered.

“We will do what needs to be done, as we always have,” Daryl managed.

“We will survive like the family we are.” Michonne nodded.

“So now, now we plan.”

0-0-0

Getting to Grady was easy enough, there were no police patrols that she could see. They climbed over the fence, and landed hard on the other side. “I’m getting too old for this shit.” Merle grumbled, but rightened himself and followed. 

“Shut up, old man.” Daryl snapped at him. They entered through the front entrance and made their way to the top floor where they had held Beth. Once there they found nothing, the whole place was empty and abandoned. Daryl and Hunter shared a look, her momentarily rubbing her shoulder, where she had been shot.

“This place looks completely abandoned.” Hunter mused.

Daryl hated to agree with her but there was an eerie sort of awareness that no one was home. “It has been a while since we were here.” Daryl offered.

They spent the afternoon gathering supplies. Anything that was left behind was free game in their opinion, they also selected three police cars, to carry everything home in. It was early the next morning that they found a survivor in the hospital. A probably twelve year old girl who looked more rabid than Daryl ever had.

Hunter approached her carefully, and extended a stale bag of chips in her direction. The pale raven haired girl excitedly accepted it, then gripped Hunter’s hand. “Think I’ll call you Eve.” Hunter muttered, leading the naked form back towards Merle and Daryl.

Merle shimmied out of his plaid over shirt, and Hunter quickly slipped the little girl into it. Her whole body was dirty, covered in walker bile and dirt. A wrist band on her arm, the name was Evelyn Hope. “Eve it is.” Daryl muttered. He eyed the little girl as she devoured the chips.

Merle dug out some water, and handed it to her. Almost silver eyes looked up at him, and grinned, her teeth were dirty, like the rest of her, but it was nothing they couldn’t clean. “How old’re ya?” 

She didn’t speak, just looked around, before taking off. “Dammit.” Daryl muttered. “We really are too old for this shit.” 

Hunter snorted, and took off after her, when she reached the little girl, it was by an elevator, Hunter peered over the side, next to the girl. “Holy shit.” 

By now Daryl and Merle had caught up. Both joined them, eyes looking down. “Every walker in Atlanta in there?” Merle grumbled.

“Maybe.” Daryl frowned. 

“Eve, did you try to leave?” Hunter asked her.

The little girl frowned. She motioned to the ground, and signed something with her fingers. “Know sign language?” Daryl muttered.

“A little, she signed for mom.” Hunter mused.

“Mom?” Daryl asked again. 

The little girl nodded enthusiastically. “The cop?” Merle questioned peering over again. His eyes raking over the corpses being eaten by Walkers.

She nodded again. “Ok, so, you wanna stay or go with us?” Daryl asked.

Just like that the little creature stepped away from the ledge, adjusted the dress of a shirt she now had on, and walked towards where they had originally been. “Guess she’s leaving with us then.” Hunter laughed.

“She best ride with you.” Merle declared.

“Well, duh.” Hunter laughed.

0-0-0

Enid was not pleased, she honestly had just wanted to pick something off the floor, but now pain was shooting through her and Carl was out with Michonne. Her saviors were Rick and Morgan. Both looked totally perplexed. “I helped… with… Hunters…” She gritted her teeth.

0-0-0

_Carl stood stoic beside her. “Enid I don’t want you to think I’m crazy or anything, but I believe in fate, fate brought us to Alexandria, us together, and I wanna spend the rest of my life no matter how short with you.”_

_Enid considered what he said for a moment, then smiled. They had kissed, held hands, slept in the same bed, but he had always been a gentleman, his own limited understanding of sex was about equal to hers. She jolted forward, “I love you Carl Grimes, you know that right? I wanna be your wife, wanna have you children, wanna grow old with you… at least as old as this world will let us.”_

_Then she kissed him, they were in a race at that moment, in the back of some long abandoned car, to see who could shuck their clothes off quicker. Hunter had argued that they were able enough to go out raiding on their own sometime after they settled into the three house rotation. They needed alone time is what Carl had mentioned in passing to his sister. They did pretty much live on top of each other._

_Carl stumbled through sex like he did everything else in life, a warm smile, a simple wide-eyed expression. Enid straddled him, taking control, guiding the situation. Each kiss longer, more passionate, they didn’t last long, but it was the first of many moments._

0-0-0

“Enid, breathe, honey.” Rick ordered. Morgan was holding the young girl up, and praying to whatever god there was that one of the women came in from watch or from helping the babies soon. As if their prayers were answered, Michonne rushed in, her eyes alive.

“Rick, move over.” Michonne ordered, “Gonna watch this grand-baby be born.” 

Morgan rolled his eyes, and continued to hold Enid up. Her body was contorted in pain, and her face alive with anger. “WHERE IS CARL?” She was seething.

“Hunting baby, with Carol, now breathe, take a deep one, there we go.” Michonne ordered.

0-0-0

_They were married, oh god. Carl wiggled close to Enid. They had the prison, their family, smiles. The wall painted in the most beautiful tree he had ever seen, memories - some peoples names he knew and others he didn’t, stories woven together to create their life._

_Gabriel had completed their marriage ceremony, Daryl had spoken the Apache proverb, and they had kissed. The whole crowd cheered. Rick had fought back tears, whispering something along the lines of, “Your mother would be mortified.” While Michonne was hugging them both and saying, “Go make me some grandbabies.”_

_Carl knew they had gotten too comfortable in the three house system, they all had. They had plans for that. He had one thing on his mind, pleasing Enid. She had only gotten more beautiful with age, her shimmering blonde hair now waist length, she was going to cut it tomorrow, with Hunter’s help._

_Enid stripped slowly in their cell, Daryl and Merle had created a wooden door system, that slid shut with the metal cells, so there was some sound resistance. Carl watched with rapt attention, until he could bare it no more, and he was pushing her onto the bed, mouth assaulting hers, then her jaw, her neck, her chest, nipping at her collar bone, marking each piece of delicate skin._

0-0-0

Something wasn’t right. Enid was having more trouble then she should have been, she sort of reminded Rick of Lori. She was pale, bleeding and panting. They didn’t have a doctor, not anymore, and there was serious doubt that Hunter would bring one back with her.

Michonne looked just as worried. “I… will… not… loose… this… baby…” Enid forced through broken sobs. Morgan had tears in his own eyes, this was all too familiar.

0-0-0

_A year after they wed, they announced they were pregnant. It was an exciting time for them, they would have the only kid(s) born this year, since Hunter and Daryl were apparently on some sort of mating break. Sasha and Abraham were just now figuring out what they were._

_Then they had their first bit of trouble. Hunter, Enid, and Michonne were out gathering berries at the farm, something they did when they were low on everything else, before the crops came in. They stumbled upon a man, he looked like he could use some help, so Hunter had offered him the berries they had._

_He hadn’t wanted the berries, he apparently survived by eating whatever meat he came across, they were meat. He dove at Enid, knocking her back, she landed hard against a tree. Hunter gutted the man, with a animistic fury both Michonne and Enid had forgotten the young woman had about her._

_It was later in the evening, that the pain started. Enid screamed for anyone, anyone to help her. In the end it was Carol who knew what was happening, it was Carol and Hunter who walked her to the shower room and Carl and Rick who brought in the makeshift tub._

_Carol and Hunter promised that they would keep her safe the next time, that nothing would become of her, they would honor her and keep her away from harm. She would never lose another child on their watch._

_They buried the little tiny fetus, and named it Cherish, it was unclear if it was a boy or girl, not that it mattered. Enid mourned for the next year it seemed. All the while the children around her grew and then Sasha got pregnant._

_Carl finally won the argument for trying again, and they had gotten pregnant, they had kept it to themselves for a while, then announced it literally days before the prison fell._

0-0-0

Enid fell unconscious about the time Carol made it in, “Lay her down, keep Carl outta here, go on, Rick get him outta here.”

Rick did as ordered dragging his son away, the last he heard, Michonne was being ordered to hold her arms still, and Morgan her legs.

The screams that came from inside the hotel room on the third floor would be scared into everyone mind for a very long time. Hunter had said time and again, “Enid… honey, you look sick, why don’t you eat some more?”; “Enid, slow down, your doing too much.”; “Dear God, don’t let me be the only one who can do this and not die.”


End file.
